The King of Darkness
by FastForward
Summary: Harry thought the war was over. Voldemort had been defeated, but after his death up rose another threat: Mr. Malfoy. Harry quickly vanquished over him, it was no challenge compared to Voldemort. After him came Umbridge, her past hatred of Harry clear as s
1. The New Generation

**A/N: If you have not read HBP (highly unlikely if you're reading this site, but a warning nonetheless) do not continue reading this A/N. It had HBP spoilers, although the story itself does not.**

**After having read HBP, I am currently still in denial. I do not believe that Dumbledore is dead, nor do I believe Harry will continue this journey alone. I also don't believe that Snape is evil, I think Dumbledore made him make an Unbreakable Vow that when the time came, he had to kill him. I mean, honestly, can you see Dumbledore begging for his life? _"Severus... please..."_. No, I don't see that happening. So, in light of this, I've decided that Dumbledore is NOT dead, and Snape is NOT evil. So, this story continues with Dumbledore being ALIVE and Snape still teaching Potions. I just thought I would clarify that.**

**A/N: Chaim's name rhymes with 'mime' and the Ch has a 'k' sound. If you have any problems with the pronunciation of any of the names, let me know. **

-----

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK. Rowling. Newer characters and the plot belong to me, though. I am making no profit from this story, so please don't sue me... you wouldn't get much anyway. **

**Warnings: Angst... Lots and lots of Angst... A few deaths... That's pretty much all I can think of...**

**Summary: Harry thought the war was over. Voldemort had been defeated, but after his death up rose another threat: Mr. Malfoy. Harry quickly vanquished over him, it was no challenge compared to Voldemort. After him came Umbridge, her past hatred of Harry clear as she threatened the wizarding world. Harry triumphed over her, as well. Now, as his children and his friend's children go to school, another threat rises, but this threat is one Harry knows he will not be able to crush so easily.**

-----

A girl with brown hair tinged with a bit of red stirred slightly in her bed. Letting out a soft moan, she rolled onto her side and buried her face deeper in her pillow. The sun shone through her light curtains, a small breeze causing them to flutter. Taking a deep breath, the girl continued to sleep, but her peaceful sleep was soon broken by the chaos that ran into her room.

"Lonnie! Lonnie! He's trying to eat me!" Vilandra Weasley jolted awake with a start as her six year old brother, Sterling, jumped onto her legs and scurried up to her face. He pulled back her blankets and hid beneath them as the fifteen year old girl sat up, rubbing the sleep from her Prussian blue eyes. She saw the figure who stood by her door, moaning and drooling while walking slowly, almost like a zombie. She rolled her eyes annoyed and threw off her blankets, placing her feet on the floor. Sterling grabbed the blankets and pulled them back over himself, as Vilandra had accidentally thrown them off him, as well. Vilandra padded across her room to her eleven year old brother, who was still moaning and drooling. She stopped in front of him and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" He complained angrily, stopping his game immediately. "What? I was just taking the mick out of the little bugger."

"Not when I'm sleeping, Chaim! Bloody hell!" Vilandra complained as her bother rubbed his head, messing up his flaming red hair. Vilandra was the only one in the family who hadn't inherited her father's genes for hair-colour. She'd instead inherited her mother's, although her hair was straight instead of curly. Whipping her hair across her shoulder with the flick of her head, Vilandra turned back to her bed where her younger brother still hid. She got back onto it and smiled as she slowly pulled down the covers. Sterling had his eyes tightly closed as he lay curled up in a ball.

"Attack! Attack!" Vilandra began to tickle the six year old. He screamed with delight as he wiggled to get out of her grasp. Vilandra laughed as she held him tighter, continuing to tickle him.

"Must you do that so early in the morning?" Vilandra stopped tickling her brother and turned to her door, where her mother stood nursing a cup of coffee. She was in a green silk bathrobe, her brown curls up elegantly in a ponytail-like manner, held atop her head by a large clip. Vilandra picked her brother up, holding him in one arm as he rested comfortably on her hip, the way he always did when she carried him.

"Sorry. Chaim scared him again." Her mother smirked.

"Yes, but the way I understand it, you're the one who was tickling him, Vilandra." The young girl smiled sheepishly as she headed for the door, her mother moving aside to let her through. They both headed down the long corridor to the stairs, descending them silently. As they entered the kitchen, neither were surprised to see Chaim sitting at the table, his eyes locked on the television that sat on the counter near the table. He was hardly paying attention to his food, and succeeded in picking up nothing with his spoon many times since his eyes never left the television. Hermione Weasley walked across the kitchen and turned off the television causing Chaim to sputter into his drink.

"Mum! It was just getting interesting!" He insisted.

"I don't care, we'll not be late meeting your cousins at Diagon Alley. Hurry up and eat." Hermione walked towards the sink and pulled out her wand, waving it at the previous night's dishes so they would begin washing themselves. Chaim muttered angrily under his breath, one elbow propped on the table and supporting his head while the other swirled his spoon aimlessly in his cereal.

"Why do we have to go meet those prats, anyway?" He grumbled.

"They're your family, Chaim." Hermione snapped sharply. "Do not call them prats. You're the only one in the family who hates anyone else, one almost wonders where you got this hatred from. Certainly wasn't from me." Vilandra placed her brother on a chair and Chaim opened his mouth to reply, but the fifteen year old gave him a look that informed him he would be in a world of hurt if he said what he was thinking, so he closed his mouth and continued to grumble.

Hermione began to lift what seemed like an endless amount of paper, seemingly looking for something. She began mumbling to herself, as she often did, and left the room to head to her study. Yawning, Vilandra sat down and grabbed the box of cereal, pouring some into her bowl. Chaim continued to swirl his spoon in his cereal, watching Sterling as he bounced his head from side to side with each chew of his own cereal.

"Do you have to do that, Squib?" Chaim grumbled annoyed, dropping his spoon and pushing his bowl away from him. Vilandra gave him another warning look, but he ignored it as Sterling frowned angrily. He may have been six years old, but he knew what a Squib was.

"I'm not a Squib!" He insisted. Chaim snorted.

"Yeah, sure. That's why you're the only one who hasn't done anything magical yet." Vilandra was out of her seat in seconds as the waterworks started. Sterling began making loud, gulping noises as he began to cry, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. Chaim grinned, his brown eyes twinkling merrily as he saw the pain he'd inflicted emotionally on his brother. Vilandra picked up her crying younger brother, holding him in her arms lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She glowered at Chaim angrily.

"Chaim, stop it! Mum! Chaim is being a wanker to Sterling again."

"Don't say that word in front of your brother!" Came a stern voice from an adjoining room. Hermione bustled back into the kitchen, cuffing Chaim across the back of the head lightly.

"Ow!" Chaim complained, rubbing his head for the second time that day.

"Oh, honestly, I hardly touched you. Do stop harassing your brother."

"Not my fault he's a Squib." Chaim smirked at Sterling, who had his back to him due to the fact that he was still in Vilandra's arms. Vilandra grinded her teeth angrily as she felt a new wave of waterworks soak her shirt.

"He's not a Squib, you little parasite."

"Oh, now _that's_ insulting." Chaim teased.

"I'd call you something else, but mum would tell me off again." Vilandra spat.

"Scared of mum, now, are you, Lonnie?" Chaim smirked. Hermione appeared behind him, grabbing his right ear with her left hand. He let out a cry as she began pulling him towards the door.

"If I were you, Chaim Weasley, I would be afraid of me, too."

"Mum, ow!" Chaim complained as they disappeared through the door. Vilandra rocked her brother gently back and forth, the crying having subsided slightly.

"Am I really a Squib?" Sterling asked quietly, his face still buried in Vilandra's shoulder. She smiled, even though she knew her younger brother couldn't see her.

"No, sweetie, you're not. Chaim is just…" Vilandra trailed off.

"A wanker?" Her younger brother asked. Vilandra grimaced.

"Please don't repeat that in front of mum." Sterling leaned back, away from Vilandra's shoulder, and motioned locking his lips and throwing the key over his shoulder. Vilandra smiled at him and kissed his wet cheek. Hermione reappeared in the kitchen, still seemingly looking for something. Chaim reappeared again as well, grumbling even more than he was before. He always got told off, but then again, he always brought it upon himself. Vilandra watched him as he sat down and finished eating what was left of his soggy cereal. She still held Sterling in her arms, and her mother was rummaging through papers near the sink.

"Aha! There you are. Here we go." She walked back to her children and placed two pieces of parchment onto the table, one with Vilandra's book list, the other with Chaim's. "I knew I'd left them around here somewhere. Honestly, I don't know when I became so disorganized, it's really so unlike me." She bustled back to the sink.

"Probably when dad left you." Vilandra shot Chaim such a horrible look he leaned back in his chair, terrified. Hermione threw a dish towel angrily onto the counter, turning to her son.

"Chaim! I told you never to speak…" She couldn't continue, because she'd broken down into sobs, covering both eyes with one hand as she supported herself by holding the counter with the other. Vilandra angrily kicked the chair Sterling had been sitting in, sending it smashing into Chaim's shin. He opened his mouth in a silent curse, his face distorted with pain, but no sound emerged from him. He knew better, at this point. Vilandra was more angry at the fact that now she had _two_ crying people to take care of, but her mother was obviously in more need of it. She placed Sterling down on his chair again and went to her mother, who'd turned her back on her children while her two eldest had been silently fighting. Vilandra put her hand on her mother's shoulder and turned her. Hermione hugged her daughter tightly as Vilandra rubbed her back.

"It's okay. It's okay, mum." Hermione continued to cry silently into her daughter's shoulder, knowing that after seven years she should've gotten over it, but she just couldn't. She'd just found out she was pregnant with Sterling when Ronald Weasley had departed and never returned. She would never forget that day, it still haunted her every second of every day. She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"I'm all right." She cleared her throat and nodded. "I'm all right. Chaim, your room, now." Chaim bolted from his chair, running hurriedly up to his room. Hermione nodded to herself again, and then looked at Vilandra. "I'm fine. It's all right." She patted Vilandra's shoulder and then disappeared from the kitchen. Vilandra let out a slow sigh and then sat back down at the table. Sterling scowled angrily from his own spot at the table.

"Chaim was being a wanker, wasn't he?" Vilandra merely nodded, and then shook her head, sighing again. Her brother really didn't know how to control his temper, and she knew that was something that would get him into a lot of trouble at Hogwarts.

Sterling watched his sister as she sat before him, and he knew that she needed a change of topic. She was always the one making everyone fell better in the family, and he knew sometimes it was hard for her. So, cocking his head at her, he asked, "Why is Chaim always so mean to me?" She looked up at him, and then smiled at her little brother, leaning on the table in his direction.

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you anyway." Sterling sat up straighter in his chair, eager to be let in on the secret. "He's jealous because you got all the good looks in the family." She poked his nose with her index finger and smiled. He laughed cheerily, bouncing in his chair. It was half-true about the good looks, Chaim had always been jealous that Sterling was the one who'd ended up with the red hair and blue eyes. The only thing the family needed was another girl with brown hair and brown eyes for their mixed and matched family to be complete.

Vilandra smiled at her brother when something flashing caught her eye. She looked up and noticed a light bulb flashing red on the kitchen counter.

"Mum!" She yelled over her shoulder. There came no reply. She got up and went to the door, leaning out slightly. "Mum!"

"What is it now?" Hermione demanded exasperated as she descended the stairs, the effects of the previous conversation completely gone, as they often were with Hermione. Vilandra said nothing as she stood aside so her mother could enter the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the light bulb immediately. Hermione pulled out her wand and flicked it at herself, her silk bathrobe disappearing and being replaced by her navy blue robes. Her hair was up in a neat ponytail now as she turned to face her daughter, replacing her wand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You'll take your brother to get his things?" Vilandra nodded, knowing her mother had a much more important job. Being an Auror wasn't one of the easiest jobs in the world, and it wasn't unusual for Hermione to be disappearing at all hours of the day and night. She headed for the light bulb, still talking to her daughter. "Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny will meet you at Diagon alley. You're all meeting at uncle Fred and uncle George's shop. Do be careful, and try not to kill Chaim." Vilandra nodded and her mother nodded back. "I'll try and be home for tomorrow. If I can't make it, have Sterling go with your grandparents, and catch a ride with your uncles Fred and George." Vilandra nodded again as her mother began to reach for the light bulb. She then stopped again. "Oh, and for dinner, if you could just—"

"Mum!" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as her daughter interrupted her. "It's all right. Happens all the time, don't worry. Just because Chaim is going to school now doesn't mean anything else has changed. Go, they're waiting." Hermione nodded and placed her hand on the light bulb. She disappeared from the kitchen, the light bulb going with her. Chaim bounded down the stairs loudly, reappearing in the kitchen fully dressed in his green robes. He looked around confused, and then his gaze fell onto his sister.

"Where's mum?" Vilandra gave him a 'you even have to ask?' look, and he understood right away. "Work. Figures. My first year of school and I get to go shopping with you two." Vilandra rolled her eyes and sat back down to finish her breakfast, not liking the arrangements any more than her brother did.

-----

As Vilandra held Sterling in her arms with Chaim walking by her side, she immediately noticed her favourite cousin scanning the crowd for them, standing in front of his father's joke shop. She smiled and headed in the shop's direction as he spotted her, and smiled. She heard Chaim begin to grumble from beside her.

"Behave, Chaim. Believe me, they probably hate you as much as you hate them." He scoffed.

"Doubtful." Vilandra shook her head annoyed but her smile reappeared as she stopped in front of Fred Weasley's son, her favourite cousin—Leroux Weasley.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is! It's our favourite little hero!" Leroux took Sterling from Vilandra's arms, holding him out in front of him. He then kissed his cheek and put him on the ground, crouching in front of him. "You're not being a little monster to Vilandra are you?" Sterling smirked and shook his head. Upon seeing this, Leroux's jaw dropped. "What's this? A relative of mine _behaving_? Oh, the shame!" Leroux pretended to cry into his hands and Vilandra shook her head, still smiling. Chaim made a disgusted face, clearly not finding it at all amusing. "Oh well, you're still young. There may be hope for you, yet." He patted Sterling twice on the head and then held his arms out wide for Vilandra. "Lonnie! Smashing to see you, darling." He said in a high-pitched voice that sounded rather close to that of his mother. He hugged her tightly and she laughed as he swung her violently from side to side.

"Everyone's inside, then, are they?" She asked as the two of them pulled apart. Leroux nodded, smiling.

"Everyone but uncle Harry's family. Where's aunty Hermie?" He asked, scanning the crowd behind the three for a glance of his aunt. Vilandra smiled.

"She hates it when you call her that."

"S'why I do it." He smirked mischievously. "But your lack of a response is enough to inform me that dear aunty Hermie is off fighting evil." Vilandra nodded and Leroux nodded back. "It's all right." He held the door open and Chaim stomped in, followed closely by Sterling. As Vilandra began to enter, Leroux leaned in close to whisper to her. "You can have my mum."

"I heard that!" He cringed as his mother's voice assaulted his ears and then followed Vilandra into the shop. There came a loud scream as Alicia Weasley hurried to Vilandra. "Lonnie! Smashing to see you, darling!" Vilandra couldn't help but laugh slightly as she said the exact same words Leroux had imitated her saying. She hugged Vilandra tightly, and then moved on to one of her brothers.

"Hey, if it isn't dear old Vilandra." Fred Weasley said as he came out from behind the counter. The shop belonged to him, and his twin brother, George. _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, the shop was called, and it would have put _Zonko's Joke Shop_ out of business had it not been safe up in Hogsmeade. Vilandra's uncle gave her a huge hug, lifting her off the ground, and no sooner had he released her then her other uncle, George, came around and gave her an equally big hug.

"Ready to start a new reign of terror as a fifth year, then?" George questioned as Fred went to Chaim and began pinching his cheeks irritably.

"Oh, you can count on it, uncle George." Vilandra reassured. George chuckled as he punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"That's my girl. You know, Kei's been very disappointing for me. She's going into her seventh year and she's still not been able to get even one detention. _One_! I'm so ashamed." Parvati Weasley suddenly appeared behind her husband, cuffing him across the back of the head.

"And we're all very proud of Kei's accomplishments, aren't we, dear?"

"Yes, Parvati." George grumbled as he stalked away. Parvati smiled and hugged Vilandra.

"He's still hoping Alca will turn out like you, but who knows. Personally, I'd rather her follow in Kei's footsteps. No offence to you, of course, dear." Vilandra just laughed, loving the way her family was. She never quite understood why Chaim hated them.

Fred Weasley had married Alicia Spinnet, an old school friend, and had two sons: Leroux Weasley—who was now fifteen and going into his fifth year with Vilandra—and Tyr Weasley—a cute eight year old who wasn't enough like his father, in Fred's opinion. George Weasley had actually surprised everyone when he introduced Parvati Patil to his family as his girlfriend. No one had ever expected that one to happen, but they'd found they had a lot in common, and their relationship stuck. They also had two children, both daughters: Kei Weasley—who was now going into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts—and Alca Weasley—who would be joining Chaim in her first year at Hogwarts.

Of the entire Weasley clan, Hermione was actually the one with the most children, having three. Fred and George found this a wonderful accomplishment, and still complained about only having two children each to corrupt. Their wives didn't quite see a problem with that, both actually openly speaking of how terrified they would be with clones of Fred and George. The strange thing was that the clones of Fred and George weren't actually any of their children—excluding Leroux. The _real_ Fred and George clones were Vilandra, Leroux—and the Potter twins.

"Ginny!" Fred bounced towards the door insanely as his younger sister appeared through the door, smiling at her family. Harry Potter followed, also smirking to see all of his friends. "And Harry! Good to see you, mate! Still teaching Medicality at that Muggle school of yours?" He asked as he shook Harry's hand.

"It's Media, actually. And yes. It's fantastic there."

"Oh, Harry!" George went on one side of him as Fred went on the other. "Why oh why someone like you would give up all the fame, the fortune, the _glory_! How could you become some low Muggle teacher when you could've been the best Auror in the _world_!"

"Minus us, of course." Fred insisted.

"Yes, of course." George agreed. Parvati snorted.

"You were both Aurors for one day and then decided you wanted to run this shop yourselves again instead of hiring someone else. That _hardly_ makes you Aurors." They both shrugged as they released Harry.

"Where are the little monsters that we wish were ours?" George asked as he rubbed his hands together viciously. Harry and Ginny just laughed, shaking their heads as Leroux stared at his father in fake-shock.

"And what am I, adopted?" Leroux demanded insulted. Fred turned to him.

"Come on, Leroux. _I_ didn't say it. George just assumes I'd prefer the Potter twins over you." He leaned in close to his son and Vilandra. "We all know you two come up with the most brilliant plans, anyway." He winked at them and the two cousins smirked at one another.

"They're busy trying to put their eyes back into their heads." Harry informed once the interruption from Leroux had come to an end. "We passed the new _Ultimate Core_ broomstick on our way in here." The Weasley twins shared a look, and then turned back to Harry and Ginny, wiping away fake tears.

"You mean—" Fred started.

"—some stupid broomstick—" George continued.

"—is more important—"

"—than _us_!" The two demanded simultaneously. They both began to sob into each other's shoulders and Harry shook his head, laughing. He never realized how much he missed the twins until he saw them again.

"Oy, uncle Fred, uncle George, why the theatrics?" Talak Potter asked as he walked into the store, followed closely by his twin brother, Rhett. The two Weasley twins turned on their nephews, each pointing a finger at one of the boys.

"You traitors!" Fred exclaimed.

"You betrayed us!" George added.

"Technically, both mean the same thing." Fred stated simply, turning to his twin, who in turn faced him.

"True." George replied and then both turned back to the Potters.

"You traitors!" Fred repeated.

"You betrayed us!"

"Hasn't this conversation already happened?" Talak asked, frowning. Obviously, he knew it had, but both he and his twin were confused on what exactly they'd done to have betrayed their uncles—and become traitors.

"You _stopped_ on the way to our shop!" Fred insisted, crying into George's shoulder, who pretended to comfort him.

"Well, distance makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it? We were just delaying our arrival so we could love the shop even more when we got here. Isn't that right, Talak?" Rhett turned to his twin who nodded.

"Of course!" The two boys placed their right hands across their chests. "Many times have we ventured into this shop, finding jokes to harass younger students with, scare the crap out of Mrs. Norris, and set Snape's robes on fire."

"That one was pure genius." Vilandra exclaimed, wiping a fake tear from her eye as she laughed. Of course, she and Leroux had helped them along on that little plan.

The school's caretaker, Mr. Filch, had been horrified when he'd been around the Weasley twins. He'd practically ripped his hair out when he'd found out the two menaces had doubled into four. The four fifth years always had to dodge him, no matter what they were doing, because every time he saw them, he would remember some prank or another they'd pulled, and give them as many detentions as he could get out before they ran away from him.

"Can we go now?" Vilandra turned, startled as she heard her brother speak. "I'm bored." She rolled her eyes at Chaim and turned back to her family.

"Vilandra, I'll take Chaim if you want. He and Alca both need to go to the same stores, anyway." Vilandra couldn't help but sigh, relieved.

"Thank you, aunt Parvati. If he misbehaves, just whack him upside the head a couple hundred times." Parvati laughed at this comment, not realizing it was actually what Vilandra did when he was being annoying.

"I'll take Sterling for you." Fred picked up her little brother when Alicia grabbed him from Fred's arms.

"_I'll_ take Sterling, if you don't mind. I'm sure Hermione doesn't want her little angel turning into one of you two." She looked back and forth between Fred and George. "Bad enough she's got one of you already." She cast a glance at Vilandra, and winked at her. Vilandra laughed, glad she could have time to herself with her friends.

"Come on, Lonnie! Let's go check out the cool stuff we'll be learning in Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Rhett grabbed her hand and ran out the door, Talak and Leroux following close behind.

-----

"Are you sure we can rely on uncle Fred and uncle George? I mean, they're not exactly known for their reliability." Chaim insisted as he leaned against Sterling's doorframe, watching Vilandra pack some things for her younger brother.

"They've taken me to the train three of the four years I've been going so far, Chaim, and not once have I missed it. You just need to get that stick out of your arse, and stop treating our family like rubbish." She closed Sterling's bag and put it onto her shoulder, picking up her younger brother and positioning him properly against her hip. She stalked past her brother who had started grumbling again. She rolled her eyes, hating how he always thought he was king of the bloody world. She descended the stairs and dropped the bag by the front door, heading into the kitchen with Sterling.

"Do you want some food before heading off to Gran and Gramps' place?" Vilandra asked him. He shook his head.

"No. They always make me eat too much." He insisted. "Especially Gran. She thinks I don't eat here." Vilandra couldn't help but laugh, knowing it was true. Before she was old enough to stay home alone with Chaim, her mother always sent her to her grandparent's place, and she was always ready to burst by the end of the first week there. She loved her grandparents, but they always acted like every member of the Weasley family was starving.

There came a loud bang and Vilandra rushed to the front door, opening it with Sterling still on her hip. She smiled as she saw smoke coming out from beneath the hood of an old Honda Civic, her grandmother and grandfather both waving their hands to stop the smoke from getting into their faces.

"I _told_ you this car wouldn't be able to take the altitude!" Came Molly Weasley's annoyed voice. She emerged from the car as Vilandra came down the long path towards her grandparents. Living in the country made it easy for Molly and Arthur Weasley to land their flying Honda Civic because the houses were spread far apart from one another. It was also fairly dark, so it was harder for them to be spotted.

"Oh! Look at you!" Molly rushed towards Vilandra and hugged her, half-crushing Sterling. She pulled away and placed both hands on either shoulder, inspecting Vilandra. "Oh, Vilandra, aren't you just beautiful? Arthur, come here, quickly! Come look at our gorgeous granddaughter." Arthur walked towards Vilandra, looking over his shoulder at the car. He turned back to her when he finally reached her and smiled.

"Hello, Lonnie." He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "And who—this can't be little Sterling!" He exclaimed. Sterling smiled and then buried his face into Vilandra's shoulder, embarrassed. "Oh, what a big guy! He's really growing up, isn't he?" Vilandra nodded, biting back the comment she was going to make about how much Sterling looked like her father, Ronald. Molly laughed as she took Sterling from Vilandra's arms, holding him.

"Oh, you little angel, give Gran a hug." Sterling hugged her tightly and she laughed. "Look at you, you're all skin and bones! Not feeding you here, are they?" Vilandra smiled as Sterling shook his head vigorously.

"No, they feed me real bad here. Can I have pancakes tomorrow morning?"

"You most certainly can. Come on, let's go get your things." Molly led the way to the door as Vilandra walked behind them with her grandfather.

"Thanks for taking him, Gramps." Arthur waved his hand.

"Oh, please. We do it every year. We know how busy your mother is. Besides, your whole family is angelic. We love having you around." They stopped on the porch, right in front of the door and Arthur turned to face Vilandra. "We miss seeing you, Vilandra. We don't get to see you quite as often anymore." She shrugged.

"You know, school, and then I need to watch Chaim and Sterling during the summer."

"Right, of course. You should all come down together, then, the three of you. You know you're always welcome." Vilandra nodded, smiling at her grandfather. "How's your mum been?" At this, Vilandra's smile faded and she sighed.

"Overworked, underloved—you know, the same." Arthur nodded sombrely. He wrapped one arm around Vilandra as he walked to the edge of the porch with her.

"Tell you what, next summer, why don't you bring your mother around for tea. We can have the whole family, you know, get her spirits back up." He sighed, shaking his head. "There was a time where I thought nothing would break the spirit of that girl. I never thought my son would be the one to do it." Vilandra cringed, not wanting to get onto that topic. The wounds were still healing for her, too, as well as her grandparents. She didn't want to reopen them the way Chaim had so brutally done that morning with her mother.

"All set?" They turned around as Molly emerged with Sterling and his bag.

"Won't you stay for tea?" Vilandra asked, not wanting to be rid of her grandparents just yet. They were such wonderful people, she sometimes didn't understand how some people could hate having to visit with their grandparents. Then again, not everyone had Weasley grandparents.

"Oh, we'd love to, dear, but we haven't the time. We've got to pick up Tyr from Fred. Alicia doesn't want to bring him to King's Cross tomorrow, you know how he gets when Leroux leaves." Vilandra nodded.

"All right, then." She stuck her face close to her brother's and narrowed her eyes. "You be good, all right?" He nodded and she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you soon." She turned to Molly. "Be sure you sing him the lullaby, he'll be a right pain if he doesn't hear it."

"Oh, the little dear." She laughed as she hugged Sterling tighter. "Does he still like hearing that song?" Vilandra nodded. Ever since she'd allowed Sterling to watch _The Prince of Egypt_—a Muggle cartoon— he wouldn't sleep unless someone sang him the song the mother sang to her son. "All right, then. Good bye, Vilandra." Molly kissed one of her cheeks. "We'll see you soon, dear."

"Bye Gran." Arthur kissed her other cheek and patted her shoulder. "Bye Gramps." He waved as they headed back to the car. Vilandra watched them until their car rose high into the air and disappeared into the clouds. Then, she entered her house and closed the door, locking it. She went to check on Chaim to ensure he was packing all of his things, and then went to pack her own. Close to midnight, Vilandra finally turned off her light, got beneath her blankets, and fell asleep.


	2. The New School Year

Vilandra checked every room in the house at least twice before finally hurrying down to the entrance with her trunk. She was always worried she would forget about something, or leave something on. It was her nervous habit, and she did it every year, even on the one year her mother had been home.

Hermione hadn't been able to return the night before to see them off but the two had received letters from her early that same morning. So, with parting words from their mother, the two of them stood outside on their front porch with their trunks, Vilandra locking the door behind them.

"They better show up on time." Chaim muttered as he sat on his trunk. Vilandra rolled her eyes, hating her brother more and more with each passing day. She severely hoped he would end up in Slytherin, that way at least she could confirm that he was evil like she believed he was. The two waited on the porch, the time passing slowly, when a car finally pulled up at the bottom of a long driveway-like path. Without a word, Vilandra hauled up her trunk and headed for the car as Chaim stared at her amazed.

"Lonnie, there's four of us, and four trunks. That's got to be the tiniest car I've ever seen!" Vilandra ignored him. For someone who teased Sterling about always being a Squib, he didn't really think very magically, always commenting on what he saw instead of what he knew. Because he _saw_ a normal Muggle car, it never occurred to him that there may be something magical about it. How he had missed that was beyond her comprehension since he'd gone to his grandparents every year in their various flying cars. Fred climbed out of the car, smiling.

"Come on, you two! No time to dilly dally, let's get a move on!" He clapped his hands twice as Vilandra went around to the back, Chaim grumbling behind her about having to carry his own trunk. George popped open the back and helped Vilandra get her trunk into the back of the car. She then went around and got into the car, jumping in beside Leroux. Chaim finally reached the car and waited for George to grab the other side of his trunk, but George merely shook his head.

"You're a _man_, Chaim! Do it yourself, it'll help you become disciplined." Alca poked her head out the back window, looking at her father.

"Since when do you know anything about discipline?"

"Quiet you." George insisted, but he was smirking. Chaim didn't move so George finally rolled his eyes and helped Chaim get his trunk into the back. Once they'd gotten it in, Chaim was stunned to see the four trunks fitting comfortably, with more room to spare. He cursed himself silently for not having figured they'd used magic to increase the size of the interior of the car. "And off we go!" George slammed the trunk closed and went back around the car to the passenger's seat. Chaim got in on the other side of the car, sitting beside Alca. Neither were too happy about this and both immediately turned away from one another, crossing their arms grouchily.

"Come on, gang! Let's sing!" Fred hollered.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, here they come! Back to claim all that they've done. Welcome back the troublesome four, the menaces are back once more!"_ Fred and George cheered as they finished the song they'd invented and then began singing it again from the beginning. Leroux and Vilandra shared a smirk. 'They're mad' Leroux mouthed to Vilandra. She merely smiled, shaking her head. As if her cousin ever had a doubt that the two before them were mad.

Chaim seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as the Weasley twins repeated the song, but nobody else in the car minded too much. Leroux and Vilandra had been hearing it for four years, and Alca's mood had improved as she bobbed her head along to the song, ignoring Chaim completely.

The car finally stopped and they all piled out, Alicia already waiting for them with trolleys. She always came in advance with Leroux's owl, knowing that Fred and George drove the poor thing bonkers when it was in the same car as them. Ginny also stood with her, the Potter twins playing on their Game boys, frantically trying to beat some kind of game before they'd have to give up their battery-powered best friends for another school year.

The four Fifth years and two First years made their way through the station with Fred, George, Alicia and Ginny. Leroux and Vilandra didn't even stop as they talked animatedly, walking straight through the wall between platforms nine and ten to their own magical platform: Platform nine and three-quarters. As they continued walking and talking, someone suddenly appeared in between them, one arm around each of their shoulders.

"I know it's difficult to remember that Muggles don't know about this platform, but generally, one looks around before casually walking through a wall." Ginny stated matter-of-factly. The two blushed and mumbled apologies as they made their way to the baggage compartment. As the six of them dropped off their trunks and the ones with pets retrieved them from their parents, the six said goodbye to their relatives—Chaim doing so very reluctantly—and headed onto the train. As they began to climb aboard, Chaim stopped Alca. She turned to him annoyed.

"Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but we're both First years, and we both know each other, so I'm going to suck it up and pretend I like you until I meet someone else to hang out with." Alca rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you git." She climbed onto the train and Chaim pulled angrily on her light brown hair. "Ow!" She turned back to him angrily. "Immature prat!" She kicked him in the shin and he cried out, hopping on one foot as he clutched his shin. He heard clapping and turned to see Fred and George cheering.

"That's my girl!" George called after Alca, still clapping. Ginny regarded her brothers disapprovingly, looking surprisingly similar to Molly Weasley when she told the twins off—which she still often did. No matter how old those two got, everyone suspected they would never grow up. As the Fifth years settled into an empty compartment, they waved out at their family until the train began moving, and their conversation turned to more _important_ things—namely, what pranks they were going to pull on their least favourite teacher, Severus Snape, that year.

"D'you reckon we can slip some more of those Ton Tongue Toffees into his meal like last year?" Leroux asked frowning. The others all shook their heads.

"Are you mad? After we pulled that one off, He checks his food with a magnifying glass." Talak reminded them. The four chuckled as they remembered their Potions professor at the end of year feast, sifting through the food on his plate and checking every bite with a magnifying glass—literally—before putting the bite into his mouth.

"I think we should use one of your dad's _Portable Swamps_ in his office." Vilandra insisted, rubbing her hands together viciously. "I've brought a few." Leroux snorted and they high-fived, the pleasant image of their Potions professor screaming and ripping out his greasy hair.

"Ah, that sight alone would be well worth the expulsion." Leroux sighed, his eyes closed as he continued to imagine Snape trying to get to his desk. Talak was the one to burst that happy bubble as he shook his head and said why it wouldn't work.

"No, it'd be impossible. Ever since he realized we enjoyed pulling most of our pranks on him, he's been locking his office door. Remember the trouble we went through _last_ time just trying to slip something under his door? The man is paranoid."

"Well, with us around, I would be, too." Rhett grinned and the other four laughed. "I agree with Lonnie, though. I'm all for the swamp idea."

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter." She batted her eyelashes stupidly, then stood and took a deep bow. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. Oh, please, no more applause." The boys laughed, shaking their heads.

"You know, you surprise me, Lonnie." Talak admitted as she sat back down beside Leroux. She raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Really? How so?" She crossed her legs and held out her hand before her, pretending to be holding a pen in the other so she could 'write' down everything he said. He shook his head at her. Her insanity actually scared him sometimes.

"At home, you're this pure, angelic little girl…" Talak trailed off, leaving the sentence open for his twin to finish.

"Mix us three into the batch and you're the spawn of Satan." Rhett continued for his brother, grinning roguishly.

"But of course, dear cousins." Vilandra reassured, smirking at them. "You don't think I'm evil all on my own, do you? It's your brain waves. They claw into my mind and corrupt me into being evil." Leroux grinned.

"Hey, all right! I'm liking this whole 'us getting all the credit' thing." He high-fived with Talak as the two of them laughed. Rhett was tapping his chin lightly with his index finger, as if deep in thought.

"Come to think of it, I've always wanted to take credit for the time Snape's office was completely filled up with snow." At this, Vilandra turned to him sharply, pointing her finger at him.

"Excuse me, no." She pointed back at herself. "That was _my_ idea, and I _refuse_ for you to take credit for that when I served a month of detention over it." Talak frowned, as if trying to remember something.

"How did the old git find out about that, anyway?"

"Salai. How else?" Leroux grumbled, looking out the window.

"You know, I really hope our children don't have to go through a generation of Malfoys. D'you think there's a way we can make them all die off?" Rhett asked the other three. Vilandra shook her head.

"No, the world would be too perfect without them. We need to have a bit of evil in this world." She insisted.

"But does it have to look so terrible?" Talak demanded, pretending to gag. The other three smiled, shaking their heads. Soon thereafter, their conversation about the Malfoys ended, and they began to talk about the King of Darkness. He was told to be like the new Voldemort, an old wizard insanely obsessed with ultimate power. A few minutes after they'd started talking about it, two of their classmates—Ziad Bryce and Rivel Adams—entered their compartment with some of the articles they'd collected about him from the Daily Prophet.

"It says here that he's been attacking sporadically." Ziad informed, pointing to a paragraph. "He's attacked Muggles and Purebloods alike. Everyone's worried. They haven't had a threat like this since that old wizard, Voldemort."

"I'm sure the other two weren't a problem." Talak grinned. Rhett laughed jovially.

"I heard uncle Harry took down the 'mighty Lord Malfoy' in three days!" Leroux agreed.

"Actually," They all turned to the door, stunned. "It was twelve." Salai Malfoy stood in the doorway of their compartment, flanked on either side by his two cronies—Vawn Gregson and Dryden Rogers. It seemed every Malfoy was doomed to be an arrogant prat always flanked by two strong—but dense—cronies.

The only reason the Malfoys were still allowed at Hogwarts was for the sole purpose that their father, Draco, had taken no part in his father's attempt to dominate the British Isles. He knew Harry Potter personally, and he'd figured that if that boy had taken down Voldemort, his father didn't stand a chance. So now, years later, his son Salai and daughter Sharka were both proud students of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And like every other Malfoy in the family, they were easily distinguishable from the rest due to the fact that they both had platinum-blonde hair. Draco Malfoy had married some French girl called Fleur Delacour—they'd apparently met years beforehand at a school event. The fact that both retained the white-blonde hair gene made it seem like the Malfoy family would never lose their unusually light hair. And as the six within the compartment glared out at the platinum-haired boy, he merely smirked at them.

"Excuse me, did you want something?" Rivel finally asked, beginning to become impatient with the arrogant prat at the door. Malfoy merely smirked at them before walking off, laughing at them down the corridor. The six Fifth year Gryffindors shared confused glances.

"Well, that was idiotic of him." Ziad insisted as he looked back down at the Daily Prophet and continued speaking. "It says the King of Darkness' Death Eaters are flying all over the UK, killing people at will." Rivel rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. Someone with that much power should've been able to, one, come up with a better name than _that_, and two, he should've been able to make up a _new_ name for his followers, as opposed to just taking the same name as all the old wizard's followers."

"I hear their Dark Mark is similar, too." Rhett commented. "I heard it's just a skull. The old one used to be a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth." Leroux scoffed.

"Some big, new, evil lord. Bloke can't even come up with anything original." That was when Rhett noticed something glinting on Ziad's robe. He frowned as he leaned closer, trying to get a better look from his position.

"Blimey, Ziad! You haven't been made prefect, have you?" He demanded. All eyes immediately went to his robes where a shiny Prefect badge shone. Ziad smirked and nodded, seemingly quite pleased with his accomplishment.

"Does anybody else find it weird that none of us are Prefects?" Talak asked thoughtfully. Rivel snorted at this question.

"No." The four cousins grinned at each other, silently agreeing. None of them would've wanted to be Prefects, anyway. It would've taken all the fun out of breaking rules, because one of them would always have to stop and think about it for a whole second before continuing on. That was one second they all felt they couldn't afford to lose.

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt. The three that were facing forward in the compartment flew off their seats, slamming painfully into the three across from them.

"Your foot is crushing my wrist!" "Get your hand out of my eyes!" "Rhett, get your knee _away_ from there!" Angered shouts came from the three who'd gotten crushed. Vilandra finally pushed Talak off herself, helping Rhett untangle himself from Leroux as Rivel fell back onto his seat, having been pushed off by Ziad.

"I hate it when they do that." Vilandra muttered as she blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. The six of them sighed, waiting impatiently as they heard some compartment doors open. They knew it was only the First years, for everyone else knew what was happening. Their compartment door opened and all saw Alca and Chaim standing there, looking slightly worried.

"It's not the King of Darkness, is it?" Chaim asked worriedly. The Potters smirked at each other, then turned back to Chaim.

"Yeah, it is." Talak said, his lower lip quivering violently. Vilandra had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing as she saw all the colour drain from her brother's face. "He's—he's come for us. He's come for us _all_!"

"Hey!" Chaim and Alca screamed as they heard the voice behind them and jumped into the compartment, Alca jumping onto Talak as Chaim jumped onto his sister. Vilandra shoved him off her knees disgusted as he turned to look at the door, almost in tears.

"Please don't kill me! I'll—Tonks?" Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror from the Ministry of Magic, laughed excitedly as she noticed the students crowded in the compartment before her.

"Hey! It's you! Oy, Moody! Look who I've found! The Weasleys and Potters!" She called down the corridor to another Auror. He grumbled as he came forward, still looking into compartments as he made his way to theirs. He looked in at them all, his rotating eye stopping on Chaim, who was still on the floor.

"Yes, Tonks." He said in a tired voice, as if exasperated to be stuck with such a hyper and friendly person. "As we do every year, can we proceed?" He continued down the corridor as Tonks stuck her tongue out after him, acting very much like the child she thought of herself as.

"He's called Moody for a reason, inne?" Alca grumbled as she got off her cousin, who was still laughing at how scared the two First years had been. Tonks merely smiled at them before Moody called to her again, his voice sharp. She sighed and waved.

"I'll probably see you all during the year. Take care!" She disappeared from the doorway and continued down the train. Every year when the train was on its way to Hogwarts, it stopped at different places so that Aurors could come onto the train and check it for any unusual happenings, or for any followers of the new Dark Lord. The Fifth years had become accustomed to it, but it didn't stop them from flying into each other every time it happened. Leroux and Vilandra were always the ones who got crushed, since the twins got motion sickness if they weren't facing forward.

Soon after Tonks had left from their compartment, the two First years left as well, grumbling about evil cousins and some type of revenge. As the train began moving again, Rivel and Ziad bid their dorm mates farewell and disappeared from the compartment to head back to their own. Night began to fall, and the four troublemakers couldn't help but grin.

"Hogwarts school, here we come." Talak grinned as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

-----

"Bloody hell, you'd think the First years could hurry it up a little bit. I'm _starving_." Leroux complained, burying his head in his arms as they lay crossed on the table. Vilandra flicked him playfully in the back of the head and he sat bolt upright again, turning to her. She was grinning while staring at someone who'd just walked into the Great Hall. Leroux followed her gaze and immediately lowered it, blushing furiously, his reddish-brown hair seeming only mildly red compared to the colour of his face.

"Well lookie who it is." Rhett grinned as he and Talak noticed why Leroux had suddenly gone tomato-red. "Your girlfriend's coming, Leroux." He teased as Jase Bell made her way up the Gryffindor table with her best friend, Lexa Johnson.

"She's not my girlfriend, act your age." Leroux grumbled as he spun his fork to avoid looking up while the two girls passed.

"But I _am_ acting my age." Rhett insisted as he batted his eyelashes, looking just as stupid as Vilandra when she did it.

"I said your age, not your maturity." Leroux shot back, a small grin forming on his face. They continued to tease and poke Leroux as Jase and Lexa sat down at their table, both in the same year as the four cousins.

The doors at the back of the Great Hall finally opened, and Professor McGonnagall led all the terrified First years into the Great Hall. None were shaking as badly as Chaim, for he was the only person who 'knew' what the sorting consisted of. Vilandra had tipped him off and told him about having to battle the four most dangerous magical creatures. Depending on which one you managed to kill first, it would determine your house. Perhaps that was why Chaim began shooting daggers at his older sister when McGonnagall pulled out a small stool and placed a battered old hat atop it. There was silence for a long while, the First years looking around confused. Finally, the brim of the hat opened, and the Sorting Hat began its yearly song.

_Here I sit upon this stool  
__To tell you all the tale once more,  
__Many, many years ago  
__There lived the Founders Four._

_A school for teaching they would build  
__They had all decided,  
__But none could agree with the rest,  
__And so they were divided._

_Each Founder had their own ideals  
__On what they thought was best  
__So they would take the ones they wanted  
__And leave the others to the rest._

_First brave Lord Gryffindor  
__Brought the sorting to a start  
__He would have the bravest  
__As well as the purest of heart._

_Next wise Dame Ravenclaw  
__Decided on her kind.  
__She favoured those of learning  
__Those who were strong of mind._

_Cunning Sir Slytherin had a set idea  
__On who he thought should be taught.  
__Welcomed were the purebloods,  
__But the Muggleborns were not._

_Lady Hufflepuff did not mind,  
__All were welcome to be with her.  
__Whether you were pureblood or not,  
__It really didn't matter._

_She did not care how brave you were,  
__Nor whether you were cunning or smart,  
__She just wanted to teach the school,  
__So the magical times could start._

_I wish to follow Hufflepuff's way,  
__I know that dividing you will make us fall  
__And I know division is not what she wanted,  
__But still I must sort you all._

_I know there is no way for me  
__To stop from sorting any of you  
__Just know that as the years go by  
__Soon, the sorting, I shall refuse to do._

_One day soon I shall be no more,  
__And the houses shall no longer stand.  
__And finally Her wish will come true,  
__And into one you all will band._

There was clapping all around as the hat finished its song, but Vilandra heard Talak snort.

"Please." He yelled to his brother and two cousins over the clapping. "Slytherins and Gryffindors putting up with each other? That'll be the day." Vilandra couldn't help but smirk, as well. It was rather ridiculous to even think about it. The two houses could hardly stand each other _now_, separated across the room. They would absolutely tear each other apart if they found out they'd all be sharing the same common room. McGonnagall pulled out a long list and Leroux groaned, slamming his head onto the table. He wasn't keen on waiting to eat, but now he had no choice.

And so, the long and boring sorting began, various houses being shouted here and there, the Slytherins among the group easily distinguishable with their smug looks and arrogant postures. Finally, the list reached the end, only two names remaining. Alca's, and Chaim's.

"Weasley, Alca." The eleven-year-old Weasley girl wrung her hands nervously as she made her way to the stool, McGonnagall noticing that the Weasley's famous red hair was really dying out. The only two she knew of in the entire Weasley family with pure red hair were Chaim, and Sterling. All of the others had different varieties of colours, Alca having light brown hair. Due to her mother's origin, she also had a fairly dark complexion, but it was that which made her eyes seem all the more beautiful, the blue darting out at people so forcefully that it was even noticeable from the back of the Great Hall. Alca took a deep breath as McGonnagall placed the Sorting hat on her head. Her older sister Kei gripped the table tightly, Vilandra biting her bottom lip.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Weasleys and two Potters jumped out of their seats, cheering excitedly as the rest of Gryffindor clapped and cheered along to welcome their newest addition. Alca ran from the front of the room and into her sister's outstretched arms, hugging her tightly.

"Way to go, Alca!" Leroux held out his hand and she high-fived him. She then sat down and the hall became still once again so that Chaim could finally be sorted.

"Weasley, Chaim." He walked arrogantly up to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat falling onto his head.

"Anywhere but Gryffindor. Anywhere but Gryffindor. Anywhere but Gryffindor." Vilandra repeated over and over again as she crossed all her fingers and closed her eyes tightly. There was silence for some time as she continued chanting her little prayer, and finally, the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table broke out into cheering and applause, all save for one. Vilandra pouted as she leaned against her left hand, her elbow propped on the table.

"Blast. I was severely hoping he would end up in Slytherin." She muttered.

"That's not very nice." Kei insisted to her cousin. Vilandra sighed.

"I know." Chaim made his way to his family, not looking too pleased, but everyone hugged him nonetheless. Vilandra even sacrificed what little dignity she had left to hug him. He was, after all, her brother. And whether she liked it or not, she'd be sharing a common room with him for the next three years. After Chaim had been sorted, chatter broke out in the Great Hall, everyone talking at once about anything and everything. They all quietened down as the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood to give his beginning of year speech.

"Welcome back to all returning students, and welcome to Hogwarts to all our new First years." He said in his old voice, smiling warmly at everyone before him. "I shall keep my speech short, as I'm sure a lot of you wish to tuck in to our wonderful feast."

"Hear hear!" Leroux yelled across the hall. A few people laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I shall make this brief. A rule to all new students, and a reminder to a particular group of Fifth years." His eyes fell on the two Weasleys and two Potters. They stared back innocently, as if they had no idea what he could mean. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. It is a dangerous place, and I do not want to see any of you get hurt. Next—although I strongly disagree with this one—our caretaker, Mr. Filch," He motioned Filch, "would like to remind everyone, for the tenth year in a row, that anything bought at _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ as well as _Zonko's Joke shop_ is not permitted anywhere outside the house dormitories." The four smiled wickedly at one another. Nobody followed that rule, anyway. Filch knew not to try and ban the merchandise altogether, it would make everyone go out and buy it. "Sad, really. I rather enjoy a lot of the Weasley products." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, almost as if he were speaking to himself. There was a long silence that followed, and someone coughed uncomfortably. Dumbledore shook his head slightly, and realized he hadn't finished his speech. "Oh, yes. Of course." He turned back to the students. "Finally, I would like to thank Rhett and Talak Potter for their wonderful gift over the summer holidays. I must admit, I was quite surprised when my socks grew wings and attempted to fly me around the room." The twins high-fived as Leroux and Vilandra stared at them stunned.

"You did a prank without us!" Leroux asked.

"For shame!" Vilandra narrowed her eyes at the two black haired boys before her. They both grinned, shrugging innocently. The four of them always pulled pranks during the summer, but they'd all agreed never to pull pranks on any of the professors without the others involved. They'd obviously decided to break that rule, and now the other two were going to make them pay dearly for it.

"And now, without further ado, welcome to a new school year. Tuck in." Leroux turned away from his cousins as the food appeared on the table. He immediately began piling as much as he possibly could onto his plate, the other three smirking at him. He was like that every year due to the fact that his mother was a terrible cook. Poor thing practically starved himself when he was at home, and depended on a lot of Muggle junk food to keep him going during the summer. One would think that waving a wand and muttering the ingredients needed would be enough to make a good meal, but it was not as simple as that. Just like when Muggles cooked, there was always something different about the way food tasted when different people made the same thing. It was rather weird, really, but Leroux didn't seem to be thinking much about his mother's cooking at that present moment in time. He was too focussed on the food that sat on his plate.

"So you're a Weasley, eh?" A chubby, mouse-like boy asked Chaim. He was also in First year, and seemed rather nervous to be talking at all. "I'm Kian Gracely."

"Chaim." Chaim replied simply, but Vilandra could tell he was happy someone was finally talking to him.

"So, is it true what they say about the Weasleys? Are they really all pranksters?" He asked Chaim interested.

"Not all of us are pains in the arse." Kei said from across the table, casting a glance at her four cousins. They all grinned. "But seeing as how Chaim lives in the same household as Vilandra, I would suggest you check your bed."

"And shoes." Alca shot in. "Trust us."

"Aw, you ruined all the fun!" Rhett exclaimed, throwing both hands in the air.

"Now poor Chaim can't do anything!" Talak agreed, motioning their cousin. "Look at the poor thing! Close to tears, he is!" Chaim rolled his eyes annoyed, wondering why he'd bothered coming to sit with his family when he knew he'd spend the whole time hating it.

"S'all right, he can always short-sheet the beds." Vilandra grinned evilly.

"Thanks Lonnie, I'll be sure to check my sheets tonight." Jase called from two seats away. She and Lexa laughed as they saw the look of horror on Vilandra's face.

"Dammit! Now I need to think of something else! Quick, what can we come up with in five minutes?" She demanded her cousins. The four of them sat in silence as they ate, pondering what kind of chaos they could cause on the first night back.


	3. I Need You, Only You, Harry

Hermione walked up an asphalt driveway, all of her limbs sore, her eyes barely open, and every inch of her body close to exhaustion. She'd been working since being called away the day before her children left for school, and was still working now, two days later. She hadn't slept, she'd barely eaten, and she was in dire need of a shower, but the life of an Auror was never an easy one. Hermione sometimes wondered how Tonks managed to be so cheerful and awake all the time. Then again, Hermione would've given anything to be one of the Hogwarts Aurors. _At least I'd be able to see my children,_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't help but feel guilty as she reached the door. It was Chaim's first year at Hogwart's, and she hadn't been there to see him off. She'd at least been able to do that much for Vilandra, although the past few years she hadn't.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione rang the doorbell. There was shuffling on the other side of the door, obviously he would be awake. He had a class to teach in less than an hour. Harry opened his front door and nearly chocked on the coffee he drank as he saw his best friend.

"Hermione! Come inside, come on." He motioned her in and she entered his house gratefully. It was rather cold already for that time of year, and the warmth of Harry's house was welcome. Harry motioned her into the living room and she sat down on one of his soft couches, feeling a little bit of tension draining from her. Not enough to make her feel completely better, but enough for her to get through what she needed to while with Harry. "You look terrible." Hermione let out a short laugh as he said this.

"Well, three days of absolute hell will do that to you."

"Do you need anything? Food? Something to drink?" Hermione groaned as she forced herself to sit up more.

"A shower and some sleep, but only I can really provide those." She gave him a weak smile and he forced one back, not at all pleased with the way his best friend looked.

"What's been keeping you busy, these days, Hermione? I'd find out myself but you know how Ginny and I are. We like staying as far away from the magical world as possible." Hermione nodded.

"Of course. The famous Potter never had a moment's peace." She smiled at him. "What's Ginny been up to? Still designing clothes, then?" Harry nodded. Hermione figured she could have a nice friendly chat with him before getting down to her job. They were old friends, after all. She wanted to know what was going on in his life.

"Yeah, Ginny's happy. She likes this Muggle world. Your kids are fairly Muggle too, aren't they?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Can hardly get Chaim away from the television." He nodded back.

"Yes, he looked good when I saw him two days ago. Great boy. And Vilandra's looking lovely, as usual. Takes after her mother." He winked at Hermione and she smiled gratefully. She knew she looked like hell, and to be compared to her daughter at that current moment in time was a big compliment. "Her, Leroux and my two are ready for another year of causing trouble."

"And getting detentions from Snape." Harry laughed and nodded, agreeing with his old school friend.

"Let's be honest, we did it, too. We were such a pain to him."

"Not as much as our children. You should hear the stories Lonnie tells me. Dear lord, I'm surprised she's not been expelled with some of the things she says and does to poor old Severus Snape." Harry shrugged, silently adding that he deserved it. He would never say it out loud, he knew Hermione well enough to know it would set her off.

Hermione sighed and realized she would finally have to get down to business. She looked up into Harry's green eyes and began to speak. "I wish I could say I came here to have a chat and catch up on old times with a good friend, but it's not why I'm here." Harry nodded.

"Work, I presume." Hermione nodded a confirmation. "Figured as much. You wouldn't have come here as exhausted as you are if it was for a friendly visit." Hermione sighed.

"You're cut off from the wizarding world. What do you know about the new Voldemort rising?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, I think. Maybe a few hints will enlighten me." Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Before I start, Harry, I want you to know I wouldn't have come to you unless I was sure I couldn't do it." He said nothing, so she began. "He lay in wait for a long while, gathering followers and increasing his power. He was harmless at first, people didn't take him seriously, but then something happened. I'm not sure how to explain it, but he has acquired more power than even Voldemort himself could acquire. He's stronger than ever now, and he's going on a wild spree, him and his followers killing at will. There appears to be no set class, both purebloods and Muggleborns have been killed. The one thing every family had in common is that one member of that family is a powerful witch or wizard in one field or another, whether it be Potions, Transfiguration, anything. We need you to help us bring him down." Harry shook his head throughout almost the entire speech. He stood up, still shaking his head.

"No, Hermione. I'm sorry, but I can't. Get Dean Thomas to do it." Hermione shook her head forcefully, also standing up.

"I need you. Only you, Harry. You're the only person who can do this." She insisted. He scoffed, motioning himself.

"Hermione, I'm a Media teacher! I put that life behind me! I gave up being an Auror for a reason, Hermione, I won't do it again. My days of fighting evil are over. I fought Voldemort, and then Mr. Malfoy, and then that horrible toad, Umbridge. This new threat of yours can't be as bad as all three of them." Hermione said nothing. She just pressed her lips together, trying to force herself to continue. She knew there was only one way to make him do this. "I don't want to fight anymore." Those words bit into Hermione, and she cringed. She knew the next words out of her mouth would be words she would hate forever. She looked up at Harry, her brown eyes locking with his green ones.

"I understand." She turned, as if to leave, but stopped, turning her head slightly so she was facing him. "Do you at least want to know who this new threat is?" Harry shrugged, looking at his watch. He would be late for class. The thing he didn't know was that he was never going to end up going. Hermione sighed deeply, looking at the floor now. "The King of Darkness." Hermione looked back up at him.

Harry regarded her with a look that let her know he would cave. Harry hadn't realized the King of Darkness had gained enough power to become a threat. They didn't receive the Daily Prophet, and both he and Ginny were more involved with the Muggle side than the Magical side. With a heavy sigh, Harry fell onto his couch, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his left hand wearily. He knew Ginny would be angry, he knew he would hate himself for going off to fight evil—again. But, Hermione was right. This was one she couldn't handle.

"All right, Hermione." He whispered after a long silence. He sighed and looked up at her. "All right, I'll do it."

-----

McGonnagall walked slowly down the Gryffindor table, handing out the class schedules to everyone. Of course, the four cousins were always the biggest problems since they switched courses all the time. Technically, they should've officially decided on their courses for the rest of their years at Hogwarts in their third year, but they always managed to bend the rules and all four of them had changed their courses during their fourth year, and again now, during their fifth year. McGonnagall handed them each their schedules and all four groaned in unison as they saw what lay at the end of their first day back. Double Potions.

"Double Potions at the end of our first day back. That's just downright cruel. Why can't it be—double History of Magic?" Leroux complained.

"No thanks, and because we dropped it." Vilandra said simply as she scanned her schedule.

"We always skived History of Magic, anyway." Rhett reminded them. The other three nodded, having forgotten about that.

As they all scanned their schedules, they talked to one another about which courses they had together. Of course, they'd arranged to have certain courses together but, for example, while Vilandra and Rhett did Muggle Studies, they wanted to know what Talak and Leroux were doing.

Leroux sighed exasperated as he reached the end of his week.

"Brilliant." He threw his schedule onto the table. "I've always wanted my limbs gnawed off during my last period on Fridays." He buried his face in his arms as Rhett grabbed his schedule, looking to see what Leroux had last period on Friday.

"Care of Magical Creatures? Why did you take _that_ class?" He asked stunned. Leroux looked up and pointed accusingly at Vilandra.

"_She_ forced me!" Vilandra cuffed him lightly in the head, turning to Rhett to answer more suitably.

"It was for Hagrid. You know how upset he gets when there aren't very many fifth, sixth and seventh years. I'm going to con him into taking all three years with me." She jerked her head sideways, motioning Leroux. He sat bolt upright, turning to her.

"Bloody hell, woman! You're mad!" He exclaimed. Vilandra shrugged, grinning at her cousin.

"Maybe so, but you're still doing it with me." She insisted with an evil smirk. Leroux pretended to sob into his hands as Talak patted his shoulder.

"S'all right, Leroux. You deserve it, you conned me into doing Ancient Runes." Talak reminded him. Leroux sighed, shaking his head as Vilandra looked back at her schedule.

"Right, so we've all got Potions, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts together. I've got Muggle Studies with Rhett, and Care of Magical Creatures with Leroux."

"Muggle Studies?" Talak turned to his twin. "While I'm busting my brains out in Ancient Runes with this twit, you'll be sleeping at the back of Muggle Studies!" Rhett merely grinned at his twin, who began banging his fists on the table. "Where is the justice!" Vilandra shook her head, smirking at her insane cousin. After a few minutes, he'd calmed down enough to allow them all to continue their conversation.

"So, I've got Ancient Runes with you, mate," Leroux patted Talak on the back. "While Lonnie and Rhett have Muggle Studies. But while Lonnie and I are in Care of Magical Creatures, what are you going to be doing?" The twins grinned at one another.

"We took Divination—" Rhett began, to which Talak immediately continued,

"—cause dad said it was simple."

"You predict your own death—"

"—act like everyone's going to die—"

"—see the Grim everywhere, and—"

"—it's supposed to be great fun." Talak finished as both smirked. Vilandra raised a curious eyebrow, something just occurring to her.

"I thought Trelawney was really anal about who carried on after third year. How is it the two of you managed to con your way into her class?" Rhett burst out laughing at this comment.

"Are you mad?" He demanded.

"We're the Potter twins." Talak insisted.

"Trelawney was thrilled we wanted to join her class."

"Even though we have no idea what the hell we'll be doing."

"She just wants to be able to predict slow and painful deaths for us." Rhett smirked.

"I can do that for you, if you like." Vilandra insisted, and the four laughed. They finished their breakfast and began their walk to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. They loved that class the most.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was taught by a man who used to be a professor, but he was sent away a year after having been employed. Not because he was no good, but because he was a Werewolf. Professor Remus Lupin had been reinstated as a Hogwarts professor soon after the fall of Voldemort. He'd helped bring him down, and therefore deserved some kind of reward. When asked what it was he wanted, he'd said all he wanted to do was be a professor again. And so, Dumbledore had re-hired him, and had informed all parents of his doing so, telling those who didn't want their children taught by a werewolf to send them elsewhere. There had been problems, and a lot of angry parents, but in the end there was nothing they could do short of sending their children abroad. So, they 'sucked it up', and sent their children to be taught by a werewolf.

Of course, the four Gryffindors had no problem with Remus Lupin. In fact, they adored him. He was almost like family to them. All of the old Order of the Phoenix members were like family to them, which was why they got along so well with so many of the adults. The fact that they reminded everyone of Fred and George also helped them. Lupin himself loved the Weasley twins and their pranks. Now, he had four of them to laugh about.

"Oh, thank God." Talak exclaimed as they entered their classroom.

"What?" Vilandra asked as she attempted to push past her tall cousin.

"It's not Slytherin. It's Ravenclaw." The four breathed relieved sighs as Talak finally moved away from the door, taking his seat near the front with Vilandra. Rhett and Leroux sat in the adjoining double desk, the two of them discussing which fireworks they should set off during lunch. Vilandra rested her head in her hand and doodled on the piece of parchment before her while Talak flipped open his book to find the more dangerous creatures they would be learning about that year.

"You're not in there, are you, Talak?" Vilandra teased. He fixed his Jade green eyes in her direction.

"Oh, very funny, Lonnie. Do you want a biscuit for your cleverness?" Vilandra raised an eyebrow, confused at what she'd just heard.

"Did you just ask if I wanted a biscuit?" She asked, laughing slightly. Talak grinned, turning back to his book. Vilandra laughed, shaking her head as she continued doodling. Jase—who was sitting behind her—leaned forward to look over her shoulder. Vilandra was making a rough sketch of the Potter twins on her parchment.

"Wow, that must be dreadfully hard with a quill." Vilandra nodded, not turning back to look at Jase.

"It can be. But you should know I spend my time sketching during my boring classes." She smiled, even though she knew Jase couldn't see her face.

"They don't look very similar, do they?" Vilandra shrugged, looking at her two cousins. She could see some similarities between them. Their hair, of course. Both of them had inherited Harry's untidy, jet-black hair. However, both had been lucky enough to have inherited Ginny's eyesight, and neither needed glasses. Vilandra was glad, because both boys had gorgeous eyes, and they made them both look incredibly hot—to every other girl, obviously, she didn't fancy her cousins. Rhett had Cobalt blue eyes to go with his black hair—receiving his mother's eye colour—while Talak's eyes were the same piercing Jade green colour as his father, his hair just as black as his father and brother's. Both had different jaw lines, and Talak's nose was slightly crooked because Rhett had accidentally hit him in the face with a Bludger bat when they were eight or nine. They'd certainly lived up to their names, being two of the hottest guys in their year, second probably only to Salai Malfoy. No girl could resist the platinum-blonde hair and sharp grey eyes.

Leroux himself wasn't too bad to look at, either, but he definitely couldn't top the other three. His reddish-brown hair was just as untidy as that of his two cousins, and although he had hazel eyes, they always sparkled with mischief, making them as bright as if he had blue ones. Vilandra suspected it was his subtle handsomeness that attracted Jase.

Vilandra was jolted back to her senses as Lupin's office door opened. Silence fell upon the class and everyone screamed as one when a large Basilisk flew out of the office. Everyone closed their eyes tightly and scrambled beneath their desks. Soon, they heard clapping, and laughter. Vilandra, taking a deep breath, peaked open one eye, and sighed. Professor Lupin stood at the front of the class, clapping as he made his way down between the rows.

"Marvellous, truly marvellous. Exactly what I was hoping for. Good job, everyone." The whole class glanced at each other confused as they came out from under their desks. "Yes, I'm sorry for that. It was nothing more than an illusion. I just wanted to make sure I've actually taught you _something_ these past few years." He winked at the two girls closest to the front. Vilandra's heart was still jackhammering in her throat and Talak's hands were shaking as he picked up his fallen books. "I'm sorry, class. Expect a few more surprises, but be aware that not all of them may be illusions."

"Are we going to pass this class _alive_?" Rhett inquired. This question got another round of Lupin's laughter. He patted Rhett on the shoulder.

"I assure you, young Mr. Potter, you will emerge alive. I just want to make sure you all take this class seriously. I need not remind you that your father himself faced—"

"Second year." Talak interrupted their professor.

"We know." Rhett added.

"He tells us the story enough times." Talak continued. "Mum goes on about how she was being possessed—"

"—and dad goes on about how he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets."

"We know!" They both said in unison. Lupin chuckled at their reaction, shaking his head as he made his way back to the front of the class.

"Well, now you understand how terrified they both were." He clapped his hands together once, facing the class. "Shall we get started, then?"

-----

Vilandra and Leroux waved to the twins as they headed off to Divination, the two cousins on their way down to Hagrid's Hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class. They were both slightly worried about what kind of creatures they would be seeing this year, but they hoped none of them would be too dangerous. When Hagrid had introduced Hippogriffs, Leroux had skived the class for a month after being chased around Hagrid's Hut by one. Hagrid still didn't know why it did that to poor Leroux. Vilandra counted herself lucky he'd even agreed to do the course again. They descended the stairs and headed towards the front door of the castle when Leroux stopped in his tracks, making Vilandra walk into him.

"What?" She looked over his shoulder and groaned. Malfoy and his cronies were walking out the front door, which meant they were either going to Herbology, or Care of Magical Creatures, and something told them they weren't heading for the Greenhouses.

"I gave up predicting Rhett and Talak's deaths for this?" Leroux muttered. Vilandra cuffed him lightly across the back of the head. With a heavy sigh, Leroux and Vilandra made their way down the stairs and headed outside. They reached Hagrid's hut and saw Jase and Lexa waiting outside it with Malfoy and his two cronies, along with another Slytherin girl whom Vilandra always forgot the name of. Her eyes were fixed on Jase, though, as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile. She nudged Leroux and he growled.

"Leave me alone, Lonnie." He mumbled. Hagrid opened his door and beamed down at the eight students waiting for him.

"Eight outta twenty. Coulda been worse, I reckon." He closed his door and led the way to the Forbidden Forest, motioning the students to follow him.

"What are we going to be learning about today, Hagrid?" Leroux asked as he jogged slightly to keep up with the half-giant's strides.

"Tha', Mr. Weasley, is what yer gonna see." He winked at him and Leroux cringed, falling back to where Vilandra walked.

"Last time he said those exact words, the Hippogriff ended up chasing me." Vilandra rolled her eyes and continued following the half-giant. "You know, I'm going to try and find out more before we get in too far and I have nowhere to run." He hurried back to Hagrid as Vilandra shook her head again. Someone caught up to her and she turned her head to start talking to who she assumed was Jase, but faced forward again when she noticed it was Malfoy.

"There's something weird about you, Weasley." He said as he surveyed her, keeping pace with her.

"Is there, now? And what would that be, Malfoy?" She snapped, not looking at him. She'd put up with his arrogance for four years, and she was sick and tired of it. If it came down to it, she would turn and hit him. She knew Hagrid wouldn't care, he hated the Malfoys as much as—well, everyone, actually.

"I think I know what it is." Malfoy insisted as he stood in front of Vilandra, walking backwards. She severely hoped he would trip over a tree-root, but so far, it seemed he was doing all right. She ignored his statement, and the fact that he was in front of her, and continued walking. "It's your eyes." She still said nothing. "Don't you want to know what's weird about your eyes?"

"I think the real question is do I care?" Her prayers were finally answered as he fell over backwards, having tripped on an overgrown root. Without so much as a second glance, she walked over him and continued to follow Hagrid and Leroux.

"They look sad." She stopped in her steps as she heard his voice call after her. "Every year, every time I see you, your eyes get sadder and sadder." Vilandra turned around to face him, the others having continued on, ignoring their conversation. Malfoy was standing up now, dusting off his robes, but his eyes were fixed on Vilandra. "Your cousins—or your friends, I guess they are—don't see it. Not the way I do." He stepped over the root he'd tripped on and walked slowly towards her. "That's the kind of sadness you can hide from even the closest of friends. But never from someone who watches you." Vilandra cocked an eyebrow as he stood in front of her. She cocked her head to the side slightly, leaning in so close to him she could feel his breath on her cheek. Inches away from his lips, she spoke.

"You don't know anything about me, Malfoy." She turned on her heel and stalked after the group. "Don't pretend to." Malfoy stood frozen on the spot, completely baffled on what had just happened. He ran to catch up with the rest of the group and finally entered a clearing, the others all standing around.

"Good of yeh ter join us, Malfoy." Malfoy rearranged the collar of his robes angrily and stalked back towards his cronies, giving Hagrid his ever-famous glare. Most teachers were used to it, and since Hagrid thought of Draco as being much, much worse, the glare did nothing more but inform him that Salai Malfoy was paying attention. He turned back to the trees and took a deep breath. "Yeh smell that, class?" The Gryffindors all shared a look, as did the Slytherins. "Tha' there's the smell of freedom. The kind yeh get when you're an animal." Malfoy rolled his eyes and snorted audibly, Leroux and Vilandra glaring daggers at him.

Hagrid wasn't the best speaker in the world, but he knew magical creatures like nobody else in the world did. He was probably the only person alive who could take claim for crossbreeding one highly dangerous animal with another less dangerous animal—the product of which being the Blast-Ended Skrewt. As Hagrid continued to speak, Leroux noticed a small insect crawling up the hem of his robes. He frowned as he picked it off, inspecting it as it wiggled between his fingers. He grinned viciously once he'd discovered what it was, and cast a glance at Malfoy. It was a Chizpurfle. Relatively harmless, but it fed off magical items, such as wands and potions. That wasn't why he was grinning, though. He was grinning because he knew that Malfoy had a particular fear of anything and everything in the insect category.

He nudged Vilandra and she looked at him. He held up his hand, trying not to be noticeable, and she understood the plan immediately. Grinning, she took the Chizpurfle from Leroux and inched closer to where Malfoy stood, still keeping her eyes on Hagrid so that he wouldn't turn around and think she wasn't paying attention. She always felt bad for him when that happened, and most of the time, it did. She reached Malfoy and rocked back and forth on the heels and balls of her feet. He turned to her, frowning.

"What do you want?" She turned to him, hoping Hagrid wouldn't turn around. She leaned in close to him.

"I just wanted to apologize for before." She whispered. "It wasn't very nice of me to leave you hanging like that." She leaned closer. "I know you're used to getting what you want." She placed her hand on his chest, smiled at him, and then turned away from him, walking back towards Leroux. Malfoy stood stunned for the second time in the space of five minutes, hating the way Vilandra did that to him all the time. It wasn't the first time she'd left him hanging, she'd done the same thing numerous times in the past four years. And usually, every time she did, something bad happened immediately after. That realization made Malfoy look down to where she'd patted him, and his eyes widened. He screamed so high-pitched, everyone was sure it was a girl screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off, now! _Get it off_!" Malfoy began swatting at his chest, still screaming. Hagrid almost had a heart attack, wondering what could possibly be attacking Malfoy, as he couldn't see anything. He ran towards the boy as his two cronies attempted to find out what was wrong. Hagrid pushed them away and watched as Malfoy continued to swat his chest. Hagrid caught sight of the small parasite and lifted it easily off his robes.

"It's jus' a little Chizpurfle, Malfoy. He ain't hurtin' yeh." Malfoy turned and glared dagger at the Weasley cousins, both of whom were holding each other for support as they laughed hysterically.

-----

"You should have seen him." Vilandra insisted as she and her three cousins exited Transfiguration and descended the stairs to head to the Dungeons with the rest of the Fifth year Gryffindors. They hadn't been able to tell the Potter twins what they'd done at lunch, so the four of them had chatted almost entirely throughout McGonnagall's lesson—which she wasn't too pleased with. They'd explained the basics of the class, and what they'd learned, but then they'd gotten on to the really fun parts. While Leroux and Vilandra were down torturing Malfoy, the Potter twins had been visualizing agonizing deaths for one another, which had excluded them from homework since Trelawney was convinced they wouldn't live through the night.

"He _actually_ screamed?" Rhett asked, grinning.

"Like a girl." Leroux grinned back.

"_Higher_ than a girl!" Vilandra insisted. "Even _I_ can't hit that high." The four of them laughed all the way to the dungeons, where they would attend their first Potions class of the new term. The four of them walked slowly towards the dungeon, Rhett in the lead.

"I really, _really_ hope we don't have Potions with—" He cut himself off as he pushed open the door. His sigh was enough to inform the others that they had Potions with Slytherin—again.

"Every year." Talak muttered. "Honestly, it's like they have it all planned out."

"I think it may just be dumb luck." Leroux insisted, shrugging. Vilandra snorted.

"I wonder if any of the other years are this unlucky." The four of them took their usual seats at the back of the class, Rhett and Talak sitting at one double table, while Leroux and Vilandra occupied the one next to them.

"At least there's one advantage of this class." Talak grinned at his three helpers in mischief-making. The other four also grinned, catching his drift.

"Severus Snape." As if on cue, Snape emerged from his office in the corner of the classroom, closing the door—and locking it. This made the four at the back snicker into the backs of their hands, knowing full well it was their doing. As he walked towards his desk, he scanned the faces before him, and his eyes stopped on the back row.

"Humph. _You're_ here again." He muttered as he opened his book and flipped through the pages.

"Of _course_ we are!" Leroux boomed from the back of the class, acting way too excited.

"We _love_ your class, Sevie." Vilandra added, smiling cheerfully at their Potions Professor. He looked up at them, his upper lip twitching dangerously.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention for calling me by my first name." He hissed.

"Well, she didn't exactly say Severus." Rhett retorted. Snape fixed his gaze on him.

"Ten more points and another detention." He growled at him. Talak raised his hand, but before Snape even said anything, he began speaking.

"Should we just make it simple for you and have you take off another twenty for Leroux and I and add on two more detentions?" He asked, lowering his hand. He then shrugged. "I just think it would be simpler." Snape sneered at them, the book lying forgotten on his desk as he gripped the corners tightly.

"If that's the way you want it, Mr. _Potter_, twenty more points from Gryffindor, and detention for all four of you." Vilandra's hand shot up, but just like Talak, she spoke before he gave her permission.

"Are you adding on to the detention you've already given me? Does this make it two, or still just one?"

"A weeks detention for all of you, and ten more points from Gryffindor!" Snape exploded, slamming one of his fists onto his desk. Everyone in the class was staring at him terrified, but the four at the back didn't seem fazed at all.

"There, now. Don't you feel better?" Rhett asked him.

"We've missed you, Sevie." Leroux admitted. Snape glared at the four of them for a long while before finally turning to the board. He began writing, the chalk scratching against the board, emitting a loud screeching sound. Although the four at the back cringed, they thought it was well worth the pain to have seen him lose his cool like that. Jase and Lexa—who sat in front of Leroux and Vilandra—turned around to give them the thumbs up. Vilandra leaned forward to whisper to them, her eyes locked on Snape's back.

"Watch, he'll snap before the end of the lesson, wondering what we've got planned." Jase and Lexa shared excited looks, then turned back to them.

"What _have_ you got planned?" Jase asked excitedly.

"Nothing." Talak whispered. She turned to him, confused. She clearly didn't understand their logic. They were, after all, experts.

"That's the pure genius of it." Rhett continued for his brother. "He'll be so busy panicking about everything that we _could_ be planning that he'll be doing our job for us himself." Lexa laughed silently, shaking her head.

"You're all mad." She insisted. Leroux grinned.

"We try."

-----

**A/N: I wasn't sure how many classes they could take so I looked at my schedule, and I have five—one every hour. So, that's what I've done for them, as well, with an hour of lunch in between. Just for clarification purposes.**


	4. Accidental Discovery

As the sun rose on the late September day, the four cousins were already awake, down in the Great Hall causing mischief, as they so often did. After the difficult task of pushing all four house tables onto one side, they'd begun to put Portable Swamps all across the hall, figuring that if they couldn't get them into Snape's office, they may as well have some fun with them. Doing this prank was a lot harder than it sounded, for they had to dodge either professors or Prefects every half hour when their nightly rounds came to the Great Hall. It was difficult for them to make the changes unnoticeable, so whenever someone poked their head in, Rhett would imitate Peeves' laughter, since he could do it perfectly after having perfected it for four years. Whoever had stuck their head in—Prefects and professors alike—would just roll their eyes and disappear, grumbling something or other about getting Peeves banished from the castle.

By the time they started with the swamps, they knew they had exactly thirty minutes to cover the entire area, and then rush back up to their dorm. It would be risky, but a prank wouldn't be a prank if just _anyone_ could do it. When Talak had whined about why they always used the Portable Swamps, Vilandra had replied that it was because they were the hardest to get rid of completely, and because she had a fondness for them.

Chaim had thought he would annoy her one day back when she was in Second year, and he'd put one in her bedroom at home during the school year. By the time she came home, there were actually things _living_ in her room. Not wanting to show Chaim how annoyed she was at being caught off-guard—even though she wasn't home—she stayed in her swamp room for close to a month before her mother forced her to get rid of it. So, sighing sadly, she had, but her love for how much damage it could cause stuck with her forever, and every year, one part of the castle could expect a Portable Swamp, courtesy of Vilandra Weasley.

Once they'd finished, they estimated six or seven minutes for them to get back undetected before the next patrol would see the chaos in the Great Hall. They needed to be back in their beds before then, so that the blame couldn't be put on them. All the professors and Prefects had heard 'Peeves' laugh, so the four just hoped they would all think it was him. Of course, they _adored_ getting the credit for all of their pranks, the only thing they didn't like was all the detentions they kept getting. The next two weeks alone, they had two hours of detention every day with Snape, another extra hour with McGonnagall, and another three from Filch—whom they had the misfortune of running into after having fed a Ton Tongue Toffee to Mrs. Norris.

The four stood by the door to the Great Hall, Talak pulling out a piece of old parchment and his wand. He tapped the parchment lightly and smirked at his cousins as he spoke the truest words he'd spoken all month.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The effect was instantaneous. Ink began to flood the parchment, a crest appearing on the front with a group of names.

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present:  
**The Marauder's Map**._

Talak sighed as he pressed the parchment against his chest, as if hugging it lovingly.

"Oh, Grandpa Potter. How much do we owe thee, one cannot count the ways."

"Don't forget Lupin." Vilandra insisted. "He helped, too."

"I think _I_ deserve the most credit." Leroux insisted, puffing out his chest proudly. "After all, were it not for my father and uncle George, we wouldn't have this map. _They're_ the ones who stole it from Filch, and then gave it to uncle Harry."

"Can we argue about the credit later?" Rhett hissed. "We have enough detentions, how about we hurry back to the dorm?" Talak pulled the parchment away from his chest and looked at it, attempting to determine which secret passageway they could get to without getting caught.

"I think this one's our best bet." Talak showed them all a secret passage that was located behind a suit of armour. "It's the one that leads right down the corridor from Gryffindor tower."

"Then let's go, we're wasting time." The four of them inched open the door silently and poked their heads out. The map showed no sign of movement outside the door, nor could their eyes see any. Half-running, the four of them hurried to the passageway, scanning the map every once in a while to ensure they were still in the clear. They saw the suit of armour and Leroux pulled it, cringing slightly as it made a sound that echoed off the walls. He motioned the others to hurry into the passage, which they did. He entered last, replacing the suit of armour perfectly before disappearing at a run after his cousins.

They laughed quietly as they made their way back up to Gryffindor tower via the passage, pleased with their accomplishments that morning. Talak glanced at the map out of the corner of his eye, and then stopped, staring at it. He frowned deeply at what he saw, not quite understanding it.

"Oy, you lot." The three before him continued to laugh as they turned back to him. They all stopped as they saw the frown plastered on his face, and walked back to him. "What do you reckon this is?" He motioned a dot on the map that was moving in the same passage as them, only it had no name attached to it.

"That's odd." Vilandra whispered, frowning at the parchment. "Even Mrs. Norris' name shows up on this map. Whoever could that be?" The four of them watched as the dot continued to move.

"Well, whoever it is, they're heading right for us." Rhett insisted, beginning to continue walking again. The other three didn't move.

"Rhett, this could be bad." Leroux insisted. "What if it's another magical creature?"

"The last one wasn't real." Talak insisted.

"Looked real to me." Vilandra muttered.

"Not the point!" Leroux insisted. "What if this is one sent by the King of Darkness?"

"Precisely why we should go back to the dorm." Rhett motioned up the stairs with both hands, but nobody moved. He sighed, shaking his head. "We'll get in trouble for being out of bed, we'll be caught on our swamping of the Great Hall, and Dumbledore will be furious that we went after a magical creature!" Rhett growled angrily, desperately wishing he could see the map to know how far away the—whatever it was—was.

"Hm, let's think about this, shall we? Detention." Vilandra stuck out her right hand. "The whole school getting killed." She stuck out her left hand. "I wonder which would be worse." She moved her hands up and down, pretending to weigh both sides. Rhett heaved a defeated sigh.

"I want all of you to back me up when I say I had nothing to do with this." He insisted. He then frowned, thinking. "Except if we're successful. Then I want some credit for it." The other three rolled their eyes and pulled out their wands, creeping silently back down the steps. Rhett grumbled as he pulled out his own wand, following. Vilandra couldn't help but think about how much he sounded like Chaim.

As they slowly crept down the stairs, they finally saw the source of the dot on their map. A hooded figure was pacing back and forth in one of the stairwells, which was why it looked like he was getting closer to them. In fact, he wasn't, he was just walking back and forth. As the four attempted to get a good look at him, all four noticed a skull tattoo burned onto the back of the person's hand, the only visible part of the figure. Leroux, who was in the front, pushed the others back urgently. They began silently arguing with one another, mouthing curses at each other for fear of being heard. Magical creatures they could handle. A Death Eater—that was a different story.

Leroux shoved Talak back towards the stairs, mouthing for them to just go back to the dorm. Talak was mouthing something back, although the others couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Rhett and Leroux began shoving Talak, mouthing for them to just go and find a teacher. They began pulling him roughly, and he swung his arm free from Rhett—slapping Vilandra in the face. The sharp slap reverberated off the stone walls, and all four of them froze, terrified, the Marauder's Map lying forgotten on the floor.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice demanded. The three boys began shoving each other hurriedly, running for the stairs. Vilandra followed, then froze, turning to look at the map. It still lay exposed on the floor, right around the corner from the Death Eater. She bolted back for it. If the Death Eater wasn't sure if someone was there before, he was now. Her footfalls echoed off the stone walls as she sprinted towards the map. She skidded to a halt in front of it, grabbed it hurriedly, then turned and bolted with it clenched in her fist.

"Lonnie!" Leroux yelled from somewhere above her. She said nothing, she merely ran, her breath coming in short pants. Either the Death Eater had fled, or he didn't think one girl was worth it, because she did not get hexed, nor did she hear anything behind her. She ran hurriedly up the stairs, two at a time. Once she reached the top, the other three were waiting for her. The second she came into sight, they pushed her in front of them and all four ran up the stairs for all they were worth.

Without bothering to check the corridor, they bolted out of the secret entrance, running back towards Gryffindor tower. They saw a figure standing in front of it as they neared it, still running. McGonnagall turned her head, and her lips pressed together angrily.

"You four!" She hollered angrily, walking towards them. Her anger dissipated slightly as she noticed the terrified looks on their faces. Vilandra glanced down at the map still clutched in her hand and forced herself back behind the boys.

"Mischief managed." She gasped between breaths, tapping the map with her wand. The ink disappeared and she shoved the parchment into one of her robe pockets, the four of them coming to a stop in front of McGonnagall. Leroux fell back against the wall, panting hard as he leaned his head against it, his eyes closed. The twins were doubled over, their hands on their knees, breathing heavily. Vilandra just fell on the ground, sitting across from Leroux, trying to slow her heart rate and taking ragged breaths.

"What in the name of Merlin have you been up to?" McGonnagall asked, all severity gone from her voice. She now seemed more worried than angry.

"We…" Rhett trailed off as he continued panting, trying to gulp in enough air to get a sentence out. "We were pulling a prank."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." McGonnagall replied. "The Great Hall." The four nodded.

"We-we found a-a passage." Talak chocked out between breaths. "It leads—straight here." Talak fell down beside Vilandra, closing his eyes and he attempted to steady his breathing.

"What happened?" McGonnagall pressed. She knew they were trying to catch their breath, but the absolute terror she'd seen in their eyes made her want to grab hold of the closest one and shake him until he spoke. Vilandra was the first to recover.

"We saw a Death Eater." McGonnagall's face paled as Vilandra gulped in another lungful of air.

"Where?" McGonnagall demanded. Vilandra merely pointed in the direction, and McGonnagall fixed her gaze back on Vilandra. "Show me."

-----

"Why did you go back for the map!" Rhett demanded as the four of them made their way to Transfiguration. "You could've been killed!" Vilandra fixed her Prussian eyes on Rhett, stunned he hadn't figured it out. She was one person. That map would've been the end of the whole school.

"That map would be the _last_ thing I would want any Death Eater to have." She insisted. "Think about it. Every secret passage, every House location, every password—we'd be handing him a guided instruction booklet for our deaths." The four boys were silent as they entered their Transfiguration class.

"I like how smart you are sometimes." Leroux whispered to her. She said nothing as she took her seat, Rhett sitting next to her. The four of them knew how close they'd come—not only to death, but to expulsion, as well. Vilandra wasn't keen on having her mother find out about this, she would rip off Vilandra's head and feed it to her for breakfast. Vilandra cringed at the though, rubbing her neck self-consciously.

"I think we should lay off on the pranks for a while." Talak informed the other three as the Hufflepuffs entered the classroom, chatting animatedly.

"Agreed." Leroux said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"We shouldn't mention this to anyone, either." Vilandra shot in, lowering her voice slightly. "The professors wouldn't want us to start a panic." The other three nodded as well when McGonnagall bustled to the front of the class, heading for the four Gryffindors. They cringed worriedly, but said nothing as she reached them.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see the four of you. You can leave your things here." They all shared a look, and obeyed their professor, getting out of their seats and heading for the exit. People began to whisper amongst themselves, casting glances at the four of them.

"—yeah, the swamp in the Great Hall—" "—always knew they'd go too far someday—" "—expelled for sure this time—" The four said nothing as some of the whispers reached them and exited the classroom. The second they were clear of the door, Vilandra began to panic.

"You don't think we'll _really_ be expelled, do you?" She blurted out. "I mean, we've done some pretty stupid pranks before, and they don't know we willingly went to check out who the person was. Oh, bloody hell! I can't get expelled, mum will hang me!"

"I think dad would be pretty proud of me, personally." Leroux said thoughtfully. "Mum would have a cow, though."

"I think mum and dad would both prefer it if we went to Muggle school." Talak admitted, shrugging. "I don't think they'd care either way."

"Thanks, you're all wonderful!" Vilandra rolled her eyes as she threw her arms in the air. "Here I am, talking about how my mother is going to kill me, and you're all talking about expulsion as if it was no big deal, because _your_ parents won't care."

"I said my mum would care." Leroux insisted. Vilandra ignored him and the four continued to Dumbledore's office in silence. They reached a large stone gargoyle, and stopped, unsure of what to do next. They didn't know the password to enter, and nobody was around to let them in.

"Brilliant. He'll think we skived out of McGonnagall's class if we don't show up." Rhett insisted.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter." They all turned as Dumbledore slowly made his way towards them. "I know you're all too frightened of Professor McGonnagall to ever skive her class." He stopped in front of them all with a reassuring smile. "Come, let us take a walk." He began walking down one of the adjoining corridors, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. The four cousins shared a look, and began to follow him. "I must congratulate you on your accomplishment. The redecorating of the Great Hall was quite extraordinary considering the professors and Prefects making their rounds. I was highly impressed, and couldn't imagine the four of you giving your credit away to Peeves." He smiled over his shoulder at the four of them and they visibly relaxed. If he was congratulating them on what they'd done, chances were that expulsion wasn't a threat here. "I must, however, inquire on how you came across the Death Eater." Dumbledore stopped and turned to the four students. They didn't need to lie to Dumbledore, they knew if they skipped over the part about the map and going back to see who—or what—the mysterious dot was, everything would be all right.

"We found a passage that would lead us from close to the Great Hall all the way up to close to Gryffindor Tower." Rhett informed him.

"We didn't want to get caught on our way back up." Leroux added. "It would ruin all the hard work we'd put into the swamp." Dumbledore nodded.

"While we were in the passage, we could hear someone behind us. We weren't sure whether or not is was a professor or a Prefects, so we all peaked around the corner and saw someone in a black cloak with their hood up pacing back and forth." Talak continued hurriedly. Vilandra continued afterwards, knowing that Talak's words came faster and faster when he got nervous. She couldn't afford to let him get nervous. Her head depended on her not getting expelled!

"We weren't sure who it could be, we were pretty sure the professors didn't know about the passage, but as we watched him, one of us noticed a skull on the back of the figure's hand."

"That's a sign of the King of Darkness." Leroux shot in. "We were worried about everyone in the castle and decided to go find a teacher, but as we were leaving, he heard us."

"We thought we were dead for sure." Rhett blurted out. "Terrified, we were." The others all nodded in agreement. "We rushed back to Gryffindor tower and Professor McGonnagall was there. We told her what happened and she went looking for the figure." Dumbledore nodded, turning around and continuing to walk. The four were confused by his reaction, but followed him anyway.

"You're all very lucky." He finally said. "Although I'm not sure if it's luck, or genes. Three of you have the genes of the luckiest people ever to have set foot in this castle, and the last one has the genes of one of the smartest pranksters. I would be lying if I said I was surprised you got away." He turned back to them with a kind smile. "It seems Hermione, Harry and Fred's genes were good to you. You got more than their sense of adventure, their looks and their ingenious ideas." The four weren't sure whether to respond or not, so they just stayed silent. "It was both a very dangerous, and a very brave thing you did. I'm not surprised you were all put in Gryffindor."

"So we're not being expelled?" Vilandra slammed her foot down hard on Rhett's and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, making a face as he leaned against the wall and held his foot painfully, glaring daggers at Vilandra. Dumbledore merely smiled at their silent war.

"No, Mr. Potter, you're not being expelled. However, I must advise you all to be cautious from now on. This Death Eater may or may not have seen you. If he did, he could come back to silence you." Vilandra swallowed hard, knowing full well that if he had seen any of them, it was her. Her three cousins shot her worried glances, but she did not return them, merely kept her eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "You may return to class. Please do not delay, and just get back to class." They all nodded, turning to leave. Leroux then frowned, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" He nodded, showing Leroux could continue. "When you say he may come back for us, does this mean you weren't able to find him?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Alas, dear boy, that is correct. Once Minerva entered the passage, he had long ago disappeared. We are not sure how, but we have Aurors searching the school grounds." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, young miss Weasley is quite safe." Leroux gave a sheepish smile, realizing Dumbledore knew the only person the Death Eater may have seen was Vilandra. They all turned and left, heading back for Transfiguration.

"How does he always know everything?" Talak whispered as they made their way back. They hurried through the corridors, not wanting to be alone if the Death Eater _did_ return. They'd found it shocking for him to have appeared at all, seeing as how they always had Aurors on the premises. The four rounded the corner hurriedly and Vilandra let out a short cry as she and Leroux tripped over something, Leroux not making a sound. The twins tripped over their cousins, landing painfully on top of them. There was silence as the four lay in a crumpled heap.

"Ow." Talak finally said as he began to untangle himself from the group. They heard high-pitched laughter and all of them looked up. Peeves floated through the ceiling, bobbing upside down above the four of them.

"The pranksters got pranked. How delicious." He continued to laugh as the four of them got to their feet, Rhett turning to see a thick rope running across the corridor. That was what the four of them had tripped over.

"Bloody hell, Peeves, why do you always prank us? We're practically family, you and us." Leroux insisted. "We do pranks, you throw things at people, they're similar." He insisted. Peeves stopped laughing and glared at the four of them as he circled them, coming lower and lower with each full rotation.

"You tried to have the Great Hall swamp blamed on me." He insisted.

"A compliment, really." Talak insisted. "Our ingenuity, all our hard work, it all would've been credited to you. Think of the glory!"

"Gots told off by Dumbledore, you lot did." He grinned at them. "I saw you outside his office." Vilandra snorted.

"Are you mad? He _congratulated_ us!" Peeves frowned at this. "He was wondering why we tried to give you the credit." Peeves flew through one of the walls and the four shared a look. They then shrugged and began walking again when a door slammed open and Peeves re-emerged with a pot and a large wooden spoon.

"LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES!" He yelled as he banged on the pot with the spoon, laughing insanely. The four bolted down the corridor, knowing full well what would come next. As he caught up to them, he began hitting them over the head with either the spoon, or the pot.

"Bloody hell!" Rhett hollered as he attempted to shield his head. "Sod off, you bloody chimpanzee!" The four of them continued running until they finally rounded the corner of the corridor their classroom was located. Peeves giggled madly as he flew back into the ceiling, the pot and spoon falling to the ground as he disappeared.

"I hate that stupid ghost." Talak muttered.

"Actually, he's a Poltergeist." Vilandra corrected.

"Whatever." Talak grumbled back as they headed for their classroom door. Rhett's hand was on the handle when they heard an ear-shattering screech. They all spun around, looking down the corridor as the scream echoed around them.

"Peeves found another victim." Leroux said slowly.

"Nobody screams like that when it's just Peeves." Vilandra whispered. A Hufflepuff Seventh year girl flew around the corner, shrieking like there was no tomorrow. That was when they heard the roar. It had to compete with the girl's hysterical screams, but it was audible enough. Doors flew open and heads popped out of classrooms.

McGonnagall threw open the Transfiguration door, looking out at what her four students were staring at. They still weren't sure, as they waited for the beast to turn the corner. The girl ran into the closest room and forced the students and teacher within to close the door. Everyone else just watched silently. Obviously, what had been chasing the girl had slowed down at some point, for it took a long time for it to finally turn the corner. Leroux walked forward slowly, a frown on his face. Vilandra grabbed the back of his robes and tugged, trying to force him back, but he ignored her, walking slowly forward. Eight steps away from his Transfiguration door, the creature rounded the corner.

The head came into view first as it turned slowly, the lion's mane ruffled due to the running it had obviously done chasing the Hufflepuff girl. Next came the body, which did not look a thing like the head. The second Leroux saw the goat body, he knew that what followed would be a Dragon's tail, for this animal was a Chimera. The three behind him shoved each other hurriedly into the classroom, knowing full well how vicious and dangerous the Chimera was. Leroux just stared, his breath caught in his throat.

"Mr. Weasley." McGonnagall said quietly. "Please, return to the classroom." Leroux continued to stare as the Chimera took a step forward. It was still at least twenty feet away from him, and the classroom was a mere eight steps, but when faced with danger like this, eight steps may as well have been eight thousands steps. Leroux took a cautious step back as the Chimera growled, coming forward. "Come, Mr. Weasley. Quickly." McGonnagall said, her voice strained. It was obvious she was hoping to get him back into the classroom before the Chimera reached them, but at his pace, she feared he would still be standing there by the time the Chimera came down the corridor. He took another step back, now six steps away from the classroom door. "Leroux, he's getting closer, come, quickly." McGonnagall said urgently.

Leroux turned and bolted the six steps, flying into the classroom. McGonnagall slammed the door, following him inside. The Chimera lunged at the door full-force, bouncing off it, but not without causing a loud 'bang' to reverberate in the classroom. Leroux breathed hard as he walked towards his cousins, who had run back to their seats at the front—the furthest away from the door. Vilandra grabbed Leroux and hugged him tightly. As she pulled away, she then slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Leroux let out a cry, massaging his jaw painfully.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded angrily, turning back to her.

"The hug was because I was glad you were okay, and the slap was because _you did that on purpose_!"

"I did not!" He insisted.

"We all stayed by the door, Leroux!" Rhett exclaimed, half-panicked. The four of them took deep breaths, trying to calm themselves down. After a few seconds, McGonnagall opened the door, her wand raised. She looked left, and then right before turning back to the class.

"All right, students, all of you will return to your dorms immediately." She instructed. She looked out the classroom door again and saw Professor Vector—the Arithmancy professor—also peering out.

"Professor Vector?" Vector turned to her. "You have Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, don't you?" The professor nodded. "Would you please escort your Hufflepuffs and mine back to their dormitory? I shall take the Gryffindors." Vector nodded and informed the Arithmancy class, the Gryffindors all filing out worriedly. They were only Third years, and didn't seem to like being out in the corridor after a girl came screaming her head off into their classroom. McGonnagall ushered her class out hurriedly and then went to the head of the group, walking hurriedly with her wand raised.

"We've _definitely_ had better days." Talak whispered to his three friends.

"No kidding." Leroux muttered, rotating his jaw painfully.

-----

"That's exactly what I think happened. Why else would he have been in here? What do you think, Lonnie?" All three turned to her as she stared into outer space, wondering about why the King of Darkness would bother attacking a school of students with not even half the amount of power he possessed. Rhett and Talak shared a look before Leroux snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head confused.

"What?"

"Are you even listening to us?" Rhett sighed. She scoffed, smoothing out her skirt.

"Of course I am." She replied irritably. "It's hard to ignore you lot."

"So what do you think?" Leroux asked again. "Was it the Death Eater's plan, or not?" Vilandra sighed, thinking for a moment.

"It would explain why he was in the castle, but how did he get it all the way here without being spotted? And we saw him around seven in the morning, this attack happened just after ten. What was the Chimera doing for those three hours?" The three boys sighed, shaking their heads. All they had were theories, wild guesses. They wanted answers, and they knew the headmaster wouldn't give them any answers. He didn't want to cause a panic—even though it was a little late for that.

The news of the Chimera had spread throughout the school within minutes of the attack. All of those who had been present recounted the story to everyone who hadn't, some making up vastly exaggerated versions. Various people insisted the Chimera had come within inches of them when the cousins knew for a fact they'd been hiding under their desks. Others still insisted that Leroux had pummelled the Chimera to death in order to save McGonnagall, who had fainted at the sight of it. Each story was as ridiculous as the next, the cousins not bothering to relay the true story. If everyone else wanted to act like idiots, that was fine. The four of them were more concerned with the Death Eater they'd seen, and the Chimera's connection with the King of Darkness.

"Why do you suppose the King of Darkness attacked the school?" Vilandra finally asked, having turned the question over in her mind numerous times. "We're still learning how to do basic spells, so we're certainly not a threat. We know hardly a quarter of what someone as powerful as him would know." They sat in silence for a long while as the four all thought about the possible answers.

"The—professors?" Leroux finally asked. The other three turned to him and he shrugged. "Professors are the smartest and best witches and wizards in the world. They couldn't be teachers if they weren't, right? So, maybe his biggest threat are the professors of Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, and all those other wizarding schools." Leroux pointed his finger at his cousins. "How do we know the other schools haven't been attacked, huh?" He nodded, a smile spreading on his face. "Huh?" He wagged his finger, full-out grinning now, certain that he was right. "He wants to get rid of the professors, that's his plan. Trouble is, since they're the best of the best, he knows the only way to endanger them is to go after the students. With so many students to protect, the professors have less defences for themselves." He flung his arm in the portrait hole's direction. "McGonnagall, for instance. She had her back to the other end of the corridor the whole time I was standing in front of the Chimera. While she was trying to get me back into the classroom, she was paying more attention to me than to her surroundings. Something could've easily come up behind her, and—" He slapped his hands together, making his three cousins jump. "Instant death. It's brilliant." The other three were silent, Vilandra finding this possibility very probable now. Rhett and Talak were still unconvinced.

"I was wondering if maybe it was Lupin." Rhett said thoughtfully.

"Lupin? Are you mad, he wouldn't do something so reckless." Vilandra insisted.

"Not on purpose." Talak insisted, picking up on his brother's brain waves, as the two of them often did with one another. "What if he was doing another test for an older class?"

"Things got out of hand, the Chimera got free—" Rhett continued before Talak cut him off to add in his own input.

"—Lupin tried to stop it but it chased one of his students out the door—"

"—she ran all the way to our half and finally managed to get into a safe place." Rhett finished. Leroux and Vilandra shared a look, and then turned back to the twins, Vilandra cocking one eyebrow.

"Highly unlikely. Lupin worked hard to get his job back here after the fall of Voldemort. I seriously doubt he would jeopardize it just to see if his class knew what to do in case a Chimera attacked." Leroux frowned as Vilandra said this.

"Come to think of it, that girl was a Seventh year. Why didn't she know?" He turned to Vilandra. She just shrugged.

"It's the beginning of her Seventh year, maybe they're just beginning to learn what spells to use on beasts like that. We haven't learned about it yet."

"But we _do_ know what spells to use." Talak insisted. Vilandra rolled her eyes.

"Well, obviously, because of who our parents are. Bloody hell, I'll never forget my summer before First year. Mum made me memorize _everything_ in all of her Defence Against the Dark Arts books." She sighed as Talak's eyes bulged.

"_All_ the books?" Rhett asked incredulously. Vilandra's face hardened.

"Years One through Seven." Talak let out a low whistle.

"Dad just told us. Pretty much just drilled it into our heads."

"I rely on you three." Leroux shot in, smirking slightly. He knew a few, but not nearly as many as the Potter twins and Vilandra. He made a mental note to brush up on his reading over the Christmas break—if he lived that long, of course. Chaim suddenly appeared beside his sister, and she turned to him, frowning confused.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly. He sat down beside her, obviously angry about doing what he was about to do.

"I just want to stay with you for a while." Vilandra cocked an eyebrow confused.

"Why?" She asked slowly. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to her.

"Because I've lost dad and I came close enough to losing you, all right. Just let me sit here." He crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, not saying another word. The four cousins shared a look, shrugged, and continued on with their conversation.


	5. The Years Were Kind To You

It had taken a long time for Harry to get back into shape. Longer than even _he_ had expected. He'd obviously lost a few talents during his fourteen years of Muggle-life, but they were slowly coming back. He wasn't as sharp as he once was, and Hermione found his spells weren't as forceful as they used to be, but then again, nobody could possibly be blamed. If the ministry had to pick the two worst people for this assignment, it would've been Hermione and Harry. The problem was, if they were to pick the two best people, it would still be Hermione and Harry. It was a lose-lose situation for the two of them, no matter what way around they saw it.

As Harry emerged from Hermione's bathroom and into her office, he threw his bag onto the floor beside her desk, staring down at his old Auror robes. He sighed defeated.

"I half-hoped they wouldn't fit." He admitted.

"We would've suited you again." Hermione whispered. He looked up at her and could see the guilt on her face. Giving him this assignment was eating her up inside, but they both knew it was him, or her, and he wouldn't allow her to get killed. He cared about his best friend too much. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she shook her head, the guilt washing over her.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She sobbed as she cried into her hands. Harry was in front of her with three strides, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"I don't blame you, Hermione, I know it's not your fault. I know you'd do this if you could." Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he hugged her tighter. "I'm already a murderer, you don't need to become one, too. I know you only came to me because you can't kill." He whispered soothingly. "I know you can't kill, you've never been able to kill. You must be the only Auror on the planet capable of being the best without ever having killed anyone. You should be proud, Hermione, not ashamed." He insisted. They stood hugging for a long while before Hermione regained her composure. She pulled away from Harry, brushing strands of her hair that had gotten lose from her ponytail away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making this any easier for you." She said, the guilt returning. Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, please, don't worry about it." He placed both hands on her shoulders. "It will be _okay_." She nodded, forcing herself to get back into control. She took a deep breath as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked him.

"I don't think anyone can honestly be ready for this." Hermione nodded.

"I know what you mean." Harry smiled, hugging her again.

"You're the only one who possibly can." She hugged him back, not wanting to lose her best friend. After losing Ron, Harry was too important to her. But, she had no choice.

"Be careful." She whispered to him as they continued hugging. Harry sighed, trying not to cry.

"Can you please just tell Ginny I'm sorry?" He whispered back.

"I'm sure she already knows you are, Harry." He nodded and pulled away. She handed him a piece of parchment and he gave her one last look before he turned, walking out the door.

He hurried out of the ministry, not wanting to be dissuaded. Everyone knew he'd given up this life, but it was something he had to do, no matter what happened. He climbed onto his new broomstick, an _Ultimate Core_. He would've given anything to be riding his old _Firebolt_, but he'd given it to Talak. With a heavy sigh, Harry rose silently into the sky, reading the directions from the piece of parchment Hermione had given him. The King of Darkness' stronghold wasn't far, probably only an hour on his broom. Of course, it may have taken less time; Harry was just flying very slowly.

As the huge building loomed beneath him, he descended silently, dodging behind everything that was available to avoid being seen. Harry got off his broom and lay it down near some bushes, pulling out his wand. He began forward but dodged back behind the shrub as he felt an icy chill envelop him. Dementors. He knew that the King of Darkness was the only known person to ever be able to control the Dementors. That thought scared Harry more than he felt it should. If there was anything in this world Harry was afraid of, it was Dementors. Everything they made him feel—all the memories they forced him to relive… Harry shook his head violently, forcing the thoughts from his mind. _Stay focussed!_ He ordered himself silently. _You have a job to do, so just do it, and go home._

He crept out from behind the shrub, scanning the area for the Dementors he could feel. There were none in sight, and Harry suspected they may be inside. Creeping forward slowly, he scanned the area carefully. Nothing. He ran towards a tree, flattening himself against it as he waited for a sign on whether or not he'd been spotted. Twenty-five seconds passed. Nothing. He hurried across the yard and ducked beneath another set of shrubs. Again, he waited twenty-five seconds. Still nothing. He looked up at the door, wishing he'd been able to bring more people. One man against this wizard was really ridiculous. Harry just hoped he was strong enough to complete the mission.

He ran to the door and flattened himself against the it, trying to make sure no one would see him if they looked out one of the windows. The windows were all dark, but for all he knew, a Death Eater could be looking out one of the dark windows and using him as target practice. Harry tried the door. It was locked. He wasn't surprised, it wasn't like he was invited. The terror that seized him as he muttered an unlocking charm was suffocating, and he couldn't wait to get it done and go home.

The door inched open slowly and Harry looked in cautiously. No one was in sight. _Doesn't mean they're not there,_ Harry reminded himself. He walked cautiously into the run-down building, the floorboard squeaking far too loudly beneath his feet. Harry could see a layer of dust accumulated on everything in the room he walked into, including the floor. The only sign that the King of Darkness was there were a single set of footprints leading further into the building. Harry followed them cautiously, gripping his wand tightly in his hand. He moved without a sound, the floorboard in this part of the building having suddenly turned into tile. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that, but it wasn't important. What was important was finding the King of Darkness.

Harry followed the footsteps higher up into the building, following them as they climbed the stairs. He reached the third landing and followed them out of the stairwell and into a dark corridor. Harry could hardly see but he didn't dare light the tip of his wand. It would be far too dangerous.

He crept further down the corridor, the footsteps entering a room, the door half-closed. Taking a deep breath, Harry gripped the doorknob in his hand. _This is it,_ he thought, clenching the doorknob tightly. He threw open the door and aimed his wand—at nothing. He frowned and walked further into the room, his eyes on the footprints. They stopped in the middle of the room, but there was no sign of the King of Darkness, or of him having walked anywhere else. Harry cautiously kicked the area around the last set of footprints, ensuring the King of Darkness wasn't just invisible. He wasn't. The Dark Lord wasn't there at all. Harry was confused now, not understanding. He replaced his wand as he circled around the room, knocking lightly on walls and looking up at the ceiling. There was no escape except—Harry cursed.

The King of Darkness must've disapparated, and now they would _never_ find him.

"You should never put your wand away in hostile territory." Harry whipped around as he heard the voice, but before he could react, a blue flash shot from the wand aimed at him and slammed into his chest.

-----

Vilandra moved her pawn, visibly bored as she checkmated Rhett, not a single one of her pieces gone. He sighed, shaking his head, wanting to say she was as good as her father—which he knew because his own always complained about it—but he didn't, knowing it would upset her to be reminded of him.

Rhett reset the pieces, as they were playing regular Muggle chess instead of Wizard chess. They all found Wizard chess too messy and somewhat violent. Not that the violence bothered the boys, but Vilandra didn't particularly like it, so they always played with the inanimate Muggle pieces.

Vilandra sighed as she rested her head in her hands, watching Rhett reset the pieces. Leroux was on the couch beside them, reading his Defence Against the Dark Arts book. The Chimera attack had worried him, and he'd decided it was time to start reading _now_. As Rhett repositioned himself in front of the coffee table, he clapped his hands.

"All right, bring it on." Vilandra moved one of her pieces, and then turned to look at Talak, needing entertainment while Rhett pondered his first move for twenty minutes, as he always did. Talak was trying to come up with as many horrible deaths for himself as possible so that when the time came for predictions, he would always have some available. Every once in a while, he would mutter and curse, and shove the end of his quill in his mouth before spitting it out, completely forgetting it wasn't a pen.

Nobody reacted when the portrait hole opened, everyone in the common room continuing on with their conversations, or their homework. When a hush fell over the entire room, that was when the four turned to the portrait hole. And the hush was well deserved, for never in their whole time at Hogwarts could the four remember the headmaster himself stepping into their dormitory.

"Rhett, Talak." He motioned them over sombrely and they frowned. The two stood from their positions on the floor and couch, walking towards the headmaster. Leroux and Vilandra shared a look, but said nothing. Dumbledore motioned the twins out of the tower and they obeyed, Dumbledore following behind them. As the portrait swung closed once they'd exited, Dumbledore headed for his office, not saying a word. The two boys just followed, not asking questions, but both shooting nervous glances at each other.

If this had been about a prank—or the Death Eater—all four of them would've been present, and not just the twins. That they knew for sure, so they assumed this was something much, much bigger. Something involving family. They stopped as Dumbledore did, turning to the stone gargoyle that guarded his office.

"_Gobstopper_." The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside, revealing a set of stairs which spiralled upwards, moving on their own. The Potter twins had been in his office before, obviously, but they'd never been so terrified to step onto the stairs in their lives. They followed the headmaster onto the spiralling stairs, and stepped off at the top. He held open the door for them, and they walked in awkwardly, wondering why McGonnagall hadn't brought them up. She was probably busy patrolling, but to be called up by the headmaster himself was unnerving the twins, and the fear each felt couldn't be separated from the fear of the other, since they could each feel each other's fear. Dumbledore stepped behind his desk and motioned the two chairs before him.

"Please, sit." They obeyed as he, too, sat down. Sighing heavily, he stared at the two boys who sat in front of him. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm afraid we're waiting for another visitor." The second the words left his mouth, there came a knock at the door. "Yes, come in." McGonnagall appeared at the door, and then moved aside to let someone else in.

"Mum?" Talak asked confused as both he and Rhett stood up. She ran to her sons, almost in tears.

"Oh, thank heavens!" She hugged each tightly at the same time, one arm around each son. "When McGonnagall came for me, I thought one of you had gotten injured." She pulled away and looked at each son in turn. "You're both all right?" They nodded, unsure of what to think since their mother was there. Maybe they were going to be expelled after all. The realization made Talak's stomach churn.

"Mrs. Potter, please, have a seat." Dumbledore waved his wand and another chair appeared beside Rhett's. She sat down, her two sons doing the same.

"I'll take my leave, professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, thank you, Minerva." McGonnagall inclined her head and closed the door.

"What's happened, professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked the second the door closed. "Are they being expelled?" She asked, a knot forming in her throat. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head.

"I wish the news were as good as that." Talak and Rhett exchanged worried glances. If them being expelled would've been good news, they were almost worried to find out what, exactly, the _bad_ news was! Ginny frowned, also confused. Dumbledore sighed again, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "There is really no delicate way to put this, so I am afraid I must simply say it." He replaced his glasses, folded his hands together, and stared at Ginny. "We received an owl not long ago from the King of Darkness." The stab of fear that hit the three in front of him was enough to make him cringe. The twins didn't know about Harry's mission to find the Dark Lord. Ginny only knew he'd been sent on an assignment. He hated that he was the one who would end up telling them what had happened. With another heavy sigh, he continued. "Mrs. Potter, the assignment your husband was sent on was a dangerous one involving the King of Darkness." Ginny's hand flew to her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. To see her already like this made it hard for Dumbledore to continue, but he had no choice. "He was sent on assignment, and went to the King of Darkness' stronghold. We hadn't heard from him in over an hour, and then, we received word that he was caught, and the King of Darkness is now holding him." The two boys stared at their headmaster horrified as Ginny paled, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"You—you don't think…" She trailed off and Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't know." Dumbledore whispered. He reached out and put one of his hands on her own, which were clutched tightly on her lap. Talak stared at the ground confused.

"But…" He trailed off, but it didn't matter. Rhett picked up right where he left off.

"He was _Harry Potter_. He defeated Voldemort—" Rhett began

"—Lord Malfoy—" Talak continued, finding his voice.

"—Umbridge—"

"—and so much more if you count his years in school. And now—"

"—you're telling us—"

"—that some sodding man—"

"—with a bloody _stupid_ name—"

"—defeated one of the greatest wizards of all time?" Talak finished, anger boiling inside of him. Dumbledore sighed.

"It's not that simple. This wizard is different."

"_How_ can he _possibly_ be different?" Rhett exploded, standing up so quickly his chair toppled over backwards.

"Please, Rhett, calm down." Dumbledore insisted in a soothing voice.

"Calm down?" He turned to look at Talak as he spoke. "Our father is currently in the hands of the most feared wizard since Lord Voldemort, and you're telling us to calm down!"

"The Order is doing everything they can to get him back." Dumbledore reassured.

"That's not good enough!" Rhett insisted.

"Sit down!" Both boys were stunned at the shrill voice, and Rhett fell immediately back onto his chair. Ginny took a deep, shaky breath. "I know this is a disaster—" A sob escaped from between her lips and she covered her mouth, still crying. But she needed to get the situation under control. Her sons had every right to be mad, but not with Dumbledore. He was the only person who could help them now. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "I know this is a disaster, but you are still students in this school, and you are still in the presence of your headmaster." She whispered. She ran the back of her hands across her cheeks, trying to rid herself of some of the tears that had fallen. "The Order of the Phoenix is a strong organization, it was responsible for helping take down Lord Voldemort. They are among the best witches and wizards, so out of everyone available, they're the only ones who can find your father and bring him—" She cut herself off as her voice cracked. "Bring him home." She finished hurriedly. Dumbledore placed his hand on hers again.

"We'll have you stay at headquarters, Ginny." She looked up at him as he said that. "I'm sorry, but we cannot allow you to return to your Muggle home, it is too dangerous. You don't have enough protection, and we do not have enough people to have someone watch you." She nodded.

"I understand. I'll pack some things and head off to the Order headquarters at once." He nodded.

"Minerva will escort you to your home, and then to headquarters. I'll ensure the boys' safety here." She nodded gratefully and stood, the boys standing as well while facing their mother. They were both at least a foot taller than her.

"Mum, let us go with you." Rhett insisted.

"We don't want you to get hurt." Talak added. She shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous. Brave of you, but no." She patted Rhett's chest lightly and then straightened the collar of his shirt. "No, you'll-you'll stay here." She nodded to herself. "You're safe here." Rhett hugged her tightly and she began crying heavily, hugging him just as tightly. He didn't want to let go, but finally had to when Talak wrenched him away and hugged Ginny.

"We love you, mum." Talak whispered to her.

"And I love the two of you. I love you so very, very much." She pulled away from Talak.

"Dad will be okay." Rhett reassured, stepping up beside his brother. "He's always okay."

"Like in the Chamber of Secrets—"

"—when he had the Basilisk's venom flowing through his blood." Ginny nodded.

"Yes. Your father—he'll be all right." Ginny turned and hurried for the door, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave if she didn't right then. She opened it and then turned back to her sons. They stared right back at her, and she finally forced herself out the door, and closed it behind her. The two turned back to their headmaster.

"Sir, I'm sorry about—" Rhett cut himself off as Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I wouldn't have expected anything different, Mr. Potter." He stood up from his seat. "I shall escort you back to your dormitory, I suggest you both get some sleep." He patted Talak's shoulder sadly as he passed him, and then headed for the door.

"Can we tell Lonnie and Leroux?" Rhett asked as they followed the headmaster out.

"If you wish, it is not my decision." The headmaster replied.

-----

Vilandra bit her nails nervously as she sat beside Leroux on the couch. He was staring into the fire, his book forgotten in his hand. They heard the portrait swing open and turned to see who it was. Rhett and Talak entered, looking terrible, and slowly headed towards their cousins. Vilandra and Leroux stood up immediately, hurrying towards the twins. They all stopped in the centre of the common room.

"Are you all right?" Leroux asked, surveying their features. "What happened?"

"You've not been expelled, have you?" Vilandra asked, guilt rising in her chest. The swamp in the Great Hall had been _her_ idea, and if they were expelled because of it, she would complain and insist the only one to be expelled was her. However, the two boys shook their heads at her question.

"No, it's worse." Talak whispered.

"Much worse." Rhett corrected. Leroux and Vilandra shared a look.

"Much worse than expulsion?" Leroux asked stunned. "What could possibly be worse?" That was when Rhett couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into tears, making hardly any noise as the tears flowed down his face. Vilandra hurriedly hugged him and he fell to his knees, forcing her onto her own. Vilandra hugged him tightly, running her right hand soothingly through his hair. Talak leaned against the table beside him, also beginning to cry. Leroux was baffled; he didn't know what to do. Going over to Talak, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, mate. It's all right, just tell us what happened." Sobbing the entire time, Talak managed to choke out what the headmaster had informed them, Rhett crying too heavily into Vilandra's shoulder to ever input. The two cousins were stunned at what they heard, not believing that Harry Potter—_the_ Harry Potter—had been defeated so easily. Neither of them understood, he was one of the most powerful wizards ever to have lived. More powerful than Voldemort, even more powerful than Dumbledore! The only person more powerful than Harry Potter was probably Godric Gryffindor himself. They couldn't believe their uncle may very well be dead, it was just—unthinkable.

Vilandra looked up at Leroux, still holding Rhett and running her hand through his hair. She motioned the boys' room with the nod of her head and he nodded, wrapping one arm around Talak's shoulders. Vilandra pulled away from Rhett ever so slightly.

"Come on, sweetie. Come on, let's get you to bed." She whispered. She helped him stand, struggling slightly under his weight, but he managed to finally hold himself up, only leaning on her slightly. She placed one hand on each of his shoulders from behind and walked with him towards the stairs, straining her left arm painfully as she forced herself to keep her hip right beside his. She walked him slowly up the stairs as he continued crying, leading him into the room.

"Bloody hell, the two of them!" Ziad asked stunned. Vilandra merely shook her head, silently telling him to just back off. Ziad and Rivel understood her silent words, and retreated to their beds, drawing the hangings. Leroux was helping Talak into bed as Vilandra stopped Rhett before his own. She let him go for three seconds to pull down his blankets, and then sat him down on his bed. She bent down and undid his shoes, pulling them off his feet. She then took off his socks and stood up. She pulled Rhett's sweater up over his head, throwing it onto the lid of his trunk and began to unbutton his shirt. He had stopped crying now, and just stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes not focussed on anything in particular. She slipped the button-down shirt off his shoulders and pushed gently on his shoulder, motioning for him to lie down. He did, turning his body and lying down on his bed, still wearing his pants. She pulled the blankets up over him and kissed his forehead. She then drew the hangings around his bed, forcing away the fact that she had done the exact same things to Chaim the night they'd found out Ronald Weasley had left them forever.

She headed back to the door, Leroux following behind her. He closed the door quietly and the two made their way back into the common room in silence. Leroux ran his hand over his mouth, unsure of what to say. Vilandra hugged herself as she stared at the floor. Both were in just as much shock as the twins, but they couldn't show their feelings in front of them. The twins needed support, and that was what Leroux and Vilandra would give them.

"I'm going to go tell Chaim." Leroux finally said after they'd stood there for over ten minutes in silence. "I think you should talk to Kei." Vilandra nodded, biting at the inside of her cheek.

"Yeah. I'll tell her after I—I'm going to call Sterling." Vilandra rubbed her neck with her right hand, nodding to herself. "You know, mum—mum probably hasn't been home, I should make sure he's doing all right with Gran and Gramps." Leroux nodded back, putting his hand on her shoulder. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and he sighed, shushing her as he pulled her to him.

"It's okay, Lonnie. It's okay." She continued to cry silently into Leroux's chest as he rocked her gently back and forth. She pulled away after a few minutes, wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so inconsiderate to the twins." Leroux shook his head, lifting her chin slightly with his fingers.

"It's okay to cry, Lonnie. He's important to all of us." She nodded, still wiping away her tears with the sleeves of her sweater.

"I'm going to go call Sterling." Leroux nodded.

"I'll go see Chaim." Vilandra nodded back and they both headed off in different directions—Leroux towards the First year's room, and Vilandra towards the fireplace.

-----

Harry stirred slightly, pain shooting down his spine. He wasn't sure what kind of curse hit him, but it hurt like hell. He groaned as he straightened his head, his neck burning painfully. He wondered how long he'd been unconscious in that same position, his head tilted back. It felt like days, but it was probably only a few hours. Harry's right lens was broken and he cursed not having listened to Ginny when she'd suggested contact lenses. He realized he was tightly bound to a chair, and assessing how tight the ropes were, he realized that struggling would only tighten them around his wrists. If the blood-flow stopped going to his hands completely, he was sure the King of Darkness would take no pity on him.

_I have to find a way out of here,_ he thought urgently, scanning the dark room. Except, that was all it was. A dark, empty room. No windows, no tables, no lights, nothing. The only things present seemed to be the chair he sat in, and a door before him with an opening near the top, blocked off by bars. The little light he received streamed in through the small opening, and he knew that when a shadow loomed before it, the King of Darkness would be coming to pay him a visit. He needed to get free before that happened.

Breathing hard, Harry gingerly pulled with his right hand. The ropes on his left wrist immediately tightened, forcing Harry to stop immediately before they got too tight. Pulling with his left hand, the same effect happened on his right wrist, neither side loosening when the other was pulled.

"Brilliant." Harry breathed defeated, letting his head fall backwards. He was going to die because he'd given in to Hermione. He didn't blame her, of course, he knew why she'd asked him to help.

The realization that he'd never see Ginny or his kids again brought tears to his eyes. He'd never sit in his office chair and jump bolt upright straight after due to something they'd put on it. He'd never yell at them as his face changed colours due to something they'd put in his food. He'd never be able to play Quidditch with them ever again. He wouldn't see them grow up, he wouldn't see them graduate—he wouldn't see them turn into the stars he knew they were. And Ginny—even the name wrenched his heart. She'd stuck with him through thick and thin, she'd put up with all his fame even though it killed her inside to see so many beautiful women throwing themselves at him. She'd gone through so much, and finally helped him escape from it all by agreeing to live in a Muggle neighbourhood, in a Muggle house, with a Muggle job and everything.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember every shape, every curve of her body. How she always smelled of cinnamon when he woke up in the morning. How her flaming red hair was always perfect, every hair in its proper place. How her blue eyes always sparkled like diamonds when she smiled at him. Even as he died, that was the one image he wanted to keep in his mind. That image of his wife, and his two kids on their brooms playing Quidditch. He desperately wanted to see them again, at least just once more, but he knew it was hopeless. He would die soon, in the godforsaken room he sat in, bound to a chair.

His eyes snapped open as the light flickered and he straightened his head, looking up. A shadow loomed before his door, and he knew exactly who it would be. The King of Darkness. His door was unlocked and the doorknob turned, squeaking the whole time. The door inched open slowly, and there he stood, in all his glory. He smirked at Harry, walking into the room as the blinding light outside assaulted Harry's eyes. He winced, trying to appreciate the light, since he would never see it again soon.

Without a word—or even a wand—the King of Darkness waved his hand and a chair flew from outside the room, stopping in front of Harry. Letting out a long breath, the Dark Lord sat down in front of him, smiling.

"So this is it." He said simply. "The famous Harry Potter." He laughed, the cruel sound echoing through the room. "I'm very disappointed. Caught off-guard?" The King of Darkness tsk-tsked while shaking his head. Harry said nothing, avoiding eye contact. "I would've expected better from you. Honestly, one little spell, and you crumpled like a twig being snapped by a two year old. It was _pathetic_." Still, Harry said nothing. He would give the Dark Lord no reason to kill him—not that he wouldn't, anyway. With a heavy sigh, the Dark Lord leaned back in his chair, inspecting Harry. A smile spread on his face. "The years were kind to you, Harry." At this, Harry had to speak. He looked straight into the vibrant blue eyes before him, and spoke what he honestly believed would be his last words.

"You, too."

He paused.

"Ron."


	6. The King of Darkness

Ronald Weasley laughed as Harry's words echoed in his mind. He let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"Ron. Now _that's_ a name I haven't heard in a while." He stood up and walked slowly around the chair he'd just vacated, scanning the room. "Reminds me of Hermione, really. How is she?" Harry said nothing. "Probably exhausted from all that hunting, huh?" Harry frowned at this but Ron merely shrugged. "She's my wife, Harry. Of course I have people watching her. I have people watching my sons, my daughter, my nieces and nephews—even my sister." Harry let out an angered cry and tried to lunge out of his chair, but his ropes only tightened. He forced himself to stop, growling angrily. Ron walked slowly around his chair and bent down beside Harry, looking at the ropes that held his hands firmly behind his back. "Ingenious, aren't they? Created them myself." He stood up again. "The harder you struggle, the tighter they become." Ron sat back down in the chair. "But we weren't talking about that, now, were we?" He sighed. "Sterling's looking so much like his old man, don't you think?"

"I know it's what's got Hermione in tears every time she looks at him." Harry growled. "Vilandra usually takes care of him, Hermione's afraid to even look at him." Ron smiled.

"Funny you should mention Vilandra, I was just about to get on to her. Beautiful girl, isn't she?" Harry said nothing, hating this conversation more and more as it progressed. To him, Ronald Weasley was dead, and his family no longer belonged to him, yet there he sat, all smug and arrogant, acting as if he saw his family every day. As if he'd been a stellar father. "And your sons, wow. Spitting images of their father." Harry gritted his teeth angrily, wanting nothing more than to rip his head off. Ron leaned forward, smiling in Harry's face. "Rip my head off, is it?" Harry was stunned. "I can read every little thought that floats through your head, Harry. I know you think these things, but you could never do them." Ron stood back and waved his hand, the ropes around Harry's wrists loosening. Harry was confused, and he caught his wand, startled, as Ron threw it to him. "Get up." Harry obeyed, rubbing his right wrist. Ron held out both arms. "Go ahead. Kill me." Harry stared at Ron a long while. The problem was, he knew that Ron could read his mind, and that meant Ron knew that he couldn't do it.

The whole way there, the whole time he was training, everything he had done up until this moment had been in preparation to killing his best friend—but how does one _do_ that? How does one simply put everything behind them? All the laughs, and fun summers, near-death experiences and Quidditch matches—how could one possibly forget all those things? Harry sighed, feeling he was letting the whole world down, but he knew he couldn't do it. He threw his wand to the ground, staring anywhere but at Ron.

"No." He whispered. He then looked up at Ron. "I don't want to fight you!" He hollered.

"Too bad." Ron threw out his hand and Harry cried out as he felt the skin on his right cheek tear. Bringing his fingers to his cheek, he brought them back before his eyes and saw blood. "Add another scar to your collection, brave and wonderful _Potter_." And suddenly, Harry flew back into his chair, his hands bound tightly once again.

"Just answer me this before you kill me, Ron." Harry whispered. "Why? In all the years you've been this—_thing_, it was the only question none of us could answer. Why?" The question seemed to amuse Ron, because he began to laugh hysterically. So hysterically, in fact, that Harry was actually more terrified of him at that moment than of death. And then, the laughter disappeared and was replaced by shouting not even a millisecond later.

"I was almost a vegetable for you, Harry!" Ron hollered at him. Harry cringed at the intensity in Ron's voice. Harry remembered that day well. The day he went to face Voldemort one last time.

Ron had been with him, although he hadn't been seen yet. Harry had been caught by Death Eaters and chained to a dungeon wall, about to be killed. And then, Ron had appeared behind Voldemort, and he had risked his life to cast a spell over Voldemort's shoulder to free Harry. Voldemort had turned around and held Ron under the Cruciatus curse until Harry had managed to free himself from his shackles, which had been weakened by Ron's blast. He'd then killed Voldemort, and rid the world of his torture. Ron had barely escaped being permanently brain-damaged.

"And what did I get in return?" Ron continued, kicking his chair angrily. "Nothing!" He paced in front of Harry, shaking his head angrily. "No respect. No _respect_!" He yelled in Harry's face. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't even have _defeated_ Voldemort! You would've died in that godforsaken dungeon, but I saved you. It was _me_, Harry. People should be admiring _me_, not you!" Harry flinched as he felt his left cheek burn. He'd obviously have yet another scar to add to the one Ron had just given him.

"So what are your plans, Ron?" Harry whispered. "Be like all the others? Rid the world of all the Muggles and Muggle-born? Because, if that's the case, you _do_ realize you would be killing your own wife, right?" Ron smiled at this, seemingly amused. Harry was _not_ amused. Harry was dead serious. "And what about mixed-bloods? Because that would include your children! I can't believe what you've become, Ronald. Your family still loves you, it's not too late to go back."

"There _is_ no going back!" Ron yelled, getting back in his face again. "I don't want to _be_ nothing, Harry. Being great isn't good enough, being great is what _you_ are, Harry. I'm extraordinary. I will inflict fear into the hearts of men and women like Voldemort could never _dream_ of doing. I know all of your weaknesses." He smirked. "All three of them." He held out his hand and three pictures appeared. One of Ginny, one of Talak, and one of Rhett. "Anytime I want, anywhere I want, I can get rid of them. Or not just get rid of them, do _worse_." He laughed as the pictures faded. "I could bring in Dementors, have them suck the happiness out of your children while you watch. And then, why not let them have their souls?" Rage boiled within Harry, and he cursed himself for having been weak. He could've killed Ron minutes ago, but he hadn't, and now his family was going to pay. "Oh, you couldn't have killed me if you tried, Harry." Ron replied, reading his thoughts. "I'm more powerful than any wizard has ever been. And the only way to be greater than Harry Potter, is to have fought against him—and won. Which, if I'm not mistaken, I've already done." Ron smirked at him. He held out his hand and Harry frowned as he felt his heart flutter. _That wasn't normal,_ he thought urgently. He then let out a loud cry of pain as he felt his heart literally being jerked in his chest. The pain was unbearable and Harry slowly felt his arms and legs going numb.

"How do _you_ like it, Harry!" Harry let out one final agonized scream when the pain stopped. Harry panted as his head hung down, the pain still vivid in his mind, although it was no longer there. "Like I said, pathetic." Harry looked up weakly as more figures entered the room. "Bring him to the dungeons. We'll keep him alive—for now." Ron swept out of the room as the Death Eaters came towards Harry, their grins of pleasure seemingly plastered on their faces. "Oh, and Harry?" Harry shot a glance at the door as Ron spoke. "You asked me why I did it, and I somewhat answered, but there's more to it than just being more powerful than you. I want something else."

"And what would that be?" Harry gasped out. Ron smirked.

"I want to rule the world, Harry."

-----

"Wanting to rule the world is so _Pinky and the Brain_-ish." Leroux muttered as he threw the Daily Prophet onto the table.

"Seriously." Vilandra answered, playing with her food as she held her head against her right hand. Her eyes flickered to the Daily Prophet, reading the headline.

_King of Darkness' plans: **WORLD DOMINATION**._

Vilandra rolled her eyes, not being able to believe something so cheesy still existed. She quickly scanned the article for any mention of her uncle, but there was none.

"I would've told you." Leroux whispered. She looked up at him, finally leaning back and dropping her fork.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." She sighed. "Something tells me Rhett isn't going to Muggle Studies."

"Something tells me Talak isn't going to Ancient Runes." They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Both were wondering the same thing: were their cousins going to be okay? Vilandra was confident about Talak, he seemed all right that morning when she'd seen him. He was sitting on the couch, reading his Ancient Runes book, but Dumbledore had excused both him and Rhett from classes, so why he was preparing for class she didn't know. Probably didn't want to miss anything. Rhett, however—neither Leroux nor Vilandra had ever seen him like that. They always considered him to be the strongest one in the group, he was always good at hiding what he felt. It appeared they'd found his one weakness. His father. It was strange, really, for they knew that Harry's weakness was his children. The term 'like father, like son' never sounded truer than when Leroux had spoken them the night before.

They both looked up startled as Talak fell down beside Leroux, grabbing a piece of toast and buttering it. The two cousins stared at him, but he ignored their gazes as he added jam onto his toast.

"You can stop staring now." He muttered as he folded the toast in half and bit into it.

"We're sorry, we just…" Leroux trailed off.

"We thought you were taking the day off." Vilandra finished for him, watching Talak carefully. He shrugged.

"I think about it less when I'm busy. I figure class will help."

"We have Potions today." Vilandra reminded him.

"Seeing the git will help." He shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth, reaching for another piece. Leroux caught his wrist and Talak turned to him.

"I really think you should take the day off." Leroux insisted. Talak shook his head, wrenching his arm from Leroux's grip.

"I don't _want_ to! Not doing anything makes me think, and when I think…" He trailed off, covering his face with his hands. He had started crying again. Vilandra sighed, hating how often she was around people who cried. It wasn't that she was inconsiderate, it just sucked that there was never anything she could do to help them. With her mother, it wasn't exactly like she could go out and find her father to stop her from being upset. With Talak and Rhett, it was the same thing. She couldn't just get up and find their father, and it wrenched at her heartstrings to see them so upset. She desperately wanted to talk to her mother and make sure she was all right, but she hadn't been able to reach her. Hermione Weasley was on high demand, especially now that Harry was missing.

Leroux wrapped an arm around Talak's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Talak. I'm sorry." Talak let out a slow breath, dropping his hands.

"If I just stay busy, it'll be okay. If we pull a prank on Snape, I'll be my old laughing self again in no time. Rhett even agreed to come to Potions if we make it worth his while." Leroux and Vilandra shared a look. _Great,_ Leroux thought. _Added pressure. Make Snape expel us so our cousins can be happy._ Leroux shook his head. He and Vilandra would have a lot of brainstorming to do at lunch. Talak stood up, not having finished his second piece of toast.

"I'm going up to get my book. I'll see you in Ancient Runes." Talak turned and disappeared. Leroux and Vilandra started immediately.

"Any ideas?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Brilliant." Vilandra muttered. "The one time where we actually _need_ an idea, and we haven't got one."

"You usually come up with the best ideas." Leroux reminded her. "They love all of your pranks."

"Mine always involve snow or a Portable Swamp." Vilandra insisted, motioning a part of the Great Hall Filch hadn't got to yet, the swamp still there.

"You always have good ideas when it comes to elements, think of the elements." Vilandra nodded as she took a bite of her eggs. She grimaced and pushed the plate away from her, banging her head on the table. She needed an idea. An idea with elements, Leroux had said. What kind of elements could she use? She'd done snow already, and it wasn't snowing enough yet for it to be doable again. The swamps were out of the question, they'd used them already and it wouldn't make the boys laugh, even if it was torturing Snape. She considered maybe doing something with leaves, but it would take too much time, and it wouldn't get done until at least the next day. She only had three hours. She severely hoped Leroux was thinking, too, because her head was starting to hurt. Then, her head shot up.

"You have something?" Leroux asked excitedly. A ridiculously huge grin attempted to take over Vilandra's face as she stared at her cousin.

"We flood the dungeons." Leroux's excitement faded as he regarded Vilandra questioningly.

"We flood the dungeons? How in Merlin's name are we going to flood the dungeons?" Vilandra merely looked up, and Leroux followed her gaze. It fell onto Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Leroux understood immediately. Grinning, he looked back at Vilandra.

"Moaning Myrtle?" She grinned.

"Moaning Myrtle." They both stood up and headed for the doors, needing to get her started as soon as possible. "If I'm not mistaken, Snape has no classes this morning, and he usually goes down to Hogsmeade to do his rounds. He shouldn't be back until after lunch, and that's when we've got Potions." Vilandra and Leroux pushed open the double oak doors.

"Even if he did get back during lunch, there's no way for him to get rid of all the water before class starts." Vilandra grinned as Leroux jumped up the stairs two at a time. She began to follow him when a hand suddenly slapped onto her mouth and pulled her behind the Grand Staircase. She let out a small cry as she was shoved into a wall, Salai Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She shoved him away forcefully, sending him stumbling back two steps.

"Like you care." She spat vehemently.

"I don't." He replied coolly, fixing his hair.

"Then why did you ask?" She growled, turning to leave, but he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back into the wall, causing her to let out another cry.

"Let's try this again, Weasley. Are you okay?"

"Why do you care!" She demanded angrily, just wanting to get back to her plan with Leroux.

"I don't." Malfoy replied for a second time.

"Then why are you asking me!" She demanded, trying to shove him away, but he was too well positioned.

"We've had this conversation before." He teased.

"No kidding. Move before I knee you in the groin." He smirked at her.

"Not until you answer my question." She leaned in close to him.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." She growled. He shrugged.

"Fine, maybe because I worry about you." Vilandra laughed at his reply. "What? You find it funny that someone worries about you?"

"No, I find it funny that _you_ worry about me. Or pretend to, whichever." Malfoy ignored her comment, watching her eyes.

He always felt everything about Vilandra's feelings could always be learned from her eyes. He'd memorized the different looks, and right now, they were a mixture of anger and sadness. The anger he was pretty sure he knew the source of, but the sadness was what had always fascinated him. For someone so funny, and always looking so happy, he never understood how her eyes could be so dead. It was almost as if her eyes and the rest of her face were two completely different things. Her face would portray her feelings at that exact moment in time—like laughing, smiling, crying, and so on—and her eyes would portray the feelings she felt all the time, beneath the surface of her current emotions. He wondered what could possibly be so bad in her life that she always felt so—alone. So sad. He lightly ran one of his hands against her cheek and she stared at him, stunned.

"Who could have turned you into what you are?" He whispered to her, watching her eyes. "How could someone have destroyed something so perfect?" And with those final words, he was wrenched away from Vilandra and slammed against the opposite wall, Leroux holding him by the collar and lifting him off the ground.

"Touch her again, I'll be put in Azkaban for what I do to you!" Leroux hissed dangerously. He slammed Malfoy against the wall again and then let him go. He fell to the ground, landing on his butt, cringing. Leroux turned back to Vilandra. "Let's go." Without a word, or a backwards glance, she followed Leroux back around the Grand Staircase and climbed it to the second floor.

-----

"This better be worth it." Rhett grumbled as he walked down the stairs towards the dungeons, his hands shoved in his pockets. Vilandra and Leroux said nothing, having checked the dungeons before lunch. The water went halfway up Leroux's torso, and he was six-foot-two. Vilandra didn't even _want_ to know where it would go up to for her. They descended another flight and two Slytherins walked up the steps, passing the four Gryffindors.

"Class is cancelled." One of them grumbled as they disappeared.

"You cancelled class, big whoop." Talak rolled his eyes. Vilandra grinned.

"Ah, but it is the method, young Mr. Potter, that is important." Snape suddenly appeared, stomping angrily up the stairs, his robes dripping water onto the ground. The twins were confused, but Leroux and Vilandra had to suppress laughter. He looked up as he noticed the students before him and his eyes narrowed dangerously at Vilandra.

"The elements, I believe, are _your_ speciality." Vilandra gasped, putting her hand on her chest as if in shock.

"Why professor, whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't play those idiotic games with me, Weasley. I know it was you, and I'll make you pay dearly in our next class." He pushed past them, storming up the stairs. Smiles appeared on the twin's faces.

"Elements?" Talak asked, pushing past Leroux and Vilandra.

"Vilandra, darling, what have you done?" Rhett asked, following his brother. Vilandra and Leroux turned to each other, high-fiving the second they heard two splashes.

"Bloody hell!" Rhett laughed hysterically as the other two made their way around the next corner, looking down at their two half-soaked cousins. "Totally missed the last step." Talak laughed as he dived under the water and re-emerged, his black hair sticking to his forehead.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Talak exclaimed. He continued to laugh as he began swimming down the corridor. "Check it out, I'm swimming to my Potions class." Rhett and Talak continued to laugh, and this made Leroux and Vilandra incredibly happy. They'd set out to cheer their cousins up, and they'd succeeded.

"Lonnie, you're bloody mad!" Rhett laughed.

"I'm also bloody brilliant, thank you very much." Vilandra teased back as Rhett and Talak continued to splash water at each other.

"Come on, you two! It's brilliant!" Rhett waved them in. Leroux laughed and without a second though, he jumped down the stairs, landing in the water. He surfaced, shaking his head, causing his hair to stick out at odd angles. They all turned back to Vilandra.

"Come on, Lonnie." Leroux waved her forward. She shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'd rather not."

"Aw, come on!" The four began to groan and pout. She laughed, but continued to decline. She didn't want to get soaking wet in her robes, it just didn't seem like a logical idea. However, it appeared the choice didn't belong to her, for seconds later, Talak and Rhett had exited the water and were pulling her towards it. She screamed as she struggled, but a smile spread across her face. The two boys jumped into the water, still holding her wrists. With a final scream, she flew into the water, submerging completely. She surfaced and took a deep breath, splashing water into Rhett's face.

"Thanks a lot, now I'm going to have to kill the two of you for ruining my own prank by forcing me to be a victim of it." The twins laughed, shaking their heads.

"I still can't believe you pulled this off! How did you do it?" Talak demanded.

"Moaning Myrtle." Leroux grinned. The twins laughed, shaking their heads as the four of them treaded water. The water was high enough so none of them could reach the ground, but still low enough for them to barely be able to touch the ceiling with their hands.

"Thanks, guys." Rhett said gratefully. "We really needed this. We owe you." Leroux shrugged.

"We're just glad to have the old twins back! Mayhem and chaos for all!" Leroux threw his arms in the air, water splashing onto the four of them. They all laughed as they began splashing each other with water. Vilandra got Leroux square in the eyes and laughed, turning her head slightly. She caught something out of her peripheral vision and turned her head completely, looking at the stairs. Someone was sitting on them, watching the four as they splashed about in the water, but it had become too dark for her to notice who it was. The water had extinguished the torches on that level, and the flames that should have been burning in the stairwell were unnaturally dim. Ignoring the figure, she turned back to her cousins, and threw another round of water into Leroux's eyes.

-----

Rhett practically emptied out everything in his trunk, throwing every single item over his shoulder. The three behind him found themselves ducking quite a few times to avoid getting hit. Vilandra let out a small cry as she caught a crystal ball Ginny had given him.

"This is fragile." She insisted as she threw it onto his bed. It landed softly, sinking slightly into the blanket.

"Aha!" Rhett finally stood up and pulled a cloak out of his trunk. "It was inside out, that's why I couldn't find it." He threw it to Talak who caught the cloak easily, smiling as the soft material caressed his fingers. He then sighed as he stared down at it.

"I still can't believe dad gave _you_ the invisibility cloak." Talak muttered jealously.

"He gave you the _Firebolt_. And the Marauder's map."

"Yeah, but still! He gave you _this_!" Talak shook the cloak. "Brooms come and go, the _Firebolt_ is still only second best. These things—they're legend."

"So's the map."

"But the map becomes useless after seventh year." Talak complained. Vilandra rolled her eyes, taking the cloak from Talak.

"Men." She said simply.

"I resent that." Leroux insisted as Talak and Rhett continued arguing.

"Oh, honestly, you two!" She exclaimed, forcing them to stop. "It's just an invisibility cloak. What is it with men and comparing the size of their—"

"Can we _please_ not go there?" Leroux requested, turning to Vilandra. "Last time you brought that up, Rhett wouldn't shut up about his."

"True." Vilandra admitted. She unfolded the large invisibility cloak, smiling as it fell perfectly all the way to the ground. Harry knew there would be four of them using the cloak now, so before giving it to Talak, he'd found a spell and expanded it ever so slightly. It was now roomy enough to fit five people easily beneath it, and since they were only four, it gave all of them a bit of extra room. Vilandra rolled it back up quickly and tucked it under her arm.

"Let's go." The four of them headed for the door and peaked out. Nobody was around. The only two people who weren't in their rooms were Rivel and Ziad, and that was why the four of them had been able to make so much noise. But now, they would have to sneak past them to get to the portrait hole and put on the cloak. They'd attempted to go down the stairs under the invisibility cloak before. It had been a complete disaster. Vilandra silently crept from the room, leading the way down the stairs. The two boys had their backs to the stairs, doing their homework at one of the tables. She motioned the others to follow her and they hurried silently to the portrait hole, pulling on the cloak. Once they were all covered, they exited the tower and began their long descent to Hagrid's hut. They had to flatten themselves against walls numerous times to avoid being touched by Prefects or professors. They knew they would get in a lot of trouble if they were caught, especially since they found the Death Eater on the grounds, but they missed their nightly visits with the friendly half-giant, and their parents had done it all the time when they were in more danger, so they saw no reason why they couldn't, either.

It took longer than they thought to reach Hagrid's hut, they'd run into more teachers than they'd expected. And then outside, they'd had to cast spells every time the invisibility cloak exposed their footsteps in the snow. It was a long and tedious procedure, but they finally reached Hagrid's door. Leroux knocked and Hagrid opened it, looking out. When he saw nothing, he smiled.

"Hullo there." He said simply, moving aside to let his invisible friends enter. Once he'd closed the door, they pulled off the cloak.

"Hi, Hagrid. How are you?" Rhett asked as he rolled up the cloak and threw it onto a chair.

"Mighty upset, actually. How come you an' Talak didn' take me class?" He asked, pouting. If there was anything stranger in the world than a half-giant pouting, the four cousins had yet to see it.

"We're sorry, Hagrid." Talak said guiltily. "We can switch into it if you like."

"Nah, I was jes' teasin' yeh." Hagrid insisted, waving his hand at them and sitting down at the table. The four of them took their usual seats. "I suspect yeh all came to find out about the attack." They all smiled, shaking their heads. Hagrid always knew what they wanted when they visited, because it was pretty much the same things Hermione, Ron and Harry wanted when they visited: information.

"We were wondering if anyone was hurt when the Chimera attacked." Hagrid shook his head as he picked up a piece of wood and his carving knife.

"No, nobody was hurt." He reassured.

"And the Chimera—was it _really_ sent by him?" Talak asked. Hagrid sighed, nodding.

"The King o' Darkness? It was 'im." The four breathed out slowly. They'd almost hoped they'd been wrong, and with that confirmation, it made Leroux's theory on getting rid of all the professors all the more probable.

"But, we're safe from any future attacks, right?" Vilandra demanded. "I mean, we have Aurors on the school grounds for a reason." Hagrid sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sure yeh know about yer dad." Talak and Rhett visibly tensed. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, e'er since he was taken, the Aurors have been workin' like crazy, not only tryin' ter find 'im, but also ter bring down the King o' Darkness. He's attacked another eight families since the Daily Prophet last reported on his attacks." Vilandra felt that may have been the wrong thing to say in front of the twins, as both of them paled when he mentioned the deaths. Hagrid sighed, obviously realizing he'd made a mistake saying that.

"I have a question." Leroux leaned forward, folding his hands together. "This King of Darkness is said to have been planning his reign for five or six years."

"Seven." Hagrid corrected, unwillingly glancing at Vilandra. He then forced himself to look back down at his work.

"All right, seven. Either way, he had all this time, why did he suddenly decide to start attacking now?" Leroux inquired. Hagrid sighed.

"The same reason all powerful people wait. He was tryin' ter get more power, more supporters. He knew he'd be crushed without a strong followin', and he wanted ter be even more powerful than Voldemort. Word is, he succeeded." The four cringed again, not liking what they were hearing. "Now that he's all ready, he's attacking. If the school falls…" Hagrid just trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. "Sorry, but there ain't no more I can tell yeh." The four nodded, understanding. They weren't sure they wanted to hear more, anyway. The more they heard, the more worried they became. So, they all stood to return to their dorm.

"Thanks Hagrid." Leroux said. "I feel—not better, but more informed." He nodded, seemingly liking his choice of words. As they began to pull the invisibility cloak onto themselves, Hagrid bit his bottom lip and looked over at them.

"Vilandra?" She turned. "You stay." She raised a confused eyebrow at Hagrid and the others shared a look.

"But how will she get back? We have the cloak." Talak insisted.

"Don' yeh worry, I'll bring her back up meself." The three boys were slightly worried, but it was Hagrid, after all. So, telling Vilandra they'd see her in the common room, the three boys left, Vilandra closing the door behind them. She took her seat again as Hagrid bustled around, making tea. As the water boiled, he sat back down in front of Vilandra. "Yeh've been lookin' mighty sad there, Lonnie." He admitted. Vilandra sighed, looking down at her hands as she played with the skin around her nails. "Summat botherin' ya?" She sighed, shaking her head, not even knowing where to begin.

"I just—sometimes it feels like I'm losing my dad all over again." She blurted out. Hagrid was stunned, and slightly uncomfortable, but he would listen to her anyway. He knew she rarely got to speak about what was truly on her mind, and when she did, he would listen to her. "Everything that's happened with uncle Harry, it just—it hit home for me, because I've been there before. It's not really the same thing, I mean, with uncle Harry he may very well be dead, and my dad just walked out, but—my dad may be dead, too. I don't even know." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's—hard, you know, going around with a happy face all the time and acting like everything's all right, when it's really not." Hagrid stood up, pouring the hot water into a teapot. He then poured some tea into two cups and brought them to the table, placing one in front of Vilandra. "Thanks." She whispered. Hagrid let out a groan as he sat down, taking a sip of his tea before speaking.

"Yeh've got a lot ter be sad about, Vilandra, I'll give yeh that. But yeh've also got a lot ter be happy about. Yeh get along incredibly with yer cousins, and the four of yeh cause mayhem like Fred and George Weasley could only dream of." Vilandra laughed, silently doubting that, but she said nothing. "Sterlin' is in love with yeh, he hates bein' away from yeh for even a minute. And Chaim loves yeh, too, even though it don't seem like it sometimes." Vilandra spun the cup in front of her, listening to Hagrid, but keeping her eyes on the cup. "And yer mum works really hard for yeh. She's mighty proud of yeh, Lonnie. She wishes she could see more of yeh, but she can't." Vilandra nodded.

"I know that. It's just hard having to keep everything inside all the time because if I say something about my dad, my mom gets upset. If Chaim insults Sterling, then he gets upset. There are so many things I have to be careful with, and things I have to watch, and it gets hard for me. Sometimes I feel like I'm thirty instead of fifteen." Hagrid smiled.

"Well, yeh act it, Lonnie, and tha's a good thing." Vilandra said nothing. "Besides, way I understand it, yeh dun want anyone to know how yeh feel. I only know because I watch yeh. I worry about yeh." Vilandra couldn't help but cringe as Hagrid repeated two of the same sentences as Malfoy. "Maybe yeh should try and let people help yeh, Lonnie. It would lift a weight off your shoulders." She sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I prefer it for them to just depend on me. They have enough problems, they don't need mine."

"But then who do yeh have, Lonnie?" He asked her. She smiled up at him.

"I have you." She insisted. "I have Dumbledore."

"Yeh only talk ter me about this when I make yeh." Hagrid insisted. "Dunnit bother you to know that even yer closest friends dun notice when you're upset?" She shook her head.

"No. I try and keep it that way." She sighed, shaking her head. "It's funny, you know? I can fool Chaim, I can fool my friends, but I can't fool myself. Or—Malfoy, for some reason." She shook her head, still confused about that one.

"I've seen the way he looks at yeh." Vilandra frowned at this. "He worries about yeh, too." She scoffed.

"Please, that worm worries about no one but himself." She insisted.

"Jus' because he puts on the air of arrogance dun mean he actually is." Vilandra frowned, stunned to hear these words coming from Hagrid. It was almost as if he knew something about Salai Malfoy that she didn't. He smiled at her. "Come on, let's get yeh back to yer dorm." He motioned the door as he stood up, and she did, too, leaving her untouched tea on his table.


	7. Havoc on Halloween

As the four cousins sat eating their breakfast on Halloween morning, Vilandra couldn't help but go over the conversation she'd had with Hagrid in her mind. It had been close to a month ago, but ever since he'd made her talk, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about their conversation. Every time she had a minute to herself, she would return to the conversation, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Hagrid was right.

She didn't want anyone to help her. She'd forgotten how to let people help her when her father left. Her mother needed her to be strong, so she hadn't really had enough time to express her emotions. She'd had to hide them from her mother, and that was an admirable strength for an eight year old. Losing Ron and finding out she was pregnant on the same day couldn't have been easy for her mother, and she knew then that she couldn't depend on Hermione anymore.

Of course, her mother was still supportive. She didn't shut herself out of her children's lives, but it wasn't really the same. Vilandra always felt worried when she had a problem and wanted to talk to her mother about it. She always had to be so careful, and it felt like she was walking on eggshells. So, one day, she'd decided to stop talking to her mother about her problems. She decided perhaps it was best if she kept everything to herself until her mother got better. The problem was, her mother never _did_ get better. And so, Vilandra never had, either.

Eventually, she found herself always helping Chaim when he was upset, and then when Sterling was born, she spent most of her time taking care of him. She knew why her mother was so distant from Sterling. She loved him dearly, and she never let him think she didn't, but she could see the pain in Hermione's eyes every time she looked at him. Sterling looked so much like Ron it was hard not to think of him when looking at Sterling.

And so, because of that one, fateful night, Vilandra had found herself forced into being an adult. She still acted very much like a child—even now at fifteen, with her pranks and her jokes—but inside, she never truly was a child. Leroux had somewhat noticed on the night the twins had returned in tears, but he could never understand the extent of what she'd gone through to know just how different she was from the Fifth year Gryffindor he believed her to be. It seemed the only people who ever knew how she truly felt were the professors—and Malfoy.

And it was as she thought of Malfoy that she looked up to see what he was doing. The Slytherin boy stood at the head of the Hufflepuff table with his cronies, teasing a First year. The boy was trying hard to ignore him, but Malfoy was obviously hitting some nerves, because soon afterwards, he began to scream and try to attack Malfoy. Gregson and Rogers were holding him away from Malfoy until a Sixth year Ravenclaw girl stormed up to them. She began hollering at Malfoy and his two cronies and they ran off, terrified at the girl's fury. They'd obviously not realized the First year had a very protective older sister, and as she hugged her little brother, Vilandra looked back down into her plate.

"How Vilandra of her." Vilandra looked up confused as Leroux spoke. He was looking over his shoulder at the two behind him, and then turned back to her. "It's something you would do for Chaim or Sterling." She merely shrugged.

"Siblings can pretend to hate each other for a long time, but they're there when it counts." Rhett snorted.

"Yeah, right. Every time Talak pulls a prank on mum, he blames me."

"Yes, but then it means you get the credit for my ingenuity." Talak insisted back, smirking. Vilandra ignored them as she pushed all of her pieces of egg to one side of her plate, and then back across to the other side.

"I've heard of playing with your food before, but people aren't usually so organized when they do it." Leroux insisted. Rhett laughed.

"She really _is_ aunt Hermione's daughter, huh?" He asked. She looked up to see Malfoy and his posse taking their seats at the Slytherin table again, glancing worriedly at the Ravenclaw girl who hadn't noticed them return.

"Ever notice how Salai's name almost sounds like 'sly'?" She inquired randomly. She'd been thinking about Malfoy a lot lately, and it seemed it was starting to take its toll on her.

"Who hasn't?" Leroux asked as he shoved a particularly huge bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"I almost think they planned it. One's name sounds like 'sly', and the other's has the word 'shark' in it." Rhett nodded his head in the direction of Malfoy's fourteen-year-old sister, a girl who looked almost exactly like him with the same platinum blonde hair, her eyes sea-blue instead of grey like his.

"I think Sharka's a nice name." Vilandra insisted, continuing to move her eggs on her plate.

"Too bad it doesn't match the personality." Talak commented, since all of them knew Sharka was about as nice as Salai.

"Except when it comes to Rhett." Vilandra grinned at her cousin and the two boys also turned to him, smirking.

"Shut up." He mumbled, looking down into his plate.

"Well, excluding Rhett, they're both insanely evil." Talak insisted.

"What do you expect, they're Malfoys." Leroux reminded them, throwing his fork loudly onto his plate. "Why are we talking about them again? Since when do we care?"

"We don't." Vilandra shoved her plate away and rested her chin on her hands, sighing. She didn't feel like going to Potions, then again she never felt like going to Potions. The reason she felt like going even less that day was because it was Halloween, and Snape threw detentions and loss of points at them like fire on Halloween.

Because it was the official day of pranks, the four never did anything on Halloween, but that didn't stop Snape from suspecting them. He figured the one time he let his guard down they would pull something, and they planned to. In Seventh year. They still had a long way to go before getting there.

Rhett let out a sigh as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a Ton Tongue Toffee, staring at it.

"What do you suppose would happen if we threw one of these into a _Swelling Potion_?" He inquired. Talak stared at the Toffee for a long while, chewing his food slowly.

"I suppose we could find out, seeing as how we're doing that today. Why Snape thinks we need to do it is beyond my comprehension. We learned that potion in Second year, why on earth would he think we'd forgotten it?"

"Too true, it's way too much fun." Leroux grinned. He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes, recalling the summer after second year when he'd poured the potion over Tyr's dinner plate. The then-five year old had shrieked in terror when his food was suddenly expanded to double its original size. Alicia had been absolutely livid, but Fred had been too hysterical with laughter to say anything. Leroux suspected his father approved, even though Tyr had ended up eating mushy food for close to two months.

Getting back into the conversation, he realized Vilandra was dissuading the twins from finding out what would happen.

"Oh, come on, Lonnie! Why not?" Rhett pouted.

"We're not supposed to pull pranks on Halloween, it's too normal; and we, gentlemen, are far from normal." She insisted, looking between the three boys.

"Too right." Lexa laughed as she walked behind the twins and sat down, Jase right beside her.

"They may be right, Lexa, but let's not dissuade them from pulling a nasty prank on Snape. Got anything planned?" Jase asked, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. All three boys turned to Vilandra and began pouting and whimpering. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine. As if you need to use all those theatrics to convince me. All one of you had to do was say please one more time and I would've insisted on doing something bigger." The three boys laughed and high-fived, excited about their plan. Given it wasn't one of their better ones—certainly would never top Leroux and Vilandra flooding the dungeons, although they didn't really know what could at this point—but it was a plan against Snape, nonetheless.

The four had already discussed how hard it would be to top the flooding of the dungeons prank. They'd wanted to leave Hogwarts at the end of their Seventh year with the best prank ever, but since the flooding of the dungeons, the twins were slightly jealous that it would probably be the prank everyone would ever remember, and they'd had nothing to do with it.

Soon, the four had finished their breakfast and slowly made their way to Snape's dungeon. They talked excitedly about how interesting it would feel to finally do a prank on Halloween, but Leroux insisted it wouldn't be anywhere near as gratifying as when they finally did a prank on April Fool's day—they hadn't done one on that day yet, either, waiting for Seventh year.

As they all filed into their Potions class, the four waited excitedly to brew their Potion and try out the Ton Tongue Toffee. Of course, they knew they'd have to get their Potions perfectly right, and Leroux seemed to be the only one who didn't always screw up. That—and the fact that he'd brewed one before to use on Tyr—was why the other three didn't pay too much attention to what they were doing, much too interested to be sure that Leroux's potion was right.

Snape tsk-tsked as he walked around the room, stopping in front of Talak's and letting out a bark of laughter at the colour brewing before him. Talak didn't care, but he was itching for Snape to leave so he could check Leroux's again. As Snape passed in front of Rhett's, he smirked viciously, moving on to Leroux. He let out a simple grunt as he passed, which confirmed to the four that his potion was right, and then proceeded to sneer at Vilandra's potion. Once he'd turned back to head to the front of the room, Rhett passed the Ton Tongue Toffee to Leroux, who then dropped it into his potion. The result was instantaneous. Leroux and Vilandra were thrown backwards as the Toffee expanded, breaking the cauldron and knocking the two off their chairs. Not a drop of the potion remained, and the Toffee had grown so large it was actually bigger than their table, one end of it actually stretching across onto the twins' table.

The twins were roaring with laughter as Leroux and Vilandra struggled to suppress their own. Snape rushed to the back of the class angrily, glaring at the four Gryffindors.

"I expected something like this from you four today!" He growled at them.

"No you didn't!" Leroux insisted, finally laughing. He and Vilandra had tried suppressing it, hoping the twins would as well so that they could blame it on someone else. But as soon as the twins let out their first burst of laughter, Vilandra and Leroux saw no point in attempting to hold back theirs.

"We never pull pranks on Halloween. You had no idea this was coming." Vilandra added quickly before Snape could reply. He opened his mouth, but they were saved another few hours of detention by a loud voice echoing through the halls.

"_All students return to your dormitories. All students please return **immediately** to your dormitories. Go as quickly and calmly as possible. Avoid all windows, if possible, and do **not** go outside. This is not a matter to take lightly, there are dragons on the way. Return to your dormitories immediately."_ The four shared a look as chairs emptied faster than when the bell rang. Everyone rushed out the door, hurrying back to their respective dormitories. The Gryffindors raced through the halls quickly, occasionally joining another group of Gryffindors. Their dormitory was the furthest, and the older students were hurrying up the younger ones, ensuring no one was going to go off and try to play hero. Kei was running behind her four cousins, keeping an eye on them for she knew they enjoyed the chaos to pull pranks. They were, however, not idiots. If dragons were on their way, they were not about to go outside and attempt to play Quidditch. As they turned another corner, Professor Lupin was running towards them.

"No need to panic! Nothing to worry about! It's all right, don't panic!" He hurried past them. The four shared a look. If there was _anything_ to panic about, it was a professor running through the corridors telling them that there was nothing to panic about.

They continued onward hurriedly, wanting to get to Gryffindor tower as soon as possible. As soon as they hit their Common Room, they all saw McGonnagall there, casting enchantments on the windows.

"No one is to go to their rooms." She was saying over the worried chatter. "Everyone is to remain in the Common Room, away from the windows. I've enchanted them, but there is no guarantee the enchantment will work against the dragons." She hurried towards the portrait hole as she spoke. "Prefects, ensure everyone remains in the Common Room and away from the windows." She disappeared through the portrait hole and the whispered chatter exploded as people began to panic.

"Why don't you think she wants us in the rooms?" Leroux asked as he sat down on the floor against one of the walls furthest from the windows.

"Probably didn't have time to go around enchanting all the windows." Vilandra shrugged, falling down beside him. The twins also joined them on the floor and they sat in silence, the only four in the Common Room not speaking. Chaim suddenly flew in through the portrait hole, followed by a few other First years, and scanned the room. The second his eyes fell on Vilandra, he bolted to her, Alca close behind. He skid to the ground and hugged her tightly. Although she was stunned, she did not show it, and hugged him back.

"I'm scared." He whispered. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know, sweetie. I'm scared, too."

"No you're not." Alca insisted, shoving herself between the twins and grabbing one of their arms with each of her own. "You're sitting there, not doing anything. Your eyes don't even look afraid!"

"Just because I don't look afraid doesn't mean I'm not." Vilandra insisted, still rubbing her brother's back.

"Should we be going home?" Chaim asked. "This is the second attack, I think we should be going home."

"No, it'll be okay." Leroux insisted. "The professors will have it all under control in no time."

"Brings us back to the question of the year." They all turned to Rhett as he spoke. "Why is the King of Darkness attacking a school?" The others fell silent. Vilandra didn't want to discuss their theories in front of her brother and Alca. She didn't want to worry them. Kei appeared before them a few minutes later, bending down in front of Alca who still clutched Rhett and Talak's arms desperately.

"You okay?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm _not_ okay! You said Hogwarts was fun!"

"It is fun." Kei insisted. "They're just—"

"We're having a bad year." Leroux cut in. "We should be thankful we aren't our parents. When they were around, they had it worse." Screaming erupted from the other side of the Common Room as a dragon slammed into the tower, rocking it violently. Two girls scurried towards their room and Kei jumped to her feet, running towards them, screaming at them to stay in the Common Room. Chaim's hold on Vilandra tightened as the tower continued to rock, the younger kids screaming, the older kids looking around worriedly.

"Of course, we have to be the only ones in a dormitory that can _fall over_!" Talak spat bitterly. Alca let out a whimper and Rhett leaned across behind her to cuff him upside the head. He let out a startled yelp and turned to glare at his brother. The rocking of the tower continued, the noise outside reverberating through the Common Room. Jase and Lexa came hurriedly across the Common Room, sitting down with the six cousins. Kei was still off yelling at the two girls who'd attempted to run to their rooms.

"Talak, can we talk?" Lexa asked him.

"Of course."

"Not here." He turned to Rhett confused, and Rhett just shrugged.

"Uh, okay. Sure." Alca let go of Talak's arm and clutched Rhett's tightly as Talak stood up. Lexa led the way to the portrait hole and Talak glanced nervously over his shoulder.

"It's safer out there, anyway. At least we won't be in a tower that can topple over." Lexa insisted as she walked through the portrait hole, Talak following. As they walked down the corridor, they heard the Fat Lady calling to them, saying they'd be in a lot of trouble if they were caught. Talak wished he'd been able to bring the invisibility cloak, or the Marauder's map—just in case.

Jase motioned for Talak to stop and then began to pace back and forth in front of a wall. Looking around, Talak recognized where they were. They were in the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located. After having walked in front of the wall three times, Jase finally opened a door and motioned Talak to follow her in. He did, closing the door behind himself, and looking around. He was confused to see the room looked exactly like one of the dorm rooms, only it contained one bed instead of five. He frowned, walking forward slowly.

"What's going on?" He asked as he stopped in front of the bed. He heard no reply, so he spun around. The second he did, grey eyes were staring hungrily into his. "Lexa?" He asked confused, taking a step back.

"I've always found you irresistible, Potter." She said to him with a smile. He was shoved viciously onto the bed, landing awkwardly on his back, his elbows propped. He opened his mouth stunned, but couldn't speak as Lexa climbed on top of him, straddling him. Finally, finding his voice, he spoke.

"Really?" Lexa ripped open his button-down uniform shirt and buttons flew across the room. He stared down at his shirt, stunned. "Me?" He chocked out before looking back up at Lexa. She merely grinned and leaned down, drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"I'm sure you've noticed me staring, Potter. You probably just didn't know why. Men, always so thick." Talak's mind was unusually empty. He usually always had comebacks when girls said things like this because Vilandra said them all the time. In this case, however, he was struggling to even understand what she was saying!

"Me?" He chocked out again. Lexa giggled.

"Of course you, Talak. I didn't drag Rhett or Leroux in here, did I?" Talak didn't reply, still staring at Lexa. He didn't understand. How could she possibly like _him_! There were much better-looking guys out there, like Salai Malfoy. _Yeah, you just answered your own question,_ Talak thought, almost rolling his eyes. Between a butt-ugly bloke and Malfoy, any Gryffindor girl would've gone for the butt-ugly bloke.

"Why me?" Talak asked in a chocked whisper. Lexa merely giggled again before leaning down and brushing her lips against his. He was so caught off-guard he nearly gasped. She pulled back, grinning down at him.

"First kiss?" She asked. He said nothing, too embarrassed to answer. "S'all right, me too." She leaned down again and began snogging him, her hands on either side of his face. At first, it was slightly awkward, but soon it became more fluid and Talak closed his eyes, putting his hand on the back of Lexa's head to deepen the kiss. A few seconds later, she pulled away again, grinning down at him.

"Never knew you tasted so good, Potter."

"Guess we're both surprised, Johnson." He grinned back and she leaned down again.

-----

"Where do you think those two have gone off to?" Rhett asked as he flicked a piece of dirt off his trousers. "They've been gone for quite a while." The dragon attack seemed to have ended, but no one dared move until McGonnagall returned, so they all stayed sitting in the Common Room, waiting patiently for the all-clear.

"Think we ought to report them?" Vilandra asked, Chaim no longer hugging her, but clutching her arm tightly. Alca was doing the same to Rhett.

"That's not very nice." Leroux shot in. Vilandra rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm talking about reporting them out of concern, not for fun." Vilandra insisted.

"I'm sure they're fine." Jase said, a small smile tugging at her lips. Rhett and Leroux shared a look and Vilandra lifted an eyebrow, but none of them said anything. The portrait hole swung open and McGonnagall came in, looking slightly dishevelled, but otherwise fine.

"Attention, please." She called over the noise in the Common Room, and it died down immediately. "All classes today have been cancelled, and you are not to leave the dormitory until dinner. It is safe to return to your rooms, but I advise you steer clear of the windows for the next few hours. I will see all of you at dinner." She hurried back out the portrait hole and everyone ran for their respective rooms, obviously finding more comfort around their belongings and friends than in a large room of people they hardly knew. The only ones who didn't depart from the Common Room were the three cousins and Jase.

They moved to the sofas and sat waiting for their two friends to return. They sat in relative silence for a long while, Leroux watching Jase and then looking away when she turned to look at him. After a few long minutes of silence, Jase finally spoke.

"You know something I never understood?" They all shook their heads. "How come none of you are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team? I mean, all of your parents were, and all of them were brilliant. Why wouldn't you want to continue with the family tradition?" Leroux turned to Vilandra.

"Would you like to explain, or should I?"

"By all means, Mr. Weasley. Knock yourself out." Vilandra replied as Rhett rolled his eyes. Leroux turned back to Jase.

"If I ever played, I'd want to be a Chaser or a Beater." He began. "If you're a Chaser, you have an important job, but it's not really crucial as long as you keep the Quaffle away from the other team, and you have a good Seeker. If you're a Beater, it's even better because then you don't _have_ to worry about the Quaffle and just concentrate on keeping the Bludgers from bashing your head in—or the heads of your teammates, if you care enough. Being Keeper and Seeker are just—too demanding. If you don't catch the Snitch, you feel like you're not that great of a Seeker, and you'll always feel like you let the team down because you're the person who should've won it. Same thing with being a Keeper; if the other team manages to score so many points that even if your team catches the Snitch they still lose, you feel ashamed. Keeper and Seeker are the two worst positions you could ever want. Seeing as how Rhett and Talak are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's kids, and both of them were amazing Seekers, you can be sure they don't feel the need to embarrass themselves by being horrible at it. As for Vilandra—" He cut himself off before saying Ron's name. "She's the daughter of a Keeper, and she's terrible with hand-eye coordination, so we can be sure she'd be shoving her father's reputation into the mud. As for me, I see no reason in joining a team where I can't cause chaos and disorder with three of my best mates, no matter _how_ good I am with a Bludger bat."

"We play it at home, though, with dad." Rhett informed. "Great fun. Of course, Talak always gets in trouble when he hits me over the head with a Bludger bat, but it's all in good fun." Vilandra smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow as she crossed her legs, her hands on the two armrests of the armchair she sat in.

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you broke Talak's nose when you were kids, hm?"

"Quiet, it was an accident!" Rhett insisted, crossing his arms and pouting, much like a small child would.

"Not the way _I_ remember it." Leroux insisted, smirking at Rhett.

"Why? What happened?" Jase asked interested, sitting up straighter. Rhett opened his mouth to say nothing, but Leroux had beat him to it, and began to explain that fateful day.

"Well, when we were around eight or nine, the four of us were outside playing Quidditch with uncle Harry and uncle—" He cut off again, almost having said Ron's name a second time. He knew that Rhett must've cringed every time he said his father's name, but they were fairly certain he was still alive. Vilandra's dad was as good as dead for all they knew. "Well, with the adults." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We had real Bludgers and a Snitch and everything. It was great fun. I did this really cool move on my broom that—"

"Back to the point." Vilandra interrupted, giving Leroux a small smirk that would've done Malfoy proud. "Rhett and Talak were on opposite teams, both playing Seeker. I was a Chaser, and Leroux was Batter. After a few minutes, the game had ended with Talak catching the Snitch. You know men and their egos, right?"

"Hey!" Rhett and Leroux exclaimed insulted.

"Oh, hush. What happened next?" Jase insisted, waving her hand at the boys to quiet them.

"Well, I was sulking just like Rhett about our loss—"

"I wasn't sulking!" Rhett interjected.

"—when he came up beside me." Leroux continued, ignoring the interruption. "He wrenched the bat from my hand, and as Talak flew past with the Snitch, he swung it into his face, sending Talak flying off his broom. Talak would've been even more injured had he not been so close to the ground."

"And to top it off, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry spent the next three hours looking for the Snitch he'd let go of." Vilandra inputted. "As soon as the game had ended, they'd removed the charm that stopped it from flying too far from the posts, so it took them ages to find it again."

"You're not very nice." Jase insisted with a fake-scowl, turning to Rhett.

"He gets his revenge now, doesn't he?" Rhett insisted, crossing his arms.

"Rhett's never been allowed to be Beater since then." Leroux finished. Jase snorted.

"And with good reason!"

"Well _excuse_ me!" Rhett rolled his eyes, just as the portrait hole swung open. They all turned to see Talak and Lexa returning. Talak's hair was sticking up more than usual, and his shirt was completely open, exposing his chest.

"What happened to your shirt, mate?" Leroux asked startled. He looked down at it, as if not even realizing anything was wrong with it.

"Oh, it uh—it got caught on a suit of armour as we were running from McGonnagall. It popped off all the buttons." His eyes flickered towards Lexa who said nothing, standing innocently at his side. Talak scanned the four faces before him and stopped on Jase as she motioned the side of her mouth. Talak hastily wiped the side of his mouth, noticing pink on his shirtsleeve as he let his hand fall back to his side. He silently wondered why Lexa had worn lipstick at all if she'd been planning this excursion for weeks, like she'd told him she had.

"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?" Lexa asked, falling down on the couch beside Rhett. Talak walked slowly towards his room to get a new shirt, the three cousins looking back and forth between Talak and Lexa.

"Depends on whether we're talking about the same thing, doesn't it?" Vilandra grinned.

"How do girls always know!" Talak hollered from the stairs before entering the room.

"Know what? What happened?" Rhett asked confused as he and Leroux looked back and forth between Jase, Lexa and Vilandra, all three of whom were grinning.

-----

"But sir, Harry needs my help!" Hermione insisted angrily, beginning to lose her temper.

"I've told you before, we haven't got enough Aurors to allow you to go off and find Mr. Potter. His fate his most regrettable, but—"

"_Regrettable_!" Hermione hollered angrily. Cornelius Fudge recoiled in his seat, the intensity in Hermione's brown eyes worrying. "After all he's done for you! He defeated Voldemort, he defeated Malfoy, he even got rid of Umbridge and then helped you get your job back!"

"Only because he hated Scrimgeour!" Fudge insisted annoyed.

"You owe him your life _and_ your job, you ungrateful—"

"Are you _sure_ you want to finish that sentence?" Fudge demanded.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I _am_ sure, you ungrateful swine!" Fudge glowered down at her angrily.

"Mrs. Weasley," He said with a sigh. Hermione grimaced at this. Everyone else still called her 'Ms. Granger'. Fudge was the only one who didn't. "You must understand that we have limited resources at the moment. We have hardly enough Aurors to spare for Hogwarts, and more are being sent every day due to the attacks." Hermione's face paled.

"Attacks?" She asked. She'd been so engrossed in finding out how to help Harry that she hadn't been paying attention to the King of Darkness' current events. News of the attacks on the school made Hermione's stomach flip over. "What happened at Hogwarts?"

"Nothing to worry about, we hear it's all under con—"

"_What happened!"_ She hollered angrily. Fudge jumped, clearly ruffled by her anger, and answered immediately.

"A month ago, a Chimera found its way into the school. We are told it was work of a Death Eater which—if I'm not mistaken—was found by your daughter and her three cousins." Hermione's stomach flipped over a second time, a tight knot beginning to form in her stomach.

"Are they okay?" She asked.

"They're quite all right. No one was harmed during the Chimera incident, either. But not a day ago, dragons were seen attacking the school." The knot in Hermione's stomach doubled. "I've discussed the closure of the school with Dumbledore, but he won't hear of it. He insists that the school is the safest place for the students."

"It is." Hermione said without hesitation. "No matter how dangerous it is in there, one can be sure it's worse out here."

"Perhaps, but there are more students to look out for in the school and only a few teachers to do so. At home, parents can keep a closer eye on their children, and it usually makes them feel better when their children are close at hand during dangerous times."

"Even if every single parent sends for their children to come home, I guarantee that the Weasleys and Potters will not call for their children to return. I'm fairly sure anyone else at Hogwarts during Voldemort's time won't call their children back, either. That is the safest place on the planet, no matter what anyone says." Fudge knew better than to argue. Hermione had gone through a lot in that school with Dumbledore as the headmaster, and he'd helped her, Ron and Harry survive through many different dangerous situations. He'd faked his own death to save Harry's life once, so Fudge wasn't surprised to see the loyalty in Hermione. No one would've been.

"Dumbledore is not going to close the school as of yet, of that I can assure you, but many parents _are_ calling their children home. They believe it to be safer, and with you as an Auror, your children would be much safer at home, with you."

"You have me working around the clock, how in Merlin's name do you expect me to be able to watch my own children?" Hermione hissed. "I'd rather they stay with Dumbledore. As I've said before, he is the only person other than myself that I trust to protect my children, nieces and nephews. Now I believe we were talking about Harry." Fudge let out a sigh.

"Mrs. Weasley, I have said this to you over and over again. We _cannot_ spare you to go off and find Mr. Potter. We need you _here_. We've having enough problems with him as it is. He's been killing people all over Britain, and word has spread that he's got supporters in other countries! This could turn in a Wizard World War! I cannot allow you to go after Harry, I'm sorry."

"You let me go," Hermione said threateningly. "Or I quit, and go anyway." Fudge stared at her, stunned.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispered.

"Oh, I would." Hermione insisted. "If you don't allow me to go off to find Harry, I'll quit and go off by myself." Fudge stared at her. "I'm not asking for backup, I'm not asking for permission. I'm telling you. I'm going. It's whether you want me to go as a Ministry official, or on my own accord." Fudge sat in his chair, silent for a long time. He finally let out a long sigh.

"It appears I have no choice, Mrs. Weasley." He grumbled. "But good luck finding him. I'm surprised Mr. Potter even found him. We knew he had contacts, but we had no idea how good they were." Hermione said nothing. She'd never told Fudge she knew where the King of Darkness was. She'd told him she'd heard a rumour of his whereabouts and told them to Harry.

"I'll find him, don't you worry." Hermione turned on her heel and hurried from the room. She rushed up to her office and pulled out three pieces of parchment, sitting down hurriedly. She wrote quickly, but put a lot of thought into what she wrote. Having finished the first parchment, she pushed it aside and began writing on the next one. Soon, she'd written on all three parchments, all three beginning with the names of one of her children. She rolled up the parchments for Vilandra and Chaim and tied them to a brown barn owl that she used regularly to send mail. She then rolled up the last letter for Sterling and tied it to Ron's old owl, Pigwidgeon. The two took flight quickly, disappearing into the sky, as if aware of how important these letters were to Hermione. She knew Vilandra would suspect something big was about to happen, but Hermione would be long gone before her daughter ever replied.

Hermione pulled on her travelling cloak and ensured her wand was tucked safely in her robe pocket. She flew down the stairs, everyone watching her go in silence. They all knew what she was going to do, and all of them pitied her. No one should have to go and face their husband and best friend because he'd turned evil. No one deserved that.

Hermione disapparated from the ministry, apparating quickly back to her home. She threw open one of the closets near the door and fumbled around for one of her old brooms. She hated flying, but it was the only way she knew of to get to her destination. Finally finding one, she headed for the door, but paused as she passed the hall table, family photos perched atop it. Her eyes fell on a picture of her three children, smiling brightly while wearing fancy clothes. It had been a birthday present for Hermione. Feeling guilt in her heart at leaving them, she wrenched open the frame and folded the picture, tucking it safely in another pocket of her robes. With that done, she exited the house, locking the door behind her.

She climbed onto her broom and rose into the air, flying into the sky and heading for the King of Darkness' stronghold. She knew where it was. She'd known ever since the day Ron left her. He sent her one letter every year, always containing the same message.

Hermione,  
Join me in this chosen path. It is my destiny, as it is yours to be forever by my side. Come to me. I am residing in the forest marked by the death of Voldemort. You know what I mean.  
Forever yours,  
The King of Darkness.

For the first time in seven years, Hermione finally headed for that fateful place. Tears streamed down her face at the realization of what she would have to do once faced with her husband again. She knew the only way she would be able to go through with this would be to repeat that the man she was going to face was not her husband. Her husband had died the day he walked out her front door, and never returned.


	8. Hermione's Choice

"What did you write as the counter-effect for _Avada Kadavra_?" Leroux asked, leaning across the table to peer at Vilandra's answers.

"Be Harry Potter." She replied simply, a small smile forming on her face. Leroux frowned as he read what she was writing upside-down.

"Hey! You said you were doing _Avada Kedavra_!" He insisted annoyed.

"No, I said I was doing an Unforgivable Curse. I didn't specify which one I was doing. You're the idiot who assumed I was doing that one, so now you're stuck with working through it." Vilandra insisted as she continued her essay on the Cruciatus Curse.

The four of them were in the library, it was the beginning of November, and they all had to finish an essay on any curse or hex of their choice for Defence Against the Dark Arts the next day. Of course, they had two weeks to do it, but being who they were, they procrastinated it until they couldn't any longer. Leroux grumbled under his breath as he continued writing his essay, the twins having decided on writing about various minor hexes. They knew one hex alone wouldn't fill up the amount of inches necessary, and they didn't want to have to work harder by choosing an Unforgivable Curse, so they'd mixed in a bunch of various hexes, and just hoped Lupin wouldn't mind.

As they all sat in silence, their quills scratching against their parchments, Rhett suddenly slammed his fist on the table, making the other three jump startled, their quills jerking across their parchments, forming long, black lines.

"Thanks a lot, Rhett!" Leroux exclaimed annoyed as he pulled out his wand to fix the damage done.

"They can't have found them all!" Rhett insisted. The other three shared a look before turning back to him.

"What?" Talak asked, for once _not_ on the same brainwaves as Rhett.

"The Marauders! They can't have found all the secret passages!"

"Oh, not again." Vilandra muttered, picking up another book and burying her face in it to avoid the conversation. They'd only had it about twenty-thousand times since receiving the map from Harry, and it was beginning to get old. The other three were convinced there were more passages, but Vilandra was quite certain that the Marauders had, indeed, found them all.

"No, honestly! There's got to be one they haven't found."

"Rubbish." Vilandra insisted, dropping her book onto the table annoyed. She couldn't read when people talked, so she'd have to stop the conversation to get back to work. "They've found them all, Rhett. It's time you accepted that."

"How do you _know_?" Rhett asked. "How do any of us know?"

"There's over a hundred secret passages on the map. How could they possibly have found them all?" Leroux insisted. "Having that many passages just proves that there's bound to be more!" Vilandra rolled her eyes.

"You lot just want to believe that because Lupin said he'd let us rewrite the map."

"We'd bloody well deserve it!" Talak insisted. "All those secret passages and we found a new one? Come on, we'd deserve a medal or something." Vilandra rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming, boys. In case you've forgotten, we spent every non-class hour of our First year combing the entire castle in search of another passage. I think after having wasted our entire First year on that one task alone is enough to convince me that we haven't got a chance of finding a new one." She picked her book up again. "Case closed, can we please get back to work?"

"Work, work, work! You really _are_ your mother's daughter." Rhett teased.

"No, I'm the only one out of the four of us who actually wants to _graduate_." She corrected.

"Graduate? With all the fun we have here, who wants to _graduate_!" Talak asked incredulously. The four of them laughed and Vilandra began to read again. They all sat in silence for a while, all of them reading their respective books. Suddenly, Leroux's eyes widened.

"Merlin's beard, that's disgusting!"

"What is?" The other three asked interested.

"Aunty Hermie almost considered dating a Malfoy!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"Aunt—what are you reading?" Rhett wrenched the book out of Leroux's hand and scanned it. "Wow. It really _does_ say aunt Hermione almost dated a Malfoy."

"What? Give me that." Vilandra reached for it but Rhett pulled the book away. Vilandra tried to get it again, but missed as he continued to keep it out of her reach. She let her hands fall and gave him a look. "You're just trying to procrastinate more, aren't you?"

"Of course." Rhett threw the book back to Leroux. Vilandra rolled her eyes annoyed, hating how idiotic they were sometimes. She continued with her own essay, blocking out the other three as they spoke about Christmas Break.

Dumbledore had told them all they'd have to remain in Hogwarts to ensure their safety. They didn't complain, they just wished they'd be able to stay with their families. Dumbledore had allowed Vilandra to keep Sterling in Hogwarts for a few days, so at least Chaim, Sterling and herself would be together. Vilandra was happy about this. Sterling was having a hard time. She knew this because every time she talked to him, he either started crying because Hermione was never coming to see him, or angry that Vilandra had waited a full day before talking to him again. He would've been absolutely hysterical if she didn't see him at Christmas. Dumbledore did not know of the war he'd avoided by allowing Sterling to come and stay with them.

"Reckon we should go have lunch sometime soon?" Talak asked the other three.

"Why not, I'm a bit pekish myself." Vilandra admitted, writing another sentence.

"Oh, come on, Lonnie, stop writing for just two seconds. Let's have a chat." Leroux insisted, wrenching the quill from her hand. She sighed.

"Only if it's something interesting and worth hearing. If we're going to be talking about new passages in the castle, my mother's fake relationship with a Malfoy, or Talak's hunger, I don't want to hear it."

"How about we talk about Talak's relationship with Lexa?" Rhett grinned. Talak's cheeks flushed and he suddenly became very interested in finishing his essay.

"Shut up." He grumbled. Rhett grabbed the book he'd attempted to hide behind and Talak grumbled under his breath.

"No, I'm interested. You've never shown a liking for Lexa before. We just regarded her as a friend, and next thing we know, you and her are sucking face."

"Don't use that term, Rhett. It's vulgar." Vilandra insisted with a disapproving scowl.

"All right, snogging, then. Doesn't answer my question, either way." Rhett insisted.

"I don't know how it happened, it just—happened." Talak insisted. "It's hard to explain, it's like—for my whole life, my mind and body have been walking around set on five. And when I was with Lexa, suddenly, she had just cranked it all the way up to ten. Maybe eleven, I'm still trying to decide." Talak frowned, as if deep in thought. The other three smirked at each other. Talak then turned back to Rhett, seemingly coming out of a trance. "Now that you've embarrassed me, can I have my book back, please?" He reached across the table to wrench it from his brother's hand, but Rhett leaned back in his chair, the book held out behind him.

"We're not finished with the conversation."

"Oh yes we bloody are." Talak insisted, practically climbing over the table.

"Well lookie here." They all turned their heads as they heard the voice, Talak falling back onto his chair. It was drawled, and arrogant. None needed to wonder who it was, it couldn't possibly be any more obvious.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Leroux growled annoyed, unconsciously flickering his gaze to Vilandra. He hated how Malfoy seemed to believe Vilandra belonged to him. She never had, and never would. The Weasleys and Potters were actually surprised, considering the history of the Malfoys with their family. And yet, Salai Malfoy was in love with a Weasley, and Sharka Malfoy was in love with a Potter. Things couldn't possibly have been weirder.

"It's a library, Weasley." Malfoy smirked, his two cronies on either side of him. "I'm allowed to be in here."

"People generally have a purpose when they come in the library." Rhett barked. Actually _barked_. Vilandra almost laughed. She'd never heard Rhett so angry, and it was kind of amusing.

"Listen here, you filthy little—"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Malfoy?" Leroux demanded, standing up.

"And what if I did?" Malfoy puffed out his chest, giving Leroux his ever-famous smirk. Leroux took a step forward and Vilandra was out of her chair, holding him back.

"Don't, Leroux. He's not worth another detention." Vilandra insisted.

"Who says what I'll do will earn me a detention? I'm leaning towards expulsion."

"Really, Weasley? Bring it on, then." Malfoy took a step forward.

"Cut it out!" Vilandra insisted as she placed one hand against Leroux's chest, and the other against Malfoy's. She had to force away the fact that Malfoy's chest was hard as stone beneath her palm.

"I dare you to finish that sentence!" Leroux growled to Malfoy.

"See if I don't, you—"

"Enough!" Vilandra exclaimed angrily. She gave Malfoy a little push with one hand, Leroux a harder push with the other. Reluctantly, they both backed up a step away from each other. Rhett and Talak were grumbling under their breaths about the awesome fight that almost happened. Gregson and Rogers took threatening steps forward but Malfoy held out his hand to stop them.

"Think you're all that, do you, Weasley?" Malfoy spat at Leroux.

"Will you just go away?" Talak muttered annoyed.

"Why don't you make me, orphan?" Talak was out of his chair the second the last word left Malfoy's mouth.

"What did you call me?" Rhett jumped to his feet, coming around the table to hold Talak back. Vilandra was still keeping Malfoy out of Leroux's reach.

"S'right, I called you an orphan. Daddy's gone now, inne? And mummy's probably off hiding somewhere. Makes you something of an orphan, huh?" Talak struggled harder against Rhett, but Rhett held on. Vilandra and Rhett seemed to be the only two who remembered how many detentions they had. They didn't need to add on any more because Talak and Leroux had gotten out of hand.

"Ignore him!" Vilandra insisted. "He's just a—" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because a giant earthquake rocked the ground and they all lost their footing. There were screams echoing in the library as everyone fell to the ground. Books began to fall off shelves, and various lanterns around the room fell and shattered, sending glass flying. Leroux covered his head as books fell on top of him and let out small grunts as they struck him, hard. The twins had managed to scramble under the table and were looking around confused, for the earthquake wasn't continuous. It started and stopped repeatedly, and they seemed to be doing so in specific time intervals.

Vilandra let out small cries as particularly large books fell onto her, the sharp corner biting into her skin. She frowned as she felt someone fall on top of her, covering her body with their own. She expected to see Leroux when she turned her head, but instead saw Malfoy, grimacing painfully as books continued to fall on him, but not on Vilandra. Talak crawled towards one of the windows, covering his head as books fell on him.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Rogers demanded angrily from behind Vilandra and Malfoy. If anyone knew, they would've told him. Talak continued towards the window and finally reached it, peering out. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock.

"What is it, Talak?" Leroux demanded as he crawled towards the table, shooting a glance at Vilandra. His face hardened as he saw Malfoy on top of her. Another large quake shook the earth and a fresh wave of books fell down. Malfoy covered Vilandra's head with his arms, wincing painfully as books struck his own unprotected head.

"Talak, what do you see!" Rhett demanded, all of them looking at Talak, who seemed to be impersonating a beached whale.

"Potter! What the bloody hell is it!" Malfoy hollered angrily, Vilandra cringing slightly as he yelled in her ear. Talak still said nothing, his eyes locked on the sight he saw outside the window.

"Sodding hell, you useless wanker!" Rhett hollered angrily, crawling towards his brother. Books now littered the floor around the Fifth years, none remaining on the shelves to fall on them. Vilandra shoved Malfoy off her lightly, not wanting to full out throw him off her when he'd injured himself trying to protect her. He obediently got off her and she crawled towards Leroux as Rhett reached the window. "Talak, what—" His voice caught in his throat as he also stared out the window, his eyes bulging as he began to hyperventilate.

"Oh, bloody hell! Don't tell me they've _both_ gone mute!" Malfoy exclaimed annoyed as he crawled towards Leroux and Vilandra. They would've tried walking, but every few seconds, the ground shook again, and they knew they'd just end up falling over again.

"You lot, what the bloody hell is it?" Vilandra snapped, beginning to be annoyed. Obviously, this was something big, and they had the right to be stunned, but the others had no clue what was going on, and an update would've been nice.

"Giants." Rhett whispered, finding his voice first, even though Talak had had more time at the window to adjust to the shock. "There are _giants_ out there!" Rhett turned back to his cousins, a look of horror in his eyes.

"How did they get here!" Rogers demanded hysterically. The others ignored him.

"The professors are outside!" Talak exclaimed, finally speaking for the first time since he'd reached the window. "They'll be killed for sure!"

"Well, what do we—"

"_Attention students!"_ McGonnagall's voice interrupted Leroux as it echoed through the school. _"We are under attack! All students are to return to their dormitories immediately! I repeat, all students are to return to their dormitories immediately!"_ The Slytherins and Gryffindors shared a look, and all of them scrambled to their feet, hurrying towards the door and clutching onto whatever they could to stop from falling. Vilandra let out a short cry as she lost her footing, falling backwards. Malfoy caught her before she hit the ground, helping her keep her balance. She mumbled a thanks and hurried after her cousins.

The two houses split as they exited the library, the Gryffindors going right, and the Slytherins left. As the four Gryffindors bolted through the corridors, Vilandra let out a shriek as they all covered their heads, the wall behind them having exploded due to a rock that had been thrown through it. Rock may have been an understatement for the boulder behind them was easily the size of a car.

"Come on, this way!" Rhett hollered as they hurried down a different corridor, trying to get back to their dorm as fast as possible. They again cursed being in a tower, for if one boulder hit the tower, the whole thing would fall over completely. But, they had no choice, so onward they ran.

They reached the moving staircases and hurried onto them, climbing them as fast as possible. There came another violent shake, just as the stairs began to move. Talak let out a short cry as he lost his footing and fell over the side.

"Talak!" Vilandra screeched as his hand slammed onto the railing. He let out a cry as his arm jerked, and he was sure it was broken, but he held on anyway. He would _not_ let go!

"Hang on!" Leroux screamed as Vilandra appeared before Talak, grabbing his arm with both hands. Rhett and Leroux joined her, reaching down for Talak's other hand.

"Hurry up! Give us your hand!" Rhett yelled as the staircase continued to move. Talak reached up with his other hand and another violent shake caused him to lose his hold on the railing. Vilandra let out a scream as she clutched desperately at his jumper, almost flying over the side as well since she was the only thing now holding Talak up. Leroux grabbed her around the waist as Rhett half-leaned over the side of the railing, locking hands with his brother.

"Don't let go!" Talak yelled worriedly.

"We won't let you go!" Rhett insisted back as he pulled with all his strength, the staircase finally coming to a halt, Vilandra still clutching Talak's jumper sleeve. "Come on!" Rhett groaned as he pulled hard. Leroux let go of Vilandra and grabbed Talak's other hand, Vilandra refusing to let go of his jumper. The three of them groaned as they hauled Talak over the railing and all fell onto the steps, panting. They lay on the steps for a few seconds, catching their breaths and trying to calm themselves at having almost lost Talak.

"Come on, we should move on." Leroux insisted as he began to stand. Another violent shake sent him back onto the steps and a large boulder flew through the wall beside them, giant chunks of the castle wall falling straight down—right where the four Gryffindors lay. The four of them screamed desperately as they all covered their heads with their arms.

-----

Hermione walked slowly through the house, knowing full well where Ron was. _No!_ she thought viciously. _He is **not**_ _Ronald Weasley anymore._ It was so hard for her to convince herself of this. Harry and her had spent years trying to forget about Ron being their best friend. It was too painful when they thought of his betrayal. Hermione had never fully understood why he'd turned into a second Voldemort. He'd worked so hard to help Harry be rid of Voldemort, and then he'd turned around and become one. That would've been like Harry killing Dumbledore or something—unthinkable. It was just the most unlikely thing to ever happen, and that was probably why none of them had taken him seriously.

For a long time he'd spoken of being the next Voldemort, and even though the topic was highly inappropriate, they'd always laughed about it with him. He never found it funny. Only when he left Hermione did the duo realize he was completely serious. He'd left, and then written back to Hermione to let her know of his plans. He was to be the next most feared wizard in the world, and when he achieved his goal of ultimate power, he would call for her. And call he did, not that she ever replied.

To her, her husband died the day he walked out the front door. He ceased being Ronald Weasley when his name became the King of Darkness. Hermione felt her husband die seven years ago. She wished every day that she could tell her children, but she knew how they would react. Vilandra would shut down completely, even more than she already was. Chaim would become uncontrollable, even angrier and more hateful than he already was. Sterling probably wouldn't understand; all he would know was that his brother and sister had changed, and chances were, he would change because of it. Hermione never wanted that to happen. As soon as Ron died, she would tell them that she found out her husband was dead. She would never tell them the story. She felt guilty about keeping it from them, but she'd never lied to them. She'd never said he'd died, nor had she ever said he wasn't evil. They'd never asked, so she'd merely withheld the information. She tried convincing herself that she would tell them if they asked, but she knew deep down she would rather lie than destroy her children. They didn't deserve to go through what she went through for seven years. Especially not Vilandra.

As she walked through the house and headed towards the stairs, she felt a stab of guilt pierce her heart. Vilandra didn't deserve to have an even heavier burden on her shoulders. Hermione knew that the boys depended on Vilandra more than they did on her, and she understood why. She was never home, and Vilandra was always ready to take care of them. They probably regarded her as more of a mother than they regarded Hermione. Especially Sterling, but Hermione couldn't help that. Ever since his birth, she'd had trouble looking at him. She hoped it would go away in the future, after Ron died, but she truly didn't know. For all she knew, after Ron's death, it would be even harder to look at him. And she hated that feeling. She hated not being able to look at her son, not being able to truly love him because he resembled the man she once loved.

Hermione descended the stairs slowly, knowing that even if Death Eaters saw her, they would probably let her pass thinking she'd finally accepted Ron's offer. She clutched her wand tightly, fighting back tears. She was almost thankful for all the reminders Chaim gave her, it allowed her to practice holding back her tears. Of course, sometimes, when she wasn't fully prepared for it, she still burst out crying, but she'd been psyching herself up for this for a long time. She'd taken so long getting to his stronghold because she'd stopped numerous times to cry and get a hold of herself. She couldn't stand what she was being forced to do, and that was why she'd wanted Harry to do it. Of course, it probably hadn't been any easier for him, but what choice did they have? They were the two best Aurors in the world. If they couldn't do it, no one could. But, of course, because he used to be their best friend, it was harder than ever for them to be able to do what they had to do.

Thinking about this, Hermione held back a sob, leaning against the wall for support and covering her mouth. She couldn't believe it had come to this. She couldn't believe she was going to have to kill her own husband! She'd never divorced him, she'd always prayed for some shred of the old Ron to finally break free and have him return to who he used to be. Of course, now, he would never go back. He was too powerful, he had too many supporters. He would never be the man he used to be, even if she _did_ manage to turn him back.

Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself enough and began walking through the dark corridor again. She heard and saw nothing, and she almost wondered if maybe he'd changed his location. Then again, if Harry had shown up and been captured, chances were Ron was still in there somewhere. She had to free Harry before she went after Ron. She had to be sure that if she couldn't do it, someone there would. There was no guarantee Harry would, but at least if the two of them were together, one of them could go through with it, and the other could console them. She wished she could go through with it, that she was the one to end his reign of terror, but only because she'd be doing it out of love. Her love for the man he used to be, to help his memory remain unspoiled in the eyes of her children. For the world not to know the man Ronald Weasley had become. She also wanted to make sure that Harry didn't shut down.

After having killed Voldemort, Harry had completely shut down. He'd never killed anyone before, and for him to have killed Voldemort in cold blood was too much for him. He hadn't spoken to anyone for close to a year, he hardly ate, hardly slept, hardly did anything. It had taken a long time for him to get out of this stage, and the only reason he had was because of Ginny. She was the only one who hadn't given up on him, and looking back on it, Hermione felt horrible for not having been there for him. It was just so hard after a while for her and Ron to try and be there for him when he just didn't care anymore. Ginny had brought him back from his own hell, and the world had rejoiced at his return. And then, women had started throwing themselves at him, but Harry had never forgotten who had brought him back, and that was probably one of the main reasons he married Ginny and moved to a normal Muggle neighbourhood for a normal Muggle life. Hermione would rather kill herself and Ron before having Harry return to that state. He didn't deserve it any more than Vilandra and Chaim deserved to know their father was the King of Darkness.

Hermione took deep breaths as she inched down the corridor. Finally, signs of life presented themselves. She could hear a voice speaking somewhere on her left. A voice she recognized, but had not heard for many, many years. As she inched around the corner and looked down the corridor, she saw an open door at the end. And standing before a chair that held Harry Potter, his back to her, stood Ronald Weasley. _No,_ she thought sadly. _Not Ronald Weasley. A man who once **was** Ronald Weasley, but is no more._

Clutching her wand tightly in her hand, she began to inch her way down the corridor towards the two in the room. She could hear him speaking to Harry now.

"—still don't understand, do you? This has nothing to _do_ with Purebloods and Muggleborns! I'm getting rid of the opposition, Harry. All those strong witches and wizards need to disappear before my plans can go into effect."

"But attacking the school? Ron, your _children_ go there!"

"My creatures know not to harm them. Or your children, so you should thank me for that."

"Accidents happen, Ron! What if they've been killed?"

"They haven't!" Ron exploded and Hermione flinched, but continued onward anyway. "My children are fine, I know they are. And as soon as I have them here with me, safe and sound, I'll go for Hermione, and then my plan can go into effect. I have supporters all over the world, you know, Harry. They're all loyal to me, they worship the ground I walk on. They fear me more than anyone ever feared Voldemort."

"Then how come everyone still utters _your_ name?" Harry asked, and his eyes unwillingly flicked to Hermione as she came up behind Ron, raising her wand.

"Just because they still say my name doesn't mean they aren't frightened of me. Even Hermione is. Aren't you, love?" Harry's eyes widened and Hermione was horrified. He knew she was there. He turned slowly to face her, a smile on his face. "Hello, pet. How have you been?" He took a step forward but Hermione took one backwards, her wand still raised, aimed at Ron.

"Stay away from me." Hermione attempted to say forcefully, but it became more of a plea as it left her lips. Her wand was shaking uncontrollably in her hand. So much so that Harry was sure she was going to drop it any second.

"Hermione, haven't you missed me?" Ron asked as he stepped forward again. Hermione took another step back.

"I've missed Ronald every day he's been gone. You are _not_ him."

"Oh, aren't I?" He asked, a mischievous grin overtaking his face and a glint in his eye. "Then kill me." Hermione stared at the handsome face before her. The one that belonged to the man she once loved. She couldn't deny that she still loved him, she just hated the man he'd become. But deep inside, she could never truly hate him, no matter what he did.

It was with this realization that her wand shook violently in her hand, still aimed at Ron. Harry sat behind Ron, unable to move. All he could do was watch, and hope Hermione did what was needed. Hope Hermione could do what he had failed to do. Hope Hermione would save them all.


	9. You Got His Special Powers!

Tears fell endlessly down Hermione's face as her wand remained trained on Ron. It continued to shake in her hand as he walked forward slowly. _I have to kill him,_ Hermione thought. _I have to kill him._ She continued to repeat this sentence in her mind, over and over, sobbing uncontrollably as she did so. She knew it was true, she knew she had to kill him. But she just couldn't. The longer she stood there, staring at his handsome features, his red hair falling messily into his eyes, the more she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. She had to do it _now_ and stop procrastinating it. She had to do it! Then why wasn't her wand remaining steady? Why was her mind blank while trying to remember spells?

"Hermione, run!" Harry suddenly bellowed. Hermione's tear-flooded eyes looked at Harry as he sat, helpless, behind Ron—who was still advancing. "Hermione, forget it! Get out of here! Run!" Hermione's blood felt like it was made of cement. She would've thought so if her hand wasn't still shaking. Her mouth refused to open. Her legs refused to move. She couldn't cast the spell that was needed, and as the handsome man before her stopped inches away from her, she couldn't turn and run anymore, either.

Ronald Weasley ran one of his hands down her cheek lovingly, and that one touch lit up every nerve in her body. Her veins felt like they were shooting electricity instead of blood—or cement. She'd forgotten what his touch felt like, it had been so long since she'd last felt it. Harry's shouts and pleas for Hermione to run faded into nothingness, almost as if he weren't there at all. The room dissolved around them, and it was just Hermione and Ron, alone, her wand still pressed painfully into Ron's stomach. He didn't move back, nor did he move forward. He ran his hand through Hermione's smooth hair, resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I've missed you, Hermione. I always knew you would join me." His voice was soft and kind, full of love and happiness. He sounded exactly like she remembered him. He wasn't an evil monster whose only goal in life was to destroy the order of humanity. He wasn't the man who'd gone out and killed all those witches and wizards to rid himself of their threat. No. For that one, blissful moment, he was the man she had fallen in love with.

"Where are our children?" And just as soon as it had started, the trance ended, and Hermione was back in the room, Harry still yelling from behind Ron.

"It's not Ron! Hermione, get out of here!" Hermione looked down at her wand, still jabbed into Ron's stomach, and she began to cry again.

"_Stupefy_." She said in between sobs. Nothing happened. "_Petrificus Totalus_." She sobbed again. Nothing happened. Her heart just wasn't in it. She didn't want to do anything to this man.

Ron's hand travelled down Hermione's side slowly, and he gingerly pulled the wand from Hermione's hand. She merely watched, crying, as the wand slowly slipped from her grasp. And then, Ron held her wand, and Hermione collapsed to the floor, sobbing violently into her hands.

"Hermione! Leave her alone! Don't touch her!" Harry hollered. Ron ignored his restrained friend, bending down in front of Hermione. She didn't look up as she felt his presence, she merely continued to cry. Ron ran his hand through her hair again.

"It's all right, Hermione. I never expected you to be able to do it. Harry couldn't do it, either. I suppose I should be thankful for our friendship." He hugged her lovingly, kissing her forehead. Harry half-expected Ron to burst into tears as well, insisting he was sorry and he wanted to change. But alas, this was not the case. Before Harry could even decide what to yell out, Ron pointed Hermione's wand at her, and a blue light shot into her.

"Hermione!" She became limp in Ron's arms and he stood up, holding her beneath the knees and shoulders. "Ron, how _could_ you! Let her go!" Ron walked into the room Harry was in, placing Hermione gently on a bed that had suddenly appeared.

"I want her to stay with me. She still loves me." Ron whispered, running the back of his hand lightly across her cheek.

"She loves Ronald Weasley! _You're not him!_" Ron turned angrily, facing Harry. Harry's chair suddenly slammed backwards. Harry cried out as he hit the floor sideways, still tied to the chair. His arm burned painfully, and he bit his tongue until copper-tasting blood flooded his mouth, trying to ease the pain.

"She still loves me." Ron hissed vehemently. "She just doesn't know it yet." Ron turned towards the door, smirking at Harry. "I think I'll go tell what's left of Dumbledore that I've now got both of you. Can't wait to find out he's dead." And with those final words, he disappeared out the door with Hermione's wand clutched tightly in his hand, slamming the door behind him. Harry lay on the floor, in the dark, worried about Hermione's emotions when she awoke.

-----

As the four Gryffindors screamed, covering their heads from the falling debris, they waited for their inevitable deaths. But, their deaths never came. The rocking of the castle continued, and the boulders never found their targets. Slowly, one by one, Leroux, Talak and Vilandra dropped their arms from their faces, staring up at the boulders that hovered a few feet above them. They all turned to Rhett, who still had his hands covering his face, his eyes squeezed shut.

"You got the invisibility cloak _and_ dad's special powers! That's it, I disown you!"

"Will you knobheads hurry up and _move_ already!" They all turned their heads and noticed Malfoy standing at the bottom of the stairs, his wand raised, aimed at the four of them. Rhett finally lowered his hands, opening his eyes, and saw the boulders right above him.

Since none of them were moving, Malfoy slowly moved his wand to the side, bringing the boulders with him. Glancing down to see if anyone was below them, he let his wand fall back to his side and the boulders fell heavily onto the stairs below them, causing them to crumble and continue falling with extra debris.

The four Gryffindors scrambled to their feet, running back down the stairs towards Malfoy. They were all staring at him, stunned.

"_You_? _You_ saved us?" Leroux asked incredulously.

"But you _hate_ us! You spend every waking moment of your life harassing us!" Talak insisted just as incredulously as Leroux.

"Just because I think you lot are all bloody tossers doesn't mean you deserve to die." Malfoy insisted as he replaced his wand. "Besides, don't ever think it'll happen again. I just didn't want to have to walk on your old bloodstains every time I went up these stairs." His smirk had returned and the three boys weren't surprised. Vilandra was. For one brief moment, he'd lost his air of cockiness and become—almost human.

"Oy!" The three boys spun around, but Vilandra and Malfoy still had their eyes locked on one another. Kei was standing at the top of the steps, looking hysterical. "Get up here, now! Malfoy, get back to your dormitory!"

The three boys flew hurriedly up the stairs, Vilandra and Malfoy still staring at one another. Vilandra was frowning at him, and he, in turn, cocked an eyebrow, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Lonnie! This is not a negotiation!" With that, Vilandra finally turned and bolted up the stairs, Malfoy turning around to leave as well.

Kei waited until Vilandra was ahead of her before following, the five cousins running down the corridor to their dormitory. Rhett hollered the password to the Fat Lady and her portrait swung open, allowing them all to run inside. The tower shook violently and everyone lost their footing. Vilandra fell into Leroux, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Everyone get beneath something solid!" Kei ordered as she struggled to keep her balance while rushing further into the Common Room.

"Doesn't matter what we get under, if any more boulders come in, we'll be crushed." Rhett yelled over the chaos of the common room. He and his three friends hurried towards one of the large tables. Most of the people had rushed up to their bedrooms, but with the luck they'd been having with stairs, the four of them decided to try their luck with the table.

"This is insane!" Talak yelled as more boulders smashed through the walls outside their dormitory, reverberating loudly throughout their Common Room. "Why are we still here!"

"It's safer!" Vilandra insisted back.

"You call _this_ safer! We'd be safer standing in the King of Darkness' living room!" Leroux hollered.

"Don't yell at me!" Vilandra snapped back angrily. "I didn't do anything!" The four of them screamed as a boulder flew through one of the windows, smashing the glass and the stone wall around it. It landed in the centre of their Common Room, smashing Rhett's favourite armchair.

"Bloody hell, stupid pea-brained gits!" Rhett growled angrily about the giants. "What are they attacking us for? We've never done anything to them!"

"King of Darkness controls them, remember?" Talak insisted.

The four of them were underneath the table for what seemed like days, but must've only been a few more minutes. As the rocking of the earth disappeared, and no more boulders flew towards the castle, the four cautiously emerged from beneath the table, wood, dust, glass and rocky debris covering their hair and clothes. Vilandra hurried to the window and looked out. The giants were gone, and the professors were flying hurriedly back to the school on brooms, some of them holding an unconscious professor between them.

"Looks like there were some casualties." She said. The other three joined her at the window, looking out.

"Bloody hell, it's Lupin!" Rhett exclaimed panicked, motioning one of the prone figures being brought back to the castle. "You think he's all right?"

"He's got to be." Vilandra insisted, a tight knot forming in her throat. How many more people they loved would they lose in this war?

-----

"_Praemium_!" Rhett yelled, aiming his wand at the large boulder in the centre of the Common Room. It exploded violently, sending rock pieces flying in all directions. One particularly large piece hit a Fourth year in the face, sending him flying on his back. Vilandra ducked just in time for one to shoot over her head and smack Leroux in the back of his.

"Ow! Hey!" He spun around, rubbing the back of his head. Kei stormed angrily towards Rhett and wrenched his wand from his hand.

"You have an arse where your head should be!" She yelled angrily. "We're cleaning _up_ the Common Room, not destroying it!" She walked off with Rhett's wand and Talak snickered into the back of his hand, Rhett turning to glare at him.

"Oh, come on. Look on the bight side, you don't have to clear anything up." Talak insisted as he waved his wand at the bookshelf, muttering a spell that caused it to remake itself and stand upright, all the fallen books returning their appropriate shelves.

Everyone who was a Fourth year and up had been told to help clean up the Common Room. All the other years had been sent to their rooms.

"I was just trying to make it easier to manage." Rhett insisted as he fell onto one of the intact couches, crossing his arms and pouting.

"That's what _Wingardium Leviosa_ is for." Vilandra teased as she walked past him, broken pieces of stone hovering in front of her.

"But it's too simple. I wanted something more challenging." He insisted.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Rhett." Kei appeared beside him again. "It's now your job to find all the broken pieces of stone and dispose of them." She returned his wand to him.

"What? That's not fair!"

"What in life truly is?" Leroux asked. The portrait swung open and everyone turned to it. McGonnagall rushed in, a light bruise beginning to form around her left eye.

"Is everyone all right?" There were mutters and grunts from the students in the Common Room as they continued to tidy up.

"Are you all right?" Vilandra asked concerned, motioning McGonnagall's eye. As the professor turned to Vilandra, there were tears brimming her eyes. Vilandra frowned.

"Ms. Weasley, I suggest you find your brother and come with me."

"Sure." Vilandra said uncertainly, turning to find Chaim. Her three cousins shared a look as she walked past them, climbing the stairs to Chaim's room.

She opened the door to hear all five boys laughing and yelling at one another about how scary, but fun what had just happened had been. The lumpy boy Chaim had met on his first day was sitting on Chaim's bed with him, the two re-enacting what had happened to them as they'd been returning from the Great Hall. The other three laughed as they continued, and one of them finally turned to the door. Noticing Vilandra, he turned back to the others, nodding his head in the door's direction. Chaim turned to it and saw her. She motioned him over so he stood up slowly, walking up to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"McGonnagall wants to see us."

"Why? I haven't done anything!" Chaim exclaimed panicked.

"Don't worry, something tells me it's not about that." Vilandra couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach, and it was beginning to make her feel ill. The two of them descended the stairs and walked back towards McGonnagall. Without a word, she turned and led the way out of Gryffindor Tower, the siblings following her. They walked in silence, following a path Vilandra knew only too well. They were headed for Dumbledore's office. The knot in Vilandra's stomach tripled as they ascended the stairs to his office. McGonnagall knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a voice that did not sound like Dumbledore's. She pushed open the door, and Vilandra was stunned when she saw it actually _was_ Dumbledore. His voice had sounded so dead, and hurt. Without a word, he motioned the two chairs before him. Chaim and Vilandra sat down, McGonnagall closing the door as she left. They could hear her sobbing in the stairwell, and Vilandra had to swallow hard continuously to stop from crying when she didn't even know what was going on. Dumbledore let out a long sigh.

"I know both of you have received a letter from your mother not too long ago." They both nodded. "Did either of you wonder why she may have written them?"

"She went after the King of Darkness, didn't she?" Chaim whispered, looking at Dumbledore's desk instead of Dumbledore himself. The headmaster sighed, nodding sadly.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Weasley. After Mr. Potter's capture, she knew she was the only one who could save him."

"Is he still alive?" Vilandra asked, not having heard anything about her uncle since the day he'd been captured.

"We have reason to believe that he is."

"But that's not why we're here, is it?" Vilandra swallowed hard as she finished asking this question. "This is about mum, isn't it?" Dumbledore sighed sadly, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Vilandra. Your mother has also been captured by the King of Darkness." There was silence for a long while and Vilandra merely covered her face, crying into her hands without a sound. Chaim was leaning forward in his chair, his elbows propped on Dumbledore's desk and his hands gripping his hair tightly as tears flowed down his own face. "I cannot begin to imagine the pain you are both feeling. It can't be easy having lost your father, and now your mother. I would understand completely if you wanted to return home." Neither replied for a long while.

"I'm going to kill him." Chaim suddenly whispered. He looked up at Dumbledore, slamming both fists on the table. "I'm going to _kill_ him!" He hollered angrily. "If anything happens to my mother, the sod is going to _die_! I'll destroy him! There's won't be enough left of him to barbecue!" Just as suddenly as the outburst had started, it ended, and he broke down into sobs. Dumbledore looked at Vilandra, her hand placed on Chaim's shoulder. It was as if that simple gesture had spread peace into his being, and Chaim had calmed down immediately.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"She's not dead, right?" Vilandra whispered. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. Our sources tell us that the King of Darkness is keeping her alive. She is with Harry."

"How do we know your sources are correct?" Chaim asked in between sobs.

"We have someone on the inside. Someone he would never suspect to be relaying information to us. I trust this source." The siblings said nothing. Chaim merely buried his face in his hands and continued to cry. Vilandra looked at Dumbledore.

"I need to, um—" She cut off and rubbed her face with both hands, sniffing. "I-I need to—I need to check on-on Sterling." She nodded to herself, rubbing her face again before continuing. "I have to make sure that—I have to make sure he's okay." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course. We've alerted the Ministry. As soon as the Aurors found out, Tonks volunteered to escort you to Molly and Arthur's house. She'll be waiting outside for you." Vilandra nodded.

"Thank you." She stood up and Chaim was out of his seat in seconds, going after his sister.

"I'm coming, too!"

"No, Chaim!" Vilandra turned to him sharply.

"Lonnie—"

"No!" Vilandra insisted again. She put one hand behind his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "You're staying here. You'll—you'll be safe here."

"Safe from what?" Chaim whispered to her, silent tears still falling down his face.

"Everything else." Vilandra whispered back. She kissed his cheek and headed for the door. Chaim put his hand on her shoulder and she turned back to him. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

"Be safe, all right?" He whispered.

"I will." She released him and disappeared down the stairs.

-----

Arthur Weasley threw open his door as he heard a knock. His face broke into a smile.

"Lonnie! What a pleasant surprise!" Beneath the hood of her black traveller's cloak, all Arthur could see was his granddaughter's face. He was not aware of the tears still streaming slowly down her cheeks. "Come in, come in. Tonks! Lovely to see you!" The two of them entered the house and Vilandra removed her hood, turning to Arthur.

"Where's Sterling?" His smile faded instantly.

"Good Lord, what's happened?" Tonks held up a hand from behind Vilandra, shaking her head. Arthur understood her silent language. She would inform him in a few minutes. "Sterling's in the kitchen with Molly." Arthur made his way towards the kitchen, Molly's voice ringing cheerfully in the sad girl's ears.

As the three of them entered the kitchen, Sterling let out a squeal of delight, jumping off his chair and running for Vilandra. Molly turned confused, having had her back to the door. She smiled as she saw the mane of brown-red hair, but it faded just as quickly as her husband's had when she saw the girl's tear-stained face.

"What—" Again, Tonks held up her hand as Vilandra lifted Sterling in her arms, hugging him tightly. She turned and exited the kitchen, leaving Molly and Arthur alone with Tonks.

"Why are you crying?" Sterling asked Vilandra as he leaned back from the hug, still being carried by her. He ran one hand under each eye, riding the tears from her cheeks and smiled. "All better." Vilandra forced a smile, but knew it was probably more of a grimace.

"It's always all better when I'm with you, Sterling." She said as she sat down in the living room, Sterling on her lap.

"I haven't seen mummy in a long time." Sterling pouted, crossing his arms. Vilandra bit the inside of her cheek until it bled to stop from bursting into tears again. She didn't want Sterling to know. He was too young, he would panic. She just wanted to make sure he was all right.

"Mummy's—" Vilandra cut off, a sob rising in her chest. "Mummy's been really busy." She insisted, blinking the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, you came to see me." He hugged her tightly, smiling broadly. "You never come to see me when you're in school. Do you hate it?" He asked, leaning back again, still smiling. "Will you be with me always?"

"No, Sterling." She whispered. "I'm going back. I just came to make sure you were all right." She ran her hand through his hair.

"Gran has been feeding me a lot." Sterling clutched his stomach, pretending to feel ill. Vilandra usually laughed. This time, she didn't. Sterling noticed and frowned. He may have been six years old, but he wasn't a complete idiot. "What's wrong, Lonnie?"

"I just missed you." She whispered, and hugged him again. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Of course I'm safe. You're my big sister. No one will ever hurt me." He smiled broadly as he leaned back. A clock chimed in the hallway and he turned to it. "Is it bed time now?" He asked sadly, turning back to Vilandra. She nodded.

"It's bed time." He hugged her tightly again.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She shook her head.

"No." A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away with one hand, the other still wrapped around her brother. "I'm going back to school tonight."

"It's nice you came to see me." Sterling said, smiling. "I liked it a lot."

"I liked it, too." Vilandra replied as she stood up and walked towards the stairs with Sterling. She brought him to his room and helped him change. He was old enough to do it himself, but he still acted very much like a three-year-old. Having been raised by a nine year old, it was hard for him to develop mentally the way other children had. Vilandra brought him to the bathroom and he brushed his teeth. They returned to the room and Vilandra tucked him in.

"Will you sing me the song? Gran isn't as good at singing." Sterling admitted. Vilandra swallowed hard.

"I don't think I can." She whispered, running her hand through her hair. Her throat felt like sandpaper, but Sterling stared up at her hopefully. She sighed sadly and lay down beside him on the bed. He turned on his side beneath the covers, staring at Vilandra with a smile.

"_Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream. River, oh river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can live free. River, deliver him there. Brother you're safe now, and safe may you stay. For I have a prayer just for you. Grow baby brother, come back some day. Come and deliver us, too."_ Sterling smiled and closed his eyes.

"Night, Lonnie." She kissed his forehead.

"Night, Sterling." She stood up and turned off his light, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and began to cry, sinking to the ground and burying her face in her knees. She knew he deserved to know. She knew there was no reason for him to ever think Hermione was just neglecting him, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell Sterling their mother was gone. Gone, maybe forever. Just like their father.

It took Vilandra a long time to recompose herself, and she finally stood and descended the stairs. She entered the kitchen and saw Molly crying. The second she saw Vilandra, she rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. Tonks was still staring sadly at the table and Arthur seemed more angry than sad.

"Are you coming home, dear?" Molly asked, pulling back and staring at Vilandra. She shook her head.

"No, I think—the best thing to do right now is for Chaim and I to just go to class. Mum is strong, she'll—she'll be all right." Vilandra nodded to herself and brushed away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"If you ever want to come home, you can stay with us, all right?" Molly insisted. Vilandra nodded.

"Thank you, Gran. I should be heading back now."

"We won't tell Sterling." Arthur said. "We don't think he should know, and I'm sure you don't think he should, either." Vilandra nodded.

"Take care of him, all right?" Vilandra whispered. Molly hugged her again, tightly.

"Not to worry, we will."

-----

Leroux sat staring into the fire that blazed before him. Chaim had returned to the Common Room in tears, and it was enough for Leroux to know what had happened. Hermione was gone, now, too. How much more suffering would there be for their family this year? How much pain did Vilandra, Chaim and Sterling deserve?

As soon as the twins had found out what had happened, their father's capture came back full force and they'd retreated to their room for the rest of the evening. Kei and Alca had spent hours with Chaim, trying to reassure him, and Leroux had just sat down in front of the fire. He hadn't moved from that spot for close to five hours, and he wasn't going to move until Vilandra returned. She was always there for everyone, and now, she needed him. He would be there for her like he'd never been there for anyone before. She didn't deserve everything she went through, and he found himself hating the higher being everyone believed in.

How could anyone think that she deserved all this pain? She was nice, she was caring, she thought of everyone but herself, and yet everything bad that happened always happened to her. Of course, Harry being taken was harder on the twins than it was on Vilandra, but the fact that he was family reminded her of her father all over again, and it had been hard for her to put on a sympathetic face around the twins when Harry's disappearance had struck so close to home for her.

Leroux whished there was something—_anything_—he could do for her. If there was a spell or potion to make her life not be as horrible as it was, Leroux would've gone to the end of the Earth and back to find it for her. But there wasn't, so he could only find solace in being there for her, and helping her through this. He knew it wouldn't be good enough, he knew that nothing he did or said would ever make it all right again, but he had to try. He couldn't let her live her life hating every second of it.

He looked away from the fire as he heard someone approach him. Jase sat down beside him, looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"Not really. The King of Darkness has got Aunt Hermione." Jase stared at him stunned.

"Poor Lonnie." She whispered, averting her eyes from Leroux. He nodded.

"Yeah. Poor Lonnie."

"Have you spoken to her?" Jase asked.

"She never came back from Dumbledore's office. I'm waiting for her."

"Now's probably not a good time." Jase began to stand and Leroux grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go." She turned to him. "You can stay." She shook her head.

"No, really, what I wanted to talk about can wait."

"No, I want to hear it." Leroux insisted. "I haven't spoken to anyone in five hours, I think I'd like the company." Jase nodded and sat back down. She rubbed her face with her hands and sighed.

"I just—I wanted to talk about us." Leroux's eyebrows shot up.

"Us?"

"I knew this was a bad time." Jase jumped to her feet but Leroux grabbed her arm again.

"There's an 'us'?" He asked. Jase turned to him.

"I want there to be." She replied in a whisper. "I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same way about you." Leroux was taken aback. Any other time he would've jumped at the occasion to date Jase, but now—now just wasn't a good time. Leroux let go of her hand and looked back into the fire, wishing he'd let her go when she'd said it wasn't a good time.

"I'm sorry, Jase, but—you're right, now's not really a good time." Leroux whispered. Jase nodded.

"I know."

"I mean, I fancy you—" He cut himself off, cursing silently about how stupid and corny he sounded. He continued, anyway. "It's just, Lonnie's going through a lot and…" He trailed off.

"You want to be there for her." Leroux nodded, turning to her.

"Yeah."

"It's sweet." Jase insisted with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Jase shook her head.

"Don't be. I understand." The portrait swung open and Vilandra entered the Common Room, her eyes red-rimmed and tears still falling down her cheeks. Jase turned back to Leroux. "When you're ready—I'll be waiting." She returned to her room as Leroux stood up and went to Vilandra, hugging her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

-----

A/N: The _River Lullaby_ lyrics come from the movie _The Prince of Egypt_.


	10. What She Knows

It had been a hard month for the four cousins, and with Christmas drawing nearer, their spirits were slightly higher than they had been before. Surely the King of Darkness was still human enough to spare them any pain over the Christmas holidays. Of course, this wasn't definite, but they clung to their hope the same way a starving man would clutch a piece of bread. They just wanted everything to be the way it had been during their other school years.

Their First year had been full of exploration, attempts to find new passages, and minor pranks. As Second year came to a close, they'd replaced Fred and George with the number of detentions anyone had ever gotten in Hogwarts history, their pranks only having been slightly destructive. Third year had been their experimentation year, pulling enormously huge pranks and attempting to see how far they could get before the threat of expulsion. Fourth year had been continuing on with their ingenious plans and finding more ways to torture Snape. Their Fifth so far had consisted of crying, attacks, more crying, more attacks, and the occasional prank or two. Never had the four of them wanted to return home so badly in their _lives_. They loved Hogwarts to pieces, but this year had just been too horrible.

Vilandra was threatening not returning, insisting it contained too many sad memories. Leroux had insisted it contained just as many good ones, but she argued that they weren't enough to outweigh the bad ones. As much as this had hurt her three cousins, they hadn't said anything. They knew she was just lashing out at anything she could, angry that her life was falling apart. Chaim hadn't really talked to anyone since Hermione's capture, and he spent most of his time in his room, hiding behind the hangings of his bed. His friend, Kian, had come to see Vilandra a lot, asking her if there was anything he could do. Vilandra was thankful someone cared about her brother, but all she could tell him was to be there for Chaim. It hadn't been enough for the boy, and he always left feeling useless.

What Kian didn't understand was that friendship was what would get the two of them through the rest of the year. She just hoped Chaim would allow Kian to help him. She spent most of her time trying not to depend on her three cousins, but they could always see through her mask, and whenever she started crying, they were all there for her, helping her get through it. The twins had almost forgotten completely about their father by this point. Even if something happened to him, they could find comfort in the fact that Ginny was still alive and well. If Hermione was killed, Vilandra, Chaim and Sterling would have no one.

Much to Vilandra's annoyance—and Leroux's anger—Malfoy had become even more persistent in the classes he had with her. He seemed to know something was wrong with her, and she always cursed her eyes for being an open book to him. Hagrid had insisted she let him help her, but she had the twins and Leroux, she didn't _need_ a pompous, self-involved wanker pretending to be there for her when he didn't actually care about her. She just wanted her mother back. She wanted her family to be just like all the others, but she knew that that would never happen. Not until her father returned, anyway.

She was angry with her father, she always had been. She hated not knowing where he was or what he was doing. She hated how he had just left them all like that, not even saying goodbye. Her mother seemed to be the only one who'd known he was leaving, and Vilandra's blood always boiled angrily when she saw her mother crying, imagining her father sitting arrogantly on some beach in Hawaii or something, sipping a Margarita. She sometimes wondered if she would ever take her father back if he _did_ return. She wondered if she would have it in her heart to forgive him. All the pain he'd put Hermione through, she half-hoped that if he _did_ come back, Hermione would slap him and throw him out of the house. She knew that would never happen, but she almost hoped it would. Hermione was a strong, beautiful, talented woman, and she didn't deserve the pain and suffering he had brought her by leaving.

"Thinking about the King of Darkness?" Vilandra turned to Leroux, startled.

"What?"

"You had this look of pure hatred on your face." He explained. The four of them were sitting in the Room of Requirement, having turned it into a large Common Room-like area. They didn't want to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. They got too many stares.

"No." Vilandra answered after having looked around the room. "I was thinking about my dad."

"With that much hatred on your face?" Rhett asked, as he lay sprawled on one of the couches. Vilandra nodded.

"I'm pissed about how much he hurt my mother." Rhett nodded in understanding.

"Aunty Hermie deserved much better." Leroux whispered. "But, I'm glad she met him." Vilandra turned to Leroux, frowning. "Hey, we never would've had you to help us with our pranks if your mum and dad had never met." He smiled warmly at her and she forced one gratefully.

"Thanks, Leroux, but we all know you're the ones who corrupted me into being this evil." Talak laughed and high-fived with Rhett.

"Credit for all her pranks again. I can just see Seventh year." Talak closed his eyes. "'Did you really flood the dungeons?' 'I sure did'." Vilandra cuffed him and he laughed, opening his eyes.

"No! That was my idea! _Mine_!" Vilandra began to laugh hysterically, trying to resemble a mad scientist. The other three burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs from pain. Rhett actually fell off the couch because he was laughing so hard.

Leroux liked that about his cousins. They could be so sad, so unbelievably depressed, or even terrifyingly angry, but one good laugh and they were back to normal. Leroux knew they all envied him. His mum and dad weren't famous, they didn't have risky jobs, they were never really anything when they were younger—except Fred, but he was only a prankster. Their lives hadn't been as hard or dangerous as Harry's, Ron's or Hermione's. He didn't have a reputation to live up to, and even if he did, it would only be as a prankster, and he'd already surpassed his father's reputation by flooding the dungeons with Vilandra. Looking at his three cousins, all of whom were laughing, he couldn't help but feel guilty for having the life all three of them wanted.

Even out of the Wizarding world, Harry Potter was still recognized on the street by various witches or wizards, who quickly made it known to him that they loved him for stopping Voldemort. Harry spent most of his life trying to dodge such people, and the heavy burden of being heroes lay on Rhett and Talak's shoulders. Leroux half-expected Vilandra, Rhett and Talak to go off and battle against the King of Darkness because of who their parents were. He would never be part of that tight-knit group—hero's children didn't associate with other people's children. It was beneath them.

That was why he was thankful to have the cousins that he did. He knew the first time they met that they would be the best of friends. Vilandra had taken a shinning to him straight away, and they'd only been three! As the four of them grew up, they'd spent so much time together it wasn't all that surprising that they'd all become such good friends. Add in their love for chaos and they were perfect for each other.

He turned back to his cousins, smiling as they continued to laugh, and Talak looked at his watch.

"Blimey, is that the time!" He asked as he flew off his chair. "We've got to hurry and get to the Great Hall if we want to have enough time to eat before Transfiguration!" The four of them rushed towards the door and exited their cozy little room. As they headed towards the stairs, Vilandra stopped and cursed.

"I forgot my bag in the Common Room. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." She turned on her heel and bolted back down the corridor, hurrying towards Gryffindor tower. She stopped in front of the Fat Lady, panting slightly.

"Good Lord, child. I hope you're not planning on being an athlete, because you'd be terrible at it." Vilandra shook her head unbelievably.

"_Iustitia_." Vilandra said simply. The portrait swung open and she dashed inside, flying up the stairs to her room. The entire tower was empty, and she was almost certain she was the only person not down enjoying her breakfast. She found her bag and slung it over her shoulder, jumping back down the stairs two at a time. She hurried out of the tower and ran for the stairs. She just hoped she'd have enough time for at least a small bite to eat before having to head off to class.

She frowned as a chill crept up her spine. She looked around. Sure, it was winter and the snow was falling freely outside, but it had never seemed this cold inside the castle before. In fact, she was almost certain it hadn't been that cold when she'd returned to Gryffindor tower. She slowed to a walk and looked around, the cold still sweeping over her. Her breath began to come out in a white mist from her mouth, and she frowned. How had it suddenly become so unbelievably cold?

She could hear someone crying and looked around for the source. It took her a long while to realize it was her mother—and it was coming from inside her head. Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled out her wand, whipping around. Behind her, gliding slowly down the corridor, was a Dementor.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Vilandra shrieked, aiming her wand at the Dementor. A small puff of white smoke came out, but nothing more. It was almost like a car sputtering. "_Expecto Patronum_!" She hollered again. _Think of something happy, think of something happy!_ She thought frantically. The problem was, her year had been so horrible that she wasn't _able_ to think of anything happy. "_Expecto Patronum_!" She tried for a third and final time. Still, nothing happened, and the Dementor was only a few feet away.

Giving up, Vilandra turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could down the corridor, dropping her bag loudly to the floor. She still clutched her wand in her hand, but she wasn't sure why. She hadn't been able to create a Patronus before, she didn't see why she would be able to later. She heard terrified screams as she ran, and wondered if they were coming from her own head, or from the people in the castle with her. She hoped Chaim and her cousins would be all right. She hoped _everyone_ would be all right, really, but she especially hoped for the safety of her family. She'd lost too much, and she would kill every single Dementor if anything happened to another one of her family members.

Vilandra bolted around a corner and screamed as she flew off her feet, having tripped on another one of Peeves' pranks. She half-wondered if he knew this prank would cost Vilandra her soul. As she scrambled to get back to her feet, the Dementor caught up to her and grabbed her right ankle, pulling her backwards. She screamed as she clawed at the floor, feeling one of her nails break as she attempted to get away from the creature. It pulled her to it and then turned her onto her back, sucking the happiness out of her. She tried to ignore the unpleasant thoughts in her mind and closed her eyes almost as tightly as she closed her mouth. No matter what happened, she would not allow him to suck out her soul.

As the Dementor began to pry open her mouth, a voice rang out through the corridor.

"No!" Vilandra's eyes snapped open at this voice, for it was one she recognized. The Dementor pulled away from her and turned its head to glance behind itself. "Not her." The Dementor obediently let go of Vilandra and flew over her, heading for the corridor in the opposite direction of the voice.

Vilandra's heart was beating wildly in her chest, and for more reasons than one. As she sat up slowly, painfully, she stared at the man that stood before her. She'd known it was him before even seeing him, having recognized his voice. But that wasn't the reason she was staring at him horrified. The Dementors only listened to the King of Darkness, and as Vilandra stared at the handsome man before her with the soft red hair and kind blue eyes, the realization hit her so hard she was almost stunned she wasn't lying flat on her back again. For the man before her was two different people. The man before her was her father, Ronald Weasley—and the King of Darkness.

"Dad?" Vilandra asked as tears flooded her eyes. He merely smiled at her, and then turned, disappearing down another corridor. Vilandra stared at the spot he had stood for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. Tears fell relentlessly down her face and she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

All this time she'd thought her mother cried whenever they spoke of Ron because he had left her. Now, she knew the truth. Hermione had known all along that Ronald Weasley was the King of Darkness. She didn't cry because he had left her, she cried because he had become a monster. Vilandra couldn't move, she could hardly breathe. How could her mother have kept this from her? How could her mother not have confided in her? This was something so, _so_ important! This was something that Vilandra _deserved_ to know!

As she sat there, still staring at the spot where Ron had stood, Leroux ran into her corridor from an adjacent one, screeching to a halt as he saw her.

"Lonnie!" He hollered as he hurried towards her, Rhett and Talak close behind. "Lonnie!" He skid to a halt in front of her, falling to his knees painfully, but he was too worried about Vilandra to even notice the pain shooting up from his knees. "Lonnie, are you okay? Lonnie, can you hear me?" He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to turn away from where Ron had stood. She didn't say anything, nor did she show any signs of having heard him. Rhett and Talak shared horrified looks. Leroux's eyes brimmed with tears. "Vilandra?" He whispered. Still, she said nothing. He hugged her tightly. "God, Vilandra, _please_! Say something!"

"You don't think—"

"No!" Leroux hollered, pulling away from Vilandra and turning to Rhett angrily, tears streaming down his face. "No, it didn't get her soul! No! She's still in there!" He turned to Vilandra and shook her shoulders violently. "Lonnie! Lonnie, say something!" He hollered in her face. Talak shoved Leroux out of the way and lifted Vilandra in his arms.

"You're not helping!" He grunted as he held his cousin and hurried down the corridor. The other two hurried after him, both going on either side of Talak and looking down at Vilandra. She clutched Talak's shirt tightly with her right hand, scrunching up the material, but did nothing else.

"That means something, right?" Rhett asked, motioning her hand clutching at Talak's shirt. "That's got to mean something, doesn't it?"

"She's still in there. She's just in shock!" Leroux continued to insist. "The Dementors didn't get to her, they were downstairs! She's all right!" They continued walking down the corridor, almost running. They reached the Hospital Wing much slower than they'd wished and threw open the doors.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Rhett hollered, running to the back of the large room and looking into her office. He then checked her bedroom and re-emerged as Talak placed Vilandra on a bed.

"Where is she?" Leroux growled angrily pacing back and forth on one side of the bed Vilandra occupied.

"Probably in the Great Hall, with all the _other_ professors." Talak insisted as he sat on the bed beside Vilandra, watching her. She was still lying in the same position he'd put her down in, but her eyes were aimed downward, as if she couldn't look any of them in the eye.

Rhett and Leroux began pacing back and forth on either side of Vilandra's bed, Talak sitting beside her and running his hand through her hair occasionally. Leroux would stop pacing every few seconds to say her name, but when she didn't react, he would start up again.

About twenty minutes later, the Hospital Wing doors opened and Madam Pomfrey stumbled in, followed closely by professor Dumbledore.

"Professors Sprout and Sinatra, I can't believe it." Madam Pomfrey was saying sadly. They both looked up as they noticed the two boys pacing in their peripheral vision. Talak stood up as well, standing beside Leroux. "What are you doing in here?"

"Professor!" Leroux exclaimed in a panic. "It's Lonnie! We think her soul's been sucked out!" Madam Pomfrey was at Vilandra's side within seconds, Dumbledore close behind her. After a few seconds of inspection, Madam Pomfrey sighed relieved.

"She's fine."

"She's fine? Don't tell me that she's fine! Does she look fine to you!" Leroux exploded, taking a step forward. Talak grabbed his arm and yanked him back, understanding Leroux's outburst, but not finding it entirely appropriate.

"I meant she still has her soul. This is something else." Madam Pomfrey insisted as she looked over Vilandra.

"Well, what is it?" Rhett asked.

"I don't know. Shock, maybe." Madam Pomfrey said, turning Vilandra's face slightly to face her.

"Shock because of what?" Talak asked.

"I don't know. The only person who can tell you that is her." She motioned Vilandra.

"Well, she's not exactly very talkative right now, is she?" Leroux demanded angrily. Talak squeezed his arm tighter and Leroux winced.

"You three should return to your dormitory." Dumbledore said, turning to Leroux and Talak, Rhett still on the other side of the bed.

"You can't expect us to just—"

"Yes, I can." Dumbledore interrupted Rhett, turning to face him. "If anything changes, I assure you, you shall be the first to know." They said nothing. "Dismissed." The three shared an angry look and walked slowly out of the Hospital Wing, slamming the doors loudly behind them. Dumbledore bent down beside Vilandra.

"Vilandra? Can you hear me?" She said nothing. She didn't move. He straightened up and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Are you certain her soul is still intact?"

"Positive, professor Dumbledore. After all, all one has to do is look at professor Sprout or professor Sinatra." Madam Pomfrey's voice caught in her throat and she shook her head sadly. None of the students had been hurt, nor had any of them lost their souls. The same could not be said for Professors Sprout and Sinatra, both of whom had unfortunately lost their souls to two Dementors while trying to protect a group of students.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey began to head for her office when Vilandra spoke for the first time since seeing her father.

"Is it true?" Dumbledore turned, looking at Vilandra. She hadn't moved, but she spoke again to prove to him she had actually spoken the first time. "Is it really him?"

Dumbledore went to her side again and waved his wand, conjuring a chair. He sat down in it and took one of her hands.

"Is what true, Ms. Weasley?" Vilandra turned to him, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"Is it really him? Did he really become this—this monster?" Dumbledore watched her a long while and then pressed his lips together. She had finally found out the truth. He didn't know whether it would've been harsher for Hermione to have told her, or for her to have found out herself. With a loud sigh and a heavy heart, Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Vilandra. I'm afraid it is." A sob escaped from between Vilandra's lips and she silently cursed how much she'd cried this year. If there wasn't a limit on how many times someone could cry per day, then there should've been! Dumbledore gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Tell me it's not true." She sobbed. Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I can't." He watched Vilandra as she continued to cry, feeling worse and worse for her by the second. "How did you find out, child?"

"He saved me from a Dementor." She muttered. "It's such a horrible way to find out that he's my father." She whispered, a fresh wave of tears falling down her cheeks as she turned away from him. Dumbledore felt guilt wrench his heart. It was the second time this year he'd seen Vilandra cry because of her parents. He hated that he was the one to tell her the truth both times.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to tell your brothers?" Dumbledore asked her sympathetically. She sniffed, wiping her tears away with her free hand.

"I'm not." She replied. Dumbledore was taken aback. She turned back to him. "As far as they know, their father is dead, and that's the way it's going to stay."

"Do you think it's wise?" Madam Pomfrey asked from behind Dumbledore. She looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't really care whether it's wise or not." She admitted, tears still streaming down her face, although her voice sounded strong and hard. "All I know is I don't want my six year old brother feeling the way I do right now." Madam Pomfrey pressed her lips together.

"And Chaim?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I don't want him to have a breakdown. I love him too much." Vilandra admitted. Dumbledore nodded.

"As you wish. What of your cousins?" Vilandra said nothing, looking away.

"I'll tell them when I feel they need to know." She whispered. Dumbledore nodded.

"You can remain here for the rest of the day. I'll inform the professors of your absence." Vilandra said nothing. She merely turned onto her side and continued to cry silently, staring straight ahead, the tears falling from her eyes.

-----

Hermione helped Harry out of his chair and he groaned, rotating his shoulder painfully.

"Sorry it took me so long to wake up." She whispered guiltily, well aware that Harry hadn't been able to move until she awoke. He'd been tied to that chair for days, months even. The Death Eaters got a real kick out of feeding him, either shoving his food forcefully down his throat, or holding it just out of his reach for hours on end when he hadn't eaten anything in ages.

Hermione's eyes flickered to his face, falling on his two new wounds.

"Presents from our old friend." He muttered, running his hand across one of his cheeks. Dried blood was stuck to his face and he grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione whispered, sitting down on the bed. "I was ready to do it and then—I saw him and I just-I just couldn't." Hermione buried her face in her hands. Harry sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I couldn't do it, either, Hermione." He whispered. "Too much of Ron is still there. And too much of our friendship and love for him is still there."

"But he's not Ron anymore!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, dropping her hands from her face. "Why is it so hard for us to see that!"

"Because we don't want to." Harry replied. "We knew Ron when he was our friend, our sidekick in getting into trouble. He was always there for us, always with us, and for him to have gone so evil is unthinkable in our minds. It's not that we're not aware of it, it's that we won't accept it." Harry sighed, looking around the room sadly. "I'd give anything to have the old Ron back."

"So would I." Hermione whispered. They sat in silence for a while. "Why do you think we're still alive? We're both threats to his success, whether we're in his hands or not."

"I think Ron's still got some humanity." Harry muttered. "He insists he's worse than Voldemort, but Voldemort killed everyone. Even his friends."

"Voldemort didn't _have_ any friends, Harry. You said so yourself. He never had friends, only followers." Hermione reminded him. "Maybe Voldemort wouldn't have killed his friends, either."

"I suppose we'll never know." Harry admitted, wishing desperately to be able to see Ginny and his sons again. Hermione turned to him as he fell silent. Watching his expression, she knew what he was thinking about.

"How long has it been?" Hermione asked him. He turned to her. "Since you've seen Rhett, Talak and Ginny." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"I lost count after thirty-five days. Seems like forever and a day." He admitted. "When was the last time you saw Vilandra, Chaim and Sterling?" Guilt bubbled within Hermione as she thought of her children.

"I saw them the day before Vilandra and Chaim left for Hogwarts. Shortly before you did." Harry grimaced.

"You haven't seen Sterling since?" Hermione shook her head guiltily.

"I had so much time to be with him, but I just—I had so much work and then you were taken…" Hermione trailed off. "I hope he's seen Vilandra at least. I hope she hasn't told him about me being caught. I'd rather him think I was too busy than him know I'm here." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Sterling can't stand being away from you and Lonnie for more than three days. This year must've been hard for him so far." Hermione nodded.

"If I ever get out of here, I'll spend more time with Sterling. It's not fair to him that I have problems looking at him because he reminds me of Ron. Sterling isn't Ron, and he doesn't deserve to feel like his mother doesn't love him."

"Sterling knows you love him, Hermione. When he's older, he'll understand why you were always finding it hard to be around him." Hermione said nothing and Harry's mind returned to the twins. "There was a time I thought summer was always too long. The twins were always so troublesome, so Fred-and-George-like. I used to hate it when they were at home all the time. I'd give anything for a prank right now." He smiled slightly, thinking about the way the twins always high-fived when one of their pranks went exactly as planned. Then, they'd run away hurriedly as Harry chased them angrily. "I'd give anything for them to just—drop an invisibility potion on my notes for the next day's class." He whispered. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Vilandra's more of an element person." She whispered. "She once filled up Chaim's cupboard with dirt. It was her payback for the swamp he'd put in her room. She'd ended up living in her swamp-room for a month." Hermione smiled at Harry. "You know how she is with not being a victim of any prank." Harry nodded.

"Better tempered than my boys, that I can guarantee." They sat in another silence, thinking things over in their minds.

"Does Vilandra know about Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione said nothing and he rushed on before she could reply. "I never wanted to ask you before now because I didn't want to open healing wounds, but now that we're here, I just have to ask." Hermione nodded.

"I know, Harry." Was all she said. Harry didn't press her, and she finally replied on her own. "I didn't want Vilandra to know. She keeps her emotions all bottled up and I didn't think it would be healthy for her to know. Chaim, of course, would become even more rebellious and guarded than he already is, and Sterling—he's just too young for news like that." Harry nodded in understanding. "We've told Kei." She admitted, turning to him. "We thought at least one of them should know. She's the eldest, so it seemed like the best idea." Harry nodded again.

"It's good at least one of them knows." They sat in another silence. "What do you think will happen now?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. At this point, anything can happen. He's not the man he used to be, is he?" Harry turned to the door sadly.

"No. He's really not."

-----

Vilandra stared out the window as she sat in the Common Room. She'd returned from the Hospital Wing shortly after midnight, and she couldn't find herself ever being able to fall asleep. She also didn't want to have to endure Jase's questions. It was nice of her to worry, but Vilandra just didn't have the strength to put up with them. All she wanted to do was sit there and cry, so once she'd returned to the Common Room, that was what she had done.

It was now close to three in the morning, and she hadn't moved from her position, staring out at the Lake that was half frozen, snow falling freely onto the school grounds. Tears continued to fall down her face, but she'd been crying so much since she'd found out that she barely noticed them anymore. There were dried tears on her cheeks, along with new wet ones. She felt like she would never stop crying.

Vilandra didn't even flinch as she heard someone come up behind her. Arms were wrapped around her from behind, hugging her tightly.

"Please stop crying, Lonnie." Chaim whispered. "It scares me when you're this upset." Vilandra said nothing. She couldn't tell Chaim why she was crying, so she found no reason to open her mouth. Anything she said would be a lie, and she didn't want to lie to her brother.

He stayed behind her for a long while, hugging her, not saying a word. Then, he finally let her go. He kissed her cheek before backing away.

"I love you, Lonnie. And I hope you're okay." He whispered before turning and disappearing back into his room. Vilandra was touched by his show of emotions, but nothing would ever make her feel all right again. The man who had been her father was now the evilest wizard since Lord Voldemort. And to top it off, he had Harry and Hermione. What kind of friend would ever stray so far from the path? The three of them had grown up fighting the very thing Ron had become. How did someone's life become so wrong and twisted that the only thing they could do with it was turn into the very thing they hated? Did Ron not care about his family? His friends? Had he forgotten what it was like to be a hero?

Vilandra heard footsteps approaching her, and she was almost surprised it had taken him this long to find out she was back. Leroux sat down beside her on the windowsill, watching her as she stared out the window.

"You weren't in class today. We were worried about you." She said nothing. "We thought the Dementors had sucked out your soul. What happened to you?" She still didn't reply, and they fell into a long and painful silence. "Lonnie, talking about this will help."

"Nothing will ever help." Vilandra replied simply. Leroux watched her a long while.

"Is it still about your mum?" Leroux whispered, trying to inch delicately around the painful subject. He knew there was no easy way to say it, but he had to.

"I really wish it were still about my mum, Leroux." Vilandra whispered, still not looking at him. He sighed.

"Come on, let's go pull a prank on Peeves. It'll make you feel better." He stood up. Vilandra merely scoffed, still staring out the window.

"Nothing will ever make me feel better." She muttered. Leroux sighed, shaking his head. She'd been getting better, and now the Dementor attack had made her fall back to where she had been when her mother had been taken. No, she was far beyond that, now. She was _worse_ then when her mother had been taken, and Leroux didn't understand what could have caused it. He sighed, sitting back down beside her.

"Come on, Lonnie. Why are you crying?" He asked her again. Slowly turning her head, she finally faced him, tears still streaming steadily down her face.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd cry, too." Vilandra admitted.

"What do you know?" Leroux inquired. Vilandra stared at him a long while. This was Leroux. This was the one person in the world she cared about more than her brothers and mother. This was her cousin, her best friend—if anyone would see her through this, it was him. He deserved to know. So, turning away from him so as not to see his look of horror, she spoke the words that would seal the truth forever.

"My father is the King of Darkness."


	11. Broken Families

Vilandra stared down into her plate, not even attempting to touch any of the food on it. Leroux was playing with his own breakfast, occasionally looking at Vilandra to make sure she was all right. The twins hadn't really noticed anything was wrong with their two cousins. They'd just assumed they'd been up too late the night before, which was true, but it wasn't the reason they were quiet.

Leroux was still trying to grasp what Vilandra had told him the night before, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Vilandra felt. Considering, he had to admit he thought she'd taken it rather well. He couldn't imagine his own reaction if it had been him instead of her. He probably would've been throwing things around the room, yelling at everyone he saw. For her to just sit there quietly was amazing to him. She was probably bursting inside, wanting to scream and cry and hit everyone near her, but she was holding it all in. Leroux didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. It certainly wasn't healthy.

"What if we threw in some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Leroux's mind snapped back to the present as Rhett's voice hit his ears. "We could always throws some into the room before we head in. That way, we'd be able to trap the Slytherins inside, _and_ skive the lesson."

"No, I don't like that idea. It's daft." Talak insisted.

"Only cause you're scared of the dark." Rhett teased.

"Not when I'm around." Lexa insisted as she came up behind Talak and kissed his cheek. "He seems quite content in the dark when I'm with him." Talak's cheeks flushed and he lowered his head, looking down into his plate to stop Rhett from noticing. It didn't matter. Rhett had burst out laughing, almost falling off the bench.

"What were you talking about, anyway?" Jase asked, sitting down beside Rhett as Lexa took her seat beside Talak.

"Ways to annoy Snape, of course." Talak replied since Rhett was still laughing too hard to even breathe.

"But we haven't got Potions today." Jase reminded him. "That's tomorrow."

"Didn't you see the notice?" Rhett asked, finally having calmed down enough to speak.

"What notice?" Lexa inquired.

"It was up in the Common Room. Because of Professors Sprout and Sinatra, courses were changed around for the next few days until they can find replacements. We're on a Friday schedule."

"No!" Lexa insisted. "Potions first thing! Could this day get _any_ worse!"

"Well, you're sitting next to Talak, can't get any worse than that." Talak tried to hit his brother across the table, but Rhett ducked, laughing again.

"So, any brilliant plans, then?" Jase asked, ignoring the fight.

"Not really. We're trying to think. These two haven't been much help." Rhett motioned Leroux and Vilandra. "Have you?" He asked them. Neither replied. Vilandra was sitting next to Rhett, Leroux across from her beside Talak.

"Are they okay?" Lexa whispered to Talak. "Vilandra almost looks—green."

"They're fine." Rhett insisted, waving his hand. "Two of them were up late last night, isn't that right, Lonnie?" He patted her shoulder, but she didn't react. She just continued to stare into her plate. "It's been a little boring, really. Lonnie's been like this since yesterday." Rhett shoved her slightly and she didn't react. He smirked as he continued to poke and annoy her, without any retaliation. "This is almost boring without her fighting back. Come on, Lonnie." He began to repeat her name over and over again as he poked her, unwilling to stop until she replied. "Come on, Lonnie, I'm so serious. This is bloody boring, not to mention annoying." Rhett insisted before going back to repeating her name continuously.

Leroux looked at Vilandra and saw tears brimming in her eyes. Enough was enough. He threw his knife angrily onto the table, the end slamming into the hard wood, causing the knife to stick up straight.

"Sod off and leave her alone!" Leroux hollered. Rhett's hand jerked away from Vilandra as everyone in the vicinity turned to him, stunned. Leroux ignored the looks, looking back down into his plate and taking a bite of his breakfast. He pushed all of his eggs across his plate as he chewed, everyone still staring.

Rhett and Talak shared confused looks. Vilandra was never upset for so long, and Leroux _never_ lost his temper. Leroux had never spoken to anyone like that in his entire life. He was never that serious, or that angry, and it made the twins feel like they were being left out of something.

Leroux threw his fork onto his plate and stood up.

"Come on, Lonnie." She stood up without a word, gathering her books, and walked along the table, Leroux following on the other side. The twins shared a look and then jumped up from the bench, running after their cousins. They reached them just as they began to exit the hall.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter with you two?" Rhett demanded, grabbing Vilandra's arm. Leroux slapped his hand away and stood protectively in front of her. "Whoa! Leroux, what's the matter with you two? You're acting odd."

"Just give us some space." Leroux growled. Actually _growled_. Talak and Rhett shared a look. Talak took a step forward.

"Leroux, whatever's bothering you—let us know, we can help you." He insisted soothingly.

"We're fine." Leroux insisted. "Come on, Lonnie." She turned without a word, following Leroux towards the dungeons. The twins shared another look before following them down.

The four of them entered the dungeons and sat down at their respective places. Other Gryffindors filed in and Snape appeared at the front of the class, scowling at the four cousins.

"I assume none of you have done your homework since you didn't know we would have a Friday schedule." He sneered at them. They said nothing. The twins were still in shock about Leroux and Lonnie. The two Weasleys were quiet because of what they knew. Snape stared back and forth between the four cousins, waiting for some kind of remark. He received none. This confused him slightly, but he didn't let it show. He turned and began his lesson, occasionally shooting out random insults towards the four cousins. None retaliated, and he became more and more confused as to why. Nothing was ever bad enough for them not to retaliate in some way, shape or form. Even when Harry had been taken, Lonnie and Leroux had done an enormous prank. Shortly thereafter, the twins had been back to their menacing selves.

As he went around the room, checking all of their potions, he saw the four of them had done it perfectly right, not even one little thing wrong. He was so surprised he just returned to his desk and sat there for the remainder of the lesson.

As soon as it was time for them to head to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Rhett and Talak shared a look. They nodded to each other and both headed towards their two cousins. They stood on either side of them, watching them closely.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" Talak asked. "We want to know why you're both so upset."

"When she's ready, she'll tell you." Leroux growled, not changing his stride in the slightest, his hand clutching Vilandra's shoulder protectively.

"Oh, so she's told you, then, has she?" Rhett asked jealously. The look Leroux gave him caused him to shrink back, not at all used to the look of hatred in his cousin's eyes.

"Just leave it alone." They turned into the classroom and sat down together, even though they usually didn't.

Rhett and Talak were slowly heading for their seats when Lupin—bandaged and looking slightly pale—approached their two cousins and put his hand comfortingly on Vilandra's shoulder. Neither could hear what he was saying, but it was obvious he was trying to reassure her of something. As they reached their seats, Lupin gave her a reassuring smile, patted her shoulder lovingly, and then turned back to head to his desk. The twins shared another look. Vilandra had been acting weird since the day before, and then she'd told something to Leroux which had caused him to act completely out of character. On top of that, the professors—minus the git, Snape—seemed to be aware of what was going on. This realization unsettled the twins in ways they did not like.

-----

Harry rammed his shoulder into the door again, but just like the last twenty times, it didn't budge. Hermione was beginning to grow tired of his relentless banging and attempts to get out of the room. They both knew it was impossible, so why he continued to try, she would never fully comprehend.

As Harry continued to slam his shoulder against the door, Hermione sat on the bed, wondering what kind of diabolical plans Ron was coming up with while they sat in that room, helpless to do anything to stop him. The realization that so many innocent people would die churned Hermione's stomach, and she was reminded horribly of her childhood when Voldemort was around. She'd always thought no one deserved to live through horrible times like the one she, Harry and Ron had lived through. And now, the man she had married was making everyone re-live it.

She focussed back on Harry as he cried out, having slamming his shoulder yet again against the door.

"Harry, it's no use." She insisted.

"No, there _has_ to be a way out of this." Harry insisted, looking around the room.

"We've checked a hundred times." She sighed, having completely given up all hope. "He knows us, Harry. He knows us well enough to know everything we'd try to get out of here."

"Nobody is _that_ good! And he hasn't known anything about us for seven years! We've changed since he last knew us! There _has_ to be something!" Harry let out an angry cry as he slammed his shoulder into the door again. "I want to see Ginny!" He slammed his fists on the door. "I want to see the twins!" He slammed his fists again. "I want the old Ron back!" He continued to slam his fists angrily against the door. Hermione watched him as his knuckles began to bleed. And then, Harry was crying, his fists slamming on the door less frequently and with less force until he finally fell to his knees, crying.

Hermione stood up from the bed, padding over to him. She bent down beside him and hugged him.

"It's going to be all right, Harry." She whispered, reassuring herself more than she was him.

"How?" Harry asked. "How is it going to be all right?" Harry whispered. "Neither of us can kill Ron. Nobody knows where we are. We'll probably be left in here to rot." Hermione sat down beside Harry, leaning back against the door.

"If we were to die, Harry, we wouldn't still be alive." She whispered. "He wants us alive because we still mean something to him."

"How are we going to stop him?" Harry whispered. "How could we possibly stop someone like him?" They sat in silence a long while. Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She knew there was nothing she could say to make Harry feel better. Every scenario she could think of wouldn't work. They all involved the two of them killing Ron, but she knew neither of them could do it. _Why_ couldn't they just do it! She was getting so angry about the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't kill Ron.

"There's no way for us to kill him." She whispered defeated. "We just can't look past the person he used to be. The friend he was to us."

"There's one way for us to kill him." Harry whispered back. Hermione turned to him and he shrugged. "Or, me, anyway."

"What is it?"

"Ginny, Talak, and Rhett." Harry turned to face her. "The only way for me to have enough rage and hatred towards Ron to actually be able to kill him would be if he hurt any of them. They-they mean the world to me, Hermione. I can't lose them." Hermione nodded.

"I know how you feel, Harry. I'm probably the only one who could possibly know how you feel."

"If Ron hurts them—I'll have nothing. If he hurts _anyone_ in our family, I'll kill him." Harry hissed vehemently. "That includes you, Hermione. If he hurts you again, I'll kill him." Hermione smiled, despite the circumstances.

"I know, Harry. I'd do the same for you. If he hurts any of our children, he won't live long enough to understand his mistake."

Hermione reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the picture she'd taken shortly before leaving the house. She unfolded it and stared at it, smiling. She ran her fingers along the glossy paper, staring at each one of her children lovingly. She examined each one carefully, as if she wanted to imprint their images into her mind forever. She scanned them all, and couldn't help but note the sadness in both Chaim and Vilandra's eyes. Even when they smiled, their eyes betrayed their inner sadness. Of course, it was most obvious in Vilandra, but for Hermione to be able to tell just broke her heart. And it was because of the man she once loved that her children were like this. She folded the picture up again and replaced it.

"They'll be all right." Hermione turned to Harry as he spoke. "Chaim and Vilandra are with Dumbledore. Sterling is with Arthur and Molly. They'll be safe." Hermione nodded.

"I know. I just-I can't bear to think of anything happening to them. If Ron _hurts_ them—" She cut herself off. "If he even attempts to get back into their lives, I'll kill him." She looked at Harry. "That's a promise, Harry. If he approaches any of my children, attempting to remake the bond he broke all those years ago, I will kill him."

-----

Molly Weasley chased Sterling around the kitchen as he ran under the table, giggling madly.

"Sterling Weasley, get back here this instant." She said sternly, but the smile on her face betrayed her amusement. It was well past Sterling's bed-time, and he'd been hiding from her so he wouldn't have to go to sleep. Molly had found him, and no sooner had she found him, than he started running around the house to avoid being caught. He laughed as he ran through the door and Arthur caught him around the middle, lifting him off the ground.

"Gotcha, you little bugger, you." He laughed as he threw Sterling over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. Sterling laughed when there came a knock at the door. Arthur turned to it, frowning. He glanced at Molly, whose heart leapt into her throat. If it was Vilandra—they didn't know what to say to her. It had been so hard learning about Hermione, they hadn't really been able to help her through it.

"Go ahead, dear. I'll be up in a minute." Molly insisted as she headed for the door. Arthur pressed his lips together, but continued up the stairs with Sterling anyway. Molly reached the door and opened it. She saw a figure before her in a black travelling cloak, their hood up, shielding their face. The figure was much too tall to be Vilandra, and Molly couldn't really think of who it could be.

"Yes?" She asked uncertainly. The figure raised its head and Molly let out a scream.

"Hi, mum. I'm home." She grabbed the door and slammed it shut hurriedly, locking it before Ron had the chance to stop her. She hurried towards the stairs as Arthur ran down them, Sterling still over his shoulder. Panic filled his eyes as he saw his wife's pale face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The King of Darkness!" Molly shrieked, not wanting to say Ron's name for fear of Sterling recognizing it. "He's here!"

The door was blown off its hinges and the two adults let out startled cries. They ran further into the house, running for the living room.

"We need to get Sterling out of here." Arthur said in as calm a voice as possible while running through the house. Sterling began to cry, not fully understanding what was going on, but not particularly liking it. They reached the living room and Arthur practically threw Sterling into the fireplace. Molly grabbed a pot of Floo powder off the shelf and threw it into the fire, green flames encircling the six-year-old boy.

"Ministry of Magic!" Molly screamed into the fireplace, and Sterling disappeared just as Ron entered the living room calmly. Molly and Arthur turned away from the fireplace, back to face their youngest son. Arthur grabbed Molly protectively, forcing her behind him. Ron just laughed.

"Now, now, dad. What makes you think I'd harm either of you? I was just looking for my son. Rumour has it you keep him during the school year." Arthur gritted his teeth and Molly clutched the back of his robes tightly. "Oh, come on, I just want to see him. I've never met him, after all."

"And with good reason!" Molly shrieked from behind Arthur. "Look what you've become! Hermione has no reason to _ever_ let you see your children again." Ron's face hardened and Molly grimaced. Arthur didn't react in the slightest; he merely kept his eyes locked on his son's.

"This world is full of hatred and corruption. The Purebloods, the Halfbloods, the Muggleborns and the Muggles. All over the world, for all sorts of reason, there are wars, there is hatred, there is suffering—I wish to end it."

"By causing them?" Arthur demanded, speaking for the first time. "You're causing a war right now. You're causing hatred, suffering, and grief. Your daughter was beside herself with grief when you captured Hermione. She thinks she's lost both her parents!"

"She's probably thrilled at knowing I'm still alive, then." Molly and Arthur frowned. "I visited the school not too long ago, and I ran into my daughter. She's beautiful. Looks like her mother, don't you think?"

Molly's face was that of pure horror. Vilandra had found out about Ron, and who he _really_ was. Vilandra had found out, and now she was probably a wreck, and nobody would be able to help her. Knowing Vilandra, she wouldn't burden her cousins with this, and the professors would only know if Dumbledore had found out she knew.

Molly found herself worrying about Vilandra's mental health, almost having forgotten about the situation at hand. A growl from Arthur brought her back to the present, and they both stared at their son.

"So, where's Sterling?" Neither replied. He looked over their shoulder and noticed the fireplace. "Ah, I see. Where did you send him?" They merely glared at him, keeping their mouths shut. He shrugged. "No matter. I'll know soon enough."

"You bloody well will not!" Arthur hollered angrily. "If you wanted to be part of his life, you shouldn't have left Hermione! You shouldn't have become this _monster_!" Ron let out a low growl.

"A father should never speak to his son like that." He hissed.

"You're not our son." Arthur growled back. "You haven't been our son since you changed your name to the King of Darkness."

"You know, that hurts." Ron insisted, his hand on his chest. "I have feelings."

"One has to wonder, Ronald." Molly snapped. His face hardened again.

"You two aren't being very respectful towards me. If you can't respect me as your son, then at least respect me as the future ruler of the world." Arthur let out a bark of laughter.

"Surely you don't believe you'll _ever_ rule the world! We actually thought it was a joke when we read that!" Ron let out an angered cry and threw out his hand. Arthur flew forward. Molly let out a shriek as Arthur stopped right in front of Ron, hovering in the air.

"Be careful, _dad_. If you're not nice, I won't keep you alive long enough to know what my rule will consist of." Arthur then flew backwards, slamming into the fireplace.

"Arthur!" Molly ran to him. He groaned as he struggled to stand, Molly right beside him. They both looked at the man who once was their son. Their Ronald. He was that man no more.

Molly screamed as the windows in their living room shattered, sending glass raining down around the two Weasleys. More black-clad figures appeared in their home, and they both knew their deaths were inevitable. Molly only hoped Sterling had gotten to the Ministry all right.

-----

Ginny hurried to the door of Grimmauld place, the knocking persistent and urgent. She threw open the door and Dumbledore entered the house, closing it behind him.

"Ginny, there's been an incident." He said, panic in his eyes. "The King of Darkness attacked your parents. He was after Sterling." Ginny's hand flew to her mouth.

"Are they all right?" She asked urgently.

"We've not been able to reach Molly or Arthur, but Sterling is at the Ministry of Magic. It seems he was sent there mere seconds before the King of Darkness entered their living room. He's hysterical, but I do not want to have Vilandra go and get him." He paused, then sighed. "She knows." Ginny's eyes widened.

"She knows? She knows about…" Ginny trailed off, and Dumbledore nodded gravely. "How?"

"It appears he showed up at Hogwarts, and she saw him." Ginny felt tears beginning to brim her eyes, but she forced herself to keep them back. "Sterling is at the Ministry, and someone needs to go and get him. I would like him to reside here, with you and the other members of the Order." Ginny nodded.

"Of course, professor Dumbledore. I shall apparate to the Ministry immediately." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Thank you. We'll send Tonks and Remus to check on your parents." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I pray for their safety." Ginny nodded, biting her lip to stop from crying. Dumbledore continued into the house and Ginny went outside.

As soon as she was far enough from Grimmauld place, she apparated to the Ministry. The second she got there, she had no trouble finding out where Sterling was. Just as Dumbledore had said, the six-year-old was hysterical.

"I want Lonnie! I want Lonnie! Get me Lonnie!" He was shrieking as he struggled in the arms of the Ministry official holding him. Ginny rushed towards them as other officials attempted to find some candy to cheer the boy up.

"Sterling." She said, rushing to him. He turned his head, tears streaming down his frightened face.

"Aunty Ginny!" He hollered, holding out his arms to her as the Ministry official holding him held the boy around the waist. Ginny grabbed him in her arms and hugged him tightly, rocking him slightly from side to side. "Where's Lonnie? I want Lonnie!" Sterling exclaimed in Ginny's ears. She shushed the six-year-old.

"It's all right. It's all right, Sterling, everything's okay. You don't need Lonnie."

"Yes! I do! I want Lonnie!" And he began to scream hysterically again. Ginny couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. Any normal child would've been screaming for their mother. It just showed how often Vilandra was there for Sterling when Hermione wasn't. Ginny found it sad that Sterling would rather have Vilandra there than Hermione. But, it didn't matter which one he'd wanted, he wouldn't have been able to have either of them.

Vilandra had enough on her mind without having to worry about Sterling being attacked by the King of Darkness. She knew Vilandra would've wanted to know. She knew that, in some way, Vilandra _deserved_ to know, but Ginny didn't want to burden the fifteen-year-old any more than she already was.

So, holding the hysterical child in her arms tightly, Ginny headed for the door to the Ministry, aware of everyone whispering and pointing at the small child. They all knew who he belonged to, and word had obviously spread of who was after him. Ignoring the stares and whispering, Ginny exited the Ministry, trying to console her nephew as she returned to Grimmauld place with him.

-----

Dumbledore paced relentlessly in his office, waiting for any news from Lupin and Tonks. It had been over an hour, and he'd heard back from Ginny already. They'd had to stun Sterling because of how hysterical he was being.

Dumbledore wanted nothing more than to give the poor six-year-old what he wanted—namely, his sister—but he couldn't. Vilandra had too much on her mind without having to worry about Sterling. Especially since he was safe at the Order headquarters. He didn't want her to worry for nothing. Sterling was safe, and he would remain safe.

There finally came a knock at his door and he stopped pacing, facing it.

"Enter." The door opened and Lupin walked in. Tonks had obviously returned to the Ministry. "Well?" Dumbledore asked, walking up to the professor before him. Lupin sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, professor Dumbledore. It appears there was a fight, and neither Molly nor Arthur were found." Dumbledore stared at Lupin a long while, as if not understanding what he was saying, and then turned his back on him, pacing again.

"Molly and Arthur are gone." He said to himself, ignoring Lupin's presence completely. "He went after Sterling, and he has Harry and Hermione with him right now." He frowned as he continued pacing, Lupin watching him.

"Professor?" He asked. Dumbledore turned to Lupin. "Do you suppose he is trying to ensure his family's safety during the war?" Dumbledore nodded.

"It does appear that way, doesn't it? Mr. Weasley grew up with a big family, so I think it is safe to assume he wishes to keep his family safe. When one grows up with that many siblings, family becomes very important." Lupin nodded.

"So we can assume that as long as any of Ron's family still reside outside of his captivity, he will not wage the war?" Lupin asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"That is what I believe. Whether or not I am correct is a different matter, but it appears that we have no choice but to hope this is the case." Lupin nodded.

"In the meantime, what do you suggest we do about Sterling? When he wakes up, he'll want Vilandra, and you don't want her to know about it." Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, it will be a problem, but I'm sure Ginny will handle it accordingly." They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I spoke to Vilandra today." Lupin informed the Headmaster. Dumbledore turned to him.

"How was she?" Lupin sighed.

"I think it's safe to say that Vilandra and Leroux will not be pulling any more pranks." Dumbledore nodded.

"I had the feeling that Ms. Weasley would tell him." Lupin nodded.

"The twins seemed upset about the fact that he knew something they didn't." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, the four of them are good friends. I'm sure it upsets them, but they will find out in time. She will not leave them in the dark for long."

"How do you think the twins will react to the news?" Lupin asked. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Not well, I would imagine. I just hope they don't take it out on Vilandra." Lupin nodded, and as the two men stood in Dumbledore's office, they feared the worst for the relationship between the two Weasley cousins, and the Potter twins.

There came a sudden tapping on his window and he turned to it. A brown barn owl sat outside his window, waiting to be let in. Dumbledore went to the window, opening it for the owl. He retrieved the letter from its leg and began to read it.

"Is it from him?" Lupin asked from the door. Dumbledore nodded.

"It appears we were right in our assumptions. He's informed me that Arthur and Molly Weasley are, in fact, with the King of Darkness." Dumbledore rolled up the parchment.

"Do you think it's safe for him there? According to him, Ron's powers grow stronger every day. He'll be found out soon, and his children will also be parentless, just like Vilandra and Chaim." Lupin couldn't help but pity the Weasley children. Ron was evil, Hermione was taken—then again, if their source died, his children would _truly_ be parentless. Their mother divorced him, and wanted nothing to do with her children. Lupin found himself worried about his children.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong-willed man, you know that." Lupin nodded.

"I do. I just hope nothing happens to him." Dumbledore nodded.

"So do I."


	12. The Truth

A few days had passed since the incident at Molly and Arthur's. The Christmas spirit had truly died, and as the break neared them, Dumbledore informed Vilandra of the fact that Sterling would not be able to join her and Chaim at Hogwarts. She did not ask why, but she was sad nonetheless.

The rift between the Potter twins and the two Weasley cousins was growing more and more each day. It was becoming so worrying that even the professors were beginning to fear for the relationship. Lupin and Hagrid both urged Vilandra to tell the twins, but she couldn't think of a way to tell them. Their father was being held captive by her father. Perhaps he would even be killed. How would they ever forgive her? How would they ever be able to remain friends?

"The thing yeh have ter understand, Lonnie, is that righ' now, yeh ain't friends with 'em." Vilandra frowned as Hagrid poured tea for Leroux and herself. "Yeh've been ignorin' 'em so yeh dun have ter tell 'em, but they're startin' ter hate yeh both for ignorin' 'em." Leroux and Vilandra shared a look.

"I'd rather them hate me for something like this than know the truth." Vilandra whispered, looking down into her steaming tea.

"Wouldn't yeh rather they hate you for a better reason?" Hagrid asked. "Not tha' they would. Yeh four have been together since yeh were born. Ain't nothin' can break you apart. They'll be shocked, but deep down, yeh'll always be the best of friends. An' yeh know what I think?" He pointed a large finger at Vilandra. "I think they're upset that yeh haven't told 'em. They probably dun care that yeh two are ignorin' 'em. They probably jus' want ter know what's wrong so they can help."

"Help." Vilandra whispered.

"Yeah, Lonnie, you know, help." Leroux insisted. "That thing where other people help carry your burden for a while." Vilandra gave him a look. "Well, you know, you've never asked for it before, so I was just making sure you understood what Hagrid was talking about."

"Oh, you're so funny. My ribs." Vilandra rolled her eyes.

"Leroux's right, Lonnie." Hagrid insisted. "It's time yeh learned that yeh aren't alone. Yeh have people who want ter help. Let them." Vilandra sighed and slammed her head on the table. Leroux jumped and Hagrid cringed.

"Can we rewind the year?" Vilandra asked, her voice slightly muffled. She looked up at Hagrid. "Can we just pretend none of this ever happened?" Hagrid sighed, pushing his tea aside and clasping his hands together.

"Lonnie, the way I see it, yeh think yer doomed ter be like yer dad. Firstly, yer not." He insisted. "Secondly, it's not yer fault. It's nobody's fault. Yeh have ter understand that none of this is going ter change who _you_ are."

"I think we should tell the twins." Vilandra's head snapped towards Leroux. He shrugged. "They'll understand, Lonnie. And you have to admit you miss them." Vilandra looked back down at the table.

"I'd rather miss them than have them stare at me in horror."

"Why would they? It's not you, Lonnie! It's not you, it's not your fault, and you didn't even know about it until a few days ago!" Leroux insisted. "If you tell them, I'm sure—" All three heads snapped towards the door as there came a knock. Hagrid stood up and went to it, opening the door. He heard the bitterness in the voice, and knew who it was, even though they were invisible.

"Great, _they're_ here." Rhett spat bitterly.

"We'll come back later, Hagrid." Hagrid reached out and yanked the invisibility cloak off the Potter twins.

"Yeh'll do no such thing! Come in!" The twins stared at Hagrid worriedly, his voice having been sharp and hard. The twins grumbled as they entered the hut, shoving their hands in their pockets. Vilandra and Leroux stood up.

"Bet you've told Hagrid what's wrong?" Rhett spat.

"He already knew." Leroux defended angrily.

"Sure, come to her defence, Weasley." Talak hissed.

"Enough!" They all jumped and turned to Hagrid. "Yeh lot are family! Yeh've been best friends since before yeh could walk! I'll have none of this in my house! Yeh lot will return to the castle, head to the Room of Requirement, and sort this out!" Vilandra cringed, but no one said anything. Hagrid threw the cloak back at Talak who caught it, stunned. "Off with yeh." Hagrid waved them towards the door. Leroux and Vilandra exited the hut without bothering to get under the invisibility cloak, knowing full well Talak and Rhett wouldn't let them.

A tight ball lodged itself in Vilandra's throat as they made their way back to the castle. Leroux reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay, Lonnie. They're Rhett and Talak. They'll understand."

-----

"_You're_ the reason dad might be dead!" Rhett exploded, jumping off the couch in the Room of Requirement. "Because of _your_ stupid dad, we might never see ours again!"

"Oy!" Leroux hollered, jumping to his feet as well. He pointed his finger angrily at Rhett. "You'd have the right to be mad at her if she had something to do with it! She didn't even know until the Dementor attack, and her mother is _also_ missing, regardless of whether or not the King of Darkness is uncle Ron! So shut up, and sit down!"

"Easy for you to say, you bloody sod! This doesn't affect you!"

"It affects _all_ of us!" They all turned to the door startled as Kei stood in the doorway, entering the room. She glared at Rhett as she headed towards Vilandra and sat beside her, wrapping her arm lovingly around her cousin. She looked at Rhett as she continued speaking. "We are _all_ related here! What Ronald Weasley did affects all of us. Not just you because your father is missing, not Vilandra because her mother is missing, and not because he's her father, but because he is our family, and we have _all_ been betrayed by him. It affects all of us equally because we are all a family. Ronald Weasley was disowned a long time ago, right from the moment Gran and Gramps found out about what he was doing once he'd left Hermione." Everyone stared at her stunned. None had known she knew. Leroux assumed Hagrid had informed Kei that Vilandra would be telling the twins in the Room of Requirement. Vilandra wondered how long Kei had known.

"You knew?" Talak whispered, finally breaking the silence. Kei nodded.

"I found out in Fifth year. They wanted to ensure the rest of you wouldn't snap and attack Lonnie when you all found out. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is sort of what you did." Anger and hatred distorted Rhett's usually handsome features as he took a threatening step towards Kei.

"Our father is missing."

"So is Hermione!" Leroux hollered. Rhett's head snapped back startled. He'd actually kept forgetting that Hermione was also captured, but he never saw this as dangerous for her. She was Ron's wife.

Kei sighed deeply, standing up and pushing Rhett back slightly so he sat down beside Talak. Kei was thankful for Talak. While Rhett had exploded in anger, Talak had just sat there quietly in disbelief. She was thankful she didn't have _two_ people to push back. Kei looked back and forth between the two couches which sat facing each other, two of her cousins on either couch.

"The man who once was Ronald Weasley no longer exists. If he kills his best friend, he can certainly kill his wife. And his children. And his nieces, and his nephews, it doesn't _matter_, Rhett! He is evil, and he will destroy _anyone_ he pleases, and that includes Lonnie." Kei said in as calm a voice as possible.

Vilandra said nothing regarding Kei's last comment. If what she had said were true, Vilandra's soul would've been sucked out by the Dementor all those days ago. Yet he had stopped it from happening. What did that mean?

"This is a family matter, so we must _stick together_ as a family." Kei continued, pulling Vilandra from her thoughts. "Don't go pointing fingers at Lonnie and Chaim and Sterling, they had nothing to do with it."

Rhett was silent for a long time, staring at Kei. It was almost as if he'd forgotten who Vilandra was. He'd even forgotten about Chaim and Sterling, and about how nice she always was to them. Someone with evil intensions wouldn't be such an angel.

"Do Chaim and Sterling know?" Rhett whispered, feeling guiltier by the second for his outburst. Vilandra shook her head, looking at her hands.

"No." She whispered. "No, I uh—I don't want them to know."

"Alca?" Talak asked. Kei shook her head.

"No. None of the younger kids know, and since Hermione is missing, Vilandra makes all the decisions for her brothers. If she doesn't want them to know, you will say nothing." The twins nodded.

"We're sorry." Talak whispered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Rhett insisted. "Talak, you didn't say anything." He turned to Vilandra. "Lonnie, I'm _really_ sorry. I just—my temper got the best of me." Vilandra nodded.

"I know, Rhett. It's okay."

"Is it safe, then?" Kei asked her four cousins. "You won't rip out each other's ribcages and use them as hats if I leave?"

"Uh, no, and gross." Talak insisted. Kei nodded, turned, and left the room. As soon as the door closed, there was a long silence. "Why didn't you tell us?" Talak whispered.

"She was scared you'd react the way you did." Leroux replied for Vilandra.

"Still replying for her?" Rhett hissed, and then cursed himself for being such a sod. He just hated that Leroux and Vilandra were better friends than they all were.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's still really upset." Leroux snapped.

"Hey!" Vilandra cut Rhett off before he could speak. "If you don't stop, Kei and I will have new hat-wear!" She looked back and forth between her two cousins and they both calmed down. "I didn't tell you because I was scared you would react the way you did, and I was worried about our friendship. I was trying to prolong the process of telling you, but you should've known I would tell you eventually." Talak nodded.

"Yes. Yes, we should've. And we're sorry for treating you so horribly, but—Leroux knew. We were hurt he knew and we didn't." Vilandra nodded.

"I know, but the reason is that Leroux isn't really involved. Uncle Harry is gone, and I knew it would hurt you to know my—" Vilandra's voice caught in her throat.

"To know who was responsible." Leroux finished for Vilandra.

"How did you find out?" Rhett asked.

"Dementor attack." Vilandra replied.

"I get it. That's why you were in shock." Vilandra nodded.

"Nothing worse than going to get your schoolbooks and finding out that your father controls Dementors."

"Wow." Talak breathed. "This is so intense." They sat in a long silence.

"What happens now?" Rhett asked.

-----

Harry and Hermione sat on the floor in their dungeon, both thinking everything over in their minds. Hermione had taken out the picture of her children and was staring at it again. She missed seeing their faces, hearing their voices—she missed everything about them. She was luckier than Harry, she had a picture of her children. Harry had nothing. She felt a pang of guilt every time she pulled out the picture, because he stared at it sadly, as if wishing the picture she was pulling out contained his wife and children. She couldn't help but wish she had one. She hoped they were okay. All of them.

"—couple of days ago." Both of them turned to the door as they heard a Death Eater speak.

"No way. Weasley senior? They're not worth our spells." Harry and Hermione shared a look, and then stood up, bolting for the door to hear better.

"I heard it only took one guy to take them both down." The first Death Eater insisted. "They crumpled like twigs." He laughed and the other joined in.

"Didn't they have that brat kid with them?" Hermione's heart wrenched in her chest. _No!_ She thought frantically. _Please, God, no!_

"I don't know about the little boy. Would've been a pain in the ass if he was brought here, anyway." The Death Eater continued.

"What do you think—" And they were out of ear-shot.

Hermione fell to her knees, hyperventilating. Oh, God. Her son. Her Sterling. Was he all right? Were Arthur and Molly all right? What was Ron _doing_! Had he completely lost his mind!

"I'm sure he's fine, Hermione." Harry reassured, but she could hear the strain in his voice. He wasn't sure. Nobody could possibly be sure. Hermione couldn't bear to lose Sterling. She felt sick to the stomach, and she wanted to scream and blow the door off its hinges. She wanted to find her son and hold him in her arms, promising him that she'd never let him go ever again. She would be with him, always.

They heard footsteps approaching and both turned to the door. The second they heard the voice, they recognized it immediately.

"All right there, scarhead?" Their source within the King of Darkness' stronghold asked.

"Malfoy!" Hermione slammed her hands against the bars of the gap in their door, looking out at the handsome Draco Malfoy. He wore a black cloak like all the other Death Eaters, and bore the mark of the King of Darkness on his hand. But Draco Malfoy was not like the other Death Eaters. He was a spy for Dumbledore, his Occlumency and Legilimency surpassing that of even Snape and Dumbledore themselves.

They'd found out in Draco's Seventh year that he had quite the talent in those two fields, and was immediately asked to become a spy against Voldemort, and then again, spying on the King of Darkness. Luckily, Ron had never known that Draco spied on Voldemort. Only Snape, Dumbledore and Harry knew. They didn't think it would be safe for Draco if too many people knew.

As Hermione stared out at the blond-haired man before her, he looked around cautiously and pulled out a small blue stone. Tapping it with his wand, Hermione felt a cool breeze brush past her, and the entire conversation the three had from then on became silent to everyone else.

"Is it true, Malfoy?" Harry asked urgently. "Did he really attack Molly and Arthur?" Draco nodded gravely.

"Yes, he did. They're fine, though. He's got them in another dungeon." He motioned down the corridor he stood in. Harry visibly relaxed upon hearing this news, but Hermione had more on her mind.

"What about Sterling?" Hermione asked immediately afterwards.

"Sent to the Ministry. I think Ginny's got him at headquarters. Vilandra doesn't know." Malfoy informed. Hermione nodded relieved. Sterling was alive. He was safe. "Hermione?" She looked back at him. He grimaced, as if he were in pain, but spoke anyway. "Vilandra knows."

"I thought you just said she didn't know." Harry insisted, confused.

"No, she doesn't know about Sterling. But she knows about Ron." Hermione's hand flew instantly to her mouth and she fell to her knees again, disappearing from Draco's sight.

"What about Chaim, and Sterling? Do they know?" Harry asked urgently, knowing Hermione would want to know, but wasn't able to ask. Draco shook his head.

"No. Vilandra didn't want to tell Chaim, and she hasn't talked to Sterling since she found out, I don't think." Draco informed. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"How did she take it?" Hermione whispered from the ground, her hands buried in her hair.

"According to Dumbledore, not very well." Draco said in a quiet voice. "She had a breakdown. She told Leroux, and last I heard, the Potter twins were starting to hate them." Harry's eyes widened.

"No! My boys—how are my boys?" He said, forgetting completely about their original conversation.

"They're fine. They miss you." Draco informed.

"You got company." Harry said hurriedly. Draco tapped the stone discreetly and gave them his ever-famous sneer.

"We'll get your boys next, scarhead."

"Malfoy!" He jumped and spun around, facing Ron.

"My Lord!" Draco fell to one knee, his head bowed. The trembling was a nice touch, and Harry had to admit, the guy could act. He would've made a great actor. Maybe if they all lived through this, he would suggest it to him.

"Go check on the Weasleys."

"Yes, my Lord." Draco stood and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Harry and Hermione with more information than they'd previously known, but not as much as they would've liked. Harry glared out at Ron.

"Don't be like that, Harry." Ron insisted, walking up to the bar.

"We heard Death Eaters talking about an attack earlier. Who did you attack this time?" Harry hissed.

"Why, my parents, of course. I wanted to see my son, but unfortunately, he wasn't there."

"You bastard!" Hermione shrieked, standing up and pushing Harry out of the way so she was taking up the whole window. "You stay away from Sterling, do you understand me Ronald Weasley! _You stay away from him!_" Ron stared at her a long while, then shook his head, tsk-tsking.

"That's no way to talk to me, Hermione." He insisted. Without another word, he turned and disappeared down the corridor. Harry watched Hermione as she gripped the bars tightly, her knuckles turning white. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione. Come on, you should get some sleep."

"How could I _possibly_ get _any_ sleep knowing that—_monster_ is out hunting down my children!" She slammed her fists angrily against the bars and then fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Harry sat down beside her, watching his best friend as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hermione, when we were younger, you always told me the one thing I should always have is faith. I should always try and believe the best is yet to come. I should always believe in myself." Hermione sniffed.

"It's hard to believe in ourselves when we're stuck in here." She whispered.

"Then don't believe in us." Hermione turned to Harry. "Believe in them."

-----

"We are _not_ going after him, are you mad!" Leroux hollered angrily.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Rhett demanded. "Sit here and let them rot in a prison cell somewhere?"

"At least they're not dead!" Vilandra argued back.

"Dad, aunt Hermione and uncle Ron went after Voldemort every time he reared his ugly head!" Talak argued back. "We're their children, we should follow their example!"

"You're mad!" Vilandra insisted. "Don't you think this would be like giving him what he wanted?"

"You're daft, Lonnie. He doesn't want us, he just wants to get rid of us!" Rhett insisted.

"So we should go and knock on his door to let him get rid of us more easily?" Leroux demanded. "Have you forgotten all the attacks? How close we came to dying? He doesn't _care_ about any of us! If he did, he would have ensured our safety during all the attacks, but you know what, he didn't."

"He hasn't killed dad or aunt Hermione yet." Talak reasoned. "There _has_ to be some good left in him if he spared their lives."

"He may just find they're not a threat." Leroux insisted.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Weasley not a threat?" Rhett asked incredulously. "What planet are you on, Leroux, because it's obviously _not_ Earth."

"Well, then maybe he needs them alive for something." Vilandra insisted. "Who knows, Rhett? There could be hundreds of reasons why mum and uncle Harry are still alive."

"I think you're wrong, and you're both too bloody chicken to go and find out." Rhett insisted, half-hoping the comment would insult the two cousins enough to join them.

"Rhett, if you and Talak go after the King of Darkness, I'm going straight to Dumbledore." Vilandra said. The twins shared a look, then turned back to her, stunned.

"You wouldn't dare."

"We're not pulling pranks and having fun anymore." They were stunned to hear the deadness in her voice. "This is real, and a lot of people are going to get injured. A lot of people are going to lose their lives. If you want to bring the King of Darkness down so badly, ask Dumbledore to join the Order of the Phoenix. I'll join, I've already decided on what I'm going to tell him. But don't go off half-assed and get yourselves killed. Revenge on the King of Darkness is not worth your lives."

"Says you." Rhett said, and the second the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Vilandra's face hardened, and her eyes became slits as she glared daggers at her cousin.

"You think I don't want revenge." She hissed vehemently, walking slowly towards Rhett. "You think I wouldn't take pleasure in ripping off the sod's head and kicking it across the room? You think the pain he put my mother through doesn't hurt me?" Rhett fell back onto the couch now because Vilandra was right in front of him. "You're very, very wrong, Rhett Potter, if you believe that. If anyone in this room deserves to have revenge, and kill the son of a bitch, it's _me_." Rhett swallowed hard at the look she gave him, and nodded.

"I know, Lonnie." He finally replied. "I just think… I don't actually know anymore." He ran his hands through his hair, sighing. "Everything is turning out so wrong. Everything is so different."

"Everything's changed." Talak added.

"Now, it's time for us to change." Leroux shot in. "It's time for us to get ready for the war. It's inevitable at this point, and even if we're just four Fifth-years, we're the children of bloody heroes. It's our turn to pass on the torch. It's our turn to be heroes." He looked at Vilandra. "You want to join the Order? I'm with you. One hundred percent. We're making uncle Ron pay for what he did to our family." Vilandra nodded and the two turned to the Potter twins.

"No doubt about it, I'm in." Rhett agreed. "The wanker—no offence, Lonnie—is going down."

"Yeah." Talak agreed. "This will be the biggest family war the worlds of man and wizard alike have ever seen." Vilandra smiled slightly.

"I say we go live up to our names, boys." She turned on her heel and the four of them disappeared into the corridor, heading for their dormitory.


	13. Pranksters No More

Harry slammed his head into the door, his hands on either side of it, clutching the doorframe. He pulled his head back, and slammed it into the door again. He'd been doing that continuously for close to two hours, and Hermione knew there was no way to stop him. She felt like doing the same thing, but she didn't feel she had the strength to lift herself from the bed.

How long had they been trying to escape from this place? How long had it been since Molly and Arthur had been captured? How many more lives would Ron destroy to achieve his goal? Hermione felt sick to her stomach again, and felt her stomach acid churning and begin to rise into her throat. She'd already been sick five times in the last two days, and it was because of the news she'd heard about her children from Draco.

Harry and Hermione had to be so careful about not exposing him. Ron could read their minds, but only what they were thinking about at that current moment. They both ensured they kept their minds away from Draco when Ron came close. They couldn't afford to let Ron know about him. Hermione didn't want Salai and Sharka to end up like Chaim, Sterling and Vilandra. Ron didn't seem concerned, though. He didn't seem to think anyone would be stupid enough to betray him, so he didn't really go looking for a mole, and that kept Draco relatively safe.

Hermione forced her thoughts away from Draco again, just in case Ron was nearby. She focussed back on Harry, who was still slamming his head into the door. Suddenly, with a pained cry, Harry flew backwards into the wall and was frozen against the hard stone. Hermione joined him seconds later, feeling invisible ropes holding her against the wall. The door opened slowly across the room and light poured in around the figure that stood in the doorway. Harry let out a low growl, and Hermione felt her stomach acid rising again.

Ron walked into the room, seemingly bored. He waved his hand and an elegantly carved daybed appeared before the two prisoners. He fell lazily onto it and let out a small sigh.

"You know, one would think that sending my men to the school all the time would allow them to retrieve my family, but no. They're still in there, protected by good old Dumbledore." He smiled at them and Hermione opened her mouth to scream at him, but no sound came out. She and Harry had been muted. "I'm doing this for them, you have to understand. I don't want my family caught in the crossfire but rest assured, whether I get them or not, this war will proceed according to plan. It's your choice whether or not you want to have your children here—safe from all the horrors—or out there." Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

Harry was so unbelievably angry that his entire face had turned a dark purple colour, one which reminded Hermione a lot of Harry's uncle Vernon. Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Suit yourselves. I was just trying to keep them safe." He groaned as he leaned back, getting more comfortable. "The war will begin soon. The school won't even see it coming."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror. Who _was_ this monster! She opened her mouth to holler at him, but again her voice was mute. She settled for thinking what she wanted to say, hoping he would be paying attention. _They're just children!_ She thought angrily. _How **dare** you attack the children to get to the professors!_

"Casualties of war, Hermione." Evidently, he _had_ been paying attention. "Collateral damage. It can't be helped."

_You monster!_

"Now, now, let's not get vicious." Ron insisted. "But back to why I'm really here." He clapped his hands together and stood up. He walked up to the wall so he was right in between his two friends, looking back and forth between them. "Who will be the one to give it up first?" He tapped his lips with his index finger, as if deep in thought. "I don't know, you're both so strong." He cocked his head. "What does the Order have in store for me?"

Hermione closed her eyes tightly. _I know nothing, I know nothing, I know nothing,_ she repeated, over and over. Harry clenched his jaw, trying to think of anything but the Order. Unfortunately, telling himself _not_ to think about the Order was thinking about it—and Harry revealed their plans to the one person who should never know them. Ron began to laugh hysterically.

"_That's_ their plan? Are they insane? I'm almost insulted that Dumbledore came up with such a weak plan." He shook his head. "So insulted. I'm going to have to let him know before I kill him." Harry glared at Ron hatefully, every ounce of his anger aimed at the redhead before him. "Well, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks, mate." He patted Harry's shoulder and turned. As he reached the door, their voices returned, and he froze in his steps as one of them spoke.

"Ron!" The voice was high, shrill—almost pained. He turned slowly to face his wife, tears streaming down her face. "Please." She whispered. "Please, Ron, I _beg_ you! Don't do this!" She pleaded. "Think of our children, Ron! They can still love you! _I_ still love you." For a fleeting second, Harry saw something change in Ron's eyes. "Just come back to me. Be who you once were, and everything will be just like it used to be. Your children miss you. Sterling's never even _met_ you! They just want their father back. _Please_, Ron." Harry held his breath, staring at Ron hopefully. The change in his eyes—it had to mean something, didn't it?

Hermione and Harry watched Ron as he stood in the doorway, his eyes softer than they'd seen them since they'd been captured.

"My Lord?" And with those two, simple words, the hardness returned, and they knew it would remain there this time.

"In a minute." He growled, the Death Eater cowering away frightened. He walked into the room, up to Hermione. "I want my family back, too, Hermione." He told her, all gentleness gone from his eyes. "That's why I took you. That's why I'm trying to get my children. I want our family to be how it used to be, too." He ran his fingers across her smooth cheek. "I kept you and Harry alive because you both mean something to me, and I want you with me when I rise to the top."

"Don't you mean murder your way to the top?" Harry snapped. His head suddenly slammed backwards into the wall and Harry was knocked out, his glasses falling to the floor, the broken lens shattering completely.

"I went for Sterling, you know." Ron continued, as if Harry hadn't even spoken. "When I went to mum and dad's. I went for Sterling. But he wasn't there. It doesn't matter, because I have men out looking for him, just as I have men preparing their transportation to Hogwarts to begin the war and retrieve my children." Hermione felt like her chest was on fire. She couldn't draw in the breath she needed, and her stomach acid had blocked off the entrance to her windpipe.

"I want the old Ron back!" She yelled in his face. The slap was so fast it took a few seconds for the sharp pain to set in. She turned back to Ron slowly, her cheek burning from the blow he had just done. He pointed one finger at her.

"You will respect me once more, Hermione. I don't care what I have to do in order to make you. I lost my family once because you refused to join me. That will _not_ happen again." And with those final words, he turned on his heel and exited the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

The door slammed loudly and the two friends were bathed in darkness, falling painfully to the floor as their binds were released.

-----

Snape looked up from his parchment, narrowing his eyes at the back of the class where the four Gryffindors sat. They were quietly making their potions, not even speaking to each other the way the other students were. In fact, it was almost as if they were completely ignoring each other.

Snape wasn't the only one who'd noticed the change in the four cousins. Everyone had noticed, and everyone was concerned. Only a few of the teachers knew why, and since Snape wasn't their favourite teacher, he certainly didn't know. He just kept his eye on them because—change or not—he didn't trust they'd dropped their old ways. He knew they were waiting for him to take his guard down so they could do something horrible to him. He'd been waiting for days. It was beginning to tear him apart inside—all this waiting. He needed them to just get whatever they had planned over with so he could go back to being paranoid for the next day instead of being paranoid all the time. It would be Christmas break soon, and he didn't think he would be able to enjoy his holiday if they didn't do what they had planned before the break.

_Bloody hell, I must be mad!_ Snape thought to himself angrily.

"Do something!" He hollered so suddenly that a few people dropped what they were holding and Lexa actually screamed. The four cousins were the only ones who didn't react. They merely looked up at their hysterical Potions professor. "Do something! Blow something up! Talk back to me, _insult_ me! I don't care, just—for Merlin's sake—_do something_!" He hollered. Everyone stared at him stunned.

On any other day, the four at the back would've been grinning at the fact that he'd snapped. On any other day, they would've taken him up on his offer to insult him or blow something up. This was not any other day, so instead, they merely went back to their potions. Everyone but them stared at Snape stunned.

"Get back to work." He snapped as he stood up and came out from behind his desk. He walked to the back and stood right in front of the Potter twins, feeling they were probably the reason the other two weren't being as disruptive as usual.

"Why on Earth are all of you being so miserable and disrupting my class with your lack of pranks and witty comments?" He hissed angrily. "Your precious father is still _alive_, Potters."

"Mine's as good as dead." Snape's head snapped towards Vilandra as she spoke, and he took in her appearance properly for the first time in a long time. Her hair looked straw-like and unclean. Her face was thin, and she looked incredibly pale, as if she were gravely ill. But like with what everyone else noticed, what betrayed her inner-feelings was her eyes. As he stared into her Prussian blue eyes, he could see hurt, sadness, and anger. A lot of anger. That was when he realized why they were so miserable. He paled considerably, which was shocking to see since he was already unnaturally pale.

"You know." He whispered. Vilandra, who'd been looking down after he'd scanned her face, looked back up at him. "You know about your father." Vilandra said nothing. She merely looked down again.

"You going to have a laugh taking the mick out of her now?" Leroux demanded angrily. By this time, half the class was listening, but Snape couldn't have that so before Leroux continued, he quickly waved his wand so that an invisible sound barrier blocked off the four Gryffindors and himself from the rest of the class. The second he's finished the spell, Leroux had started saying what Snape had thought he would. "'Oh, your father's evil, I always knew he was no good, he was rotten. Oh, joyful, joyful, hurrah, hur-bloody-rah'." Snape stared at Leroux slightly stunned. He'd expected the Weasley boy to say something regarding Vilandra's father being evil, but he never suspected that the four thought so badly of him. He never in his entire life thought anyone would think he was that heartless.

Snape stared at Leroux's hard face for a long while before waving his wand again, turning to head back to his desk.

"Class is dismissed." He said as he waved his wand at cauldrons as he passed them. The tables began to clear and the potions disappeared, but the students did not. Everyone was staring at him stunned, and this only angered him. Reaching his desk, he turned to face the class. "I said _get out_!" He hollered. Everyone jumped and began to pack away their things as Snape fell into his chair, feeling horrible.

Had he really been such a git to them that they believed something this severe would deserve a good laugh? Did they actually believe he would make fun of Vilandra because her father was the King of Darkness? Well, they were gravely mistaken. Had he known sooner that she knew, he would've been nicer to her, just like if Harry Potter died he would be nicer to the twins. No one deserved to live the lives the four at the back led because of who their parents were, and Snape decided then and there as the four cousins left his room that he would be nicer to them. He would stop treating them like garbage. He just didn't understand why he wasn't told.

He would have to talk to Dumbledore about this, and just as Snape thought of Dumbledore, Vilandra was thinking about McGonnagall. She needed to talk to her, but Vilandra didn't even know how to start. So, as the four made their way to their Common Room, Vilandra stopped. The other three turned to her.

"Where you going, Lonnie? We were let out early, classes don't start for another half-hour." Rhett insisted.

"I have to talk to McGonnagall." She told them. "I'll be up in a minute."

"We'll go with you." Talak said, taking a step towards her. She shook her head.

"No. I want to talk to her alone." Vilandra insisted.

"But what if something else attacks?" Leroux demanded. "We don't want you to be alone, like last time." Vilandra smiled.

"That's nice of you, Leroux. It really is, but I need to talk to her alone." The three boys shared a look. "I'll be up in the Common Room in ten minutes." Leroux pressed his lips together.

"Ten minutes?"

"Not a second longer." He nodded.

"Okay. We'll see you up there." They turned and made their way back to the dormitory as Vilandra began to make her way towards McGonnagall's office. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel someone was following her. She slowed down slightly, frowning and listening hard. She heard nothing, but all the hairs on the back of her neck were raised. She spun around, but didn't get her wand out fast enough.

"_Stupefy_!" Vilandra flew off her feet as the red bolt hit her in the chest, and all went black.

-----

Salai Malfoy replaced his wand and walked towards Vilandra hurriedly. He didn't want anyone to know what he'd done, and he hoped no one had seen him. He reached her and lifted her easily into his arms, holding her beneath the knees and shoulders. As he walked hurriedly towards the stairs, he couldn't help but think of how much lighter than he expected she was.

He carried her down the single flight of stairs and headed for the front door. He exited it easily and because of how cold it was outside, nobody was there. He could make his way to the lake without having to worry about being seen. He was glad they'd just had Potions in the dungeons because they were wearing heavier cloaks which took away some of the chill.

He reached the lake and placed Vilandra beneath the leafless tree. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at her.

"_Ennervate_." She jerked up immediately.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" She demanded as she struggled to get to her feet. Her foot slid on the snow and she fell back to the ground. Her face was contorted in anger and Malfoy just stood in front of her, waiting for her to calm down. "You just knock me unconscious in the middle of—what is wrong with you!" She hollered, standing again and keeping her footing this time. Her robes were completely soaked from her waist to her hem, but she didn't seem to notice. That, or she didn't particularly care.

"Are you quite finished?" Malfoy asked her calmly. She glared at him but said nothing more. "I'll assume you are. Now that you're finished, I can explain. I only knocked you unconscious because I knew it was the only way to get you to talk to me. I figured if I got you outside, maybe you'd feel more inclined to speak with me." Vilandra watched him for a long while, then crossed her arms against the cold.

"So speak." She finally said. He smiled and turned to the lake, shoving his shaking hands into his pockets.

"You're not the only one with a broken family." He said to her, the wind whipping at his face. It was cold and bitter, but he wanted to have this conversation with her. He almost _needed_ to. Others didn't understand Vilandra's pain the way he did, and now, he would finally tell her about it. There were two reasons why: he understood her pain, and he knew the truth.

"Just because my dad—"

"Is the King of Darkness." He cut her off. She said nothing and he turned to face her again. She was staring at him dumbstruck.

"How-how did you…" She trailed off and he sighed, walking closer to her.

"My dad told me." He admitted. He didn't tell her that Draco was a spy for Dumbledore, but he could tell her the truth about how he found out. "He worries about Hermione. He always had a soft spot for her. I guess he just wanted to make sure someone looked out for you." Vilandra was still staring at him like he was some kind of alien.

"How long have…" She trailed off again, but he knew the question.

"Since before First year. I knew that because I was a Malfoy you would never be my friend, but I ensured I would always be in your life some way or another. You have to understand something, Weasley, you're important to me. And you're the only one who can possibly understand my pain." Vilandra frowned and for the first time in her life, she found herself wanting to hear what Malfoy had to say. She sat back down and Malfoy smiled slightly.

"So you probably know more about my life than I do. Tell me about yours." She whispered. He sighed as he sat down beside her, the two of them looking out across the frozen lake.

"My mum left my dad when we were kids. I'm sure you know Fleur Delacour was supposed to marry your uncle Bill." Vilandra nodded.

"She changed her mind soon after Dumbledore faked his death. She thought he was hideous. Even though she'd said she would still marry him…" Vilandra trailed off. "I guess she was shallow." She turned to Malfoy. "No offence."

"Trust me, I probably hate my mum more than you do." An angry frown distorted Malfoy's handsome features, and Vilandra almost wanted to smooth it away. "She just married my dad because he was rich and good looking. Then, she had Sharka and I and soon after that, she left him. She'd found someone richer and more attractive, so she'd filed for divorce and disappeared from our lives. Sharka was three, I was four. I don't really remember her, but dad hates talking about her. I don't blame him. He went into a depression for a long time, and I bet you can guess who helped him out of it."

"Uncle Harry." Vilandra said without even thinking. The answer couldn't have been more obvious.

"Harry Potter. When everything in my dad's world went wrong, his worst enemy was the one to bring him out of it. He helped my dad in a way you'll never understand. My dad became a whole new person, and as he changed, Sharka and I did, too." He fished a stick out of the snow and began to make little designs in the white powder with the end of it. "Soon after dad had gotten better, you lost your dad." Vilandra's heart clenched and she grimaced painfully. "My dad wanted to be there for Hermione the way Harry was there for him, but you obviously know your mother. She doesn't take help, not from anyone." Vilandra nodded, clenching her teeth to stop from crying.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered.

"That's why I always felt you and I were similar, you know?" Malfoy looked at her. "Your dad left, and my mum left. My dad and your mum have had to raise their children alone." Vilandra nodded.

"Did your mum go evil after she left?" Malfoy smiled slightly as she asked this and saw a small smile tugging at her lips, too.

"No." He replied, throwing the stick away. "No, she most certainly didn't, but I assure you—she's a skank." Vilandra laughed, and Malfoy was glad to hear the sound. It sounded like a real, happy laugh, and he was hoping to hear one of those before the end of the conversation.

They were more alike than either of them realized. Draco had helped raise Sharka just as Vilandra had helped raise Chaim and Sterling. They both kept their emotions inside to stop their remaining parents from having problems living their lives. And they both had broken families. The Gods had this all planned out in advance, all they had to do was set the pieces into motion.

Vilandra watched Malfoy's face a long while as he stared out across the lake.

"You're different than I imagined." She admitted as she tucked her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. He turned to her, smiling.

"Am I, now?" She nodded.

"I heard so many stories about your dad being this smug, evil, arrogant wanker that I figured you'd be just like him." Malfoy laughed heartedly at this comment, shaking his head.

"Well, we're not all evil wankers. Smug and arrogant, yes. Evil wanker, no." He smiled at her and she returned it. Her smile was dazzling and he was so caught up in watching her lips he almost missed what she'd said.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not so sure about you not being a wanker, but I'm fairly sure you're relatively safe." He pulled up the sleeves of his robes and looked at both arms.

"No Dark Mark. Blast." He snapped his fingers. "And I was hoping to be integrated in your father's cult." He bit his tongue angrily as the words left his lips, realizing that what he'd said would probably upset her, but he was stunned to see her smiling. She then looked down at her hands, picking at the skin around her nails.

"You know, Malfoy, it's been hard finding out about my dad, and everyone who knows has looked at me a little—a little different. But not you." She turned back to him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is—it's nice, you know, for you to joke with me about my dad. It makes it seem less real. Less hurtful." She looked back down at her hands and Malfoy sighed.

"You know your dad wasn't always like this." He whispered as he leaned back in the snow, propping his elbows up so he wasn't lying down completely. "Something must've happened for him to become what he is." Vilandra nodded.

"I know that. I just don't know what could have been so bad." She let out a deep breath and cocked her head, some of her red-brown hair tumbling over her shoulder. "Do you think—someone so far gone can ever come back?" She asked him, turning back to face him as she finished speaking.

Malfoy reached out and tucked her stray hair behind her ear, running his fingers across her cheek as his hand fell back to the ground.

"I think everyone has some good and some bad in them, Weasley. Some are just overcome with one of the two." She smiled slightly, looking away from him.

"You didn't really answer my question."

"Nobody can." And with that, the two of them sat in the snow for a long while as the sun continued its usual course above their heads. The two were freezing but somehow, they enjoyed each other's company, even if they weren't speaking. It was only when the sun was beginning to set behind the horizon that Vilandra realized they'd skived all of their classes, and a vessel had probably burst in Leroux's brain by now. Vilandra cringed at the lecture she was going to get from the twins and Leroux. Ten minutes tops—it had been close to four hours.

Vilandra stood up, brushing the snow off her robes, and Malfoy followed suit. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Thanks, Malfoy." She finally said. "This was nice." He nodded.

"It was, wasn't it?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"No need to rub it in, I was wrong, I'll admit it." She turned and began walking towards the castle, Malfoy jogging to catch up and falling into step beside her. "I guess this means I should stop calling you Malfoy, huh?" Vilandra asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Sounds kind of sexy coming from you." He turned to her with a smug grin and she hit him lightly in the arm.

"Now _there's_ the Salai Malfoy I know and love to hate." He laughed and shook his head.

"Please. Hate this?" He motioned his face and then smirked. "One would need to be all-powerful to resist the charm of a Malfoy."


	14. Secrets and Lies

Salai Malfoy let out an angry cry as he waved his wand another time, sending a jinx flying towards a Death Eater. He held Vilandra's hand tightly, standing before her so that he shielded her with his body.

Leroux, Rhett and Talak were throwing their own spells from all around Salai and Vilandra. The Death Eaters—they were everywhere. Almost everyone above Fourth year was yielding their wand, attacking as many Death Eaters as they could. The problem was: they were only students. The twins and Vilandra were probably the only ones who knew any really damaging spells, but since Salai was stopping Vilandra from joining the fight, all she could do was stare helplessly.

Jase, Lexa, Alca, Chaim, Kian and Sharka were hiding beneath the table right where the four cousins and Salai were. Chaim was unusually pale, Kian was sweating profusely and Alca had tears steaming down her cheeks. Vilandra couldn't blame them. This was their First year and so far, it hadn't gone too well for them.

Vilandra scanned the crowd of people fighting for her last cousin. She spotted Kei close to the door, throwing hexes and curses at lightning speed. She was training to be an Auror, so Vilandra wasn't surprised. And then, her eyes widened. A Death Eater stood up behind her—having recovered from a previous curse—and aimed his wand at Kei's back. Before Vilandra could breathe—before she could even _blink_—a green bolt flew from the Death Eater's wand, heading straight for Kei. Vilandra stared horrified when the most incredible thing in the world happened. Inches away from Kei, the green light turned blue, and Kei merely flew off her feet, lying unconscious on the floor.

Vilandra couldn't understand why the Killing Curse had suddenly turned into something else—at first, anyway. _That sod must still have **some** of his humanity left,_ she thought bitterly. Other people had the Killing Curse flung at them, but _theirs_ didn't turn blue. Only Kei's had. Only family's would.

"No! Let him go!" The shriek was like a knife to Vilandra's gut. Her eyes found Alca as she shrieked after the Death Eater to let go of him. And 'him' was Chaim.

"Chaim!" Vilandra shrieked ten times louder than Alca did. Wrenching herself free from Salai, she pushed past him, whipping out her wand. Chaim was struggling hard as he was being carried over the Death Eater's shoulder. She would have to be careful not to hit him. She threw a curse at the Death Eater, but he dodged it. She continued to throw everything she knew at him, and he either dodged the curses, or countered them—and he was getting closer to the exit.

**Two hours earlier.**

Vilandra twirled the straw in her drink, her eyes locked on Salai's as he sat across the room at the Slytherin table. His eyes, in turn, were locked on her. It had been almost a month since their conversation by the lake, and as January neared its final week, the two had spent a lot of time together—behind Vilandra's cousins backs, of course. Vilandra had lied for almost the entire Christmas break, telling her cousins she went to the library when, in fact, she went to the Slytherin dormitory. Salai was the most influential person in Slytherin, so no one dared say anything. Also, the fact that his father was Draco Malfoy, and a Death Eater, helped a lot. So, the two of them had secretly been dating behind the Potter's and Leroux's backs. Vilandra wanted to find the right time to tell them, but it was hard to tell your cousins that you were dating the person who used to be—and still was—their worst enemy.

"There _has_ to be another one!" Leroux exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist down onto the table. Vilandra half-listened, but her eyes stayed glued on Salai.

"Let's go over it again, shall we?" Rhett asked, taking a bite of his chicken. "There's only about six or seven in the dungeons, so I'm betting there's one down there that the Marauders haven't found."

"I'm still liking the seventh floor." Talak insisted, waving his fork at Rhett. Lexa—who was sitting beside Talak—rolled her eyes at their conversation. "You know, because Gryffindor is up there. I'm thinking there's got to be more coming from the dormitories." Leroux nodded and looked at Vilandra.

"How come you're not disagreeing?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She asked, not looking at him. "Oh, yeah. Absolutely." Leroux raised an eyebrow as Rhett's chewing slowed down, watching Vilandra. Talak, who was beside her, leaned close to her and turned to follow her gaze. Salai noticed and pretended to be talking to Rogers—who'd been in the middle of talking to Gregson.

"What are you looking at?" Talak asked confused. Vilandra tore her eyes away from Salai, looking at Talak.

"What? Nothing. I-I was just—daydreaming."

"Must've been some daydream." Leroux teased, taking a bite of his potatoes. "Was I in it?" He asked after swallowing. Vilandra rolled her eyes.

"No, Leroux. Sorry. Hot men who _aren't_ related to me only." She smiled at him. He laughed, shaking his head, and as the three boys continued their conversation, Vilandra turned her attention back to Salai. He was already watching her again. Vilandra cocked her head towards the door slightly, and Salai smirked. Vilandra stood up, turning to her cousins.

"I'm going to the library." She told them.

"Again?" Rhett asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Bloody hell, woman, we're only Fifth years. You can relax." Leroux insisted. She shrugged and Talak looked down into her plate.

"You haven't eaten anything." He insisted, looking back up at her. "Are you all right?"

"Never better." She flashed them a grin. "I just wasn't very hungry." She headed towards the door before they could keep her there any longer. Across the Great Hall, Salai wiped his mouth with his napkin, standing up.

"I'll see you later." He said to Gregson and Rogers. They both grunted replies as he made his way towards the door, following Vilandra out. Lexa's chewing slowed down and she frowned, the three boys still talking. Jase turned around—she'd been looking over her shoulder at the door—and she and Lexa shared a look. Clearly, they were both thinking the same thing. Lexa looked down into her plate and began to play with her food.

"You know," She said, interrupting the boys' conversation. "Vilandra's been acting weird lately, don't you think?" The boys shared a look.

"No." Leroux said slowly.

"No, she has." Jase agreed.

"She's just upset about her mum." Rhett whispered uncomfortably.

"Upset? You're all blind, aren't you?" They frowned. Lexa motioned the Great Hall doors. "She left here _grinning_. She's been acting weird lately in the sense that she was all mopey for all that time, and all of a sudden, she just became this happy, cheerful, bubbly person. Didn't any of you find this a little concerning?" Rhett shrugged.

"Maybe she found a boyfriend." Leroux hit him in the arm, pointing at him.

"Of course! She's always going off to the library, but she's never there when we look for her!" He slammed his hand on the table, smiling. "She's got a bloke, and he makes her happy. He makes her forget about—" He cut himself off, casting a glance at Lexa and Jase. They didn't seem to care about that. Both of them had their lips pressed tightly together.

"Did-did it ever occur to you that maybe this boy was—Malfoy?" Talak coughed into his drink as Leroux and Rhett burst out laughing.

"My lungs have pumpkin juice in them." Talak coughed.

"Lonnie and Malfoy?" Leroux continued to laugh. "You're mad."

"Haven't you noticed her always looking towards Slytherin's table?" Lexa inquired. "And how every time she goes somewhere, he follows seconds later." The laughter died immediately.

"She wouldn't." Rhett insisted. "She would tell us."

"Not if she thought you wouldn't approve." Jase commented awkwardly. "Which you don't." Leroux stared at Jase horrified while Rhett and Talak shared a look. The three of them jumped to their feet at exactly the same time and bolted from the Great Hall.

"She's going to kill us." Jase commented. Lexa nodded.

"Yup." She replied as they watched the three boys head for the door.

As they ran for the exit, Sharka Malfoy noticed their haste to leave the hall after Vilandra and Salai. She knew about them—and she knew how dead the two of them would be.

"Gotta go!" She said frantically to her friends as she flew out of her seat and bolted for the door. She caught up to them outside the Great Hall as they debated which way to go.

"Hi!" She said loudly, running past them and stopping in front of them. "How are you? I just—I saw you, and I thought I'd come and say hi. So, hi." She smiled nervously, waving. Rhett frowned at her, but she ignored his gaze. "Um, did you guys hear about the new professors?"

"Look, Malfoy, we're in somewhat of a hurry." Leroux insisted. His head snapped to the left as he heard a laugh he recognized. He and the twins began to head in that direction.

"No, wait." Sharka scrambled in front of them, holding both hands out before her. "Um, you see—you don't understand. The-the professors—they want to meet you." She blurted out. "They're—they know who your parents were, and they-they want to meet you personally."

"We're busy, Sharka." Rhett insisted as the three of them pushed past her.

"No!" She shrieked, running after them. She grabbed Rhett's arm and tugged it slightly. He spun to look at her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" He demanded, Talak and Leroux stopping to stare at her. She was acting very odd, and they didn't like it.

"Sharka, go back to the Great Hall. This doesn't concern you." Leroux insisted as he began walking again.

"No, it does!" Sharka pushed past Rhett and Talak and grabbed Leroux's arm, pulling on it as hard as she could. He was much stronger than her though, so he continued to walk, with her being dragged behind him. Leroux rounded the corner and his jaw dropped. His eyes practically popped out of his head at the sight that greeted him.

-----

Vilandra slowed down as she rounded the corner, waiting impatiently for him to catch up. She hated how they couldn't just leave at the same time. She waited a few more seconds, and then felt his hands wrap around her waist from behind. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, enjoying the vanilla scent she appeared to give off.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled against her neck. "I thought you were _never_ going to leave the Great Hall. Teasing me from across the room like that. For shame, Ms. Weasley." She giggled and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know, Mr. Malfoy, _you_ could leave the Great Hall first." She bit her bottom lip seductively and he laughed.

"You'd never chase after me." He mumbled as his lips inched closer to hers. The second their lips touched, Vilandra felt the kiss spread throughout her entire body. She could feel the warmth of his touch on her neck, on her shoulders, on her stomach. It was as if somehow, Salai could kiss every part of her body without moving his mouth from her own. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, and as the two of them stood at the end of a long corridor, making out, the world dissolved around them. They saw nothing but each other, heard nothing but the other's heart-beat—which was probably why the hands wrenching Salai away from Vilandra scared the two of them to death.

"You sod!"

"Leroux!" Vilandra shrieked as he drew back his fist and smashed it into Salai's nose. He fell to the floor, blood gushing from his nose, grunting in pain. "Are you mad!" Vilandra demanded, bending down beside Salai.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Talak demanded angrily.

"Sorry. I tried to warn you." Sharka said to the couple sitting on the floor. Vilandra pulled out her wand, tapping Salai's nose lightly.

"I can take care of myself." Vilandra insisted angrily, speaking to her cousins but keeping her eyes on Salai's nose.

"Obviously not! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Rhett exploded, motioning Malfoy.

"He's no enemy!" Vilandra insisted angrily, standing up and facing Rhett, Salai wiping the blood from his healed nose.

"How could you just—how could you make out with him _in plain sight_!" Talak demanded. "Did you assume that because everyone was eating no one would come out here and find you?"

"Yeah, that was sort of the idea." Salai grumbled as he got to his feet. Leroux started to lunge at him again, but Rhett and Talak held him back forcefully, not wanting their friend to be expelled.

"He's the enemy, Vilandra!" Talak insisted.

"No he's not! He's been _helping_ me!" These words seemed to click in the twin's brains. As usual, they were on the same frequency. Leroux continued to struggle between them, but they ignored him.

"I get it." Rhett said. Talak sighed.

"Vilandra, whatever you think you're feeling towards Malfoy—"

"—it's not love." Rhett continued for his brother. "You're going through a hard time—"

"—and you need comfort." Talak continued. "Comfort you can't get from family."

"Comfort you can only get from a boyfriend, but Lonnie—"

"—it's not real. He doesn't understand your pain, he—"

"—can't help you through it."

"We're your family—"

"—and we care about you."

"And we know this is hard—"

"—but what you're doing now is—"

"Oh, bloody hell, are you finished?" Salai demanded, getting bored. "I understand her because I _know_." The twins frowned confused and Leroux finally stopped struggling. "Sharka and I _both_ know."

"About?" Leroux asked, not quite sure if what Salai was saying was what he _thought_ he was saying.

"We know that Ronald Weasley is the King of Darkness." Sharka whispered from behind the three boys. They turned to her stunned and she forced a laugh. "Surprise."

"No!" Leroux exploded. "You-you told _them_! **_THEM!_**"

"Don't yell at me, Leroux Weasley!" Vilandra snapped. "And I told them _nothing_! They knew by themselves."

"Oh, oh, what happened? Did some little birdie come flying in to let them know!" Leroux asked, sounding more and more hysterical with each passing second.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this!" Vilandra hollered angrily.

"You're dating Salai!" Talak screamed.

"So what! Rhett's been dating Sharka since Third year!" Talak's eyes bulged as silence fell over the group. Rhett was staring at her horrified as Sharka slowly began to back again. She took two steps and turned to run, but Talak released Leroux and grabbed her by the back of her robes, pulling her back towards him. He let out a long sigh, shaking his head.

"Vilandra and Salai, and Rhett and Sharka. We are officially in another dimension." Leroux muttered, leaning back against the wall angrily and crossing his arms. Talak turned to his twin, still holding Rhett's girlfriend by the back of her robes.

"Explain." Was all Talak said. Rhett opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"W-well, I—well, I, um… you see, it—" Rhett stuttered. He continued like this for about thirty seconds. Sharka couldn't take it any more, so rolling her eyes, she began the story of how they met.

"It happened in my First year." She said, everyone turning their attention to her now. "I was in the library studying for my end of year exam for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I tried everything to memorize all the counter-curses and creatures, but I just couldn't. None of it was sticking in my head, and I knew I was going to fail. So, I was sitting in the library, my book open in front of me, and I was crying." She looked at Rhett and smiled. He smiled too, despite the circumstances. Both remembered that day so well. "I was bawling my eyes out, and then someone appeared beside me. It was Rhett. He asked what was wrong, and I told him my problem. I was so scared of failing in my First year, I—I really needed help. So, Rhett sat down beside me and he began to help me learn everything."

"Rhett managed to _help_ you?" Talak asked stunned, the fact that Rhett's girlfriend was Sharka Malfoy completely forgotten.

"Rhett was in a _library_! I didn't even know he knew what those were!" Leroux exclaimed, just as stunned as Talak. Rhett rolled his eyes, and continued the story.

"After I helped her out, we talked a bit about ourselves. I knew she was a Malfoy, and she knew I was a Potter, but we didn't care. I said nothing to her about it, so she didn't, either. So during the year—when the four of us weren't getting detentions or pulling pranks—Sharka and I would meet up and have a chat. We started sending letters during the summer and when we returned—me as a Third year and her as a Second year—we decided that we were perfect for each other. So, we started dating—behind _all_ of your backs." He added, his eyes locked on Salai's. Salai's mouth was hanging open. He could hardly believe it.

"Wait a minute." Leroux said confused. He pointed at Salai. "He didn't know about them dating, so how did you find out?" Vilandra smiled at Sharka.

"Dating a Malfoy, you become friends with the other. Or—I did, anyway." Sharka returned the smile gratefully.

"But—I thought you guys all hated each other." Talak insisted, motioning Sharka and Rhett, and then Salai and Vilandra.

"We put on the fake-hatred show when you're around." Salai shrugged. "And then we sneak off and meet up when we have the chance." Talak snorted, rolling his eyes.

"How Romeo and Juliet of you." He muttered.

"I don't believe this." Leroux whispered. He sank to the floor, burying his hands in his hair. Talak let go of Sharka's robes and went to join his cousin on the floor.

"Yeah. They're dating Malfoys, that's pretty—"

"No." Talak stared at Leroux confused. "I can't believe I'm the _only_ person out of all of us who's still _single_!" Talak's eyebrows shot into his hairline. He opened his mouth to speak, but Salai interrupted him.

"Has anyone else noticed that it's a lot—louder than usual?" He asked. They all fell silent as they listened.

"Sounds like screaming." Vilandra said slowly. "_Panicked_ screaming." They shared a look. Malfoy took her hand and made his way down the corridor towards the Great Hall, Vilandra following closely. The cousins and Sharka followed them as they walked slowly. The two before them rounded the corner and Vilandra screamed. Salai ducked as Vilandra threw herself to the side, a green bolt flying right past them.

"Lonnie!" "Salai!" The shouts were simultaneous as the three cousins and sister of the two before them scrambled back around the corner. Salai grabbed Vilandra's hand again, running with her down the corridor. The six of them bolted down the corridor, Talak in the lead. He skid to a halt as ten Death Eaters rounded the corner in front of them and turned to the left. The five behind him followed hurriedly, screaming and ducking the curses flung at them.

Talak ran down the corridor, slamming painfully into the wall as he attempted to turn but slipped instead. Regaining his balance, he pushed off the wall and continued to run, heading for a tapestry. He pushed it aside and placed his hand on the wall behind it.

"What's the password for this one again? What's the password!" He hollered to his cousins as they ran towards him.

"Agrippa!" Vilandra screamed as they neared him. "No, no, no, Alchemy! No, it's—one of the 'A' ones! Um—"

"No time!" Salai continued running, still holding Vilandra's hand. They couldn't stand there trying to guess the password. They had to run. Salai bolted up a set of stairs with Vilandra, the other four following.

"Do something!" Salai yelled over his shoulder at the four cousins, also making sure his sister was keeping up. Rhett held her hand the same way Salai was holding Vilandra's. Sharka was in good hands.

"Like what!" Talak demanded Salai, demanding an explanation as to why he thought _they_ should be the ones to think something up.

"I don't know, _something_! You're the children of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake!" Salai hollered as they continued running up the stairs.

"We may be the children of heroes, but as individuals, we're _chicken_!" Rhett hollered. He cried out as a curse flew right over his head, barely missing him.

"We need to get to one of the dormitories!" Sharka shrieked frantically as they ran.

"Well, Slytherin's out of the question now, since we're heading up!" Talak ignored them as he flew past Salai and Vilandra. He ran up the stairs and just like before, he was running so fast that he slammed into the wall—or in this case, a portrait that hung on the wall. As he smashed into it, it swung backwards, revealing a secret passage. He stared at it stunned, still lying on the ground. The others scrambled in behind him, Leroux and Rhett pulling him in hurriedly and slamming the portrait shut. The six of them breathed hard as they stood in the passage, Talak still on the floor. Rhett looked around, frowning.

"Hey, this isn't on the Marauder's map." He insisted.

"We did it!" Talak whispered, and all turned to him. "_We did it_! We finally found a secret passageway the Marauders missed! This calls for a celebration!" He jumped to his feet, dancing like an idiot.

"How about when our lives _aren't_ in jeopardy?" Vilandra reminded him between breaths. He looked at her, his own chest heaving.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that bit." He admitted.

"How do you forget something like that!" Leroux demanded incredulously. Rhett slapped his hand against Leroux's mouth, listening hard. The six of them continued to breathe hard, listening for any signs of the Death Eaters. They heard none.

"Come on." Rhett pushed past the others with Sharka, leading the way up the stairs.

"What do you think those Death Eaters are doing here?" Talak inquired as he and Leroux took the rear of the group, Vilandra and Salai having followed Rhett and Sharka. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Leroux finally spoke.

"He stopped the Dementor from sucking out Lonnie's soul, so he obviously cares about his family. So maybe he wants—" Leroux cut off immediately because Vilandra had spun around, absolute terror in her gorgeous Prussian blue eyes.

"What?" Talak asked urgently. "What is it!"

"Oh my God, Chaim!" She pushed past her two cousins.

"Hey, Lonnie!" Talak hollered after her. She ignored him as she flew down the stairs. Leroux looked around frantically and his eyes fell on another passage branching off the one they stood in. He took it, hoping it would let him catch up to her faster.

"Leroux!" Rhett screamed after him.

"Bloody hell!" Talak hollered angrily, unsure of who to go after. Leroux ignored his cousins, wanting to catch Vilandra before she died. Vilandra, in turn, ignored them so she could find out if her brother was all right or not. She hit the bottom of the stairs and slammed out of the portrait, running down the corridor at full speed. She rounded the corner and screamed seconds before a red blast slammed into her chest.


	15. Loss of Life

Leroux ignored his cousins, wanting to catch Vilandra before she died. Vilandra, in turn, ignored them so she could find out if her brother was all right or not. She hit the bottom of the stairs and slammed out of the portrait, running down the corridor at full speed. She rounded the corner and screamed seconds before a red blast slammed into her chest. She flew off her feet, slamming into the wall, being knocked unconscious. Leroux hurriedly replaced his wand and ran up to his cousin, hoping none of the Death Eaters had heard her scream. He lifted her in his arms and hurried to the passage, kicking it open. His two cousins and the Malfoys let out startled cries as the portrait slammed into their faces, but he ignored them, kicking it shut behind him.

"This woman is bloody mad." He grumbled as he walked past the four stunned students, walking back up the stairs.

When he'd taken the adjacent passage, hoping it would let him cut her off, he'd been right. He'd appeared only one corridor over, but it was enough for him to be able to stop her.

Rhett caught up to him, looking down into his arms where Vilandra lay, being carried by her over-protective cousin.

"She's going to kill you when she wakes up." Rhett reminded him in a low voice, the others not speaking at all. Leroux turned to Rhett angrily.

"And what was I supposed to do?" He snapped. "Let her go off and get herself killed!"

"You know," Sharka's timid voice interjected. "The Great Hall is where all the professors are."

"It's also where all the fighting is." Talak walked into Leroux as he froze in his steps, his eyes wide with horror.

"Merlin help us." Leroux whispered. He turned on his heel, Vilandra still in his arms. "We have to go to the Great Hall!"

"Should I stun him, too?" Salai asked, beginning to pull out his wand.

"No!" Leroux exclaimed panicked, fear in his eyes. "Don't you see!" He turned to his two conscious cousins. "Remember how we were talking about the Death Eaters coming for the professors? What if that's what they're doing? We have to go and help them!" He started to push past them but Salai stopped him.

"Hey, no way, Weasley. Why should we go looking for trouble? If it's going to find you, it's going to find you, no matter what we do."

"You're bloody mad, Leroux." Rhett agreed with Salai. Talak shook his head.

"But he's also bloody right. Come on." He hit Leroux lightly in the shoulder. "We need to get the Marauder's map. We can bring all the students to their dorms via passages." Talak turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, Leroux following behind him—still holding Vilandra. Rhett thought about it for one second, then followed his cousins. Salai and Sharka shared a look, and Sharka sighed.

"We're all going to die." She ran up the stairs after the four Gryffindors, her bother right behind her. They caught up easily, the five conscious students making their way cautiously down the corridor. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Rhett turned to the Malfoys.

"Cover your ears." Salai blinked at him.

"We're in a life of death situation here, do you _really_ think we care about what the Gryffindor password is?" Salai demanded.

"You'll know it for the rest of the year!" Rhett argued.

"If there _is_ a rest of the year." Salai snapped. Rhett opened his mouth to speak but Sharka interrupted him.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake you two! Rhett, stop hassling my brother. Salai, stop annoying my boyfriend. Just say the bloody password."

"_Iustitia_." Rhett and Leroux turned to Talak annoyed. He just shrugged.

"They're right. Who bloody cares?" He walked through the portrait hole and the others followed, Salai bringing up the rear. Leroux placed Vilandra down on one of the sofas, pushing her hair from her face.

"You." Leroux turned as Salai pointed at him. "Wake her up."

"What do I look like? A bloody dog who'll obey all your orders?" Leroux snapped.

"Enough with the fighting!" Sharka insisted annoyed. "We are all in danger, the professors are fighting for their lives, can we _please_ put aside our difference and get on with it?" She pulled out her wand, aiming it at Vilandra. "_Ennervate_." Vilandra shot up, searched the room, stopped on Leroux who was crouched beside her, and punched him. He let out a pained cry as he fell back onto his butt, clutching his nose.

"How _dare_ you!" She screamed at Leroux, getting to her feet and towering over Leroux. "How could you do that to me, Leroux! If anything happens to Chaim, so help me, I'll—" She cut off as Salai put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be all right, love." He pulled her to him, hugging her. "It'll be all right. Chaim will be safe."

"I've got it." They all turned to Talak as he opened a piece of parchment. None had even noticed he left. Vilandra pulled away from Salai and grabbed the parchment from Talak. She drew her wand and aimed it at the Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She said. Salai smirked at her.

"Well, when you say it like _that_—"

"It's how to activate the map!" Rhett exclaimed disgusted, watching Salai.

"Gutter mind, you've got, brother." Sharka crinkled her nose. Salai blushed slightly, but kept a cocky look on his face. Vilandra ignored everything, her eyes scanning the Great Hall.

"There's only about twelve Death Eaters. They're all going after the professors." She looked up at the students before her. "We have to hurry." She bolted for the portrait hole, keeping her eyes on the map. She ran down the corridor and turned down an adjoining one instead of going straight. The others followed her, no questions asked. Her cousins knew that she was keeping them out of harm's way because she knew who was where. The Malfoys simply assumed she was keeping them safe. _Although,_ Sharka thought bitterly, _us being safe would mean us going home and contacting the Ministry._

They continued running, ducking into secret passages and disappearing down corridors before anyone even knew they were there. Vilandra was the first to reach the Grand Staircase. She flew down them and jumped down the last three steps, bolting for the Great Hall. She threw open both doors and ducked seconds before a blue beam hit her in the chest. The others ran to her, staying low, and looking into the Great Hall. It was absolute chaos. The last time Vilandra had counted the Death Eaters, there had only been twelve. Now, there were at least twenty-five.

Leroux hollered a curse, hitting a Death Eater square in the back and sending him to the floor. It was only then that they noticed it. People were trying to exit the Great Hall, but an invisible shield was preventing them from passing the doorframe. Whoever was inside—was trapped. Leroux turned to his cousins.

"We go in, there's no coming out."

"My brother's in there." Vilandra pushed past them all and ran into the Great Hall.

"Stupid, stubborn tosser!" Salai growled angrily as he ran in after her. The other four had no choice but to follow their family members into the chaos, running and ducking to the middle of Gryffindor table. Vilandra fell to her knees beside the table, grabbing Chaim's face in her hands.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" She yelled over the cries of fear and anger. He nodded vigorously, his face incredibly pale, his brown eyes wide with fear. "Stay down, all right? Stay out of the line of fire."

"But—"

"No, Chaim!" Vilandra insisted. She looked behind her and saw Lexa and Jase cowering near the Ravenclaw table—which was right beside the Gryffindor one. "Lexa! Jase!" They turned to her. She motioned them over and they crawled to her. "Get under this table and _please_, keep my brother safe." She turned back and noticed other First years under the table, Alca and Chaim's friend Kian among them. She turned back to her two dormmates. "Keep them all safe." They nodded and—glad to be out of danger—crawled under the table, shushing the First years who had started to cry. Vilandra stood up, looking around, when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her behind them.

"Stay behind me!" Salai's gruff voice ordered. "Sharka, get under the Gryffindor table!"

"I can help you!" The fourteen-year-old insisted.

"Now!" She jumped at the anger in her brother's voice and complied, joining Lexa and Jase with the First years. The Great Hall doors slammed open again, and Vilandra felt her heart stop beating. Wave after wave of Death Eaters were pouring into the Great Hall. There was no doubt about it. _No one's going to leave this hall alive._

-----

Salai let out an angry cry as he waved his wand another time, sending a jinx flying towards a Death Eater. He held Vilandra's hand tightly, standing before her so that he shielded her with his body.

Leroux, Rhett and Talak were throwing their own spells from all around Salai and Vilandra. The Death Eaters—they were everywhere. Almost everyone above Fourth year was yielding their wand, attacking as many Death Eaters as they could. The problem was: they were only students. The twins and Vilandra were probably the only ones who knew any really damaging spells, but since Salai was stopping Vilandra from joining the fight, all she could do was stare helplessly.

Jase, Lexa, Alca, Chaim, Kian and Sharka were hiding beneath the table right where the four cousins and Salai were. Chaim was unusually pale, Kian was sweating profusely and Alca had tears steaming down her cheeks. Vilandra couldn't blame them. This was their First year and so far, it hadn't gone too well for them.

Vilandra scanned the crowd of people fighting for her last cousin. She spotted Kei close to the door, throwing hexes and curses at lightning speed. She was training to be an Auror, so Vilandra wasn't surprised. And then, her eyes widened. A Death Eater stood up behind her—having recovered from a previous curse—and aimed his wand at Kei's back. Before Vilandra could breathe—before she could even _blink_—a green bolt flew from the Death Eater's wand, heading straight for Kei. Vilandra stared horrified when the most incredible thing in the world happened. Inches away from Kei, the green light turned blue, and Kei merely flew off her feet, lying unconscious on the floor.

Vilandra couldn't understand why the Killing Curse had suddenly turned into something else—at first, anyway. _That sod must still have **some** of his humanity left,_ she thought bitterly. Other people had the Killing Curse flung at them, but _theirs_ didn't turn blue. Only Kei's had. Only family's would.

"No! Let him go!" The shriek was like a knife to Vilandra's gut. Her eyes found Alca as she shrieked after the Death Eater to let go of him. And 'him' was Chaim.

"Chaim!" Vilandra shrieked ten times louder than Alca did. Wrenching herself free from Salai, she pushed past him, whipping out her wand. Chaim was struggling hard as he was being carried over the Death Eater's shoulder. She would have to be careful not to hit him. She threw a curse at the Death Eater, but he dodged it. She continued to throw everything she knew at him, and he either dodged the curses, or countered them—and he was getting closer to the exit.

"No!" She shrieked again, throwing another curse at the Death Eater. Chaim's eyes were locked on Vilandra's, wide with horror, his mouth open in a scream his vocal-chords wouldn't allow him to voice. "Chaim!" She shrieked and to her horror, the Death Eater flew right through the barrier at the door, causing Vilandra to slam into it painfully, and then bounce back into the Great Hall. She stood up. "No!" She slammed both fists against the barrier. "No! **_Chaim_**!"

Someone grabbed her arm and she whipped around, her wand raised. Leroux wrenched her to the side, a blue beam shooting right past her shocked face and through the barrier of the Great Hall door. He pulled her towards the wall, keeping her shielded. She wanted to tell him not to worry. She wanted him to know she was safe because of who she was. But she couldn't. Her brother was gone. All she had left was Sterling, and Merlin knew Ron would go after him, too.

"Lonnie, _focus_!" Leroux hollered at her. That was when they heard the shriek. Both turned and stared horrified as McGonnagall's body fell lifelessly to the floor, her eyes wide in horror. Leroux and Vilandra could only stare, horrified. Minerva McGonnagall was _dead_! How had this happened? She was one of the most powerful witches in the world!

Leroux saw a First year scrambling away from McGonnagall's body, and he understood immediately. She'd been protecting a student, just as Ron had hoped the professors would do. They'd lost three professors this year. How many more would they lose before the year was up?

They saw movement out of the corner of their eyes and turned horrified to the door. More Death Eaters? No. This time, they weren't Death Eaters, and Leroux almost cried out with joy. Ministry Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members were flowing into the Great Hall in waves larger than the ones the Death Eaters had. The curses flew at lightning speed now that experienced witches and wizards were around, but that didn't mean the Aurors were any safer, no matter _how_ experienced they were.

Kingsley Shacklebolt flew off his feet, slamming into a wall as he was hit with the most Unforgivable of Curses. Mundungus Fletcher also suffered the same fate, falling to the ground with his eyes open wide in shock, his mouth hanging open. Veronica MasBeth—one of the newer members of the Order—also lost her life, but not in vain, for the Death Eaters were falling twice as fast as the Order members and Ministry Aurors. Soon, they retreated, running through the barrier, the Ministry unable to chase them. As soon as the last Death Eater disappeared through the doors, the room exploded into more noise.

Crying, screaming, people shouting each other's names. Vilandra and Leroux were silent as he took her hand and led her back towards the twins and Malfoys. She looked around sadly as some people cradled their dead brothers, sisters or friends in their arms. Aurors were running around trying to counter the curses thrown at some of the students while the professors did the same. Vilandra's brain seemed to be on slow motion as she watched everything unfold, and the sound had disappeared from around her. She searched near the door for Kei and saw Tonks bending down in front of her, trying to revive her. Vilandra's breath was coming much faster than it should've been and as she stopped in front of Salai, he took her shoulders and spoke to her—but she couldn't hear anything he said. The only thing that she heard was her own voice within her head. The one that kept repeating 'Chaim is gone'.

"Lonnie!" She shook her head as the sharpness in Salai's voice, and the noise came rushing back. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" She touched his chest for any kinds of injuries or curses, but he shook his head, taking her hands in his.

"No. I'm fine." She turned to the twins. Talak was nursing a cut on Rhett's eyebrow as he cringed. He'd probably received it from flying into something.

"Students!" Everyone stopped speaking at exactly the same time, all turning to the front to stare at Dumbledore. "All of you are to return to your dormitories immediately. Begin packing your trunks. The school is closing." The four cousins shared a look. What should they do? Vilandra's mother had told her _never_ to return home when Dumbledore closed the school or people were being called home, but she had nowhere else to go. _I guess it's over to Gran and Gramps' house,_ she thought, happy she would at least be able to see Sterling. She still didn't know, after all, about their attack.

"The wounded are to go to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore continued. "They will be moved to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible. The dead—" Dumbledore cut off and he seemed to be trying to hold back tears. Everyone seemed uncomfortable with this thought. "The dead will be dealt with accordingly, returned to their homes and families. Dismissed."

"Come on." Vilandra turned to Salai as he pulled lightly on her arm. "Let's get out of here." She allowed him to lead her towards the door, Rhett helping Sharka out from under the table while Leroux and Talak helped Alca and the other First years.

The Gryffindors, Slythering, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all split at the Grand Staircase. No one said anything to anybody. They all simply filed silently towards their respective dormitories, wondering if the school would ever open again.

-----

Vilandra spun around as there was a knock at the door to her room. Lexa walked up to it—since she was the closest—and opened the door. Dumbledore stood there, inclining his head.

"Good evening, Ms. Johnson." Dumbledore said, then looked over her head at Vilandra. "Ms. Weasley, if you would collect the rest of your things and join your cousins in my office? You may leave your trunk by the portrait hole." She nodded and he inclined his head again before departing, Lexa closing the door. The girls all continued to pack in silence. Vilandra was finished first, having lost all reason to fold and merely shoving everything she owned into her trunk. She slammed it shut and headed for the door with it. She reached it and turned back to all her dormmates. They all stared at her.

"We'll see you soon, Lonnie." Jase insisted, forcing a smile. "Everything will work out." Vilandra nodded.

"I hope so. Be careful." She said to the four girls in her dorm, and then turned, pulling her trunk loudly down the stairs. She reached the bottom and dragged it towards the portrait hole where three other trunks already lay. Her three cousins stood up from their chairs and the four of them began to head for the portrait hole when Vilandra stopped.

"Wait."

"What?" Leroux asked.

"He wants to speak to our family. Kei's in the Hospital Wing and—" She cut herself off, not able to say Chaim's name. "Alca's still here." She finally continued. "And she's family. He probably wants to speak to her, too."

"Oh, thank God." They all turned as Alca lugged her trunk down the stairs. "I was sure you'd forget I was here." Talak went over and helped her bring her trunk to the portrait hole and together, the five cousins exited their dormitory, Vilandra dropping her trunk loudly to the floor.

They headed for Dumbledore's office in silence, none trusting their voices to speak calmly. They all wanted to reassure Vilandra, insisting that Chaim was all right, but they didn't want her to be thinking about him. Alca didn't quite know how to reassure her, and the boys wanted her to try and just ignore the fact that her brother was now with the most evil man in the world—her father.

They reached the Gargoyle statue and were stunned to see it was already on the side, revealing the spiralling staircase. They all got onto it, rising steadily to the top. They reached Dumbledore's door and Rhett knocked on it.

"Enter." The five cousins entered his office, taking their seats before his desk. Dumbledore laced his fingers together, watching each student carefully for a few seconds. "As all of you know, it's unsafe for me to send any of you home. Therefore, I've decided that the best thing to do would be to send you to Grimmauld place to reside with the Order of the Phoenix members. St. Mungo's will be sending Kei over when she's recovered."

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Alca asked urgently, clutching the arms of her chair tightly. Dumbledore nodded, reassuring her, and she loosened her grip.

"They have informed me that she is merely knocked out with a spell which cannot revive her magically. She must wake up on her own, I'm afraid. This may take no time at all, or several days. But they've assured me she'll be fine when she awakes, so she'll be sent straight to headquarters."

"Should I go pick up Sterling?" Vilandra asked. "Or will Gran and Gramps bring him there?" Dumbledore cringed, knowing that would come up, but really wishing he wouldn't have to be the one to deliver yet _more_ bad news to Vilandra Weasley. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Vilandra—Molly and Arthur were attacked a few days ago." Vilandra's face paled. _No,_ she thought panicked. _Please, God, no! Don't let me have lost everyone!_ "The King of Darkness himself arrived at their home and attempted to take Sterling. He was sent to the Ministry seconds before the King of Darkness could get him, but Molly and Arthur are now missing. Sterling has been at Grimmauld place with Ginny ever since." The cousins looked at Vilandra as she clenched her fists and grinded her teeth.

"And no one thought to inform me of this?" She hissed angrily through clenched teeth.

"You had enough to worry about, Vilandra. We didn't want to worry you any further."

"Is he all right?" She demanded. Dumbledore nodded.

"They've had to stun him a few times because he's been hysterical. He wanted you, but like I said, I couldn't let you know. You had too much to worry about without knowing the King of Darkness is after your family."

"Um, professor?" They all turned to Alca. "You don't have to speak in code. I know who the King of Darkness is." Her cheeks flushed red at the looks she got, and she rushed on. "I heard mum and dad one night. He was really upset, and I found out that it was Ron, but I never told anyone." She shrugged. "I see no reason to pretend I don't know." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then you must know that you're also in danger. Ronald wants all of you, because you are his family." He looked at the five before him. "I suggest you each take every precaution to stay safe." They all nodded.

"Shall we head off, then?" Leroux asked.

"No, we're waiting for more people." The twins shared a look.

"Who?" Talak asked.

"The children of our source within Ronald's stronghold." There came a knock at the door. "Ah, here they are. Enter." The door opened and they all turned to it. Salai entered the room first, followed by Sharka. Leroux's jaw hit the floor.

"Malfoy!" He turned back to Dumbledore. "_Draco Malfoy_ is your source!"

"And a fine source he is." Dumbledore motioned two seats that had suddenly appeared and the two Malfoys took them.

"But—how do you know he's not playing you?" Leroux demanded stunned. Salai and Sharka both glared at him, but Dumbledore just chuckled.

"Mr. Weasley, there is a lot about Mr. Malfoy's past that none know about save for Mr. Potter and myself. He has provided us with a lot of good information these past months, and we continue to rely on him."

"How is he?" Sharka suddenly asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"He is fine. He is safe. You, on the other hand, are not." Salai and Sharka shared a look. "We're unsure of what your involvement with the battle downstairs made the Death Eaters think so we thought it best for you to reside in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters with the Weasleys and Potters." He motioned the cousins. "Just in case something goes wrong. Your father requested that your safety come before his own, so we will abide by those wishes." They both nodded. "Well, now that we've got everything settled, Remus, Hagrid and Snape will escort you all to headquarters. I shall meet you there as soon as I can. Dismissed."

The seven students rose and exited his office, all of them heading back down the spiral staircase. Vilandra turned to Salai and he spoke before she could.

"I'm sorry about your brother." He said to her. She pressed her lips together.

"I've got one more at Grimmauld place." Salai nodded.

"Sterling, right?" She nodded. "Well, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." They reached the bottom of the stairs and moved to the side, the others continuing to their dorms, but the two of them staying to chat. Vilandra leaned forward, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped both arms around her, swinging her from side to side.

"I'm glad you're coming with me, Salai." She said to him, her voice slightly muffled.

"I'm glad, too, Lonnie." He strengthened his hold on her. "I'm glad, too."


	16. Grimmauld Place

Hermione hugged herself as she stayed against the wall in the corner. Her knees were tucked up to her chest and her forehead was resting on them. She'd been separated from Harry two hours before, although she didn't know why. She ran over every scenario possible, but without any real proof, she couldn't really think about whether she was right or wrong. She hated being alone. She hated not being with Harry. He was the only person who made her feel safe in this place, and she wanted to know why they were separated. Oh, God, were they torturing him? _No,_ she insisted silently. _You've gone through that scenario. There's no need for torture because Ron can read our thoughts, and Harry knows nothing to begin with._ Maybe they were torturing Harry just for fun. _No,_ she thought again. _Because if that were the case, they wouldn't have waited this long to do it._

She was going insane trying to figure out why they were separated. She almost wished Ron would show up to let her know, and she _hated_ seeing Ron. She hated seeing him in that black cloak, the skull on his hand, his blue eyes hard and uncaring, his red hair the way she remembered it. She could still feel his soft hair running through her fingers sometimes. She missed being able to do that. His hair was so vibrantly red, and so unbelievably soft. She was sad that Sterling and Chaim were the only two remaining family remember with red hair. Bill and Percy didn't have any children, and Charlie's twenty-two year old son had brown hair similar to Vilandra's. It was sad. Red hair was so beautiful.

She shook her head, erasing the thoughts from her mind. She had to stop thinking about Ron as if he was still the man she married. He wasn't. He was completely different, even if he still looked incredibly handsome with his hair falling messily into his soulful blue eyes, and—_You're doing it again!_ She thought angrily. She had to stop that.

Her head snapped up as she heard footsteps approaching the room she sat in. She listened hopefully, trying to determine if it was Malfoy's arrogant stride, or even Harry's angry one. This one sounded different. She frowned as she realized there were three sets of footsteps, and one of them was crying. Her eyes widened as she recognized this cry. _God,_ she thought urgently, her breath catching in her throat. _Please, God, no!_ The door was thrown open and someone remarkably small was thrown roughly into the room.

"Chaim!" She shrieked, bolting to her feet as she saw the mesh of red hair. He turned to face her, his eyes wide with fear, tears staining his freckled cheeks.

"Mum!" Hermione fell beside him, hugging him hard. He hugged her back just as tightly. She pulled away from him, grabbing his face in her hands and inspecting it.

"Are you okay? Are you okay, did they hurt you?" She asked urgently. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, mum. I'm okay. I'm just glad you're not hurt." He hugged her again and she held him tightly.

"Where's Vilandra? They don't have her, do they?" Hermione asked, still hugging Chaim. He shook his head against her shoulder.

"No. I mean, I don't know. They—I don't know. They attacked the school and Lonnie was there and she was okay, but they pulled me out while the others were fighting. She tried to get to me, but she couldn't and—I don't know what happened to her. I'm-I'm sorry."

"Sh, it's okay." Hermione closed her eyes and ran her hand soothingly up and down his back. "It's okay, baby. Don't worry."

"Mum?" He asked her, his voice shaking. "What's going on? Why is this happening? Why-why did they take me?" A lump formed in Hermione's throat as he asked her this. She couldn't lie to him. Surely Ron would come in eventually to see his son, and Hermione would rather Chaim heard it from her than from him.

"Chaim." She whispered. "I haven't been completely honest with you and Vilandra." He pulled away slightly, but cuddled against Hermione, wanting to stay close to her. Hermione bit her lip to hold back tears. She didn't know how Chaim would react, but because of Vilandra's reaction, she knew it wouldn't be very good. "Chaim, your father never really left me. He went to put a plan he had into effect, and he asked me to join him, but—I said no." Chaim frowned, but said nothing. "You see, your father—he never made me cry because he left me, Chaim. He made me cry because of what he became." Hermione paused to calm herself. She had to be ready for Chaim's outburst. "Your father is the one who requested you be brought here, because he wants you safe."

"How safe can I possibly be here with the King of Darkness?" Chaim whispered. Hermione cringed.

"Because the King of Darkness _is_ your father." Chaim's body tensed against Hermione and she held him tighter. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wanted to tell you and Vilandra, but—I didn't know how."

"Lonnie found out, didn't she?" Chaim whispered. "That's why she was so upset." Hermione nodded.

"That's right, Chaim. That's why she was so upset." Hermione whispered. "And I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I understand why." Chaim whispered. "I guess spending time with Lonnie makes you forgiving and understanding." He scoffed. "I hope Lonnie's okay."

"Me too." Hermione whispered.

"I hope Sterling is okay, too. I hope—dad never finds them."

"I hope so, too, baby." Hermione whispered. Hermione's heart wrenched into her throat as a shadow loomed before her door. She pushed herself into the wall harder, clutching Chaim tightly against her chest. Chaim, in turn, held onto her as if he were a small child. She curled as much of her body around him as possible, her shoulder digging painfully into the wall, but she didn't move. The door opened and Ron entered the room, smiling at his wife and second child.

"Is that my little Chaim?" He smiled as he walked forward, a smile on his face. Hermione couldn't help but see genuine happiness in his eyes. He was truly happy to see his son. The last time he'd seen Chaim, he was only four, so the boy hadly even remember him. Ron crouched down in front of his wife and child, smiling. "How are you, son?"

"Don't speak to him!" Hermione hissed, pulling Chaim tighter into her. He welcomed her protectiveness, keeping his eyes tightly closed, his face buried in Hermione's chest. "Just leave him alone! Leave _us_ alone!" She shrieked. Ron was about to slap her, but changed his mind, not wanting his son to think he was an abuser. He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Chaim. We'll have plenty of bonding time later." He smiled at the boy who still couldn't see him. Didn't _want_ to see him. Ron smiled as he saw the red hair, happy that two members of his family were the only ones who would be carrying down the red hair. He turned back to Hermione who was shaking.

"Chaim's not your son anymore." She whispered to him. Ron's face hardened and he raised his hand to slap her. She flinched and turned her face away. This caused Ron to laugh. He obviously commanded more power over her than she thought he did. He grabbed Hermione's arm, yanking her roughly to her feet, Chaim falling from her arms.

"Stay down, Chaim!" She ordered her son, and he obeyed her, staying on his hands and knees, looking at the floor. It was almost as if he were scared he would die or turn to stone if he looked at his father. Ron pushed Hermione against the wall and she cried out. Chaim clenched his fists angrily, wishing there was something he could do for his mother. Ron pinned her body against the wall with his own, smiling at her.

"Familiar, love?"

"You disgust me." Hermione spat bitterly. Ron laughed.

"Where are my two other children, Hermione?" Ron demanded. "They weren't captured, so I'm assuming Vilandra wasn't at school. You know where she is, I know you do." He leaned in closer, his mouth right beside her ear as he spoke, as if he were telling her a secret. "Where are my children, Hermione? We can start this war with them safe in here, or in danger out there. Your choice." She still said nothing, and it didn't matter if he read her thoughts, she didn't know where Vilandra and Sterling were. Grimmauld place, back home, Hogwarts, the Burrow, Harry's house—she didn't know, so she couldn't tell him anything.

He pushed away from her, shoving her painfully against the wall as he did so.

"I'll find them. Don't you worry." Ron turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door loudly, bathing the two in darkness. Chaim reached up and took his mother's hand. She looked down at him, and forced a smile, sitting down beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, his brown eyes wide with fear and concern.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." She whispered, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. He buried himself against her, hugging her tightly.

"You don't think he'll hurt Lonnie and Sterling, do you?" Chaim asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. The man I once knew no longer exists. Anything is possible." Hermione said sadly, eying the door.

"Lonnie will take care of Sterling." Chaim reassured Hermione. "She always does."

"But who will take care of Lonnie?" Hermione whispered, running her hands soothingly through her son's hair.

-----

"Lonnie!" Vilandra almost flew backwards at the intensity in the voice. Sterling came sprinting down the corridor, leaping into the air. She dropped her trunk to catch him, letting out a small 'oof' as he slammed into her.

"Hey there. Miss me?" Sterling shook his head and Vilandra laughed.

"Why didn't you come when I needed you?" Sterling pouted. Vilandra felt anger boiling in her stomach, but she kept the smile plastered on her face.

"I wanted to, Sterling, I really did, but Chaim needed me." The name of her other brother was like razor blades in her mouth. She was almost surprised her tongue hadn't started bleeding.

"Where's Chaim?" Sterling asked, looking behind Vilandra where their cousins and the Malfoys were, chatting and bringing their things in. Vilandra's throat clenched and she found it hard to breathe for a few seconds.

"With mum." She said. It was half-true, she was pretty sure Chaim was with Hermione, but the fact that he was taken there against his will was something Vilandra would keep from the six-year-old.

"You don't look very happy." Sterling said, examining her face. She cursed herself for being so easy to read but shook her head, still smiling.

"No, no, sweetie. I'm fine. I've just been feeling ill lately." She replied. It was true, she felt ill all the time because of her father.

"Maybe it's the filth you've been shoving in your mouth." Leroux said as he walked up beside her. "And in case I'm not being clear, I'm talking about Malfoy's _tongue_!" Vilandra let out a frustrated growl, but Sterling squealed happily.

"Leroux!"

"Hey, monster." Leroux took Sterling from Vilandra's arms, giving him a huge hug. Vilandra walked back to the entrance and saw that Salai was bringing up her trunk. She ran up behind him.

"Hey, you don't have to do that." She insisted. He turned to her, smiling.

"Why not? It's the gentlemanly thing to do." He winked and continued up the stairs. Vilandra watched him go, and then turned back to look down the stairs.

She couldn't believe everything that had happened that year. She wanted to rewind the entire year and start over. _No,_ she thought bitterly. _I want to rewind to the day dad left and make him stay._ She sat down on the stairs, staring off into space. Things would've turned out so differently if her father hadn't left and become evil.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone coming up the stairs. He sat down in front of her, examining her face as she continued to think.

"You look like your mother when you do that." Snapping out of her thoughts, Vilandra turned to Remus Lupin as he smiled slightly. "Hermione always did that when she was deep in thought."

"Did what?" Vilandra asked confused.

"She'll kind of let the world fade around her and stare off into space biting her lip." Vilandra's hand went to her mouth. She hadn't even realized she was biting her lip. He put his hand comfortingly on her knee. "Hermione's a strong woman, Vilandra."

"I know." Vilandra let out a sigh. "People should stop telling me that. Believe it or not, it worries me more when they do." She looked at Lupin. "It's as if they're trying to convince themselves."

"Well, we don't need to." Lupin insisted, rearranging himself more comfortably on the stairs. "We know Hermione. We know what she's capable of, and how strong she is. We just tell you to reassure you. We all believe she'll survive this, and she'll keep Chaim safe." Vilandra nodded, looking away.

"I should've been able to stop him from taking Chaim." She whispered.

"How?" Lupin demanded.

"Somehow." She turned back to him. "I'm his sister, he's my responsibility. I should've protected him."

"Hermione won't be mad, Vilandra." Lupin reassured. "Hermione knows you protected Chaim as best you could. Everyone knows it. You and Chaim never saw eye to eye, but family means everything to you."

"Yeah." Vilandra said bitterly. "I guess I get that from _dad's_ side of the family." She shook her head, clenching her jaw.

"Well, that should make you feel better, shouldn't it?" Lupin asked her.

"No." She insisted. "My family means a lot to me, but so do my friends. Hagrid, Dumbledore, _you_."

"And Salai Malfoy." Vilandra said nothing to this, but she didn't need to. It was true, and they both knew it.

"That's hardly the point. You mean a lot to me, too, Professor." He laughed.

"Well, thank you, Vilandra. You and your family mean a lot to me, too." She smiled and he stood up, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be all right." He disappeared down the stairs and Vilandra watched him go. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Um, Lonnie?" She turned as she heard Alca's voice. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?" Vilandra stood up, turning to Alca.

"Well, since we're not in school anymore, we're not learning what we should be learning, and I don't feel very safe not knowing anything, so I was thinking maybe you and Leroux and the twins could, you know, teach me the necessities." Vilandra smiled wrapping her arm around her younger cousin's shoulders.

"Sure thing, Alca. Come on."

-----

A few days had passed with the cousins and Malfoys residing in Grimmauld place. The tension was so thick one would be able to cut it with a knife. The children and adults usually stayed separated for the most part. The children couldn't know about the Order's plans, anyway, so it didn't matter to them that they weren't spending time with the adults. The only two who did were Rhett and Talak. They spent every possible moment with Ginny, wanting to stay with her—keep her safe. They knew they wouldn't be able to keep her safe, really, but they wanted to be with her as often as possible.

Kei had returned from St. Mungos, and she was fine, for the most part. She'd joined the Order of the Phoenix and was incredibly helpful with recruiting more Order members. Almost all the Seventh year Gryffindors were angry that the King of Darkness had ruined their year, and all were eager to join. Of course, their jobs weren't as dangerous as the adults, but they did their parts.

While this happened with the adults and older children, the others were all in the boys' room doing various things. Vilandra was teaching Alca everything she could remember about First year, Sterling always really close to her. Sterling was acting like Vilandra was going to leave him again, and he didn't want that, so he spent as much time with her as possible so he could watch her and make sure she stayed. He also listened to her lessons, along with Tyr. Sterling barely understood most of it, but Tyr saw it as an advance to what he would be learning in a few years' time.

So as they sat in the boys' room, Sterling was sitting on Vilandra's lap while she motioned the book in front of Alca, Tyr looking over Alca's shoulder to get a better look. Talak and Rhett were downstairs with Ginny and Leroux sat on his bed, grumbling about how crappy their year had been. Salai and Sharka were both talking in hushed voices in the corner so as not to disturb the others.

"So, you take your wand and you just swish and flick it." Vilandra instructed as she moved her wand in the appropriate fashion.

"Swish and flick." Alca imitated the motion and Vilandra smiled.

"Perfect. Now, we just need something light for you to levitate." She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Leroux's owl, Braxtor. Vilandra looked at Leroux who was still sitting on his bed, muttering about something or other. She put her index finger against her lips and carefully placed Sterling down on the floor beside her. She stood up silently and inched towards Braxtor. He merely watched her come closer and closer. She reached him and cringed.

"Sorry." She whispered, as if the bird would understand, and then pulled out one of his feathers. Braxtor started squawking loudly, flying away from the window and around the room wildly. Leroux finally looked up confused, his eyes falling on Vilandra and the feather she held in her hand.

"What did you do, you bloody woman!" Leroux jumped to his feet and attempted to retrieve Braxtor as he flew around the room, staying close to the ceiling.

"Sorry." Vilandra cringed, the squawking getting almost unbearable. Sharka ran to the window and opened it, Braxtor flying out hastily. Leroux turned to glare at Vilandra.

"Bloody tosser." Leroux grumbled as he fell back onto the bed. Vilandra took her seat in front of Alca again, placing the feather before her.

"All right, then. It's the swish and flick motion, and you have to make sure you annunciate perfectly. _Wingardium Leviosa_." Alca nodded and held her wand aiming at the feather.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." She did the appropriate wand movements and the feather began to rise. "I did it! I did it!" Alca exclaimed excitedly as the feather continued to rise, following her wand from side to side.

"Good job, Alca." Sharka said from across the room. "It took me about four attempts before I got mine in the air." Alca smiled at Vilandra happily.

"I've got a good teacher." Vilandra laughed, waving her hand.

"Please. It was all you."

"So stupid." Vilandra turned to Leroux, raising an eyebrow. He was lost in thought and it didn't appear he'd even noticed he'd spoken aloud.

"Excuse me?" Vilandra asked. He turned to her.

"What?"

"What?" Vilandra echoed.

"What are you on about?" Leroux demanded, shifting uncomfortably on his bed.

"Something troubling your little mind, there, Weasley?" Salai inquired, sounding bored, the way he usually did when he spoke to Leroux. Leroux and Salai were the only two in the entire group who had a problem with one another. Everyone else was fine, it was just them two, and the twins suspected that it was because Leroux thought Vilandra could do much better than Salai Malfoy.

Leroux turned to glare at the blond-haired boy across the room.

"Even if something were, I wouldn't let you in on it, Malfoy." Leroux hissed.

"And here we go." Sharka sighed, falling backwards onto Rhett's bed. When the two of them started, they never ended. It was like they wanted to see how long they could fight before one of them gave up. Usually, Salai did because Leroux hit way below the belt.

"Why?" Salai suddenly asked. "Worried I'll actually be able to help?" Surprisingly, Leroux didn't pick up on the fighting and just went back into his sulking mood. This was a shock to everyone, and Vilandra stood up, sitting across from him.

"This is serious if you don't rise to Salai's bait."

"Oy!" Vilandra ignored Salai.

"What's wrong?" And then, Leroux exploded.

"I should've just gone out with her while I had the chance." This was clearly _not_ what Vilandra was expecting because her head snapped back startled.

"With who?" Alca asked confused.

"Jase!" Vilandra raised an eyebrow.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because!" Leroux exclaimed again. Everyone waited, but he said nothing else.

"Are we going to find out the rest of this story?" Alca inquired. Leroux opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, shaking his head.

"It's because of me, innit?" Vilandra asked. "Because of my dad." Leroux said nothing, and it was enough to confirm it. Vilandra sighed.

"Well, why don't you let her know that when things calm down, you can make it work?" Everyone turned to Salai and he shrugged. No one had been expecting him to say anything, especially not when it concerned Leroux, but there he was, giving him sound advice. Leroux looked at Vilandra and she shrugged.

"We'll end up back at Hogwarts eventually. You and Jase can pick up where you left off—and I really can't believe we're having this conversation." Vilandra shook her head. "This is weird." Leroux merely nodded then swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"I'm going to go ask aunt Ginny if I can send Jase a letter." He disappeared through the door, bounding loudly down the stairs. He looked into the kitchen and saw the twins cutting carrots while Ginny set the table—using magic, of course.

"Aunt Ginny?" She turned to him and smiled, returning her wand to her apron pocket and wiping her hands on it.

"Hello, Leroux. Can I help you with something?" Leroux nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could send a friend a letter." Ginny pressed her lips together.

"Well, it depends. What would this letter contain?" Leroux blushed and shuffled his feet, looking at the floor, his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing important." He muttered.

"Leroux." He looked up at Ginny. "I have to know. Whatever you write could be our undoing."

"How does me writing to a girl I like cause our undoing?" Leroux asked, starting to get annoyed with having to admit something so embarrassing in front of the twins—and he'd had reason to worry, because they started imitating two lovers speaking to one another before they burst into hysterical laughter. Leroux gritted his teeth but snapped his attention back to Ginny as she spoke.

"Sorry, Leroux, but no." Leroux frowned.

"Why?"

"Because anything you write can be intercepted and if they know you have feelings for this girl, they'll use her to lure you out. And if you leave, someone from the member will leave, too. And if that happens, we'll all be in danger. Apparently, the King of Darkness can read minds. He knows where Grimmauld place is, but he doesn't know the password that allows him to enter it. That is the _only_ thing keeping us safe. I can't afford to let you jeopardize our mission, not when we're so close to bringing him down." Leroux sighed, shaking his head.

"Too bad. It was a good idea." He muttered, turning on his heel and disappearing back up the stairs.

"Do you really think uncle Ron will hurt us, mum?" Rhett asked in a small voice. She sighed, shaking her head.

"He already has, Rhett." She turned to him. "And don't call him 'uncle Ron'." She turned and left the room, leaving the twins alone in the kitchen.


	17. Too Late

"I can't believe how rubbish our year's been." Vilandra complained as she watched Rhett and Talak play chess. It had been close to a week since they'd been brought to Grimmauld place, and every day, someone different complained about their horrible year. Today, it was Vilandra's turn. "I mean, all the attacks—all the deaths." She lowered her voice, her heart wrenching in her chest as she thought about everyone who'd lost someone dear to them—and Professor McGonnagall.

She still couldn't believe McGonnagall was gone. Vilandra had always been certain that the old woman who was their head of house would die long after Vilandra had. The woman seemed almost as immortal as Dumbledore himself, and yet—she had died.

"I can't believe McGonnagall's gone." Salai said quietly, as if reading Vilandra's mind. "She was an old bat, but she taught her course well. The only reason I ever passed Transfiguration was because of how good she was."

"I hear Lupin's going to be head of Gryffindor when school starts again." Rhett told them. "I heard Snape and Hagrid talking about it."

"I still can't believe she's gone." Sharka whispered. "I can't believe anyone would ever kill _her_."

"Our world is full of evil, Sharka." Leroux insisted. "I'm surprised any of us made it this far."

They continued to sit in silence, Vilandra still sitting on the bed, Sterling asleep in her lap. Rhett and Talak were lying on their stomachs on the floor, the chess board in between them. Sharka was sitting on Rhett's lower back, running her hands up and down Rhett's spine occasionally so that he shook to control his laughter—he was incredibly ticklish. Leroux was sitting by the window while Salai watched the game from another one of the beds, not wanting to bother Vilandra and her brother since Sterling already seemed to dislike him.

Sterling hated that Vilandra spent almost as much time with Salai and she did with him. He felt he should've been the only one to have Vilandra's complete attention.

Tyr and Alca were off downstairs with the adults. Alca was trying to convince Snape, Lupin and Hagrid to continue teaching her, and Tyr just wanted to stay around and watch what he would eventually be learning.

"I hate him." Everyone turned to Vilandra stunned. The hatred in her voice, and the suddenness of her statement, had thrown everyone completely off-guard. "I hate him so much. I hate that he attacked while we're still Fifth years. If I'd graduated, I'd have become an Auror. Seeing the stress the King of Darkness always put on my mother, I would've become an Auror to help her. If I was Kei's age, I would've done exactly what she's done. Train to be an Auror, join the Order—"

"I still can't believe Dumbledore said no." Talak grumbled, interrupting Vilandra. "As if we didn't have the best reason to want to join the Order."

"He doesn't want any of you to get hurt." Sharka insisted. "You're too young to lose your lives."

"So were those two First year Ravenclaws." Salai spat bitterly. Vilandra cringed at the hatred in his voice—almost as if it had been aimed at her. It hadn't been, of course, but it didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable. She knew how Salai felt.

They'd found out the death toll at Hogwarts had reached about 23, not including McGonnagall and the Aurors. That meant 23 innocent students had lost their lives. Most of them were Sixth and Seventh years, but there were a few First and Second years, and that always made people angry. They were young, they didn't know anything about their abilities, yet they had been killed. Not because they were a threat, not because they were the children of people who could cause problems, but merely because they had been in the way.

An angry silence filled the air as the Gryffindors and two Slytherins sat in the room, angry about what the King of Darkness had put them through.

"If he's not defeated, but is slowed down, I'm going back to school and I'll become an Auror, and I'll help mum bring him down."

"And what about Sterling?" Leroux questioned Vilandra. "No one will be there for him if you're an Auror." Vilandra looked down at her brother's sleeping form. His freckled cheeks and red hair reminded her so much of the man she had seen in the black cloak, and she understood completely why Hermione had so much trouble looking at him.

"Chaim will learn to stop being a sod." Vilandra ran her hand through her brother's red hair and he shifted in his sleep, but did not wake.

"You could never kill your own father." Salai said in a small voice. Everyone looked at Vilandra for her reaction. She kept her eyes on Sterling for a long while, continuing to run her hand through his hair.

"He was never really my father." She finally replied. "I don't know him enough to care about him. All he's ever given me is pain and having to look after my brothers because my mother can't even look at one of them. I _could_ kill him."

"You're lying through your teeth, Lonnie." Leroux insisted with a sigh. "If everything you said was true, you wouldn't have been so upset when you found out he was—" He looked at Sterling's sleeping form, but didn't want to risk him being awake. "Evil." He finally said, deciding not to say 'King of Darkness'.

"If you found out your father was evil, Leroux, I think you'd be pretty upset, too." Vilandra replied bitterly. Leroux shook his head.

"Not if I didn't care about him, I wouldn't." Leroux argued.

"He's got a point, Lonnie." Rhett agreed. "If dad had disappeared when we were two or three, we would probably hate him and not care if he had gone evil or not. But you already knew who he was when he left you, and it hurt you. And then, you found out about his more recent endeavours and you still cared about him, so it hurt you to know what he'd become." Vilandra sighed.

"You're right." She finally said. "I couldn't kill him. Not unless he hurt Chaim, mum or Sterling." She kept her eyes on her little brother, running her hand through his hair. "Not unless he hurt anyone I care about. Then, I _would_ be able to kill him." She looked up at her cousins. "He's taken too much from me, and he's continuing to take. Soon, I'll have nothing left to give him, and he won't like me very much when it gets to that point." Rhett cringed slightly and looked at Talak. Talak, in turn, was looking at him. Neither liked the dead look behind Vilandra's eyes. Her soul seemed almost—dark.

-----

Nymphadora Tonks and Fred Weasley sat outside Preston Hughton's house, watching the perimeter intently. Hughton was a famous Charm wizard. He was probably one of the best in the subject ever to have lived. He'd written numerous books on the subject, and was famous throughout the entire world—Wizarding and Muggle alike.

In the Muggle world, he was a famous writer of children's stories involving children with unique abilities. Fred read one of them once. It reminded him of their lives as witches and wizards, and he was fairly sure that was why the books had sold so well. Muggles liked anything about extraordinary powers, or battles between good and evil.

He was a good man, very friendly, and incredibly old. But regardless of whether or not he would be dying within the next few years, or even the next few hours, they had to watch and protect him. He didn't deserve to leave before his time—especially since he was one of the wizards who helped fund the Order of the Phoenix.

He and Dumbledore were old friends, and even though Hughton didn't go out in the field to help physically, he did his share for the Order in ways of information and money, and Dumbledore appreciated that.

"Do you think the King of Darkness would bother with Hughton?" Tonks inquired, turning to look at Fred. "I mean, the bloke's pretty old. He can't be much of a threat."

"Dumbledore's pretty old." Fred said, a hint of a smile on his shadowed face. "And he's the biggest threat of them all." He turned to Tonks, the little light the moon gave off reflecting off of Fred's face. Tonks nodded.

"Point taken. I suppose it would make sense that the older you are, the more of a threat you are. I mean, you're wiser, more powerful, more intelligent—"

"And much older." Fred grinned, turning to Tonks again. She smiled, shaking her head.

"There's _that_, too." She agreed. They both turned their attention back to the house and Tonks sighed. "I really don't think he'll bother with Hughton. Your brother—"

"_Don't_ call him that!" Fred hissed angrily, turning to Tonks. "That monster is _not_ my brother." Tonks pressed her lips together and looked back at the house. She always forgot how sensitive Fred and George got when the topic went to their brother. Of course, everyone was sensitive, but she found the two most sensitive ones were Fred and George. They partly blamed themselves for the way he'd turned out. Why? No one knew, exactly. They always said something about setting a better example, and maybe he wouldn't have turned out the way he did. People didn't believe that. What happened to Ronald Weasley happened because his mind had gotten twisted. Power? Corruption? Who knew. It didn't matter, really, _how_ it had happened, only that it did.

Tonks frowned as she saw shadows materialize out of thin air and glide silently towards the house. She turned to Fred who was also glancing at her. Time to act. Tonks stood up on the roof the two had been lying on, whipping out her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Tonks hollered, aiming her wand at one of the eight Death Eaters. His wand flew from his hand and he turned to glare at the roof, the other seven turning as well.

"So much for subtlety." Fred muttered as he stood up, also pulling out his wand. The battle was over before it even began. The Death Eaters were too fast, throwing the Unforgivable Curses at lightning speed. A green blast hit Tonks in the chest and she gasped before she tumbled off the roof.

"Tonks!" Fred hollered, sliding down the side and landing painfully on his back. He rolled over and crawled hurriedly to Tonks, rolling her onto her back. "Tonks!" Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was distorted, as if she were about to scream when the blast hit her. "No!" Fred exclaimed horrified. Tonks was dead. He heard rustling nearby and spun around hurriedly. His breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with a wand. He was dead, and he knew it. Closing his eyes tightly, Fred thought of Alicia, Leroux and Tyr before he lost consciousness. The Death Eater before him turned to the others.

"You take care of Hughton. I'll bring Weasley back to headquarters." The others nodded as they turned and headed for the old man's house. The Death Eater bent down beside Fred and grimaced. "Sorry, Fred." Draco Malfoy whispered as he placed his hand on Fred's arm. "At least you're still alive." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice as his eyes found Tonks. He disapparated from the area as he heard the battle begin within the house.

-----

Everyone sat around the table, eating dinner in semi-silence. There wasn't really much to talk about these days except the King of Darkness, and since the Order members didn't want the children to know about him, they usually had very little to talk about at dinner.

Dumbledore was absent again, as he so often was. Nobody was surprised, he had many things to do. Leroux kept insisting he was going abroad to recruit more Order members to help them defeat all the Death Eaters in the other countries. The twins always insisted Leroux was off his rocker. Vilandra never really said much on the topic. She preferred to spend her time teaching Alca about First year while Sterling sat in her lap. She only had one person left to protect now, and she was going to make sure _nothing_ happened to him. She cared about him way too much.

As she thought of this, she unconsciously tightened her hold on the six-year-old sitting in her lap. He'd refused to sit in his own chair, and even though Vilandra found it hard to eat, she was glad to have her brother so close to her.

Just as they started getting onto the conversation of when the school would be opening again, the kitchen door burst open. The adults were out of their chairs in seconds, their wands raised, but they relaxed and lowered them as Lupin stumbled into the room, clearly out of breath.

"Tonks." He gasped out. "Fred."

"Fred?" Alicia asked urgently, coming around the table to stand beside Lupin. "What about Fred?"

"Where is he?" George added, also standing beside Lupin. "What happened?"

"Here, Remus." Ginny pushed a chair in his direction and he sat down gratefully, gulping in lungfuls of air to regain his breath.

"Tonks is dead." The room went eerily silent, and blood drained from practically everyone's faces. Sterling didn't quite understand, and Vilandra welcomed his confusion, covering his ears with her hands. He didn't object, knowing she was doing it for his own good. "Tonks is dead," Lupin repeated. "And Fred is gone." Alicia fainted and would've hit the floor had Snape not leapt out of his seat to catch her. All of the colour drained from George's face as he fell back into a nearby chair, his eyes glazed over. Ginny buried her face in her hands and ran from the room. Vilandra turned to look at Leroux and he looked in between wanting to cry and hurling everything in sight. She severely hoped he would do the former. She could deal with crying. Hurling things and anger—not so much.

Leroux stood up from the table, knocking over his chair angrily and stormed from the room. Vilandra looked at the twins and stood up, turning Sterling around so she could carry him more easily. The twins followed her lead, wiping their mouths as they also stood up. Salai and Sharka shared a look and Salai started to stand when Sharka pulled him back down.

"This is a family thing." She whispered. "It should be dealt with by family." And Sharka was right, because the only people Leroux wanted to see were Vilandra, Rhett and Talak. He knew Sterling would be there, too, but he didn't mind him so much. But he definitely needed his three best friends.

Vilandra opened the door to his room, Sterling supported by her right hip. She walked cautiously into the room as the twins followed, Rhett closing the door behind them. Leroux was sitting on his bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands buried in his hair. Vilandra sat down beside him, Sterling in her lap.

"Leroux?" She asked him, cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I've joined the group." He whispered, still not looking up. The three cousins shared a look.

"What?" Rhett asked, moving closer now that he was sure Leroux wasn't going to get violent.

"The missing parents group?" Leroux finally looked up. "I've now joined it." Talak cringed at the bitterness in his voice.

"We should be thankful our parents are still alive." Vilandra whispered. "Tonks and McGonnagall weren't so lucky." Leroux nodded.

"I know." He whispered.

"Where did uncle Fred go?" Sterling asked, looking at Vilandra questioningly. She cringed as Leroux balled up his fists.

"He went away, sweetie. Why don't you go see Salai?" She put him on the floor and he turned to her.

"But I want to stay with you." She sighed and bent down closer to him.

"You know when Chaim is mean to you, and I take care of you?" He nodded. "Well, someone was mean to Leroux. And I need to take care of him, just like I take care of you."

"Oh." Sterling nodded. He turned and went to the door. Rhett opened it for him and he disappeared through the door, Rhett closing it behind him.

"How do we even know he's still alive?" Leroux whispered. "How do I know he's not dead somewhere, his bones being ingested by dragons, or something?" Vilandra cringed at the image.

"I'm sure he's fine, Leroux." She insisted sympathetically. "I'm sure uncle Fred is fine." There came a knock at the door and they all looked at it. Talak opened it and Sharka walked cautiously into the room.

"My dad just contacted Dumbledore." She informed. "He just told the Order that your dad was brought there safely. He saw to it." Leroux said nothing, but Sharka wasn't ready to leave. She walked into the room, standing beside Rhett, who wrapped his arm around her. Salai was standing just outside the door, Sterling nowhere to be seen. Vilandra gave him a questioning look, and he mouthed Hagrid. She understood, and turned her attention back to Leroux. He still said nothing. After a few painful minutes of silence, Salai entered the room and closed the door, everyone waiting for someone else to speak first.

"Why do you think they're still alive?" Leroux finally whispered.

"I guess that's one thing even Dark Lords want." Rhett replied before Vilandra could.

"What's that?" Leroux spat bitterly.

"A family." Vilandra replied, half-smiling at Leroux.

"It makes sense, I guess." They turned to Talak as he thought about this. "Back at the school, the Death Eater threw a killing curse at Kei, but it turned into a stunning spell in mid-air just as it was about to hit her. Seems like the Dark Lord wants to make sure his family is safe when the war starts."

"That's ridiculous. How can you be evil if you won't kill anyone?" Leroux demanded.

"Leroux, he's killing _everyone_. You should consider yourself lucky to be part of the group he _won't_ be killing." Vilandra insisted.

"Not all of us are that lucky." Vilandra turned to the timid voice and saw Sharka hugging herself. Rhett wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay." He whispered to her, hugging her tightly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"We're sorry about your dad." Salai whispered to Leroux, shoving his hands in his pockets. Leroux nodded.

"Thanks." The fact that the two weren't fighting during this hard time meant a lot to Vilandra and she smiled gratefully at Salai. "So, what do we do now?" She turned back to Leroux as he whispered this.

"I'm leaning towards praying." Talak admitted. Nobody said anything after this.

-----

Harry cowered in his own corner, not sure what to expect. He'd been separated from Hermione for—how long had it been? Hours? Days? He missed her so much. Her voice was so calming—and he hated not being able to protect her. Of course, he hadn't been doing a good job before, but to know he would be there if she needed him had brought comfort to his heart. And now—he didn't know what was happening to her. He didn't know why they'd been separated. He didn't know _anything_, and this angered him. He hated not knowing what was happening.

He wanted Hermione back. He wanted to be able to talk to her. She'd been the only thing keeping him sane the last few weeks, and now, she was gone. God, had Ron hurt her? Was she dead? Too many questions buzzed within Harry's skull, each worse than the last. If anything had happened to her, Harry didn't care if he died trying, he would get his revenge. He'd lost too much in his life, and he was not about to add his _second_ best friend to his list.

Just then, his head snapped up as his door opened and someone was thrown viciously into the room. The person cried out as their head hit the hard stone wall. The flaming red hair was the first thing Harry saw, but he couldn't tell which twin it was. He scrambled to his feet and ran across the room to the crouched figure rubbing his head.

"Sodding hell!" The figure hollered angrily as Harry crouched beside him.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked urgently. The blue eyes locked into his and a grin broke out across the twin's face.

"Harry! You're all right!" Now, Harry could tell which one it was. It had taken him a long time, but he'd managed to find a way to differentiate the two. Fred said his name differently than most people, so this was Fred.

"I'm fine, Fred. Are _you_ all right?" Fred waved his hand airily, rubbing the back of his head with the other.

"I'm fine. Happens all the time." He teased. Harry couldn't help but smile. Even in this type of situation, Fred was joking. It was reassuring, really. Harry was glad he'd gotten one of the twins.

"You hit pretty hard." Harry insisted. Fred nodded.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't die. Heck, if Malfoy hadn't been the one to knock me out, I'm sure I would've gotten a few _Crucio_s before I was knocked out." Harry's eyes widened and he slammed his hand on Fred's mouth, looking towards the door. There didn't seem to be anyone there. He turned back to Fred.

"Whatever you do, don't think about Malfoy. As much as you can, forget about him altogether." Harry said urgently. Fred nodded as Harry removed his hand.

"Right, he can read minds. Don't worry, I wasn't thinking about Malfoy earlier." Harry let out a relieved sigh. Their source was still safe—for now.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked as he and Fred settled themselves more comfortably on the floor. The bed Hermione had always been on had been removed once she left. Obviously Ron cared more about her comfort than anyone else's. Or possibly also his parents, Harry didn't know.

"Well, Tonks—" His voice cut off and Fred stared into space for a few seconds. Horror filled Harry's face as he realized why Fred had gone quiet.

"They killed Tonks, didn't they?" He asked, hoping to God he was wrong. Fred nodded, assuring Harry of his suspicions, and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

"McGonnagall is dead, too." Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Fred nodded sadly.

"At the school, right before it closed."

"Hang on, it closed?" Harry asked worriedly. "Where are the students?"

"Chaim was captured." Harry grimaced at this news. "We suspect he's with Hermione right now." Harry nodded, fairly sure of this assumption, as well. "Everyone else in our family escaped. Dumbledore sent them all to Grimmauld place." Movement flickered in the corner of Harry's eye and his head snapped towards the door. He stared horrified as Ron's grinning face backed away from the window. He had heard every word. Harry turned back to Fred as he continued speaking.

"Fred! Stop thinking about your children! Don't think about Grimmauld place!" Harry exclaimed urgently. Fred's eyes widened, realizing what had just happened—and what he had just done.

"Oh, God, Harry! It's too late!"


	18. Bloodbath

Rhett lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands under his head. Sharka lay beside him on the bed, her arm draped across his chest and her head resting comfortably against the inside of his shoulder. Talak was playing chess against Vilandra on the floor, Sterling sleeping with his head on her lap. Leroux was across the room, writing letters to Jase so that when he had the chance to send them, he would have had enough time to prepare a really, _really_ good one. Salai was watching Talak and Vilandra play chess, rubbing her shoulders as he watched the game. Alca was with her mother and Kei, the two of them helping her with some potions she wanted to learn. Rhett suddenly let out a loud growl, forcing everyone to freeze and turn to stare at him.

"I'm going mad!" He exclaimed annoyed. "We've been sitting here for—Merlin knows how long! Isn't _anyone_ else going completely bonkers?" He demanded. Talak raised his hand.

"I swear, if I lose _one_ more game to Vilandra, I'm throwing myself out the window." Vilandra grimaced.

"Would this be a bad time to say Checkmate?" Talak turned to her, eyes bulging.

"What!" He looked down and groaned. "Bloody hell, woman. I swear, you cheat."

"I do not!" Vilandra exclaimed insulted.

"I'm going to ask mum if we can go to Diagon Alley." Rhett shifted away from Sharka and she sat up to let him stand. "You all interested in going?"

"Sure." Vilandra shrugged. "We have nothing better to do."

"Smashing." Talak stood up. "Let's go, brother." The two of them trotted out of the room and bounded down the stairs.

"Mum!" Talak hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

"She's in the kitchen." Lupin grimaced as he rubbed his ear, heading for the door with Snape.

"Oy, where are you lot going?" Rhett asked, pushing past his brother onto the landing.

"That's none of your concern, Potter." Snape hissed. Lupin rolled his eyes annoyed.

"We're just running an errand for Professor Dumbledore. We should be back before nightfall."

"Where's Hagrid? He usually runs them with you." Talak insisted.

"Hagrid's left already. He's doing something else." Lupin informed.

"Thank you, Remus, for informing them of our plans." Snape sneered. "Can we proceed?" Snape turned and marched out of the house, the twins shooting dirty looks after him as he disappeared. Lupin gave them a sheepish smile and followed the Potions Master out the door, closing it behind him.

The twins turned and headed towards the kitchen, entering it and looking around for their mother. They saw her at the table, reading through a book.

"Mum?" She slammed it shut, turning to her sons with a guilty expression on her face. Talak raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" She insisted urgently. Rhett frowned as he recognized the book she held tightly in her hands.

"Is that—"

"Mum!" The two yelled, almost ashamed.

"I know! I know! I'm not proud of it, but—I'm just—I'm scared, all right!" She insisted as she clutched Harry's journal tightly in her hands. "I just needed something of his to read. I needed something to ease my mind." The twins shared a look and sighed. They understood how she felt. It didn't make it right, but at least they understood. "What was it you wanted?" They turned back to her.

"We were wondering if Leroux, Vilandra, Salai, Sharka and the two of us could go out to Diagon—"

"No!" Ginny cut Rhett off before he even finished his sentence. "Absolutely not."

"But mum—"

"No 'buts' Talak Potter, the answer is no!" Ginny insisted.

"Oh, come on, mum! Please?" Rhett begged, his hands folded together.

"No!"

"What if we brought Kei?"

"No!"

"What if we went with—"

"Rhett Potter, my answer is _no_!" Ginny hissed. The twins sighed and stalked out of the kitchen.

"And yet another day of boredom." Talak muttered as they headed for the stairs. Rhett frowned and held out his hand, hitting his brother in the chest, forcing him to stop.

"Not necessarily." Rhett grinned at his brother. As they so often did, the two were on the same brainwaves for Talak started grinning seconds later.

"We tell them she said yes?" Talak asked.

"We tell them she said yes." Rhett confirmed. Talak's grin faded.

"But won't it be dangerous? I mean, he's looking for all of us. _And_ he can read minds. What if we accidentally let him know about the password?"

"Simple." Rhett insisted. "We don't think about it!" Rhett rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. He entered the room, grinning.

"No way!" Vilandra insisted, smiling. "She said yes?"

"Yeah, but we have rules." Talak insisted as he followed Rhett into the room and closed the door.

"Number one, we aren't allowed to think about Grimmauld Place whatsoever." Rhett counted off on his finger.

"Number two," Talak continued. "We're not allowed to go down Knockturn Alley for _any_ reason."

"Number three, if we see any Death Eaters, or the King of Darkness himself, we have to hide and contact anyone from the Ministry or the Order."

"Number four—"

"Bloody hell, might as well stay here." Salai insisted, starting to get annoyed with all the rules.

"This is the last one." Rhett insisted. "Number four is not to go looking for trouble. She said that if we say we're going to Diagon Alley, that's where we're going. She doesn't want us going off to look for the King of Darkness, or Death Eaters or whatnot."

"Agreed." Vilandra said, grinning at Salai. She then shook Sterling awake. He opened his sleep-filled blue eyes and looked up at her. "Hey. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" She asked him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Are you going?"

"I sure am."

"Okay." Vilandra laughed and stood up, lifting Sterling into her arms.

"Well then, let's be off." Rhett said, clapping his hands together. He severely hoped no one would catch them leaving. The twins would be in _so_ much trouble. But they honestly saw no danger in it.

Since the King of Darkness knew that they knew he was after them, wouldn't he expect them to be hiding? He wouldn't think they'd go out in public, and just let the world know they were there. _Besides,_ Rhett thought to himself, _we'll be in a public place. If anything happens, people will see and the Ministry will be there before uncle Ron can say 'gotcha'._

-----

Sharka landed her broom unsteadily, the cold winter winds making it hard for her to keep it steady. The others all landed around her and grinned.

"I'm so glad to be out of that house!" Leroux exclaimed, inhaling deeply. "Fresh air never smelled so fresh!" Vilandra cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. The seven of them dismounted their brooms and headed into _The Leaky Cauldron_, Salai carrying Vilandra's broom as she held Sterling in the arms. They walked into the dark pub, seeing only two or three people nursing drinks at that hour of the day.

"Hey, Tom." Rhett called to the barkeeper. He spun around and his face broke into a toothless smile.

"Mr. Potter. Doing well, I presume?" Rhett shrugged.

"Can't complain." He admitted as he neared the bar. Rhett was the only one who knew Tom well because every time Harry went to _The Leaky Cauldron_, Rhett went with him. Talak preferred to stay home with Ginny, and Rhett often teased him of being a 'mama's boy'.

"What brings you out here in these dreary times?" Tom asked as he replaced a glass on the counter. Sharka grimaced at the supposedly 'clean' glass. It looked like it had been washed with mud.

"Just a little shopping, Tom. I was wondering if we could leave our brooms here." He motioned the six brooms and Tom nodded.

"Of course. At the back, by the cloaks." He motioned the small space reserved for cloaks.

"Thanks." Five of them disappeared as Vilandra stayed by the bar, still holding Sterling, waiting for them to return.

"You're Hermione's daughter, aren't you?" Vilandra turned back to Tom, stunned. She knew the man by name and face, but she didn't really know anything about him, and for him to know who her mother was—it was slightly unsettling.

"Yes." Vilandra clutched Sterling more tightly against her.

"You look like her." He commented, cocking his head to one side. She grimaced slightly, unnerved.

"Thanks." She replied uncertainly, turning her back on him as the others came back towards her.

"Thanks, Tom. We'll be back later." Rhett waved as they headed out towards Diagon Alley. They went through the large archway and walked down the brightly lit streets where witches and wizards of all ages bustled happily about their business.

"Can we get ice cream?" Sterling asked Vilandra.

"Of course we can!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. "Anything you want." Sterling smiled happily as she turned to the cousins. "We'll just be gone a few minutes."

"No, why don't we all just split up and meet back here in, say, an hour?" Rhett asked. The others shrugged.

"Okay, sure." And so, Talak and Leroux headed towards _Flourish and Blotts_ to find some good Defence Against the Dark Arts books. Rhett and Sharka headed towards _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, although everyone knew they probably wouldn't be going inside. They just wanted to spend some time alone. So, turning to smile at Salai, Vilandra, Salai and Sterling made their way towards _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor_.

-----

Parvati wiped her hands on her apron as she headed hurriedly for the door. The knocking was persistent, urgent, and this worried her. She reached it and opened the door, the sight greeting her absolutely shocking.

"Draco?"

"You have to get out of here!" He exclaimed urgently, hurrying into the house and slamming the door behind him.

"Draco, your cover—"

"Parvati, listen to me!" He hollered, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "You have to leave, now!"

"Draco?" He looked up the stairs as he heard the voice, Ginny hurrying down the stairs. "What is it?"

"The Death Eaters, they're on their way!" He exclaimed urgently. "Fred accidentally let slip the secret password, and they're on their way now! You need to get out of here!" All the colour drained from the two women's faces.

"Parvati, get the children." Ginny ordered, hurrying towards the back of the house, Draco following her. She turned as she noticed him still behind her and pushed him away slightly, her hand on his chest. "Leave, Draco." She ordered. "We can't afford to lose you as our source—or friend."

"I won't leave until I'm sure you're all safe." He replied stubbornly.

"Draco, you'll be found out if you stay here, and everything we've worked so hard for will be ruined. _Please_. Think of your children." She insisted. Draco stared at her a long while. "If they find you here, they'll know you're on our side and your children will be in danger. Draco, just go." Pressing his lips together tightly, the handsome man turned on his heel and disappeared from Ginny's sight. Seconds later, she heard the front door slam shut. She hurried back towards the living room, entering it and seeing all the Order members.

"We have a situation." The chatter died down as they all heard the seriousness in her voice. And it had started out as such a good day, too. "We've just been told that the King of Darkness has discovered our password and is on his way. We must hurry and evacuate now. Ackles," she turned to a handsome man in his mid-twenties. "You inform Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Hagrid about what's going on." He nodded and headed hurriedly for the door. Ginny opened her mouth to continue when Parvati came hurtling down the stairs.

"Ginny!" Ginny turned and saw the look of panic on Parvati's face. _Oh, God,_ Ginny thought horrified. _Are they here already?_ "They're gone!" It took Ginny a few seconds to register what she'd said.

"Gone? Who's gone?" She inquired.

"The twins! Vilandra! Leroux! Everyone! They're all gone! Alca and Tyr are the only ones left behind!" Ginny paled even more as she realized what had happened.

"Oh, God." She breathed. "They went to Diagon Alley." She pushed past Parvati. "Get everyone out of here!" She ordered as she headed for the door, grabbing her cloak. "I'll go after them. We'll meet back at Hogwarts." She threw her cloak over her shoulders and opened a closet by the door, extracting her broom. She threw open her door and came face to face with a wand. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't move. She couldn't even warn anyone else that the Death Eaters had arrived. The hooded figure grinned at her, his mouth the only thing she could see.

"Hello, little sister."

"Geor—" Ginny's shout was cut short as a blue beam flew from Ron's wand and hit her in the chest. Ginny slumped to the floor unconscious, but her cry had caused Parvati to see what the cause was. The second she saw Ron, she shrieked. He aimed his wand at her and a blue beam shot out of it, but she ducked it and ran back into the other room.

Ron stepped over the form of his fallen sister and motioned her to another Death Eater. He picked her up and exited the house, disapparating back to their stronghold. Ron turned to all of his followers, grinning broadly.

"It's show time." He moved deeper into the house and heard people shouting and bustling around. He grinned. This was going to be easier than he thought. He turned and motioned the living room to the Death Eaters following him. He was going after more important people. Namely, his son and daughter. He climbed the stairs slowly, hearing the battle begin beneath his feet.

As he reached the second floor, he ducked to avoid being hit by a curse. He turned his head and saw George down the corridor, Alca being held protectively behind him. Tyr was hugging Alca tightly from behind his uncle. Ron smiled.

"Hello, George. How have you been?" He took a step forward.

"One more step, King, and I'll kill you." George hissed. Ron smirked.

"King. How—insulting. Never have I heard my name so utterly destroyed." He shook his head. "And I doubt very much, dear _brother_, that you will kill me. Not in front of your daughter and nephew, at any rate. What kind of example would you be setting for poor, little Alca?" George grimaced but Alca just whimpered, staying behind her father, clutching Tyr desperately.

"Get out of here, now." George hissed angrily. Ron sighed.

"You know, George—I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what?" George spat, his wand still raised. Without saying a word—or even raising his wand—Ron threw a curse at George and he crumpled to the floor, his head slamming painfully into the ground. Alca let out a shriek of terror, running into the closest room with Tyr and slamming the door. She looked around the small room after having looked the door, seeing nothing to protect herself with.

"Come on, Tyr!" She pulled him as he began to cry and shoved him roughly beneath the closest bed. She scrambled under it after him, pushing the two of them against the far wall, shielding Tyr's body with her own. She breathed hard as she listened. She heard the doorknob rattle and let out a small whimper. Seconds later, the door creaked open and she heard footsteps enter the room. She held her breath, closing her eyes tightly. Tyr had gone frighteningly silent. The footsteps came towards the bed they were hiding under, but Alca refused to open her eyes. She knew no matter what happened, her fate would be just like her father's. And she was right.

-----

"You know what I could go for right now?" Vilandra asked as the seven of them sat within _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor_ an hour later. "I could go for a movie at the cinema."

"Smashing." Rhett grinned. "I kind of miss our Muggle half of life." He admitted. Salai frowned.

"What's a movie?" He inquired.

"Pureblood." Leroux teased and then laughed. Salai didn't find it very amusing, but he said nothing. He and Leroux had actually been getting along, and he didn't want to ruin it now.

"It's moving pictures." Vilandra explained.

"Like our portraits?" Sharka asked, frowning into her butterbeer. She still couldn't understand how Sterling had wanted ice cream when it was still snowing outside.

"No, not like our portraits." Talak shook his head. "They're like—it's hard to explain, really. You'd have to see one to understand."

"Oy! You lot!" They all jumped and spun around as they heard the gruff voice. "What are yeh doin' 'ere?"

"Hey Hagrid." Vilandra smiled at him, but the look he gave her made her smile fade.

"Do yer 'rents know yeh lot are 'ere?" He demanded angrily, looking accusingly from one face to the next.

"Yeah, the twins got aunt Ginny's permission." Leroux motioned Talak and Rhett. Talak gave Rhett a dirty look and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Rhett?" He looked at Leroux as he began to take a sip of his butterbeer. "You _did_ get aunt Ginny's permission, right?" He coughed into his drink and then placed it on the table, shifting uncomfortably. He turned to Sharka as she stared at him, his arm around her shoulder.

"Well," He cleared his throat again. "Not-not exactly."

"Rhett!" Vilandra hit him.

"Yeh lot have best be off." Hagrid grumbled angrily. "Yeh mum will be in a right state." The five who _weren't_ aware that they couldn't go out glared at Rhett.

"Why are you all glaring at me? Talak was involved, too!"

"I told you we shouldn't do it." Talak insisted as they headed back towards _The Leaky Cauldron_.

"But you still went along with it!" Rhett insisted.

"Will you two just sod off?" Vilandra snapped as she carried Sterling, glaring at Rhett. "I don't care whose bloody fault it was. When we get back, I'm telling aunt Ginny the _two_ of you conned us into leaving!"

"I was surprised she let us go in the first place." Leroux grumbled as they entered _The Leaky Cauldron_. "I should've figured you would do this."

"Like you didn't want to leave the house just as badly." Rhett snapped as they all grabbed their brooms, Salai helping Vilandra with hers since she still held Sterling. They exited _The Leaky Cauldron_ and climbed onto their brooms, kicking off the ground, none of them looking forward to facing the adults when they got home.

"Vilandra, will you just calm down?" Rhett demanded angrily as they flew through the air.

"No! I will most certainly _not_ calm down, Rhett James Potter!" She growled angrily.

"Did Rhett do something bad?" Sterling asked, turning to look at his sister.

"Yes, Sterling." Vilandra turned to glare at Rhett. "Rhett did something _very_ bad!"

"Will you all just stop, already?" Rhett grumbled.

"Rhett, our dad's cover may have been blown because of you!" Salai snapped. "We assumed Mrs. Potter was all right with it, but now, if any Death Eaters saw us, our father is _dead_! He doesn't have the luxury of being the King of Darkness' family." Rhett grimaced at the bitterness in Salai's voice. It was true, he hadn't thought about that, and if Draco Malfoy died because of him, he would feel terrible. He turned to look at Talak who pressed his lips together, shaking his head. They really hadn't thought this through before leaving. _No,_ Talak thought angrily. _**Rhett** didn't really think this through. I was against it._

The remainder of the flight home was done in relative silence, no one wanting to speak to one another. Vilandra was so angry she kept going too low and Salai had to go down and bring her back up. They finally reached a marker they recognized and flew down towards the ground, stopping just outside the blank lot that was Grimmauld Place. Each thought the secret password and the house materialized. Talak and Rhett shared a look as the front door hung wide open.

"Why is the door open?" Leroux asked cautiously. The seven of them walked slowly towards the door. Sterling tugged on Vilandra's sweater so she bent down to pick him up, holding him against her hip. They entered the house slowly, Rhett in the lead.

"Mum?" He called cautiously. There came no reply. Rhett turned back to look at Talak.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Vilandra whispered, eying the entrance worriedly.

"Past experience?" Salai asked her. They all entered the house.

"I'll check the kitchen." Talak pushed past Rhett. Rhett turned and headed towards the back as Sharka and Salai went up the stairs. Leroux and Vilandra walked cautiously towards the living room, where they knew all the Order members had been earlier that day. Vilandra was in the lead, holding Sterling tightly. If anyone was there and wanted to get Sterling, they would have to pry him from her cold, dead fingers.

She pushed open the door that led to the living room and Sterling screamed. She covered his eyes quickly, turning away and running past Leroux. He stared at them confused, and then looked into the living room. He covered his mouth, turning away, horrified someone Sterling's age had seen what he at fifteen could hardly handle. All the Order members—they were _all_ dead! All of them had blank eyes and mouths wide open.

He hurried back down the corridor, catching up to Vilandra as she stood by the stairs, shushing Sterling as he cried against her shoulder. She turned to Leroux.

"I didn't see mum." He said in a low voice. "I think—I think he's taken family."

"There's no one upstairs." Salai and Sharka informed as they came back down.

"The back is empty, too." Rhett said. Talak appeared down the corridor, white as a ghost.

"Talak?" Leroux ran to him. "Talak, are you all right?"

"Order members." He whispered. "They're dead." Leroux turned back to Vilandra.

"They were probably trying to go out the back door." She whispered. "They probably didn't make it through the kitchen."

"What about mum?" Rhett demanded, pushing past Salai and Vilandra to get to his brother. Talak shook his head.

"I didn't see her."

"He probably took her." They all turned back to Vilandra.

"The King of Darkness?" Salai asked. She nodded sadly.

"At least Snape, Lupin, Hagrid and Dumbledore weren't here." They heard a board creak above them and all of their heads shot up.

"I think we should get out of here." Sharka whispered.

"I think you're right." Leroux agreed as they all made their way to the door.

"Where do we go? What do we do?" Rhett demanded.

"Dumbledore." Vilandra insisted. "We have to find him. Let's go to Hogwarts." They all hurried out the door, heading for their brooms. As they walked down the front walk, they frowned and looked around. Where had their brooms gone?

Leroux heard rustling and he looked around. His breath caught in his throat as Death Eaters emerged from around them, coming out from behind houses and trees. They began to surround the seven of them. Sterling let out a whimper and clutched Vilandra's shirt desperately as she held him. Her breath came fast as she looked around them. _Oh, God._ Vilandra thought hysterically. _Oh, God, no! No, no, no!_ The six older kids backed into each other, Vilandra trying to protect Sterling with the bodies of the others.

"Plan B." Salai muttered out of the corner of his mouth as the Death Eaters began to draw their wands.

"Plan B?" Leroux demanded. "What was Plan A!"


	19. The Last One Standing

The Death Eaters came closer, their wands raised, each picking their target and waiting with baited breath to be able to kill them or knock them unconscious.

"Wait!" Salai insisted, holding out his hands. "Wait, wait, wait. You don't want to do this." He insisted urgently. One of the Death Eaters smirked.

"Yes, we do." He insisted, aiming his wand at Salai.

"But, we want to join you!" Salai insisted urgently.

"What?" Another Death Eater asked confused.

"What?" Rhett asked immediately afterwards.

"What!" Vilandra exploded, overlapping with Rhett's question.

"Work with me, here." Salai muttered to them out of the corner of his mouth. He then spoke loudly again. "We know about Ronald Weasley being the King of Darkness—"

"You're either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid for speaking his name aloud." Another Death Eater growled, interrupting Salai mid-sentence.

"Well, call me dangerous." Salai insisted in the cockiest voice he could muster. He was trying to sound like his father, evidently.

"I'd rather call you dead." One of the Death Eaters sneered, raising his wand. And suddenly, a voice boomed out so loudly everyone froze.

"Expelliarmus!" The closest Death Eaters all lost their wands, everyone looking around for the source of the voice. It finally became apparent as Dumbledore appeared, flying down on a broom and landing within the surrounded circle. Lupin, Snape and a few Aurors appeared in the circle as well, protecting the seven children. One of the Death Eaters hissed—actually _hissed_! Like some sort of cat!

"You will leave, now." Dumbledore ordered, narrowing his eyes dangerously. The students behind him had never seen him look so viciously menacing.

"And if we don't?" A Death Eater sneered. That was when everything disappeared and Vilandra found herself standing in the Ministry of Magic with Sterling.

"What the—" Snape stood beside her, releasing her arm. Seconds later, her cousins and the Malfoys appeared as well, all looking around confused.

"What happened?" Rhett demanded as he looked around. "Did we apparate?"

"Well done, Mr. Potter." Snape said in his usual snappy tone. "Follow me." He turned on his heel, his black robes billowing behind him, almost hitting Vilandra in the face. The seven of them followed their Potions professor, the others who had apparated them there disapparating back to Grimmauld Place. He led them all into a large office-like room and Vilandra's heart clenched. She knew this room.

"Have a seat." Snape motioned the chairs in the room and then left, closing the door behind him. Talak walked up to the desk and picked up the picture perched atop it.

"You look good, Lonnie." He said, scanning the picture.

"Thanks." She muttered, placing Sterling down on one of the chairs.

"Why is there a picture of us?" Sterling asked, frowning at the picture Talak was holding.

"Because, Sterling, this is mummy's office." Vilandra told him, bending down in front of him. He looked around the bare room and frowned.

"Mummy has more stuff on her walls at home." He commented.

"Yes she does." Rhett replied for Vilandra. "But at home she can do whatever she wants. This is where she works so she has to be professional." Sterling looked at Rhett.

"What's 'professional'?" He asked his cousin. Rhett screwed up his face, trying to find a way to explain it to the six year old. Sharka saved him by sitting next to Sterling.

"You know how at home, your mum can do whatever she wants because she doesn't have to impress anyone or earn any money?" Sterling frowned thoughtfully.

"Like making macaroni and cheese out of the box when it's just us but making it for real when people come?" He asked her. Sharka smiled.

"Exactly like that. Professional is like the real macaroni. People she needs to impress are there, so she can't do whatever she wants, she has to do it a certain way. With you and your family, she doesn't need to impress you because you all love her, and you know how her food tastes, whether it be from a box or from scratch. Understand?" Sterling frowned.

"I think so." They all turned to the door as it opened and Dumbledore came in.

"Are you all right?" He asked them, scanning all their faces for any signs of injury.

"We're fine, but professor, the Order members—" Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing Leroux mid-sentence.

"I am aware of the situation, Mr. Weasley. Fortunately, most of the Order members managed to evade the Death Eaters." Vilandra and Leroux shared a look. Not according to what _they_ had seen. "I assure you, of the fifty or so people in that household, twenty were killed." Vilandra grimaced, looking at Sterling. She was pleased to see him with his eyes closed, his hands over his ears, humming his favourite lullaby in a low voice. She turned back to Dumbledore.

"Most of the people who weren't killed were taken by the King of Darkness because they're family." Rhett spat angrily. Dumbledore nodded.

"This is true, young Mr. Potter, but there are still some Order members who were able to escape. And we have more members here, in the ministry, not to mention abroad."

"But you need more people." Leroux insisted. "Why can't we join the Order?" Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but the door opened, interrupting him.

"Dad?" Sharka asked stunned.

"Thank Merlin!" He ran to Sharka and hugged her tightly, holding out his arm for Salai to join them.

"Because you were seen in the presence of the Potters and Weasleys at Grimmauld Place, I thought it best to extract your father from within the King of Darkness' stronghold. I didn't think it safe for him." Vilandra smiled at Draco as he hugged his two children, happy that at least _someone_ still had their family somewhat intact. He pulled away and turned to Dumbledore.

"Where are the new headquarters, Professor? I think I should inform the remaining members of the new developments." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course, Draco. Ackles has offered us his home as headquarters, so we shall all reconvene there." Draco nodded. "Before you head off, I wanted to ask what the effect of Vilandra and Sterling—as well as their cousins—missing had on the King of Darkness." Draco shook his head.

"I know for sure the war will not start until at least Vilandra and Sterling are with him. He was telling us that if the twins and Leroux aren't available for capture, he will begin the war and find them as he goes." Rhett cringed at this, but said nothing. Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, Draco." Draco inclined his head and turned back to his children, hugging them tightly.

"Be careful, Dad." Sharka whispered to him.

"You, too." He pulled back and looked at Salai. "Take care of your sister." He nodded to his father and Draco nodded back. He then turned and disappeared out the door, closing it behind himself.

"We can help you." Leroux insisted, continuing the conversation they had started when Draco had interrupted. Dumbledore sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"We cannot risk you being captured. I've already come up with a plan to keep all of you safe. There is one place we are certain the King of Darkness will _not_ search."

"Where's that?" Talak asked confused.

-----

The five cousins and two Malfoys stared at the house that stood before them, having walked through the small town to reach it.

"_Godric's Hollow_." Rhett said, nodding. "Impressive. So this is grandpa Potter's house?" Rhett asked, turning to Lupin. Lupin nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"It is, Rhett." He turned to smile at the fifteen year old. "This is where your dad first defeated Lord Voldemort."

"Brilliant." Talak smiled. He walked towards the house and pushed open the old, rotting door, looking into the badly damaged house.

No one had lived in the house since the Potters. Their sudden deaths with no apparent cause had frightened the Muggles into believing it was cursed or haunted, so the house had been left to rot.

Talak walked into the house and recoiled, a look of disgust on his face.

"It smells foul." He insisted, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. Lupin smiled and stepped forward, waving his wand. The house immediately lost its stench and waving his wand a second time, the entire house restored itself, as if nothing had changed since the day Lily and James Potter had inhabited the little cottage. He turned back to the seven children he knew so well.

"You're all to stay here. I'm going to cast a _Fidelius Charm_ on the cottage. It'll be just like Grimmauld Place. You'll have a special password that you'll need to think in order to see the house and enter it." They all nodded—except for Sterling, who still wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Lupin nodded.

"All right, then. All of you, inside. I'll cast the spell and inform you all of the password." They nodded and entered the house, Talak leading the way. He looked around curiously, knowing that this house was like a historical site to the witches and wizards of Voldemort's time.

Vilandra headed up the stairs with Sterling, wanting to find a room for him so he could take a nap. Sleep usually helped Sterling deal with problems. It was his positive output—not that he really put anything out, but it was better than Chaim and his rebellion, or Vilandra and her silence.

She entered one of the room and looked around. There were two beds, each large enough to fit two people. She assumed this would be her room with Sharka, and Sterling would probably want to stay with her. She put Sterling down on the bed and he stared at her as she let out a long breath, lying down beside him.

"What happened to the people in the other house?" He whispered. "Are they—dead?" Vilandra grimaced and turned to Sterling.

"They went to a better place, Sterling." She replied, not wanting to flat out answer the question. Sterling stared at the ceiling.

"That means they're dead." He whispered. Vilandra cursed silently and turned onto her side, looking at her brother.

"Did you want to sleep?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I'm hungry." He insisted, frowning. Vilandra smiled.

"Tell you what, you take a nap, and I'll make sure I have something ready for you when you wake up, all right?" He turned to her and nodded.

"Okay." She kissed his forehead and began to stand when he grabbed her arm.

"Sing it." He insisted. She sat back down beside him.

"Why don't you try to sing it?" She asked him, smiling sweetly.

"I can't do it as good as you." The six year old replied. Vilandra let out a loud and annoyed fake-sigh, turning back to her little brother.

"Fine. All right." She lay back down beside him. "But you have to promise me you'll go to sleep right away. Promise?" He nodded and got under the cover, closing his eyes tightly. Vilandra smiled. She loved how no matter how bad things got with their family, all of them could always deal with it in one way or another. Sometimes it took time, but not usually.

Vilandra ran her hand through Sterling's red hair and opened her mouth to begin singing when the door behind her opened. She spun around on the bed and Sterling opened his eyes as Lupin entered the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I know you're trying to get Sterling to sleep, but I have to tell you the password, and I think little Sterling should know it, too." He smiled at the six year old and he beamed, happy that Lupin was telling him what he believed was a big secret. "Are you ready?" Sterling nodded vigorously. "The password is Minerva McGonnagall." Vilandra felt her heart wrench, but merely nodded.

"Who's that?" Sterling asked Vilandra. She turned to him, forcing a smile.

"She was a very wonderful woman at Hogwarts. She taught me a lot about turning objects into other objects, or even animals."

"The old lady that can turn into a cat?" Sterling asked. Vilandra nodded, hoping her smile wasn't scaring Sterling because it was so fake. "I liked her. When do I get to see her again?"

"I think it's time for your nap, little man." Lupin shot in quickly, saving Vilandra from the horrible topic. She smiled at him.

"Bye, professor." He smiled at her.

"You take care. Ministry officials will be by in a few hours to check up on you." She nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him. She turned back to her little brother and he smiled, lying down again and closing his eyes. Vilandra sang him his favourite song, running her hand through his hair as she did so. By the time she finished, Sterling was fast asleep, and she stood up to leave the room. She spun around and almost cried out but managed to stop herself.

"Sorry." Salai said quietly, walking further into the room. "I didn't mean to scare you." Vilandra waved her hand, motioning it was fine and took his hand in hers, leading him out of the room. She closed the door silently and turned to Salai, smiling. "You have a beautiful voice." She blushed.

"Thanks. It's his favourite song. He sleeps more easily when someone sings it to him." Salai nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, walking down the stairs with her. They joined the others in the living room, the six of them sitting down on the couches provided. No one said anything for a long time.

"We owe you an apology." Leroux whispered, looking at the twins.

"Apology? Why should you apologize?" Rhett asked, feeling guilty about having lied to his two best friends.

"If you hadn't lied, we would've been in that house." Vilandra whispered, understanding what Leroux meant. "We would've been killed or captured." Talak and Rhett shared a look. They hadn't thought about it that way, and now that they did, they were grateful for having lied as well.

"We still feel bad about it." Talak whispered.

"Don't." Sharka insisted. "If you hadn't lied, like Lonnie said, we would all be dead or captured. That, and our father's cover would've been blown before he had the chance to get out of there. Personally, I thank you both from the bottom of my heart for saving me, my brother _and_ my father." She kissed Rhett's cheek and he smiled slightly. They sat in silence once again.

"I promised Sterling a snack when he woke up." Vilandra finally said. "Is there any food?" Leroux shook his head.

"No, I checked the kitchen. There's nothing. There isn't even any running water." Vilandra let out a heavy sigh.

"Dumbledore said not to use any magic, just in case. So, what do we do?" Salai asked, looking at the four cousins. Vilandra looked at the twins.

"How much money do you have?" They frowned.

"Muggle money?" Rhett asked. She nodded. Rhett reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Um, I have about eighteen pounds." Vilandra turned to Talak as he counted.

"Twenty-seven pounds."

"I have about thirty-nine pounds." Leroux put in. Vilandra nodded.

"I think I have around twenty-something pounds. If we all pooled our money together, we could get some food from the village."

"You think leaving is a good idea?" Rhett asked, grimacing.

"Well, they're looking for you." Sharka said, everyone turning to her. "But they aren't looking for us." She motioned herself and her brother. "What if Salai and I went to get the food? I know we don't know much about Muggle life, but I'm sure we can handle groceries." The four cousins shared a look and shrugged. Why the hell not?

-----

"I can't _believe_ I volunteered us for this!" Sharka grumbled as she and Salai walked through the town. She crinkled her nose disgusted. "This is absolutely disgusting. What kind of people live in a place like this?" She turned back to her brother just as someone burped right behind her. She cringed. "Disgusting."

"_You_ volunteered us, remember?" Salai grumbled as they walked back towards what seemed like the best place to buy food. They'd kept walking to see if there was something better, but they'd soon found out that the store they'd passed was the _only_ store. They walked inside and began looking at the food, crinkling their noses at certain items.

"We have to remember we're on a tight budget." Sharka reminded Salai. "We're not using dad's money."

"We're not using wizard money, either." He grumbled, not liking at all that they were in a Muggle store. Sharka held out her hand stopping her brother and turning to him.

"Salai, there's something you need to realize here." He raised a confused eyebrow. "You're dating a girl who's half-Muggle. I learned to like Muggles a long time ago because of Rhett, but if you can't manage it, then you're not going to be dating her for very long." Sharka continued down the aisle and Salai frowned.

"You really think she'd have a problem with me not liking Muggles?" He asked, following his sister.

"Her mother's a Muggle-born. She's half-Muggle. She won't appreciate you being arrogant and demeaning towards Muggles when she's half of one." Salai cringed.

"Right." He turned his head and frowned. There were two men at the back of the store, both of them watching Salai and Sharka, but trying not to make it look like they were. Salai wasn't very comfortable with this and he took Sharka's arm, forcing her to drop the cheese she'd been holding.

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving." He turned his head slightly to look behind him as he continued pulling Sharka. They were still following. Salai cursed and bolted through the doors, pulling Sharka along with him.

"Salai, what—"

"Death Eaters! They've found us!" He exclaimed, looking behind them as they kept running. The two from the store were hot on their tail, and a few more had appeared as well, chasing the two Malfoys. "I know you blokes are lonely, but we don't want any new friends!" He exclaimed over his shoulder. He and Sharka continued running.

_Don't think about the cottage,_ Salai ordered himself. _Damn!_ He shook his head angrily. Telling himself not to think about the cottage was thinking about it! He had to distract himself.

"We have to get back to the cottage!" Sharka exclaimed panicked.

"Yes, I _know_, Sharka!" Salai spat bitterly, turning another corner. "Quick! In here!" He pulled her arm roughly, turning into a store and the two of them ducked behind the display, breathing hard. They hoped no one would come up behind them and ask what they were doing because the Death Eaters would find out that they were in there.

_Don't think about James and Lily's house. Don't think about the password. Don't think about McGonnagall. Don't think about her. Don't! Stop it!_ Salai was getting angrier and angrier with himself. Everything he thought was getting the Death Eaters closer and closer to where the twins, Leroux and Vilandra were. And Sterling, too. Salai winced, not wanting anything to happen to the six year old. He'd already gone through so much.

The Death Eaters were nowhere to be seen and this concerned Salai and Sharka more than they felt it should.

"Why do you think they've left?" Sharka asked.

"I'm not sure." He frowned, and then turned to Sharka. "You didn't think about the password, did you?" Her eyes widened.

"I might have. Oh, God, Salai! We have to do something!"

"What!" Salai demanded, looking around the shop. His eyes fell on the back wall, where plastic brooms were being sold. He turned to Sharka who was looking back at him as well. They knew that Muggle brooms didn't fly, but one spell and they would be soaring through the air, headed for Hogwarts.

"Come on." Salai led the way to the back. They had to tell Dumbledore. They had to save the cousins.

-----

Ron walked confidently—without any Death Eaters—towards the small cottage that housed the remainder of his family. Just a few more, and the war could begin. He knew it was ridiculous for him to have waited this long, and he knew his Death Eaters were getting impatient, but he'd lost his family once because of who he'd become. He wouldn't lose them again.

He walked up to the door, the house now visible, and opened it without a moment's hesitation. He walked confidently into the house and came to the first room, where Leroux, Rhett and Talak were seated, watching the television. They all turned as they heard him approach and Rhett's mouth fell open. Ron's wand was up and aimed within seconds, firing off three blue blasts. The three boy vaulted over the couch, but Ron could tell he'd gotten all three of them. They would remain unconscious behind the couch until he called his Death Eaters inside.

He headed towards the stairs, knowing Vilandra and Sterling were upstairs, probably hiding. And that they were, for Vilandra had heard the commotion downstairs, and she knew the King of Darkness had entered their home. She hurriedly ran to Sterling's sleeping form and shook him awake.

"Wha—" Vilandra shushed him urgently, picking him up in her arms and running towards the second bed in the room—the furthest from the door. She hurriedly put Sterling beneath the bed.

"Sterling, I need you to crawl until you're against the wall. Do it, hurry!" The urgency in her voice made Sterling do it twice as fast as he normally would have, and as he crawled, Vilandra grabbed the blanket off the bed and shoved it underneath, covering Sterling with the blanket. She pulled out her wand and hurriedly tapped the blanket.

"_Concealo_." The second the word left her mouth, the blanket and Sterling disappeared, and she was staring at a wall, as if nothing was there at all. She hurriedly replaced her wand and began speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Sterling, listen to me. You have to promise me something." She turned to look at the door. She still had time.

"Okay." Came Sterling's frightened voice. She turned back to his invisible form.

"I need you to promise me that you'll be extra quiet, okay? You have to be very, _very_ quiet." She was hyperventilating now, but she had to continue. "I want you to be quiet, and I don't want you to come out, not for _any_ reason, you understand?"

"Yes." Came the six year old's timid voice.

"Don't come out unless Leroux, the twins, Salai or Sharka call you, okay? Only them, and Dumbledore. Nobody else."

"Why won't you call me?" Vilandra had to take a deep breath to steady her voice.

"Because I won't be here." She gasped as she heard a board creak down the hall. "Not a word." She hissed as she stood up, looking at the door worriedly. A tear fell down her cheek as she backed up against the wall. She began singing Sterling's favourite song, her voice shaking.

"_Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream."_ She let out a whimper as the footsteps stopped outside her door. _"Sleep and remember my last lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream."_ The doorknob turned, and Vilandra turned her face away from the door, shutting her eyes, hoping for a quick death. She heard a chuckle but still kept her eyes closed.

"I'm not going to kill you, Vilandra." She inhaled sharply, having forgotten about his ability to read minds. She immediately continued singing Sterling's lullaby in her head to avoid thinking about Sterling. _River, oh river, flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere he can live free. River, deliver him there._

Ron walked forward slowly, watching his daughter's face intently. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as he came up to her. He put his index and thumb on her chin and turned her head until she faced him, but her eyes remained fixed on the floor.

"Why are you crying, Vilandra?" He inquired. She looked at him with her eyes, his fingers still on her chin. Her eyes were full of pain, yet hatred was present as well.

"I wish I could wipe my tears on your lips so that you may taste the pain of my soul, and know why I am crying." He dropped his hand from her chin and smiled, despite the words she'd said.

"You turned out prettier than I ever imagined you would, Vilandra. And you're only fifteen." He smiled at her. "Someone as pretty as you _must_ have a boyfriend." Vilandra's mind flickered to Malfoy slightly, but she forced herself back to the lullaby. It didn't matter, though, because that one thought went through to Ron, and his face hardened.

"A Malfoy, huh?" Vilandra flinched at the bitterness in his voice. "What is it with you and your mother?" He shook his head and Vilandra couldn't help but frown, confused. What was he talking about? "Hermione dated that snake, Malfoy, for close to a year after graduating. She finally dumped him for me."

"And what a stellar human being you turned out to be." The slap echoed throughout the room and pain shot through Vilandra's face, but she didn't make a sound. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Don't talk to your father like that." Ron hissed in her ear. She turned back to him, unafraid of being hit once again for what she was going to say.

"I wouldn't talk to my father like that if he was here." Ron placed his hand gently against Vilandra's neck. He was in the perfect position to strangle her, but she kept her eyes locked on his.

"I just said you were beautiful, Vilandra. Don't make me change that." She turned away from him, unable to stand looking at him anymore. "Where's little Sterling? I've been dying to meet him. Haven't been able to get in touch with him." Vilandra closed her eyes, continuing the lullaby in her mind. _Brother you're safe now, and safe may you stay. For I have a prayer just for you. Grow baby brother, come back some day. Come and deliver us, too._ She heard a chuckle and looked back at Ron. "You're almost as stubborn as your mother, you know that? No matter, I'll find him. It won't be—"

Suddenly, the door slammed open behind them and Ron turned his head to see who it was. Leroux, Rhett and Talak were all at the door, the three of them with their wands drawn, looking furious.

"Get away from her!" Leroux hollered angrily, his wand shaking in his hand with rage.

"Well, if it isn't my nephews. I was sure I'd knocked you out. Guess I'm losing my touch." Ron waved his hand, sending a spell hurling towards them.

"_Protego_!" Talak hollered, a shield materializing before the three cousins and sending Ron's spell ricocheting into a wall. Ron laughed, shaking his head.

"Impressive!" He grinned.

"We're pretty fierce when it comes to our family." Rhett growled, stepping further into the room, his wand still aimed at Ron.

"Of course, you'd know that if you hadn't gone all evil." Talak spat.

As the boys distracted Ron, Vilandra was reaching into her pocket, trying to pull out her wand. If he was distracted with them, he wouldn't be expecting an attack from her. Maybe she could knock him out, and they could contact Dumbledore.

"Now, now. Don't think I had _no_ interest in your lives. I know quite a bit about you. I tried to stay informed." Ron insisted to his three nephews, as if reassuring them.

"So you could use what you knew against us, right? What a stellar human being you turned out to be." Ron smirked at Leroux.

"You know, it's the second time someone's called me that today. Once more, and I might start to believe it." Vilandra aimed her wand at Ron and opened her mouth to cast a spell when he turned back to her, blocking the spell before she'd even finished the incantation. Ron's face hardened again, and his eyes narrowed at his daughter.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Vilandra." He released her neck and grabbed her wrist.

"Lonnie!" Leroux hollered as Ron and Vilandra disappeared from the room.

"Merlin, help us." Rhett whispered. Talak turned to his brother and cousin hysterically.

"What do we do? _What do we do!_"

"Calm down!" Leroux hollered, rubbing his face with his two hands, his wand still in his left one. "We need to think about this."

"Leroux, uncle Ron has his family! The war will begin any second now, and we're smack-bang in the middle of it all!" Rhett insisted.

"We're going to lose for certain." Talak exclaimed, running his hands through his hair and beginning to pace. "The Order is practically non-existent, no matter _what_ anyone says."

"Not to mention the Ministry is still trying to get itself into order." Rhett grimaced as he spoke, knowing this war was going to be one of the shortest ever fought. Neither paid attention to Leroux as he sat on Vilandra's bed, his face screwed up. Something was missing, and he knew it, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"We have to find Salai and Sharka." Talak exclaimed. "Who knows what happened to them!"

"Oh, God, he better not have hurt Sharka." Rhett exclaimed panicked. "He has so much power. He's going to win this war, we're all going to die! We're—" Leroux shot up from the bed, his eyes wide.

"Wait. _Wait!_" The twins both stared at him, stopping their nervous chatter. He looked at them both, a sparkle in his eye. "Where's Sterling?"

-----

**A/N: Before I get people insisting that the _Fidelius Charm_ works specifically so that only the caster can reveal the password, I would like to remind you that Ron is special. He can do anything and everything, hence why he found out where his family was. When he questioned Hermione on the whereabouts of his children, he knew they were at Grimmauld Place, he just needed Hermione to think about the password so that he would be able to get inside. The method which he got the password from Sharka and Salai is similar to the way he got the Grimmauld Place password from Fred. **

**A/N: "I wish I could wipe my tears on your lips so that you may taste the pain of my soul and know why I am crying." Quote from Marnel Karlson.**


	20. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this last chapter--yes, it IS the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Vilandra let out a cry as she fell painfully to the floor, her wand flying from her hand.

"Vilandra!" The shriek was so familiar, and so reassuring, despite the fear etched in every syllable. Vilandra looked up as Hermione ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Lonnie." She turned her head and only noticed then that the person clutching her arm so desperately was Chaim.

"You see?" All three turned to the voice, and saw Ron sitting in a chair that had materialized. "We're all one big, happy family. All we're missing is my youngest son."

"You stay away from him!" Vilandra shrieked, tears in her eyes. He let out a sigh, shaking his head, his red hair falling messily into his eyes.

"I don't understand why you get so angry when I say I want to see Sterling. He's my son, and I _will_ find him. I will bring him here, and then the only people missing will be Leroux and the twins. Then, everyone I care about will be safe."

"And what about the people _we_ care about?" Vilandra snapped. Hermione squeezed her arm tightly, trying to get her to stop, but Vilandra didn't care what happened to her. Vilandra needed to get her anger and hatred for this man out of her system. She needed to be as angry as she could—otherwise, she wouldn't be able to kill him. Ron sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's most regrettable that you chose a Malfoy, Vilandra." Hermione frowned and turned to her daughter, stunned. She hadn't heard the news of Salai and Vilandra. "If it had been anyone else, I may have spared them. But, it's a Malfoy." Vilandra began to stand angrily, but Hermione pulled her back down.

"You don't even know him." Vilandra growled angrily.

"I know his father, and believe me, that's enough." Ron snapped. "It's almost a shame he turned out to be a traitor, really. He was so useful. Every time I needed something done, he went out and did it. I was most impressed." He let out a long sigh. "And then he went out and became a spy for Dumbledore." Ron shook his head and Hermione grimaced. "No matter. Soon, the war can begin. Once I have Sterling, everyone I care about will be safe."

"Everyone you care about would be safer if there was no war at all!" Vilandra hollered. Hermione squeezed her arm tighter and Vilandra flinched. She couldn't help it, she was just so angry with him!

Ron leaned forward in his chair and Hermione shrank back with Chaim, pulling Vilandra back as well.

"You know, Vilandra, I could've left you out there." He growled in her face. "I could have started this war, and you would've been out there fighting for your life like everyone else. I gave you an alternative."

"Join you or die, some choice!" She spat bitterly. He slapped her across the face and Hermione's gasp echoed even louder than the slap did. Chaim leapt to his feet but Hermione yanked him back down.

"Don't touch my sister!" He hollered at Ron. Ron growled angrily.

"What have you done raising our children, Hermione. They have awful manners. They have no respect for their father."

"You're not their father!" Hermione shrieked, clutching Chaim desperately. Ron's face contorted with rage.

"You're all safe here with me!" He bellowed. "Why can't you understand this! During this war, if you're not on my side, _you will **die**_! With me, you're safe!"

"We'd be safer if there was no bloody war!" Vilandra shrieked again, this time getting to her feet, despite her mother's attempts to keep her down.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Ron hollered.

"You keep saying you wanted to be a part of our lives, that you love us, but you _don't_!" Vilandra shrieked. "If that were true, not only would you not have become evil, you would've come back to mum when you found out she wasn't going to follow you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Ron hollered.

"I hate you! **_I HATE YOU!_**" Ron let out an angry growl as he slammed his hand against Vilandra's throat. She flew against the wall, Ron's hand still clutching her neck, lifting her off the ground. Hermione let out a strangled cry as her eldest daughter was pressed against the wall, clawing at her father's hand around her neck.

"No!" Hermione jumped to her feet but with the wave of his hand, Hermione flew into the back wall, her head colliding painfully with the stones, and she fell in a crumpled heap, unconscious.

Chaim stared at his mother horrified when he heard a strange hacking noise. He turned back to Vilandra as she continued to claw at her father's hand.

"You brought this upon yourself." Ron hissed at her. Vilandra struggled to breathe, trying to choke out Chaim's name for help. He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he _could_ do! He looked around panicked when suddenly, his eyes fell on Vilandra's wand. She'd dropped it when she'd apparated into the cell, and it still lay there, completely fine, waiting to be used.

"The last thing you'll see, Vilandra, is your loving father—staring into your dying eyes." Ron hissed. He looked at Ron, and was sure his back was turned too far for him to see Chaim behind him. He scrambled hurriedly to the wand, picked it up, and aimed it at his father, shouting the first thing that came to mind.

"_Expelliarmus_!" He hollered, Vilandra's wand aimed at his father's back. Ron let out a gasp as he dropped Vilandra, stumbling back. Vilandra fell to the floor heavily, inhaling sharply and coughing roughly, trying to get air back into her lungs.

Ron turned angrily and Chaim's eyes grew wide as he backed up, the wand falling from his trembling hand. Ron stormed towards him, kicking the wand away viciously as he passed it. As he approached his son, he threw out his hand, causing Chaim to fly backwards into the wall.

"If my family wants to die with everyone else, then _so be it_!"

"No!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ron's body went rigid for a few seconds, and everyone in the room stared at him stunned. Then, he fell to his knees, his eyes staring blankly ahead until he finally fell face-first to the ground, unmoving.

_It was that easy?_ Vilandra thought, breathing hard as she stared at her father's now-dead form. _That was all that needed to be done?_ Pushing these thoughts from her mind, the fifteen year old crawled to her little brother, who cradled his left arm painfully. She reached him and hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back just as tightly.

As she hugged him, Vilandra looked to the side, staring at her mother. She hadn't moved. Vilandra suspected she probably wouldn't for a very long time. She just sat there, breathing hard, Vilandra's wand still aimed upward towards where Ron had once stood. Vilandra looked back at Chaim as he clutched her tightly, looking the opposite way from where his father lay.

Without a word, Vilandra gingerly pulled herself from his grasp. He didn't protest. He merely kept his back turned to the scene behind him. When Vilandra was sure he would be all right, she stood unsteadily—feeling slightly dizzy from her minute and a half with no oxygen—and made her way around her father to her mother. She bent down beside her, watching Hermione as she continued to breathe hard. Vilandra gently reached out her hand and pulled her wand from her mother's grip. Hermione's hand stayed frozen in mid-air. She forced her mother to lower it, watching her face intently.

"Mum?" She asked cautiously. Hermione turned to her, and everything happened at once. She burst into tears, grabbed Vilandra, and pulled her against her tightly. Vilandra didn't know what she could possibly say. For once, she couldn't be the adult. She had to find solace in just being there.

Chaim suddenly appeared on Hermione's other side—probably having hugged the wall to avoid Ron. He wrapped his arms around his mother and Vilandra smiled. Hermione would be okay. They would be okay. Everything would be okay.

**Five Months Later  
**Four hours before the departure of the Hogwarts Express.

Talak shoved Rhett playfully as they walked down the corridor. Rhett shoved him back, forcing Talak to walk into a suit of armour. There was a loud clatter as he knocked it over and he looked around nervously. Leroux laughed jovially. Vilandra managed a smile. It had been a long time since the death of her father, but things hadn't gotten back to normal quite the way she would've liked. Her mother had been sent on leave; she had a nervous breakdown and spent seven weeks in St. Mungo's. She'd gone home after that, and she seemed to be doing all right. She spent a lot of time with Sterling, and that was an improvement that Vilandra liked a lot. She was fairly sure her mother would be all right in the end.

The person she was most concerned about was Chaim. He hadn't spoken a word since what had happened in the dungeon. The last word Vilandra had ever heard him say was '_expelliarmus_'. She hoped he would be okay.

The war had ended before it even began. It had been the most pathetic thing in the world. Since Draco had been part of the Death Eaters, he knew where everything was, where all the most powerful wizards were located, and where everyone in cells were being held. It took the Order no time at all to storm the entire base, and since the Order members were far superior to the Death Eaters, they were overpowered almost immediately. All were sent to Azkaban, and Draco was given one of the highest honours ever received by any witch or wizard in over a century. Vilandra didn't remember the name, nor did she really care. All she cared about was the fact that Draco had helped end the war before it even began.

"Lonnie?" She turned to Leroux as she continued walking. He and the twins had stopped. He motioned the door beside himself. "We're going in here."

"Oh, right." She laughed, trotting back towards them. "Sorry." She pushed open the door and entered the classroom first, not wanting to have to look at any more of their 'Vilandra's still upset' faces. They bothered her, and even when she _wasn't_ upset, the faces made her upset.

The four cousins walked into the classroom, heading for the office at the back.

"Hello?" The voice within the office called, obviously having heard someone coming.

"Hello, Professor Lupin." Vilandra pushed open his already semi-open door, and entered his office. He smiled brightly at her.

"It's my four favourite Gryffindors. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked brightly, motioning the seats in front of him. Vilandra and Talak sat down in the two available chairs. Rhett and Leroux just remained standing.

"We wanted to wait until the end of the year to tell you this so that the shock wouldn't cause you to lose focus and break down in class." Rhett grinned. Lupin frowned at this, studying all their smug faces.

"Why am I slightly frightened?" He inquired, his eyes flickering back and forth between the twins—for they wore the biggest grins.

"We found one." Leroux finally burst out. Lupin frowned.

"Found what?"

"A secret passage!" Vilandra shot in before anyone else could. "One that's not on the Marauder's map!" Lupin's eyes widened and Rhett hastily pulled out the map. He put it before Lupin and the five of them crowded around it.

Rhett had already spoken the words and tapped the map with his wand, so the corridors and passages were all clearly visible.

"Right there." Rhett and Talak said in unison as they pointed at an empty corridor.

"It's there." Talak repeated.

"_Right_ there!" Rhett agreed.

"We swear!"

"We _double_ swear!"

"We aren't lying."

"Heavens, no!"

"No."

"No." Vilandra placed one hand on either twin's mouths, letting out a slow breath.

"He gets the idea." She let her hands fall back to her sides and Lupin smiled at them.

"Well, I'm impressed." He admitted, falling back into his chair and leaning back in it, watching the four before him, a sort of pride in his eyes. "You're proven yourselves to be as wonderful as the Marauders, and for that, you have the honour of redoing the map."

"Yes!" Leroux and Talak high-fived.

"I shall help you with it, of course, but we must hurry. We only have a few hours before you all need to go." They nodded and Talak and Vilandra retook their seats. Lupin pulled out a blank piece of parchment and smoothed it out on the table. "What would you like the front to say?" He inquired.

"Um, if it's all right with you, professor Lupin, we were thinking we'd keep the front page the same, and just add ourselves underneath." Leroux shrugged. "After all, _you're_ the ones who found everything but that one passage. Wouldn't be fair for us to take all the credit." Lupin smiled.

"I would be honoured to be allowed to remain on the map." He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the parchment, about to speak, when Vilandra stopped him.

"Wait!" Everyone froze. They all turned to her as her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Help us turn into Animaguses." There was stunned silence, then the three boys turned to Lupin, looks of pleading in their eyes. He rolled his own.

"Oh, all right, but not this year! It takes practice, and lots of it." He sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose—yes, we can do it next year. We shall update the map next year, and insert your Animagus names onto the cover beneath ours." He smiled at them. "I'm proud you've finally found another passage. You've all worked hard, and you deserve your new map." They all smiled at each other. "Now, off with you. Go have your feast and chat with your friends. Almost time to leave again."

"So, next year?" Vilandra asked suspiciously. Lupin smiled.

"Next year. You have my word." She smiled and the four of them filed out, Leroux waving at Lupin before closing the door.

-----

"They've been gone for a while." Lexa smirked, leaning against Talak. "I think they're trying to suffocate one another with their tongues." Vilandra laughed, shaking her head.

"Come on, we all know Leroux and Jase make out whenever they have the chance." Sharka insisted, sitting on Rhett's lap with her head against his shoulder. Vilandra herself may as well have been sitting on Salai's lap, but she was still half-on the seat.

Vilandra was glad that all four of them had boyfriends or girlfriends now. It made it seem less awkward when one of them wanted to run off, because then all the others could, as well.

Vilandra opened her mouth to say something when their compartment door slid open. Chaim stood in the doorway, staring at Vilandra, not saying a word.

"I'll be back." She said to her friends, standing up from her position and exiting the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her. She followed Chaim without a word until he slid open another compartment door and entered it. She followed, again closing the door behind herself. Chaim stayed standing near the window so Vilandra sat down, not sure what to say. Chaim merely lay down on the long seat, resting his head on Vilandra's lap. She smiled, running her hand through his thick red hair, looking out the window as she did so.

The scenery flew by quickly, and Vilandra merely watched it, not saying a thing. She figured Chaim just needed someone, and she understood how he felt.

"Is everyone all right?" She was so startled she almost jumped up, which would've sent Chaim crashing to the floor.

"P-pardon?" She asked, not having heard her brother due to her shock. He cleared his throat.

"Is everyone all right?" He repeated. "I-I didn't want to talk about it before. I didn't want to remember…" He trailed off, closing his eyes. Vilandra sighed.

"I know, baby." She whispered, still running her hand through his hair. "But everyone's all right. Mum is getting better, and she and Sterling have been together for a long time now. I think they're doing well." He nodded.

"And you?" She smiled.

"You know me. I'm not well until everyone I care about is well. I was worried about you." He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She insisted. "I'm just glad you're feeling better." He nodded. They sat in silence for a long while and Vilandra couldn't help but say what she'd been thinking for five months. "Chaim?"

"Hm?" She took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She finally said. "Thank you—for saving me." She gritted her teeth as she felt his shoulders tense up, but he spoke anyway.

"You would've done the same for me." His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"You know it." She smiled down at him.

"I-I want to be more like you, Lonnie." Vilandra raised a confused eyebrow. "I want to be there for people. I want to stop being a wanker to Sterling." Vilandra smiled.

"Well, everyone starts somewhere. I think you started out pretty well. Saving someone's life—don't get any nicer than that." She smiled as he let out a small laugh. At least he had laughed, regardless how small it was.

"I want to be a prankster, too." He admitted. "You always seem to have so much fun, and it's sad that not everyone can be as happy and carefree as you. So, I want to follow in the Weasley footsteps. I want to make uncles Fred and George proud." Vilandra smiled.

"That's my boy! I like the way you think! You remind me of me!" He let out another small laugh. "I think you should execute this devious plan with your friend, Kian. He seems like a really nice bloke, and you've become really good friends." Chaim nodded.

"Yeah, I like him a lot. He's a good guy." Vilandra smiled.

"But you'll need one more person. Two isn't enough for chaos-induced-pranks." Chaim smirked.

"How about Alca? She's a Weasley." Vilandra smiled.

"Brilliant, little brother. You see, I knew we were related." He actually laughed this time, and the sound sent a warm, tingling sensation down her spine. Things were returning to normal, and she couldn't be any happier.

"I can't wait until next year, now." Chaim admitted.

"Well, you know what?" Chaim looked up at her. "Why don't you go talk to them about it _right_ now. You can spend the whole summer planning your pranks. Of course, you'll never surpass _us_." She motioned herself with a smirk and Chaim laughed as he thought about all the chaos the twins, Leroux and Vilandra had caused that year, despite all the horrors.

"We'll surpass you if it's the last thing we do." He stood up and headed for the compartment door. He opened it, but didn't leave. He turned back to Vilandra. "Hey, Lonnie?" She nodded, informing him that she was paying attention. He smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" She inquired. He shrugged.

"Everything." He gave her another smile and then disappeared down the corridor. Vilandra smiled and stood up, returning to her compartment. She saw that Jase and Leroux were still gone, but the others were all still in the compartment.

She slid open the door and jumped on Salai. He let out a startled gasp, but grinned at she half-lay on him. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"All right?" He asked. She smiled.

"Never better."

**End.**


End file.
